Desventuras no Brasil: quebrando o gelo!
by Lamari
Summary: [Completa]Atena quer mandar os cavaleiros de ouro ao Brasil. Camus não quer ir. Conseguirá Milo convencê lo? YAOI. ATENÇÃO: cenas LEMON nos caps. 6, 7, 11 e 14!
1. Duas boas notícias

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com essa história a não ser a satisfação de escrevê-la.

**Resumo: **Camus é um cavaleiro diferente de todos os outros. Desprovido de sentimentos, anti-social e tão humorado quanto quem chupa limão todo dia de manhã. No entanto, uma nova missão confiada por Atena colocará o cavaleiro em contato com uma das culturas mais calorosas do mundo. Será que o calor do Brasil conseguirá derreter o gelo de Camus? E o que tem Milo a ver com isso tudo?

**Atenção! Essa história é um yaoi. Se você não gosta do gênero, por favor, não leia.**

**-X-X-X-**

**Cap 1 – Duas boas notícias**

O cavaleiro de ouro, cabisbaixo, pensava em seu aprendiz. Fazia tempos que o garoto havia se tornado um cavaleiro de bronze, mas ainda detinha uma fraqueza. Uma fraqueza enorme: o garoto... sentia!

O grande apego que Hyoga sentia por sua mãe já falecida, e também por seus amigos, em especial por Shun – e esse era simplesmente um caso perdido, nunca vira pessoa mais sensível, não conseguia entender como o menino havia sobrevivido ao desafio e conseguido a armadura de bronze de Andrômeda – , certamente o colocaria em grande perigo, no futuro.

Camus sentia a necessidade enorme de ajudar o russo, livrá-lo de algo tão supérfluo quanto sentimentos. Afinal, o garoto detinha poder sobre o gelo, sobre as mais baixas temperaturas, assim como ele próprio. Deveria portanto ser como o mestre, e como o elemento que ambos controlavam: deveria ser frio como o gelo.

Dirigiu-se assim para a casa de Aquário, decidido a fazer tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para livrar Hyoga de todo e qualquer sentimento. "Cavaleiros devem servir Atena, e nessa tarefa não há lugar para algo tão bobo quanto sentimentos. A vulnerabilidade que tais sentimentos denotam não podem jamais atrapalhar um cavaleiro de Atena!", o francês pensava.

Camus, no entanto, sacodiu a cabeça, como que para espantar aqueles pensamentos. Afinal, não era mais tempo para pensar em Hyoga. Camus, cavaleiro de outro da décima primeira casa, servidor fiel de Atena, era assim: frio, calculista, desprovido de sentimentos. A não ser um único: lealdade a sua deusa. E mesmo esse sentimento era encarado de uma maneira fria, fria como ele próprio: era sua tarefa, era sua profissão.

"Pensando em tarefa, cá está a próxima: reunião mensal na casa do mestre, e segundo rumores, a própria Atena estará lá. Que Zeus me proteja", pensou Camus, indo tomar banho.

Ainda orando em pensamento, ao pressentir que Saori Kido estaria presente na reunião mensal dos cavaleiros de ouro, Camus escolheu suas roupas para a ocasião, que pedia algo simples porém elegante. Tratava-se de trabalho, afinal. Assim, pegou do seu guarda-roupa uma camisa preta de mangas curtas, vestindo-a por dentro de uma calça cáqui nem larga, nem justa. Nos pés, optou por um mocassim preto, assim como o cinto que vestia. Os longos cabelos verdes da cor do mar, ainda molhados, exalavam um cheiro doce e sensual.

Assim vestido, Camus se dirigiu à casa do mestre, sem contudo parar de orar. "Que Zeus e todos os deuses me protejam. Por mais fiel que eu seja a Atena, agüentar as exigências nem sempre pertinentes de Saori acabam com meu humor", pensava o aquariano.

Subindo as escadas, o forte cheiro de rosas indicava a proximidade da casa de Afrodite de Peixes. Para Camus, o estilo "não convencional" de Afrodite era uma afronta, mas ainda assim simpatizava com o cavaleiro. Na verdade, Camus respeitava-o, e muito. Sabia que, além de extremamente belo, Afrodite era mortal. "Como uma rosa, bela mas cheia de espinhos, assim é Afrodite", pensou Camus ao ver o cavaleiro de Peixes aproximar-se dele.

– Hey, Camus, mas você tá um gato, hein? Tudo isso pra ver a deusinha, é?

Camus nada disse; apenas lançou a Afrodite um olhar gelado de reprovação.

– Ai, cruzes, Camus. Como você é mau humorado! Socorra-me Atena!– disse Afrodite, visivelmente chateado.

– Ih, Dite, liga não. Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo! –retrucou Shura, que vinha subindo junto com Mu, Shaka, Aledebaran, Aiolia e Milo, rumo também à casa do mestre.

Camus fechou ainda mais a cara. A reunião mensal dos dourados era realmente um suplício para ele. Se nos outros dias sua convivência com os cavaleiros resumia-se a calados treinos físicos na arena, na reunião era diferente. Sempre havia um ou outro que fazia uma piadinha, havia uma descontração no ambiente, o que acabava com seu humor. O que deveria levar duas horas acabava levando quatro, e aquilo desesperava Camus de um jeito inigualável.

Ainda olhando de forma ameaçadora para os companheiros, Camus apressou o passo em direção à casa do mestre, deixando os outros cavaleiros de ouro para trás. Afrodite foi o primeiro a se manifestar:

– Olha, não é por nada não, mas esse aí precisa é de uma boa noite de sexo! Cruzes! Alguém aí se habilita? O homem é um gato!

– Ai, Dite, você é um sacana mesmo! Só pensa nisso. Esse aí não tem jeito nem com reza braba... pode vir a mulher mais gostosa do mundo rebolar pra ele que o cara é capaz de enterrar a moça num esquife de gelo só pra não ser incomodado! – Aldebaran riu com gosto

– _Cabrón, tienes razón. _Com esse aí, nem as rezas brabas do Shaka! – completou Shura.

– Primeiro, eu não faço reza brava, Shura. Segundo, a vida pessoal do Camus diz respeito a ele e a ele só. Terceiro, vamos indo que estamos atrasados! – retrucou Shaka, fingindo-se de irritado.

Nenhum deles, a não ser Mu, notou como o rosto de Milo se contraíra com aquela conversa, a expressão sempre leve do escorpiano tornando-se um tanto quanto pesarosa e pensativa, num misto paradoxal de ternura e pânico.

-X-X-X-

Quando Shaka e os outros chegaram ao salão do mestre, depararam-se com Camus, impassível, já instalado em frente a Saga e a Atena. Saori trajava um vestido branco e rosa, estilo bolo de noiva bufante.

"Um atentado à elegância. Essa menina é um atentado ao bom gosto!", foi o primeiro pensamento de Camus ao cumprimentar sua deusa. Afinal, o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa vinha da França, terra do bom gosto e do requinte. A visão da menina só contribuía para aumentar ainda mais seu mal estar.

O restante dos cavaleiros chegou fazendo algazarra, cumprimentando Atena e Saga, sentando-se fazendo barulho, brincando uns com os outros. Milo ainda mantinha a expressão um tanto quanto pesada e pensativa, algo bem fora do comum para o cavaleiro da oitava casa.

– Meus caros, por favor, sua atenção – disse Saga. – A Excelentíssima Atena tem uma tarefa para vocês!

– É isso mesmo, caros. Minha presença aqui deve-se a uma nova tarefa que tenho para vocês.

"Ai caramba, ninguém merece!", pensa Afrodite, maldizendo os deuses pelo dia em que escolheu servir a Atena. "Acho que eu teria me dado melhor como um General Marina. Até porque, falem o que quiser, mas o Julian Solo é um gato. Eu não acharia nem um pouquinho ruim se ele me raptasse e --"

Nesse momento, entrou um esbaforido Máscara da Morte, praguejando mil e uma coisas em italiano.

– Esse _cazzo_ desse Leão – disse Máscara apontando para Aiolia, que já não disfarçava mais as gargalhadas. – Pois saibam vocês que eu estava dormindo tranqüilamente, e vocês sabem, tenho o sono pesado...

– Sono pesado? Ninguém consegue te acordar, Câncer, credo! -- ponderou Aldebaran. – Pode vir Hades aqui e tomar o Santuário que se você estiver dormindo vai ser o último a saber!

– Ah, calaboca, oh, sulamericano, que a conversa ainda não chegou aí! ­– retrucou o italiano.

Todos, menos Camus, riem de soslaio, percebendo que dessa vez Aiolia realmente havia conseguido tirar Máscara da Morte do sério. Se bem que isso não era nenhum grande feito, tendo-se em conta o temperamento do canceriano. Se ainda fossem Mu ou Shaka...

– Pois bem, acreditem ou não, Aiolia teve o dom de me amarrar na cama. Já demorei algum tempo pra entender o que estava acontecendo e me desvencilhar. Mas, não contente, o Leãozinho aí ainda colocou um balde d'água em cima da minha porta, e eu fiquei encharcado. Ou seja, lá fui eu tomar banho. Por isso me atrasei!

Afrodite então levantou, dirigiu-se a Aiolia e tascou-lhe um beijo na testa. – Ai, benzinho, só você mesmo pra obrigar o Máscara a tomar banho. Tão bonitinho mas tãããããoooo sujinho, o Masquinha...

Ao virem Máscara da Morte vermelho feito um pimentão, as gargalhadas, que já estavam difíceis de segurar, explodiram.

Camus balança a cabeça, sendo o único a permanecer sério. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na infantilidade dos colegas. "Eles são cavaleiros de Atena, oras!", pensou. Mas ao olhar para Saori e ver que a menina também gargalhava, voltou a balançar a cabeça, em negação. O gesto é quase imperceptível, e todos pensaram que Camus permanecera impassível como de costume.

Do outro lado da sala, um certo cavaleiro, embora tenha achado graça da cara de pimentão de Máscara da Morte, ri mesmo é do gesto de desalento quase imperceptível de um certo francês...

-X-X-X-

– Hã, hã – disse Atena, limpando a garganta e atraindo a atenção dos cavaleiros. – Continuando... cá estou eu para informar-lhes duas _excelentes_ notícias! A primeira é que darei uma grande festa, agora no fim do ano, e todos vocês estão convidados. E antes que você me pergunte, Mestre Camus, a presença **não** é facultativa.

Todos riram, embora Camus tenha permanecido impassível como de praxe.

– Ih, gente, deixem o Homem de Gelo pra lá – disse Shura. – Gostei da primeira notícia, Srta. Saori, _pero la outra es...?_

– A outra é que tenho uma missão pra vocês, a ser realizada após a festa.

– Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh -- todos exclamaram, a decepção encarnada em suas faces.

– Mas tem o lado bom, gente. A missão é auxiliar na instalação de uma filial da fundação no Brasil.

Aldebaran pulou de alegria, sendo saudado por todos os outros cavaleiros, exceto por Camus.

– Era só isso, Excelentíssima? ­– perguntou Camus.

– Sim, só isso.

– Estou dispensado?

– Sim, está.

Camus partiu para a décima primeira casa, e seus passos são seguidos pelo olhar ávido de um certo escorpião, que suspirando balança a cabeça em negação, como que para afastar pensamentos que teimam em se fazer presentes.

-X-X-X-

**N/A**: Essa história foi inspirada em **Santuário Times** e em outras histórias de autoria de **Calíope Amphora**. Recomendo a leitura das mesmas, pois Calíope é uma excelente autora e só escreve material de qualidade.

Trata-se da minha primeira fic com os personagens de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, e espero que apreciem.

Peço desculpas pelo capítulo pequeno e bobinho, a coisa melhora mais pra frente, garanto.

Por favor, me encantaria saber o que vocês pensam a respeito da fic.

Até a próxima!


	2. Lembre se, Milo! Bebida e cel

**É sempre bom afirmar: essa fic foi inspirada em Santuário Times, de Calíope Amphora. Leiam! Vale muitíssimo a pena!**

* * *

**Cap. 2 – Lembre-se, Milo. Bebida e celular não combinam!**

Milo passou o resto do dia quieto, meio amuado. Se o cavaleiro era sempre brincalhão, bem disposto, dono das melhores tiradas da turma, ultimamente algo vinha mudando seu temperamento.

Tudo começara uns dois meses antes da reunião daquela manhã. Naquele dia, Milo estava com uma ressaca fenomenal. A balada tinha sido um desastre! Máscara da Morte e ele haviam ficado com duas mulheres simplesmente maravilhosas, eventualmente trocando os pares no meio da noite, mas a bebedeira impedira-os de ir além de alguns amassos mais afoitos. Aiolia tinha sido um chato, permanecendo no bar enchendo a cara o tempo todo.

Milo repassou mentalmente o diálogo que tivera com Aiolia naquela fatídica noite.

– Oh, Leão, que que é isso? Vai ficar aí nesse bar a noite toda? Olha, essa daqui é Cécis! – disse Milo, apresentando-lhe uma linda garota, de olhos e cabelos negros, pele branca e seios fartos. – Ela quer muito te conhecer, sabia?

Aiolia, já meio bêbado, lançou para Milo um olhar assustador, nem sequer olhando para a menina. Cécis entendeu o recado, piscou cúmplice para Milo, e saiu em busca de algum outro com quem passar a noite.

– Vai, Leão, fala aí o que ta te deixando assim, vá! – Milo perguntou. Preocupava-se com o amigo, afinal, os dois gregos eram o terror do Santuário. Divertiam-se e muito aprontando com Máscara da Morte, trocando os produtos de beleza do Afrodite por genéricos falsificados _made in Paraguai_, mandando bilhetes de amor para Shaka assinados por Mu e vice-versa. O único que sempre escapava das brincadeiras era Camus, pois os gregos, no fim das contas, tinham e muito amor à vida, o que fazia com que a visão deles enterrados para toda a eternidade num esquife de gelo soasse um tanto quanto aterrorizante.

Além disso, Milo e Aiolia eram protótipos do jovem bonito (melhor dizendo, estonteante) e mulherengo. Saíam sempre juntos na noite grega, esbaldando-se, e dificilmente terminavam a noite sozinhos. Eram conhecidos (biblicamente, diga-se de passagem) e cobiçados por muitas garotas, isso sem contar com as turistas, sempre em busca de diversão na sensual noite de Atenas. Exatamente por isso, o comportamento do cavaleiro de Leão naquela noite assustava e deprimia o escorpiano.

– Ai, Milo, me responde uma coisa... – disse Aiolia, fitando o amigo nos olhos – você acha que um dia essa vida que a gente leva vai perder a graça? Quero dizer, veja bem... – e os olhos de Leão ficaram marejados – você já se pegou pensando somente numa pessoa? Que a vida sem essa pessoa perderia a graça? E aí você simplesmente não consegue olhar para mais ninguém... como se ninguém mais importasse além daquela pessoa?

Milo olhou abobalhado para o amigo leonino. Não, nunca tinha passado por aquilo. E não, nunca iria passar por aquilo. Se bem que àquelas palavras surgiu a imagem de um certo alguém muito rapidamente por sua mente, mas Escorpião estava demasiadamente preocupado com Aiolia para se preocupar com aquela lembrança surgida do nada naquele instante.

* * *

– Milo? Miloooooooo! – chamou uma voz conhecida, tirando o grego de suas recordações.

– Valha-me Atena! Que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – pensou alto o cavaleiro de ouro da oitava casa, maldizendo a bendita voz. – Fala, Shura, que foi, espanhol de _mierda_?

O espanhol em questão já nem se dava mais ao trabalho de bater na porta do amigo. Simplesmente entrava, ventando, exibindo o temperamento mediterrâneo típico. Que não diferia do temperamento do próprio Escorpião, pra falar a verdade.

– Ah, vai te catar, oh, Escorpiãozinho – Shura disse, já se sentando ao lado do grego, em sua cama. – Então, cabrón, hoje à noite o Aiolia, o Saga, o Afrodite, o Máscara, eu, o Shaka, o Mu e o Deba vamos sair pra jantar. Restaurantezinho bacana, tranquilinho, lá no centro. Nós nos encontramos às 20:00h., lá no Deba. Beleza?

– Olha, Shura, agradeço o convite, mas eu não vou não – retrucou Milo, pela primeira vez na vida incomodado com o fato do espanhol não ter batido na porta antes de entrar. Milo queria ficar sozinho. Remoendo fatos e sentimentos. E maldizendo a vida. Afinal, tinha direito, oras! Embora fosse um cavaleiro de Atena, era um ser humano como outro qualquer. "Bom, talvez não como o Camus", pensou e riu um sorriso triste. Olhou para o lado e encarou um espanhol atordoado à sua frente.

– _Coño_, Milo, _usted_ nunca se nega a sair com a gente. Por Atena, o que está acontecendo com você? Já faz um tempo que você anda estranho, cabisbaixo... qué pasa?

Milo soltou um longo suspiro. Tudo o que ele não queria era ser interrogado do porquê da sua mudança recente de comportamento. "Zeus, era só o que me faltava. Eu não vou nesse jantar de jeito nenhum. E o pior é que, não indo, tenho certeza absoluta de que o tópico da reuniãozinha será o que fazer pra alegrar o Milo e o que raios está se passando com ele...", pensou o Escorpião. Tomou fôlego e disse a Shura:

– Olha aqui, _Caprica_, seguinte: não quero ir porque não estou bem disposto, só isso. Vão vocês, divirtam-se, façam um bolão pra ver se advinham o porquê da minha ausência, mas me deixem em paz, certo? – disse Milo, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

Shura riu. Esse era o Escorpião de sempre! Sarcástico e brincalhão. O espanhol simplesmente adorava o amigo. Admirava-o de verdade. O jeito leve de Milo, que sempre parecia levar tudo numa boa, encarando mesmo os assuntos mais sérios com uma leveza de dar inveja ao sisudo capricorniano, que sempre se preocupava exacerbadamente até com os assuntos mais levianos. E Shura sabia que, mesmo que o outro encarasse as coisas de modo tranqüilo, sempre brincando, não se negava ao trabalho, era leal, fiel a Atena e a aos amigos, e que podia sempre contar com ele. Bateu amigavelmente no ombro do grego, e contentou-se dizendo:

– _Muy bien, Milo, muy bien. Si así quieres... Pero tu sabes, nosotros estaremos con Deba por las ocho de la noche! Si te cambias de idea..._ (1)

Milo riu com gosto dessa vez. Adorava quando Shura esquecia-se que estava na Grécia e desandava a falar em espanhol. Milo sabia da admiração que o capricorniano sentia por si, e a recíproca era verdadeira. Escorpião sentia-se lisonjeado por ser admirado pelo cavaleiro mais leal a Atena. E adorava o jeito sisudo do amigo, mas como Milo gostava de definir, "sisudo de fachada". Porque Shura adorava dar idéias para Aiolia e Milo aprontarem com os outros. A melhor brincadeira de todas tinha sido idéia do espanhol: o dia em que trocaram os produtos de beleza do Afrodite. A cena hilária ficaria na cabeça de todos os cavaleiros – menos de Camus, obviamente – por muito tempo ainda. Claro que o espanhol se safou da bronca de Saori, toda a culpa caindo nos dois gregos. Mas assim era Shura: impagável humor britânico, senso de humor apuradíssimo, esquentado por seu temperamento mediterrâneo, mas calculista por ter nascido sob o décimo signo zodiacal. Figura espetacular!

– Ai, Shura, ok, pode deixar, que se eu mudar de idéia apareço por lá – disse, sorrindo, e o espanhol já se levantava para ir embora. – Mas olha, presta atenção: não é porque eu falo espanhol muy bien que os outros também falam, viu? Não esquece que você ainda está na Grécia, cabrón de mierda!

Shura deu uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça. "Ai, esse aí não tem jeito mesmo", pensou o capricorniano. Deixou a casa de Milo pensativo, um tanto quanto melancólico, porque embora Milo tivesse se esforçado para brincar com ele, sabia que algo estava errado com o grego. "Ah, _cabrón_, _tienes razón_. Se não for ao jantar, com certeza o tópico será essa sua carinha triste...", murmurou para si mesmo quando já atingia as escadas do Santuário, subindo novamente rumo à sua casa.

* * *

Assim que o espanhol deixou sua casa, Milo voltou-se novamente àquela conversa que tivera com Aiolia naquela maldita noite. As palavras do amigo ecoando em sua cabeça: "e aí você simplesmente não consegue olhar para mais ninguém... como se ninguém mais importasse além daquela pessoa?".

"Droga, droga, droga, mil vezes droga", gritou Milo, abafando os gritos numa almofada. Continuou remoendo aquelas lembranças...

– Mas Aiolia, pelamordezeus! Você tá aqui, cheio de gata... aliás eu deixei minha gata ali num canto pra vir aqui ver você bebendo feito besta... e você aí, com essa cara de pazzo, como diria o Máscara, porque tá apaixonadinho... bem que eu te falei que essa sua amizade com o Seiya não ia dar certo! Tá vendo, se apaixonou pelo menino! Aiolia, não quero te decepcionar mas... isso não vai dar certo! Ele é muito burro pra você! – o Escorpião disse, tentando animar o amigo.

Aiolia sorriu um sorriso amarelo. Tinha achado graça na colocação do amigo, mas estava preocupado demais para sorrir de verdade. – Traz mais um _whiskey_, garçom. _Cowboy_ e duplo! – gritou. À sua frente, alguns copos vazios denunciavam o tamanho da bebedeira do Leão.

– Zeus, Aiolia, você tá _maus_ mesmo, hein, amigo? – Milo disse sorrindo. – Mas vai, me fala, quem é a felizarda?

– Vai me dizer que você não sabe, Milo?

– Sei sim, Leão. _Marin._ Mas olha, vai lá, fala com ela... dá pra notar que ela é a fim de você também... Pára de beber e toma uma atitude, homem!

– Ah, sabe, Milo? Eu sou capaz de chegar em qualquer mulher aqui. Mas com ela é diferente... é muito diferente! – Aiolia disse, esfregando a testa com a palma da mão, em sinal de puro desalento.

* * *

Em seu quarto, à luz daquela lembrança, Milo amaldiçoou as palavras do amigo. "Maldito Aiolia! Maldito! O desgraçado tinha razão. Toda a razão do mundo!" A seguir, continuou relembrando.

* * *

– Oh, garçom! – Milo gritou – Me traz o que você tiver de mais forte aí, por favor! E quanto a você, Aiolia, está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Tá é bêbado e fica aí, querendo ser o centro das atenções. Pensa que eu não te conheço, é?

O garçom chegou com um drink fumegando. – Chama-se o inferno de Hades! – disse o sorridente rapaz.

Milo soltou uma gargalhada sincera, e Aiolia estatelou dois olhos enormes quando ouviu aquela frase. "Se esse povo soubesse da missa um terço...", pensou Leão.

– Continuando... – disse Milo – se você quiser se divertir com a gente, estamos ali, ó, o Máscara e eu. Caso contrário, continua aí afogando suas mágoas na bebida! – e dizendo isso, o Escorpião foi ao encontro de seu amigo italiano, que conversava animadamente com duas garotas num canto do salão.

Naquela noite, Aiolia bebeu mais do que devia. Milo, então, nem se fala. Bebeu mais três "infernos de Hades", isso sem contar as quatro doses de vodka que já havia tomado. Máscara não ficou para trás, enchendo a cara de muita cerveja e muita vodka. Os três terminaram a noite na sarjeta, literalmente. Embora a noite tivesse rendido companhia para Milo e Máscara, os dois estavam bêbados demais para ir dali para algum outro lugar, e acabaram dispensando as meninas.

Estavam, então, com um grande problema nas mãos: _como_ ir embora? Quem dirigiria naquele estado?

Milo sacou um celular do bolso e entregou-o a Máscara. – Vai, Câncer, disca pro Shaka e pede pra ele vir nos buscar! Pelamordezeus, agora! Antes que minha cabeça se exploda em duas!

Máscara discou um número e, dois toques depois, atendeu um Shaka sonolento do outro lado. Quando ouviu o pedido de Máscara, Shaka xingou os três com toda a força de seus pulmões, o que definitivamente não era do feitio do cavaleiro. Alguns dias depois, os dois descobriram que aquela era a primeira noite que Shaka e Mu passavam juntos, os dois se entendendo finalmente, e muito do entendimento devido não mais e não menos aos bilhetes de amor que os gregos enviavam aos dois, de "brincadeira".

Máscara, atônito, contou aos outros dois a reação de Shaka. Aiolia começou a chorar desesperadamente, ao passo que Máscara fazia cara de quem iria vomitar logo, logo. Milo então tomou o celular das mãos do italiano e discou outro número. Do outro lado da linha, Peixes atendeu com voz de poucos amigos, não sendo possível entender nada do que o sueco dissera a não ser um _"virem-se!",_ seguido de mais uma série de impropérios inintelegíveis.

Depois de discarem os números de Aldebaran, Saga, Mu (que obviamente não atendeu, espantando ainda mais os bêbados cavaleiros de Atena) e até mesmo de Shina e Marin (o que causou um desespero fora do normal a um já desesperado Aiolia), e ouvirem sempre a mesma resposta, Milo respirou fundo e foi até a letra "C" da agenda de seu celular. Camus. "Que Atena, Zeus e todos os deuses me protejam, mas essa situação é grave. E situações como esta requerem medidas drásticas. Mesmo que isso signifique ligar para o _Camus_ no meio da _madrugada_!", pensou e discou, já se preparando para receber um execução aurora via telefone.

– _Ah, mama, s'il vous plaît, je suis très fatigué. Appellez-moi demain!_ (2) – atendeu um sonolento Camus.

– Camus, hum... – Milo não havia entendido nada, e estava quase sóbrio devido ao medo que o francês despertava nele – aqui é o Milo.

Milo ouviu algum barulho, como se o outro cavaleiro tivesse se mexido assustado na cama.

– Milo? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Camus respondeu num grego perfeitamente correto, já inteiramente desperto. – Foi algo com Atena? Diga-me, Milo!

– Não, não, Camus... – Milo nunca se sentira tão constrangido em sua vida quanto naquele momento – é que eu estou aqui, com Aiolia e Máscara, e nós, bem... sabe como é... ou melhor, você não sabe como é... mas enfim, nós bebemos um pouco demais... não podemos dirigir de volta pro Santuário... O Aiolia e o Máscara já estão passando mal, o Aiolia tá chorando feito um bebê aqui e o Máscara tá até verde...

Do outro lado da linha, Camus não resistiu e sorriu. Milo sentiu que o francês sorria, mas pensou que era efeito da bebida. "Sorrindo, o Sr. Fala-Comigo-Que-Eu-Te-Congelo-Num-Esquife-De-Gelo"? Jamais! E o que era pior: Camus não dizia uma única palavra. O silêncio no telefone estava constrangedor. E então Milo tomou todo o fôlego que ainda lhe restava e disse:

– Camus, vem buscar a gente, pelamordezeus?

Novamente, Milo pôde sentir que o outro sorria, e mais uma vez pensou ser o efeito da bebida.

– Milo, eu até iria – retrucou Camus, sua voz novamente demonstrando aquela impassibilidade que lhe era de praxe. Mas a frase do francês assustou Escorpião, que já se sentia até gelado por antecipação. – Mas pensa comigo – prosseguiu Aquário, sua voz transmitindo calma e racionalidade – eu iria até aí de carro, certo? Aí então seriam dois carros pra trazer de volta, não é mesmo?

Milo sentiu-se idiota. Burro. Estúpido. Como não havia pensado naquilo antes? E o que mais o irritava não era o fato de não ter pensado naquilo antes. Era de estar se sentindo um estúpido e de estar fazendo papel de palhaço justamente para Camus. Importava-se de maneira assustadora com o que Camus pensava. De fato, Milo era o único que pedia a opinião do francês para alguns assuntos. Como o dia em que subira até a décima primeira casa para perguntar ao francês se estava bem vestido para sair. E o francês, à sua maneira, fora-lhe solícito, dando até algumas dicas de combinações. Milo realmente achava Camus um cara legal, que deveria se soltar mais, lógico. Mas não entendia porque raios havia ruborizado ali, ao telefone, por se sentir idiota frente ao outro. Milo não era disso...

– Milo, você ainda está aí? – perguntou Camus, estranhamente solícito, _quase_ demonstrando preocupação.

– Sim, estou sim, Camus – Escorpião respondeu, mais constrangido do que nunca.

– Olha, Milo... se eu fosse você, pegava os outros dois bêbados e tomava um táxi. Deixa o carro aí. Vocês têm dinheiro?

– Temos, sim, Camus – Milo sentia-se a cada minuto mais idiota.

– Então, deixe o carro aí mesmo, amanhã eu te levo até a cidade e você pega o carro de volta. Está bem? – era loucura, mas Milo poderia jurar que Camus estava com uma voz doce e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. "Ai, maldito inferno de Hades!", pensou Milo.

– Perfeito Camus. Não sei como não havia pensado nisso antes! – disse Milo.

– Ah, vocês três deveriam estar com a cabeça ocupada _demais_ com coisas _importantes_ para pensar em algo tão _simples_, _n'est-ce pas_, Milo? – Camus disse de modo irônico. Milo corou ainda mais.

– Bom, Camus, agradeço! Até logo! – respondeu Milo àquela provocação velada, e ao ouvir o francês se despedir do outro lado da linha, desligou o telefone.

Escorpião olhou para os lados. Podia sentir sua face quente de tão vermelha. "Que vergonha, Zeus! Que vergonha!", pensou para si mesmo, esfregando os olhos e balançando a cabeça em negação. Então não agüentou e vomitou, ali mesmo. Recuperou-se e fez sinal para um táxi. Carregou os outros dois da maneira que pôde para dentro do carro, e dirigiram-se ao Santuário.

* * *

Às 20:00h., todos se reuniram na casa de Aldebaran. Viram algumas fotos do Brasil, animando-se com a viagem que estavam para fazer. Em seguida arrumaram-se e foram para o restaurante, animadamente, divididos em três carros. – Para ter mais espaço – disse Aldebaran, e todos riram. Afinal, o tamanho do brasileiro era impressionante. Sem nada falar, todos notavam a ausência de um certo grego entre eles...

– Certo, cambada. Vamos lá. O que ta acontecendo com o Milo? – Shura perguntou, já não conseguindo mais se segurar.

– Ah, Shurinha. Isso tudo é ciuminho. Pode perceber: essa carinha de Maria Madalena arrependida do Milo se manifestou desde que o outro terror do Santuário, nosso amigo Aiolia ali, resolveu se declarar para a Marin. O amor da vida do Escorpião namorando e vocês ainda se perguntam o porquê da falta de ânimo do nosso amigo, hein? – Afrodite disse, brincando, pois no fundo sabia que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

– Iiiiih, Dite, antes fosse isso mesmo – retrucou Aiolia – porque se fosse isso eu até que convidava nosso amigo venenoso pra dividir a cama comigo e com a Marin – o grego completou, rindo. Então seu semblante fechou, e ele continuou. – Mas pelo que me consta, a coisa é mais séria. Até porque eu não passo 24 horas por dia com a Marin, e já cansei de convidar o Milo pra fazer altas coisas, até pra invadir sua casa e ter ver pelado, Dite – completou Leão, rindo um riso preocupado.

– Olha, uma coisa eu digo: taí algo que nunca eu quero ver na minha vida, o Dite pelado. Nheca! – riu Aldebaran com gosto. – Mas eu estou sim preocupado com o Escorpião, viu? Nem animado com a ida ao Brasil ele está. E olha que a gente vivia combinando essa viagem, ele sempre se demonstrou muitíssimo animado em conhecer meu país!

– Em conheceras _regazzas_ do seu país, Deba!As _regazzas_! – riu Máscara, tomando um gole generoso de vinho.

– _Eco, _Máscara_! É vero!_ – riu-se Aldebaran.

E então eles continuaram discutindo o porquê da mudança repentina de Milo. Os únicos que permaneciam calados eram Mu e Shaka. Mu porque desconfiava – ou, melhor dizendo, tinha quase certeza – do motivo da tristeza do cavaleiro da oitava casa. E Shaka porque desconfiava – ou melhor, tinha quase certeza – de que o namorado sabia e muito bem o que estava tirando Milo do sério daquele jeito.

Shaka, acariciando levemente a mão direita do namorado, aproximou-se dele, como quem ia dar-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Era o que Mu esperava. Mas, ao invés disso, ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido. – Presta atenção em mim, concentre-se, porque preciso lhe falar – disse-lhe Shaka. E a essa ordem Mu obedeceu. Desligou-se de todo o ambiente. Abstraiu as vozes dos amigos. Concentrou-se em Shaka e apenas nele. Este, por telepatia, perguntou-lhe:

– Querido, algo me diz que você sabe e muito bem o que está se passando com Milo...

– Saber eu não sei, mas que _desconfio_, desconfio.

– E você não vai me contar? Olha que pode haver retaliação... já pensou nisso? – e aí sim Shaka, que estava com a cabeça reclinada no ombro do namorado, deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. Mu riu e alisou os longos cabelos loiros do amante, já pensando na noite maravilhosa que iriam ter. Não, não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de retaliação!

– Hum, não vou arriscar uma retaliação nesse sentido, não. Mas também não vou te contar tudo o que eu acho... vou te dar uma dica, está bem? Quando Dite disse algo sobre o fato de que Milo está assim cabisbaixo desde quando Aiolia declarou-se para Marin, ele não deixa de estar certo... só que, de repente, não é esse o evento deste fatídico dia que está causando essa reviravolta toda na vida do Escorpião... – disse Mu telepaticamente ao namorado.

A face de Shaka se iluminou repentinamente. Sim, Mu estava certo. Como não havia percebido? O cavaleiro de virgem então entoou uma prece a Buda, pedindo por seu amigo Milo. "Buda, como ele deve estar sofrendo...", pensou Shaka, visivelmente consternado.

– Olha, eu posso apostar com vocês como as duas moçoilas aí sabem exatamente o que está acontecendo com o venenoso da oitava casa... – Saga tirou os dois namorados de sua concentração.

– Eh, Saga, não tenho a menor dúvida disso – Shura concordou com o amigo.

– Sabe o que eu acho? – disse Mu, falando pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Que a gente deve deixar o Milo em paz e continuar com nosso jantar!

Todos soltaram um burburinho de descontentamento mas seguiram a ordem do cavaleiro de Áries. Se ele assim dizia, a coisa deveria ser realmente séria. Mas todos tiveram certeza de que Mu e Shaka sabiam e muito bem o que se passava com Milo...

* * *

Em sua casa, Milo continuava se torturando, trazendo à tona memórias que preferia esquecer. Coisas que aconteceram e que não deveriam ter acontecido. Palavras ditas que não deveriam jamais ter sido proferidas! Sentimentos que não deveriam nunca ter sido percebidos!

Naquela noite, há dois meses atrás, Milo desceu do táxi cambaleando, carregando um também cambaleante Máscara, que por sua vez arrastava um desfalecido Aiolia. "Ai, meu Zeus, carregar esses dois até suas casas não vai ser nada fácil. Que Atena me ajude!", pensou o Escorpião. Entretanto, parou de repente. "Zeus, Atena e todos os deuses, vocês ouviram minhas preces! Só não pensava que seria _esse_ o mensageiro...", Milo disse para si mesmo, mas alto o bastante para que a esguia figura parada na frente da entrada do Santuário ouvisse.

Camus ouviu aquilo e pensou seriamente em virar as costas e subir novamente a interminável escada até a décima primeira casa. Então ele havia sido acordado no meio da noite por um bêbado e seus acólitos, tinha se dado ao trabalho de se trocar e descer a maldita escada até a entrada do Santuário, preocupado com os arruaceiros, e agora ele _não era um bom mensageiro?_ Pensou em mandar Milo às favas, mas olhou o cavaleiro e se compadeceu. O amigo estava com cara de quem havia bebido o mundo, mas esforçava-se para não desmaiar ali mesmo. "Admirável, Milo!", pensou Camus. "Esforçando-se para ajudar os amigos, estando ele próprio numa situação nada melhor do que eles! Bobo, mas admirável!", o aquariano murmurou para si.

Milo, por sua vez, sentia-se ruborizar novamente. Não queria acreditar que justo Camus, o único que ele não suportaria que o visse naquela situação, estava ali, na sua frente, e com cara de poucos amigos. Provavelmente o outro ouvira a besteira que ele havia dito segundos antes. "Maldito seja você, Milo, que fala sem pensar!", o Escorpião pensou para si mesmo.

– Camus, abençoado seja você! Foi Zeus quem te mandou! – Milo praticamente gritou. Camus pegou Aiolia no colo, que a esta altura já estava desmaiado no chão, e fez com que Máscara se apoiasse nele.

– Ah, achei que eu não fosse um bom mensageiro dos deuses... – Camus disse ironicamente, embora sua face permanecesse fria como sempre, sem demonstrar o menor sentimento.

"Pronto, Milo, agora é oficial: ele ouviu! E também é oficial: você é o maior idiota do Santuário!", pensou o Escorpião, sentindo-se corar ainda mais, e desejando do fundo do seu ser ver o Inferno de Hades, não o _drink_, o _inferno_ mesmo. Desejava morrer por sentir-se tão estúpido, e ainda mais na frente de Camus. Olhou para baixo, e seus olhos marejaram. "Maldita bebida. Agora vou conseguir superar minha própria idiotice e chorar aqui, na frente do Sr. _Eu-Não-Tenho-Emoções_!"

Camus, ainda impassível, perguntou calmamente a um visivelmente embaraçado Escorpião:

– Milo, você tem condições de andar sozinho? Ao menos até a casa do Máscara?

– Sim, tenho sim. – Milo respondeu sem fitar o francês nos olhos.

– Ótimo! Se você precisar de ajuda, segura na minha cintura. E vamos logo, porque já está quase amanhecendo e é um longo e íngreme caminho até sua casa, Escorpião!

Começaram então a subir as escadas do Santuário. Milo andava atrás de um resoluto Camus, que carregava o desfalecido Aiolia e um pendurado Máscara da Morte, que tinha de parar de quando em quando para vomitar no meio do caminho. Atrás de Camus, Milo observava o jeito firme do francês, que vestia nada além do que um short preto e chinelos. Os cabelos verdes da cor do mar, presos no alto da cabeça, revelavam uma nuca maravilhosamente sensual. A pele branca não acostumada ao sol do aquariano reluzia à luz da lua, revelando um dorso extremamente belo, trabalhado por anos de treinamento árduo. As costas de Camus eram fortes e proporcionais. O francês era lindo! Suas pernas eram fortes e muito bem torneadas, e o short, embora largo, não deixava de revelar glúteos firmes e trabalhados. Milo cambaleou e agarrou-se na cintura do amigo.

Escorpião lambeu instintivamente os lábios, estudando cada detalhe da parte de trás do corpo do cavaleiro de ouro à sua frente, a cabeça encostada logo acima do short, seu corpo embriagando-se novamente, mas dessa vez do cheiro do francês coladoa si. "Céus, eu devo estar muito bêbado mesmo!", foi o último pensamento coerente de que ele se lembrou depois. Desfaleceu.

Acordou horas depois, de pijamas, deitado em sua cama. Um gosto horrível na boca, e uma dor de cabeça fenomenal lembravam-no do desastre da noite anterior. Ao seu lado, no chão, um baldecom umconteúdo nada bonito. Do outro lado, no criado-mudo, um copo de leite, onde embaixo via-se um bilhete. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, Milo pegou o copo e tomou olíquido num só gole. Pegou o pedaço de papel que estava embaixo do copo nas mãos e leu:

_Lembre-se, Milo. Bebida e celular não combinam._

_Camus_

* * *

(1) Muito bem, Milo, muito bem. Se você quer assim... Mas você sabe, estaremos com o Deba às oito da noite. Se mudar de idéia...

(2) Ah, mamãe, por favor, estou muito cansado. Me liga amanhã!

* * *

**A/N: **Sei que o primeiro capítulo ficou super pequeno. Mas espero que esse compense. Não que esteja enorme, mas está maior, sem sombra de dúvidas.Ah, e os cavaleiros vão sim ao Brasil, afinal este é o _plot _da história. Mas isso vai demorar ainda alguns capítulos... espero que vocês tenham paciência para esperar até lá. Ainda estou retomando o ritmo da escrita, para quem ficou muito tempo sem escrever encarar um fic como essa é um desafio e tanto!

**Lu-Hiei-Harumi**, agradeço e muito seus comentários. Espero que goste da continuação

**Calíope**, nem preciso dizer. Muito obrigado pela disposição em ler minha história, e mais ainda pelas dicas super pertinentes. Espero ter melhorado um pouquinho.

A todos, até a próxima!


	3. Sobre pratos sofisticados e descobertas

**Cap 3 – Sobre pratos sofisticados e descobertas intensas**

Milo desacreditou quando ouviu baterem à sua porta. Olhou para o relógio a seu lado, que marcava 22:00h. "Ai, Zeus, por que eles voltaram tão cedo do raio do restaurante? E será que esse pobre cavaleiro não pode ter um minuto de sossego para sofrer em paz?", pensou.

– Entra, seja lá quem for! – gritou o Escorpião, tendo certeza absoluta que seriam Mu e Shaka, afinal, só os dois ainda se dignavam a bater na porta antes de entrar. Foi para a cozinha tomar um copo d'água e se preparar para dar desculpas esfarrapadas sobre seu comportamento esquisito, e então ouviu alguém chegando, passos leves. "Com certeza, Mu ou Shaka", murmurou para si.

– Sabe, eu acho que vou colocar um anúncio na minha porta: "_Não entre, cavaleiro descansando!"_ (1), pra ver se as pessoas param de vir aqui me encher o saco! – ele disse da cozinha, e então foi para a sala.

Ao ver a figura que o esperava ali, na sua sala, o coração de Milo disparou, a ponto do Escorpião pensar que teria um ataque cardíaco. Esfregou os olhos para ver se estava sonhando, mas ao abri-los novamente lá estava ele, Camus, a mesma expressão séria e impassível de sempre. O aquariano vestia uma calça de brim grafite, sapatos da mesma cor e uma camisa azul turquesa, que contrastava com os cabelos longos, lisos e verdes caindo em seus ombros. Os olhos, também verdes, pareciam frios e distantes, como sempre. Camus segurava um embrulho nas mãos.

– Desculpe-me, Milo, não sabia que você estava ocupado. Bem, vou embora então. Desculpepelo incômodo! – disse o cavaleiro da décima primeira casa, e então virou-se sobre os calcanhares e partiu em direção à porta.

Milo, boquiaberto, ficou alguns minutos parado, como que digerindo o que tinha acontecido. Então, ao perceber que Camus estivera ali, em sua casa, e que ele o tinha colocado pra correr, quase surtou. "Milo, definitivamente, você é o ser mais idiota do mundo!", pensou e saiu correndo, a fim de alcançar Camus.

Este, por sua vez, já se encontrava subindo as escadas em direção à nona casa. Entretanto, o ruído de passos apressados na escada, de uma respiração esbaforida e gritos de "Camus, Camus, espere!", denunciavam a chegada de um certo cavaleiro. Camus virou-se e encarou Milo. Os longos cabelos de safira do amigo caíam sobre seus ombros, e os olhos da mesma cor reluziam à luz da lua, num brilho intenso que era típico do olhar do amigo. Escorpião trajava uma camiseta branca básica e um short azul claro: um pijama, melhor definindo. E sim, Camus achava a figura de Milo espetacular! Não conteve um sorriso quando o outro tocou em seu ombro e, ofegando, dobrou-se sobre o estômago, tentando recuperar o ritmo normal de sua respiração.

– Desculpe, Camus... – disse Milo, ainda ofegante – mas é que... uuuuf... eu pensava que era... uuuuf... um dos outros! – conseguiu completar a frase, não sem algum esforço. Olhou então para cima, fitando o amigo, que – pasmem! – sorria. Milo pensou seriamente em fazer alguma piadinha a respeito do sorriso do outro, mas achou que já tinha dado mancada o suficiente com o aquariano, e guardou o comentário jocoso sobre o sorriso (e que sorriso!) para si. – Enfim, vamos, Camus, vamos voltar pra minha casa. Lá poderemos conversar melhor.

Os dois não haviam subido tanto assim, e a caminhada de volta foi relativamente curta. E silenciosa. Camus tentava entender o porquê do amigo estar tão ofegante, se treinavam tanto e a subida nem tinha sido tão longa. Milo maldizia as sensações que seu corpo impunha-lhe: paralisia, rubor, respiração entrecortada. Mas não conseguia evitar. Afinal, Camus, o Homem de Gelo, não estava ali, a seu lado, caminhando em direção à sua casa? Como se controlar nessa situação?

Chegaram finalmente à oitava casa, Milo fazendo as honras e convidando o francês a se sentar. Depois de se acomodar, Camus disse, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção:

– Milo, você já jantou?

O grego balançou a cabeça em negação. E seus batimentos cardíacos, já acelerados, aceleraram ainda mais. Seria possível que o francês iria convidá-lo pra sair?

– Pois bem, menos mal. Isso que eu trouxe – disse, apontando para o embrulho que segurava – é _coq au vin_, prato francês, _tradicionelle cuisinne. _Por que você não põe a mesa enquanto eu desembrulho isso para comermos, hein, Milo?

Milo mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Então Camus tinha cozinhado pra ele? Não, não era possível. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, indicando o mesmo caminho a Camus. Enquanto Milo pegava pratos, talheres, guardanapos, copos, e tudo o mais, Camus desembrulhava o sofisticado prato.

– Hã, Camus – disse Milo, ainda um tanto bestificado com tudo aquilo – vou até a adega pegar um vinho. Tinto, branco ou rosê?

– Não há necessidade, Milo, eu também trouxe o vinho. Um _Bordeaux, _tinto, safra de 1999, um dos melhores!

Milo sorriu, meio sem graça. O francês era um homem extremamente elegante e sofisticado. Conhecia os melhores restaurantes, os melhores pratos, os melhores vinhos, os melhores filmes, as melhores músicas. Tinha um gosto apuradíssimo! E Milo sabia que nunca seria tão _melhor_ quanto ele...

Sentaram-se à mesa. Camus levantou-se e começou a servir o amigo. Milo estava extasiado, no céu. Era a segunda vez em sua vida que o Escorpião se sentia como uma donzela de contos-de-fada, maravilhada com seu príncipe encantado. A primeira vez havia sido no dia seguinte àquela noite terrível... E ali mesmo, à mesa, Milo entregou-se novamente às suas recordações.

* * *

O Escorpião acordara sentindo-se o pior dos seres. Seu corpo todo doía, sua cabeça latejava de dor, e em sua boca aquele característico gosto de cabo de guarda chuva deixava muito claro que ele havia bebido demais na noite anterior.

Levantou-se muito a contragosto, entrou no banheiro, despiu-se e deixou-se molhar, debaixo do chuveiro, a água gelada ajudando-no a se despertar. Tarefa difícil para ele naquele dia! Sentia-se fraco, extremamente fraco. Nem tanto fisicamente, mas moralmente. Havia dado um _showzinho_ para Camus, justo para Camus! E o que era pior: a última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ter desejado, com todas as suas forças, terminar a noite nos braços do francês.

Lembrou-se do bilhete de Camus. "_Lembre-se, Milo. Bebida e celular não combinam!"_ O que o outro estava tentando dizer? Era um tipo de brincadeira? Estava pisando ainda mais na fraqueza dele?

Desligou o chuveiro e se secou, resignado. Estranhara o banheiro limpo, aliás, seu quarto todo limpo. Com exceção do balde que jazia ao lado da cama. Respirou fundo e levou o balde para os fundos, rezando para que sua serva chegasse o mais rápido possível para livrá-lo daquele incômodo.

Olhou para o relógio. Duas e meia da tarde. "Droga, mil vezes droga! Perdi o treino, perdi o almoço, perdi tudo...", pensou o cavaleiro de ouro da oitava casa, maldizendo-se por ter se deixado dominar assim tão facilmente pela bebedeira.

Dirigiu-se para o guarda-roupa e escolheu uma roupa leve: camiseta branca, uma das muitas que ele tinha, e calça jeans. Prendeu os cabelos azuis num alto rabo de cavalo, e calçou um par de tênis _all star _brancos. Um visual jovem, simples e _clean_, como ele gostava de estar em dias normais (leia-se: dias em que não tinha de brigar com os de bronze ou guerrear contra Hades, entre outras coisas abomináveis, tudo para salvar aquela insuportável adolescente mimada em que Atena resolvera reencarnar).

Sentou na cama e suspirou. "Zeus, por que eu não paro de pensar no Homem de Gelo?" Resolveu sair. Subiu as escadas instintivamente. "Vou ver Afrodite", pensou. "Háh, quem estou tentando enganar? Eu quero ver Afrodite para poder passar pela Casa de Aquário, isso sim!", Milo pensou, embora racionalmente ainda não entendesse o porquê. Queria ver Camus, _precisava _ver Camus. Saiu e começou a subir os degraus rapidamente. Passou apressadamente pela nona casa, sem nem tomar fôlego. Continuou sua caminhada, Santuário acima.

– Hey, _mira,_ o bêbado número 1! – Shura gritou ao ver o amigo passar por sua casa. Milo parou e sorriu.

– Ah, vai, espanhol de _mierda_, vai me dizer que nunca bebeu até cair, vai?

– Já bebi e não nego, amigo. Mas eu nunca recorri ao _geladinho_ aí de cima, não... – disse Shura, e soltou uma gargalhada gostosa.

– Aaaaaaah, isso é porque nenhum dos meus outros _amigos _dispôs-se a me ajudar... – retrucou Milo, fingindo-se de ofendido. Mas corara, e sentia-se ridículo por isso. – Mas Shura, me diz uma coisa: como estão Aiolia e Máscara?

– O Aiolia, ah, é melhor você perguntar pra ele, mas te adianto que ele está _muito_ bem... – disse Shura – Quanto ao Máscara, sabe... ele está bem, está sendo muito bem cuidado... O Afrodite correu mundos e fundos pra cuidar dele... aí tem! – riu-se Capricórnio.

– Bom, menos mal, então... – Milo parecia mais calmo. – Vou subir, quero falar com o Dite.

– Aaaaaah, Milo, me engana que eu gosto! Você quer é agradecer meu vizinho de cima, vá?

O grego teve ímpetos de esganar seu amigo. "Zeus, como Shura está inconveniente hoje!", pensou. Mas então deu-se conta de que a brincadeira do espanhol tinha sido inocente, algo que ele mesmo diria ao amigo se o capricorniano estivesse na situação em que ele se encontrava. "Ok, Atena, te pergunto: o que raios está acontecendo comigo?", pensou Milo, antes de se despedir do amigo.

– Olha, Milo, vai lá na casa do Dite, mas não sei se ele está lá não, viu? De repente ele ainda está lá com o Máscara, cuidando do _Masquinha,_ como ele diz– Shura gritou soltando uma gargalhada gostosa, acompanhando com os olhos quando o amigo virou-se para ele e mostrou a língua, para a seguir continuar correndo escada acima.

O Escorpião nem se importou com a informação transmitida por Shura. O que importava era subir. Era passar pela décima primeira casa. Com sorte, o francês poderia convidá-lo para entrar. "Ah, certo, Milo, agora então você se acha o melhor amigo do homem...", pensou, balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação.

Ao passar pela Casa de Aquário, o grego diminuiu os passos. Mas, infelizmente, nem sinal de Camus. Continuou andando até a Casa de Peixes, e realmente, como Shura dissera, nada do Afrodite.

Resignou-se, então, e desceu. Tudo o que não queria era subir até a Casa do Mestre, onde encontravam-se os jardins. Tinha certeza de que os outros cavaleiros estariam todos lá, e não precisava ouvir uma série de gozações a respeito de sua noitada mal acabada. Assim sendo, a melhor opção era mesmo curtir a ressaca em sua casa. Ou então descer para conversar com Aiolia... não sabia ao certo.

Entretanto, ao passar pela sua casa, deparou-se com uma excelente surpresa. Lá estava Camus, calça social marrom escuro e camisa branca, mocassins também marrons, óculos escuros protegendo os lindos olhos esmeralda, cabelos semi presos. O aquariano estava encostado numa coluna,apoiando-se em um dos pés, o outroflexionado, apoiando-se naparede. Bela figura!Milo sorriu, e o francês retribuiu o sorriso com sua expressão impassível de praxe.

"Realmente o homem é feito de gelo, nossa!", pensou Milo. Mas optou por calar-se, a noite anterior falava por si própria, eo Escorpiãonão precisava passar-se por idiota mais uma vez.

– Hã, Milo, como você está? – perguntou Camus.

– Sentindo-me fraco, minha cabeça dói, e minha boca está com um gosto horrível. Enfim, tirando o que está ruim, está tuuuudo bem! – respondeu Milo, tentando ser leve, brincalhão e cordial ao mesmo tempo.

– Isso é o que dá essa irresponsabilidade de vocês! – disse Camus, fazendo um gesto de desaprovação com as mãos. E o Escorpião, ao ouvir essas palavras, abaixou os olhos, toda a vergonha da noite anterior voltando de supetão.

– Mas, enfim... – completou Camus – vim te chamar para irmos.

– Irmos aonde? – perguntou o grego com uma expressão abobalhada.

– Milo, eu posso estar redondamente enganado... – pontuou Camus – mas seu carro continua estacionado no centro de Atenas, e eu prometi levá-lo até lá para pegá-lo. Se é que ele ainda está lá.

– Queria Atena que sim! – foi a única coisa que Milo conseguiu balbuciar. Não conseguia acreditar que Camus estava ali, todo solícito, ajudando-no a consertar a burrada que havia feito. – Um minuto que vou pegar minhas coisas! – O Escorpião entrou em casa e pegou a chave e os documentos do carro, que milagrosamente não haviam se perdido na noite anterior.

Saiu da casa ostentando um sorriso amarelo. – Vamos, Camus?

Os dois partiram, descendo as escadas. Em silêncio. E Milo mal podia acreditar que estava ali, com o francês, indo para o centro de Atenas.

* * *

– Milo? Milo! – chamava Camus, tentando atrair a atenção do amigo, cujos olhos azuis-safira fitavam o nada, na clássica expressão de quem se perde em pensamentos. Não obtendo resposta ou qualquer tipo de reação do grego, Camus não se fez de rogado. – MILOOOOO, gritou.

O Escorpião assustou-se com o grito. A voz da pessoa que povoava seus devaneios gritando seu nome? O susto foi tão grande que Milo se agitou e caiu da cadeira, estatelado no chão, pernas para o alto, nádegas no chão, cadeira voando longe.

Camus, que nunca demonstrava suas emoções, correu, visivelmente preocupado, para socorrer o amigo. Levantou-se rapidamente da sua cadeira e abaixou-se ao lado do grego, tirando algumas mexas de cabelo do Escorpião da frente de seus olhos. – Tudo bem, Milo? – a voz do francês parecia realmente preocupada.

Milo sentiu aquela mão passando por seus cabelos e seu rosto. Como se não bastasse todo o ridículo da situação, toda a vergonha, agora vinha também todo o encantamento, todo o sentimento. O Escorpião, a essa altura sendo ajudado e se levantando pelas mãos do amigo, estava mais vermelho do que o vinho tinto que Camus servira. – Tudo bem, Camus, tudo bem... – disse Milo, esfregando com uma mãocerta parte do corpo, que doía por conta da queda.

Assim, o sempre impassível Camus deparou-se com Milo, vermelho feito um pimentão, olhar cabisbaixo, soltando uma série de impropérios, resgatando a cadeira do outro lado da sala e reclamando de vergonha e de dor na bunda. E então toda a impassibilidade do francês se desfez e ele começou a rir. Primeiro um sorriso leve, que se transformou em risada, e por fim uma gargalhada homérica, dessas de tirar o fôlego e de fazer a gente chorar.

Milo assistia o francês rindo. Estava literalmente boquiaberto. Como assim, o Sr. _Eu-Nunca-Esboço-Nenhum-Tipo-De-Reação_, sorrindo? Lembrou-se de que Camus tinha sido o único de todos a não chorar de rir ao ver Afrodite com o cabelo todo duro empaçocado de creme _made in Paraguai, _correndo vestindo apenas um roupão cor-de-rosa, com uma rosa branca e outra negra bordadas e o monograma _A_ embaixo delas, alucinado atrás dele e de Aiolia. Por Zeus, seria aquela cena que ele estava protagonizando ali, naquele momento, mais ridícula do que a do Afrodite? "Ou será que eu estou fazendo o Homem de Gelo perder as estribeiras?", pensou Milo, mas logo em seguida afastou esse pensamento. "Seria bom demais pra ser verdade..."

– Muito bem, Camus, Sr. _Sensibilidade_ – disse Milo, ironicamente – não bastando ter assistido ao meu tombão, fica aí, gargalhando feito besta... eu mereço, viu, eu mereço... – O Escorpião, em pé, mãos na cintura, agindo como uma mulher ofendida pelo marido canastrão.

– _Pardon_, Milo – ainda ria-se Camus – eu sei que não costumo esboçar esse tipo de reação... – completou o francês, já levantando a cadeira do amigo e ajudando-no a se sentar. "Zeus, por que eu não consigo me controlar quando estou perto dele? Por que ele me tira do sério desse jeito? Por que eu acho toda essa infantilidade, esse jeito de ser brincalhão do Milo, uma coisa maravilhosa? Eu jamais vou admitir isso, mas o jeito de Milo me fascina... aliás, Milo me fascina... Mas o que é isso? E afinal, por Atena, por que é que eu vim aqui?", era a vez de Camus perder-se em pensamentos, parado ao lado de Milo, que a esta altura já estava sentado.

Milo não se fez de rogado ao perceber que agora era o outro quem estava perdido em devaneios. – CAAAAAAMUS! – gritou. O francês deu um pulo, assustado.

– Hah, te peguei! – disse o Escorpião, as duas mãos entrelaçadas para o alto, numa pose de campeão. – Viu como é legal assustar os outros? – disse de modo irônico.

– Bom, _mon ami_, digamos que eu aprendi isso com você! – retrucou Camus, ainda em pé ao lado do Escorpião, fitando-no nos olhos, dobrando-se a fim de se aproximar seu rosto do do amigo. Teve ímpetos de acariciar o rosto do grego, alisar seus cabelos... "Zeus, o que é tudo isso?", pensou o francês. E, ao perceber que estava sendo ele o ridículo da vez, tentou arrumar a frase anterior. – E com o Aiolia também! – retrucou, afastando-se e indo sentar-se em seu lugar, à mesa.

Milo sentia-se no céu. Mal podia acreditar que estava ali, brincando com o Sr. _Sério_ do Santuário, arrancando-lhe gargalhadas e deixando-no sem graça. Tudo aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade. Alguma coisa não estava certa, não podia estar certa. Mas resolveu aproveitar a noite, deixando-se levar. Tomou um gole de vinho e só então olhou para o prato à sua frente. _Coq au vin. _

– O que é isso, Camus? Quero dizer, o que significa _coq au vin? _– perguntou Escorpião, olhando para o amigo à sua frente, tentando quebrar o gelo. Literalmente falando.

– Galo ao vinho, Milo. Experimente! – e Camus deu uma garfada. – _Magnifique_! – disse o francês, estalando os lábios num gesto que enlouqueceu Milo. "Ai, Atena, ele é sensual demais... uma sensualidade casual, despercebida, natural... mas extremamente sensual, hah!", pensou o cavaleiro da oitava casa, jogando a cabeça pra trás e lambendo os lábios instintivamente, como sempre fazia quando se excitava. E então processou a informação: galo ao vinho. "Galo ao vinho? Ai, caramba, justo galo? Não poderia ser faisão, galinha, frango, chester... tinha que ser _justo_ galo?", pensou o grego.

Camus olhou para o outro e viu que o amigo passou a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. "Ah, _marveilleuse_, acertei na escolha, ele está com água na boca!", pensou. Mal podia saber que o outro lambera os lábios pensando em si, em como o francês era naturalmente sensual. Milo estava com água na boca, sim, mas não pela comida que estava à sua frente. Estava com água na boca pelo cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário!

Milo olhava o prato num misto de agonia e êxtase. Êxtase pois tinha sido feito por Camus e, ao que parecia, especialmente para ele. Agonia pois se tinha algo nesse mundo que Milo temia, tinha trauma, não conseguia nem olhar, esse algo era galos em geral. Isso porque, quando criança, ainda em treinamento na Ilha de Milos, havia sido perseguido por um galo, que correu atrás dele por motivos que até hoje lhe eram desconhecidos. E Milo, ao invés de partir pra cima do galo, correu apavorado, gritando por seu mestre. Mesmo anos depois, seus colegas de treinamento o chamavam de "Milo, o galinho". Deplorável!

Ainda assim, esforçando-se mais do que quando travava batalhas importantíssimas para salvar sua deusa, Milo deu uma garfada e surpreendeu-se: a comida era deliciosa! Mas aí pensava que era um galo e seu estômago embrulhava. Então pensava em Camus cozinhando para ele e dava nova garfada. E aí então lembrava que era um galo e seu estômago revirava... e aí então pensava em Camus... e assim sucessivamente.

Do outro lado da mesa, Camus estudava as feições do amigo. Uma hora parecia regozijar-se em júbilo, e logo em seguida seu rosto se contorcia numa careta. Camus fez menção de sorrir e dizer para o amigo que se ele não estivesse gostando da comida não precisava comer, mas lembrou-se da gargalhada que dera e decidiu que não podia mais descontrolar-se. "E afinal, isto tudo está é muito divertido...", pensou o francês.

– Milo, eu vim aqui – disse Camus, dando uma golada de vinho – porque tem algo que está me preocupando demais. E de repente pensei que você pudesse ter alguma opinião a respeito que valesse a pena ser ouvida... – completou.

"Sensacional", pensou o grego. "Camus vai se declarar pra mim agora mesmo e terminaremos essa noite juntinhos na minha cama", completou o pensamento, luxurioso. – Pois não, Camus – Milo retrucou, esforçando-se para parecer natural.

– Sabe, Milo, as palavras da Saori da última reunião estão ecoando na minha cabeça até agora... – disse Camus, já se esquecendo do amigo e interiorizando-se em suas próprias preocupações. – Não consigo nem pensar numa festa de fim de ano, quem dirá numa viagem ao Brasil... Imagina todos vocês lá, esbaldando-se, curtindo praias, enquanto eu e o Saga cuidamos dos papéis da fundação... e ainda por cima garanto que vai estar um calor infernal, um sol dos diabos, e eu lá, sofrendo. Como se não bastasse o verão da Grécia, vou ter de encarar o verão do Brasil!

Milo ouvia aquelas palavras como se estivesse sonhando. Então fora pra isso que o francês tinha cozinhado pra ele? Pra reclamar das decisões da Saori? E o que era pior, pra reclamar da única decisão agradável da birrenta?

– Ah, mas faça-me o favor, Camus! – disse Milo, levantando-se e atirando o guardanapo na mesa. – Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui, me esforçando pra comer o que você cozinhou (e Zeus sabe o quanto eu odeio galos, uh!)... – completou, fazendo uma cara de nojo – e você está aí pra reclamar de festa e de viagem pro Brasil? Não consigo acreditar! – e sua voz ia se exaltando cada vez mais. – Credo, Camus! Sério, sério mesmo, não acredito que você veio até aqui, fez toda essa super produção, só pra me dizer isso, pra reclamar das únicas coisas boas que já saíram da cabeça daquele bolo de noiva em forma de adolescente mimada, fala sério! – o Escorpião andava de um lado para o outro, gritando, quase fora de si.

Do outro lado da mesa, Camus assistia, impassível, à cena que o amigo estava fazendo. "Zeus, o que eu fiz demais? Por que ele se alterou desse jeito? E por que eu estou com vontade de chorar e pedir desculpas? O que está acontecendo comigo, Atena?", pensava. Esforçando-se para manter a expressão gelada de sempre, o francês recolheu o que restara do galo e embrulhou novamente.

– Bom, Milo, tendo em vista essa sua reação incompreensível, eu vou embora. Levo o _coq au vin_ porque você, visivelmente, não gostou. Uma pena, um prato tão sofisticado! – disse o francês, enfatizando a última frase, numa atitude clara de desdém. – Deixo o vinho, no entanto, porque sei que de bebida você gosta e entende. Me desculpe por fazê-lo perder seu tempo com minhas preocupações idiotas. – completou Camus, e dessa vez sua voz já mostrava-se séria e clara, como de costume.

Saiu da casa de Escorpião passando por Milo sem dizer mais nada. Este, por sua vez, não conseguia esboçar nenhum tipo de reação. Viu o francês sair de sua casa e ouviu os passos resolutos do outro, subindo as escadas. Foi em direção à mesa,pegou a garrafa de vinho que estava quase cheia nas mãos, tomou uma enorme golada no gargalo mesmo. Deixou-se cair no chão, não mais contendo as lágrimas. Chorou desesperadamente, sentindo-se o último dos seres, o mais idiota e estúpido homem do mundo. "Que outro espantaria assim o homem que ama, meu Zeus?", ainda pensou ao arrastar-se para a cama. Lá, entregou-se novamente às suas recordações, relembrando como se percebera apaixonado pelo cavaleiro do Aquário, o Homem de Gelo, Camus, o cavaleiro mais insensível do Santuário.

* * *

Milo lembrava-se de ter entrado no carro de Camus, um Citroën C5 preto. "Sofisticado e belo como ele", pensara o Escorpião à ocasião. Camus deu partida e logo dirigiam rumo ao centro de Atenas. A viagem já durava cerca de 15 minutos, e nenhum dos dois havia dito sequer uma só palavra desde que se encontraram na casa de Escorpião. Aquele silêncio incomodava e muito a Milo, que passara esses 15 minutos remoendo os acontecimentos da noite anterior, tentando lembrar-se de como tinha ido parar em sua cama, se havia dito algo a Camus que lhe levara a escrever aquele bilhete.

Mais 5 minutos se passaram até que finamente chegaram ao centro da cidade. Linda Atenas, povoada por construções antigas e modernas, tudo ali, junto, numa harmonia que só os gregos eram capazes de conseguir! Milo irritava-se cada vez mais com o silêncio dos dois, e ainda mais com a falta de coragem que tinha que o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa coerente ao outro. Aliás, que o impedia de dizer qualquer coisa que fosse!

– Milo, você comeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Camus.

A essa pergunta, Milo sentiu o estômago roncar, uma dor grande. Não, não havia comido nada, somente tomado aquele copo de leite que o outro tinha lhe deixado.

– Não... – balbuciou. – só tomei o leite...

– Hah, como eu imaginava. Bem, vamos nós dois até aquele _bistrôt _– disse o francês, apontando um simpático restaurantezinho de cadeiras coloridas do outro lado da rua, já estacionando o carro. Desceram e tomaram o rumo do restaurante. Sentaram-se e Milo pegou o cardápio, já olhando apetitoso para muitas das opções. O garçom chegou para anotar o pedido, e Camus tomou à frente do amigo.

– Por favor, para mim o Sr. traga uma salada à parisiense e um _steak_ de frango grelhado, sim? Para beber, uma água com gás. Para o meu amigo de ressaca ali, que deve estar doido para comer algo extremamente indigesto, embora tenha passado muito mal ontem à noite, o Sr. traga uma simples _ceasar salad_ e uma água sem gás, por favor! – disse Camus. O garçom soltou um "pois não", olhando de soslaio para a careta de decepção de Milo.

– Ah, Camus, eu já estou bem... – retrucou Milo, parecendo uma criança emburrada. E viu ali a chance de perguntar pra Camus o que afinal tinha acontecido.—Aliás, Camus... eu aproveito já pra te agradecer por tudo e... também pra perguntar como eu fui parar na minha cama... quero dizer, não me lembro de nada...

Camus então começou a relatar, impassivelmente como de costume, o que acontecera na noite anterior.

– Bom, Milo, você acabou desmaiando – começou Camus – então eu te deixei deitado na porta do Mu, e subi correndo, carregando o Aiolia, que também estava desmaiado, e carregando o Máscara cambaleando pelo ombro. Deixei o Máscara na quarta casa, e depois o Aiolia na casa dele, deitado na cama. Voltei pra te pegar, e você estava meio acordado, meio desmaiado. Te peguei no colo e te levei até sua casa... – foi o que Camus disse. A face de Milo ardia de tão vermelha, e por dois motivos: a vergonha da situação, e a imaginação povoada pela imagem do cavaleiro de aquário carregando-no escada acima. Sentiu-se como uma donzela de contos de fada, maravilhada por seu príncipe encantado. E foi a primeira vez na vida que sentiu essa sensação de entrega e júbilo. Misturada com vergonha e aflição, claro. Mas ainda assim entrega e júbilo.

– E o que queria dizer aquele bilhete, Camus? – perguntou Milo.

– Ah, você ficou o tempo todo dizendo estar envergonhado, que jamais deveria ter me ligado, que se sentia um estúpido – Camus disse seriamente, mas em seu íntimo adorava ver o rosto do grego à sua frente se contorcendo de vergonha e culpa – então eu dizia pra você: "lembre-se, Milo, celular e bebida não combinam...". Resolvi deixar escrito, só no caso de você não se lembrar do meu conselho – completou Camus, e Milo pensou ter endoidecido de vez, porque pôde notar um semi-sorriso no rosto do amigo.

E assim os dois cavaleiros almoçaram (embora fosse mais de 15:00h) e voltaram ao carro. Camus indagara onde estava o carro de Milo, e este ia dando as indicações do caminho, enquanto o aquariano dirigia e prosseguia no relato do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

– Então, já na sua casa, você começou a passar mal, vomitou pela casa inteira. Eu te dei um banho, troquei suas roupas e te deixei na cama, daquele jeito que você viu...

Milo quase esqueceu de dizer para Camus virar à direita na próximarua ao ouvir essas palavras. Então Camus dera-lhe um banho e dizia isso como quem dissesse que havia tomado um copo d'água?

– Ah, mentira, Camus... – retrucou Milo – minha casa estava limpa! Não tinha nenhum resquício de vômito a não ser naquele balde...

– Milo, sabe, embora eu não goste muito de história _escatológicas_ – prosseguiu Camus – foi isso que aconteceu. Sua casa e seu banheiro estão limpos porque eu os limpei.

"Pronto, Milo, é isso! O objeto de seu desejo e paixão limpou seu vômito! Que romântico!", pensou o Escorpião. "Mas espera um pouco...", Miro continuou pensando e chegou até a esfregar os olhos para ver se estava sonhando. "Objeto de desejo e paixão? Desejo até entendo, mas paixão? Ai Atena, tô ferrado..."

– Nem sei o que dizer pra agradecer, Camus – disse Milo, visivelmente embaraçado. A vergonha era tão grande que era quase física, se Camus se esforçasse poderia pegá-la com as mãos.

– Tudo bem, Milo, só não seja tão infantil assim. Você é um cavaleiro de Atena, afinal, não pode ficar se dando a esses desfrutes por aí... – disse o francês.

"Não, Milo, você definitivamente não pode estar apaixonado por esse homem que, embora tenha 20 anos, pensa e age como um de 86...", pensou o Escorpião. "Ah, mas não é exatamente esse seu jeito que eu amo?", Milo balançou a cabeça em negação, e tornou a pensar. "Ah, como gente apaixonada é estúpida... o cara poderia arrotar e coçar a bunda aqui e me mandar pegar um _breja_ na geladeira que eu ainda assim acharia lindo... ai Atena, ninguém merece se apaixonar assim. Ainda mais pelo Camus! E ok, Milo, você venceu e é obrigado a admitir. Milo, repita consigo mesmo: você está perdidamente apaixonado pelo mocinho aí do seu lado. Camus, meu príncipe encantado? Ai, Zeus...", pensou revirando os olhos, no mais profundo desalento.

Camus estacionou o carro ao lado do carro de Milo, um Pontiac branco conversível ano 1986, em perfeito estado. "Só podia mesmo ser um desses carros possantes e estilosos...", o francês pensou. No pára-choque dianteiro, um adesivo de escorpião. "Típico", tornou a pensar Camus. O grego, entretanto, sentia uma necessidade absurda de estar com o outro, e não desceu do carro. Camus encarou-lhe e Milo, sem saber o que fazer pra prolongar aquela tarde com o amigo, olhou para os lados, nervosamente. Foi então que viu uma famosa loja de roupas, ao lado esquerdo da rua onde estavam estacionados.

– Sabe, Camus... – disse Milo, timidamente. E tímido era tudo o que o Escorpião não era – eu precisava comprar umas roupas sociais, para as reuniões com Atena. Ali ao lado tem uma loja. Você tem extremo bom gosto. Será que você se incomodaria em me ajudar?

O francês sentiu-se extremamente orgulhoso com aquele pedido, embora não tivesse esboçado nenhuma reação. Adorava quando era reconhecido pelo seu bom gosto e elegância!

– _Bien sûre_, Milo! Claro! – disse, já manobrando o carro e estacionando atrás do Pontiac 86. Desligou o carro e olhou para oveículo do outro. Na placa, lia-se M.I.L.O. 1986. "Típico", pensou Camus, quase achando graça do jeito brincalhão e convencido do amigo.

Foram para a loja e começaram a escolher camisas. Enquanto olhavam algumas, Milo perguntou, desesperado para puxar assunto com o mudo francês ao seu lado.

– E eu perdi muita coisa hoje no treinamento?

– Não, o de sempre. Notaram a sua falta. – Camus respondeu.

– Mas é lógico, aquele bando de agourentos, lógico que devem ter feito um monte de piadas a meu respeito...

– Na verdade, nem tanto, Milo. Claro que inclusive eu agüentei algumas brincadeiras sem graça por sua causa... – Camus disse e Milo de repente interessou-se muito por uma camisa azul que se encontrava abaixo de todas as outras, abaixando a cabeça evitando assim de olhar para o outro– Mas na verdade, o assunto do dia foi o Aiolia.

– Ué, por quê? – Milo indagou, surpreso.

– Pois então você ainda não soube? – perguntou Camus e Milo sorriu-lhe e balançou a cabeça, em negação. Camus achou aquele sorriso encantador, mas não disse nada a respeito, nem mesmo para si próprio – Pois bem, enquanto eu cuidava da sua bebedeira lá na sua casa, o Aiolia, ainda sob o efeito da bebida, lógico, correu até a casa do Shura, invadiu o quarto do espanhol e roubou-lhe o violão. Saiu dali em disparada rumo à casa de Marin, e fez uma serenata pra ela, declarando-lhe amor eterno... – prosseguiu Camus, de costas para o amigo, pois olhava uma arara de camisas do outro lado do balcão. Milo comemorava, pulava atrás do outro, feliz por seu amigo. – E eis que, pelo que eu entendi do que o Afrodite falou, eles se entenderam e estão namorando. – continuou Camus, e Milo já fazia a dança da vitória atrás do amigo. – Vê se pode, Milo? Dois servidores de Atena, entregando-se assim a coisas tão fúteis... vergonhoso, _n'est-ce pas_?

Quando ouviu essas palavras de Camus, Milo sentiu-se como se tivessem lhe atirado um balde d'água. Oras, os dois que fossem felizes, se amando! E daí que eram _servidores_ _de Atena_? Então os soldados não amam? Ia argumentar com o outro, cheio de indignação, quando pensou que se Camus pensava assim, nunca seria possível tê-lo por perto... como amante. Milo emudeceu, pois não conseguia conceber a idéia de estar desejando assim tão fortemente o francês.

– Vamos embora, Camus, não tem nada aqui que me agrade – disse Milo, sua feição entristecendo de repente.

– Como não, Milo? Aqui tem camisas lindas, todas muito elegantes! – retrucou Camus.

– É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou embora, Camus! Agradeço e muito por tudo. Por ontem e por hoje. Mas agora me vou. – despediu-se Milo do amigo. Saiu da loja e deixou Camus se perguntando o porquê daquela mudança repentina de humor do outro.

Milo entrou no carro e deu partida. Tomou o rumo do Santuário, sua cabeça explodindo de dor e da informação que lhe fora revelada durante aquela tarde, como que por magia. Estava perdidamente apaixonado por Camus! Não se tratava só de desejo... Não podia acreditar que seu coração, tão disputado por tantas moças por aí, tinha traído-lhe daquela maneira, apaixonando-se justamente pela pessoa mais fria que ele conhecia. Logo ele, Milo, um ser tão quente, tão vibrante! E o que era mais estranho: apaixonara-se por um homem. É claro que Milo já tinha tido relações homossexuais antes, mas pensava que era só por diversão. Jamais havia se imaginado _amando_ um. Mas agora a única coisa em que pensava era em Camus, em sua pele branca, seus cabelos lisos e macios, sua boca bem desenhada, seu corpo firme e másculo. "Zeus, tira o Camus da minha cabeça! Atena, que eu fiz pra merecer isso?", pensou e chorou, a dor no peito forte demais para agüentar. Chegou ao Santuário e correu para sua casa, sem nem parar na casa de Aiolia para lhe dar os parabéns pelo namoro. Daquele dia em diante nunca mais fora o mesmo.

Camus, por sua vez, não entendera nada. Fora extremamente solícito com o amigo, cuidara dele na noite anterior, curara-lhe a bebedeira, e ainda por cima trouxera-lhe para a cidade. Almoçaram juntos, passaram uma tarde agradável. E então o amigo simplesmente saía assim, deixando-lhe sozinho? E por que ele se preocupava tanto com isso? Por que Milo não saía de sua cabeça, desde a noite anterior? Por que quando dera banho no amigo notara seu corpo bem definido, seus cabelos safira molhados sobre os ombros, a pele descontraindo ao receber a água morna. O contato com aquele corpo havia esquentado o frio cavaleiro de Aquário, e isso simplesmente não era possível. Não podia ser possível! E mesmo diante desta impossibilidade, importava-se com Milo como nunca havia se importado com mais ninguém. E não conseguia entender porquê. Ao chegar ao Santuário, passou por todas as casas muito rapidamente, embora tivesse passado mais devagar pela casa de Escorpião. Esperava ver Milo e perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas o cavaleiro não estava à vista. Resignou-se e subiu, pensando em quão bobos eram Aiolia e Marin, os quais tinha encontrado aos beijos nas escadas enquanto passava pela Casa de Leão.

* * *

Em sua casa, Camus mal podia acreditar que tinha sido praticamente expulso da casa de Escorpião. Então ele cozinhava para o outro, levava vinho, e Milo simplesmente não podia ouvir suas preocupações? "Ora, que audácia!", pensou Camus. Mas seu peito doía, ele queria estar com Milo, só não sabia porquê. Tinha vontade de chorar, ele, o grande Camus de Aquário, Mestre da Água e do Gelo, ele, que nunca sentia, que nunca chorava. Despiu-se e foi tomar um banho, e debaixo d'água, sem ninguém ver, chorou baixinho. "Deve ser a proximidade da festa e da viagem. Zeus, eu estou ficando maluco!", pensou Camus antes de desligar o chuveiro e sair do banho. Colocou um pijama e deixou-se ficar na cama, seus pensamentos estranhamente voltados ao morador da oitava casa do Santuário. Adormeceu sonhando com Milo.

* * *

(1) referência à fic Santuário Times, quando Camus coloca um cartaz semelhante em sua porta. Perdão, Calíope, mas não resisti.

* * *

**A/N**: Capítulo longo para meus padrões, espero que gostem. Gostaria muito de saber se vocês estão lendo e gostando. Assim, por favor, deixem-me suas impressões. Certo?

Um comentário sobre a última frase: _dormiu sonhando com Milo_. O que eu quis expressar é aquele estado do sono em que não estamos nem dormindo nem acordados: não diferenciamos sonho de realidade, fato de imaginação. Mas como não sabia se tinha ficado claro, fica aqui a explicação.

Ah, e claro... Conseguirão Milo e Camus finalmente se acertarem? Aguardem os próximos capítulos. **Ah, sim, e peço desculpas, mas o ffnet anda "comendo" espaços e sumindo com acentos, isso sem contar o itálico que vai pro espaço em certas frases... alguém me indica outro site onde postar?**

**Bia, **segue aqui o próximo capítulo, espero que tenha te agradado.

**Tenko-no-miko, **que bom que você, uma pessoa que não gosta de yaoi, está gostando... mas fala sério: esses dois não foram feitos um para o outro? ;0)


	4. A carta de Atena

A/N: Esse capítulo contém linguagem chula (mas nada de mais, apenas um xingamentozinho e dirigido a uma pessoa que tenho certeza que a maioria gostar) e cenas de quase lemon. Se você se sente ofendido (a) com esse tipo de material, por favor, não leia.

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 4 – A carta de Atena**

Os dois dias que se seguiram ao quase jantar de Milo e Camus foram normais. Isto é, normais levando-se em conta a "variável Santuário". Ou seja, nesse dois dias houve brigas entre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, já que o último não querida desgrudar do primeiro; discussões calorosas entre Marin e Aiolia; surtos do Saga que teimava em rir à la "_Saga mau",_ assustando os pobres Mu e Shaka, que corriam sempre em disparada pra tentar proteger Atena; algumas confusões dos cavaleiros de bronze; Shura estourando seu violão de estimação na cabeça de Aiolia pois Leão teimava em tentar se reconciliar com a amazona de Águia fazendo serenatas que acabavam com as noites de sono de meio Santuário; entre outras peripécias.

Quanto a Milo e Camus, após o quase jantar não mais se falaram. Trocavam cumprimentos calados, apenas gestos com a cabeça ou um leve abrir e fechar de olhos. Escorpião ora maldizia-se por não ter tido paciência com Aquário, ora maldizia o outro por não ter tido paciência com ele. O turbilhão de sentimentos paradoxais prestes a levar o grego à loucura. Camus fingia indiferença (muito bem, diga-se de passagem), mas em seu íntimo pegava-se pensando em Milo, no que o jovem estaria fazendo, e porque afinal eles haviam brigado.

Naquele dia acordaram todos muito cedo, o barulho no Santuário estava ensurdecedor. Os preparativos para a festa de fim de ano de Saori, que seria no dia seguinte, tomavam um ritmo cada vez maior. Os de bronze carregavam pesados enfeites de um lado pro outro, faziam faxina no salão do Grande Mestre, uma algazarra sem tamanho. Eventualmente Seiya reclamava de excesso de trabalho e tomava tapas na nuca (o famoso "pedala") dos outros, pois aparentemente Pégasus havia se oferecido (e arrastado seus amigos) para auxiliar Saori nos preparativos, a fim de ajudar (leia-se: exibir-se para) a garota.

Enfim, tudo ia maravilhosamente bem no Santuário, se descontarmos o temperamento arredio de Milo e a sisudez mais acentuada do que nunca de Camus.

Na oitava casa do zodíaco, um certo grego acordou extremamente _bem humorado_. – Raios, maldita bateção, maldito barulho! – gritou e correu em direção à barulheira que o acordara. Atingiu a entrada de sua casa a ponto de ver Seiya rolando escada abaixo com uma grande estrutura de metal que parecia ser uma estátua de Atena. Atrás de Seiya, corriam Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki e Shun, tentando salvar o amigo. – Por Zeus, Seiya, até quando a gente vai ter de te salvar pra você se dar bem no último minuto? – berrou Ikki, cumprimentando Milo com a cabeça ao passar pelo atordoado cavaleiro de ouro. Milo não pôde deixar de dar razão a Ikki.

Escorpião correu para sua casa e pegou um binóculo, tinha que ver como aquilo ia acabar. Olhou para baixo através da ferramenta e pôde perceber que Pégasus se espatifara com o nada na porta da casa do Máscara da Morte, no que foi seguido pelos outros cavaleiros de bronze, que igualmente se espatifaram. Ninguém entendeu nada até que deram de cara com Mu, que voltava da casa de Shaka a pé (estava com vontade de caminhar, por isso não usara o teletransporte) e aplicara seu _parede de cristal_ a fim de salvar o dia. Do alto de sua casa, Escorpião ria com gosto, exibindo seu riso alegre e despojado pela primeira vez naqueles dois dias. "Ah, esses moleques...", pensou e olhou para baixo. Foi quando notou um papel, uma espécie de carta, que aparentemente tinha sido colocado embaixo de sua porta. Tomou o papel com as mãos e viu nele o símbolo de Atena.

– Ai, Zeus, o que essa pirralha inventou dessa vez? – Milo pensou alto e começou a ler. Conforme lia, empalideceu. Suas pernas chegaram a bambear. Saiu correndo dali, sem se trocar ou mesmo escovar os dentes.Seu destino: a quinta casa.

-X-X-X-

Escorpião entrou ventando na casa de Aiolia, passando pela sala e escancarando a porta do quarto, entrando sem pensar duas vezes, acordando o casal que aparentemente tivera uma noite excelente, levando-se em consideração os cacos dos objetos de porcelana no chão e as roupas atiradas pela casa inteira.

– Aiolia, acorda AGORA! – Milo berrou.

Aiolia deu um pulo, assustadíssimo, e ficou em pé, posição de ataque, cosmo elevado. E nu. Olhou para Milo com uma expressão abobalhada, gritando em seguida todos os xingamentos que conhecia. Marin, assustada, cobrira-se com o lençol, evitando que o cavaleiro de Escorpião visse seu rosto.

– Milo, sua desgraça ambulante! Como você entra aqui desse jeito, homem? E se visse o rosto de Marin? Ela ia ter que te matar, já pensou nisso? – Aiolia disse, puxando os lençóis cuidadosamente a fim de evitar que Milo visse o rosto de Marin e recolocando a máscara na namorada.

– Ou então ela iria me amar por toda a eternidade e matar você, bundão! – retrucou Milo. – Aliás, bundão mesmo! Dá pra vestir uma roupa, Aiolia, ou é pedir demais?

– Olha, Milo, só não te dou um _cápsula do poder_ agora porque apesar de tudo eu te considero pra caramba, viu, venenoso? – Aiolia disse e foi se vestindo, empurrando Milo para a sala, a fim de deixar Marin sossegada. Ao chegar no cômodo desejado, Leão deu um "pedala" no amigo. – Tudo isso pra ver minha namorada pelada, é, seu pervertido? – no fundo Aiolia sentia-se muito feliz, afinal fazia muito tempo que Milo não agia desse jeito tão impulsivo, louco... desse jeito tão... Milo!

O Escorpião não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, mas então se lembrou do motivo de ter feito tudo aquilo e sua expressão se tornou séria. Sem falar nada, somente fez um sinal para Aiolia esperar e foi até a entrada da casa do amigo. Encontrou um papel nos mesmos moldes daquele que encontrara em sua casa e deu para Aiolia ler. Ao terminar a leitura, o Leão estava pálido e sua cabeça rodava. Deixou-se cair no sofá. – Mas era só essa que faltava, Milo. – disse Aiolia para o amigo, os ombros curvados como quem carregava o mundo nas costas. – Onde isso vai parar, Zeus? E agora? Pra quem a gente recorre?

-X-X-X-

Áries chegou em sua casa rindo. Tinha estrupiado com os cavaleiros de bronze, e estranhamente sentia-se feliz por isso. Não era do feitio do cavaleiro desejar ou fazer o mau pra ninguém, mas que esses moleques estavam extrapolando, lá isso estavam. Principalmente depois que resolveram colocar um _banner_ no jardim em que se lia, em letras garrafais, a seguinte frase: _Escada portátil, 150 euros. Binóculo, 200 euros. Ver o Mu e o Shaka transando na Casa de Virgem: não tem preço. Há certas coisas na vida que não se pode comprar. Para todas as outras, venha passar um tempo com os cavaleiros de ouro! _

"Ainda por cima são burros, os coitados. Como fazem isso e deixam assim, explícito, que foram eles?", o lemuriano pensara na ocasião. Do que ele nem desconfiava era que o _banner_ em questão era uma tramóia das mentes de Shura, Aldebaran e Aiolia, e que os garotos não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo. Para todos os efeitos, no entanto, tinham sido os de bronze os causadores da confusão. Eventualmente os garotos confessaram que tinham sido eles os autores da brincadeira, pois Shura prometera usar a Excalibur num lugar nada agradável caso não o fizessem. Mas essa informação Mu nunca obteve.

Abriu a porta de casa ávido para tomar um banho e descansar da intensa noite que tivera com o namorado. Ao entrar em casa, entretanto, deparou-se com um papel no chão, que muito se assemelhava a uma carta. Viu que o papel tinha o símbolo de Atena e preocupou-se. "Ora essa, o que quer o bolo de noiva, agora?", pensou ao abaixar-se. Não chegou a pegar o papel nas mãos, foi atropelado por dois gregos que viram a porta aberta e entraram gritando "Mu! Mu!" Não viram que Áries estava abaixado e levaram o tropeção do século.

– Por Atena! Respeitem a casa dos outros! – Mu gritou, mas o grito saiu abafado devido aos corpos de Aiolia e Milo em cima de si. Empurrou os dois telecineticamente, os quais foram parar na parede do outro lado da sala. Muito calmamente, o ariano lançou-lhes um olhar de desdém e finalmente perguntou. – Onde é o incêndio?

Milo e Aiolia entreolharam-se. Escorpião cochichou no ouvido do amigo: – Imagina se ele e Shaka resolvem discutir? Ia ser a hecatombe! – A essa frase, Leão simplesmente balançou a cabeça em sinal de concordância. Os dois gregos então se levantaram e correram para acudir Mu. Este estava cambaleando, pálido, e segurava o papel de Atena entre as mãos. Áries olhou para os amigos, fitando-os bem dentro dos olhos. – O que fizemos pra merecer isso? – perguntou o defensor da primeira casa, visivelmente consternado.

Cinco minutos depois, Shaka entrou correndo pela casa do namorado. Viu Aiolia e Milo abanando o lemuriano. – O que aconteceu? Vim assim que percebi a mudança em seu cosmo, meu amor! – disse Shaka, correndo para abraçar o namorado. O cavaleiro de Virgem segurava um papel timbrado com o símbolo de Atena nas mãos e, a julgar pela sua serenidade, ainda não o lera. Os gregos trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e forçaram Virgem a se sentar ao lado de Mu. Aiolia foi até a cozinha e pegou dois copos d'água com açúcar, dando um para Mu, que sorveu o conteúdo numa golada só. Shaka olhava para os amigos sem entender absolutamente nada, até que Milo lhe disse para ler a carta de Atena. Shaka resolveu obedecer à ordem do Escorpião.

_Meus adorados cavaleiros,_

_Minhas adoradas amazonas,_

_Venho, por meio desta, fazer-me ouvir por vocês._

_Eu, a deusa Atena, reencarnada em Saori Kido,_

_tendo em vista recentes acontecimentos_

_ que causaram confusões acima do normal_

_em meu Santuário,_

_**proíbo terminantemente**_

_o **envolvimento amoroso de** **qualquer tipo** entre_

_vocês. _

_Entendo que a convivência entre vocês,_

_meus adorados,_

_acabe causando esse tipo de sentimento,_

_mas **não aceitarei nenhum tipo de reclamação**._

_A decisão está tomada. _

_**Quem desobedecê-la será expulso do Santuário**._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Saori Kido_

_(a.k.a. Deusa Atena)_

_PS – Não se esqueçam da festa amanhã._

_**Quem não comparecer será exemplarmente punido**._

-X-X-X-

Uma hora após o acontecido na casa de Áries, todos os cavaleiros de ouro, alguns de prata e cinco dos cavaleiros de bronze reuniram-se na casa de Mu, por ser a mais distante do Salão do Grande Mestre. Faziam isso para evitar Atena. Surpreendentemente, até Camus estava na reunião, o que deixou Milo confuso e esperançoso ao mesmo tempo. Camus, por sua vez, tinha tido reação parecida à de Milo ao ler a carta de Atena, e logicamente não entendia o porquê. O francês era muito inteligente, mas estava se provando quase tão burro quanto Seiya, ao menos para questões do coração.

Sentaram-se todos os que estavam ali em círculo, na sala de estar da casa de Áries. Alguns tinham cadeiras, outros sofás e pufes, e os mais atrasados sentaram-se no chão mesmo. Afrodite, abanando-se descontroladamente, é o primeiro a se pronunciar.

– Bom, muito bom, estamos todos aqui – disse, olhando para todos e contando mentalmente as convocações que ajudara a fazer. – Até o cubo de gelo – continuou a falar, olhando surpreso para Camus. Este nem se mexeu. – Cruzes, está aqui mas continua gelado como sempre, creeeeedo!

– Nós viemos aqui pra discutir a proibição estapafúrdia de Atena ou pra elocubrar sobre meu humor, Peixes? – Camus indagou, a voz pausada e gelada de sempre, mas a feição um pouco mais fechada do que o comum. Em seu íntimo, o francês voltou seus pensamentos às reuniões mensais com Saori, em que todos os assuntos eram desviados e o que deveria durar uma hora, duas no máximo, estendia-se às vezes por seis longas horas. Tudo o que não queria era que aquela reunião, muito mais importante do que as outras, tornasse-se uma zona, como era de praxe numa reunião desse porte.

– Ok, já entendi, Sr. Cubo de Gelo, direto ao assunto, certo? Até porque eu não quero de jeito nenhum acabar meus dias congelando esse lindo corpinho num esquife de gelo, meu Zeus! – ponderou Afrodite, jogando a cabeça para trás, as pontas dos cabelos azuis roçando o nariz de Máscara da Morte.

"Ai, Atena, até nessa situação o viado vem me provocar, eu não mereço...", pensou o defensor da casa de Câncer, afastando-se dali e sentando-se próximo a Camus. "Ao menos aqui estou seguro!" Mas já não era segredo pra ninguém que o canceriano havia provado da rosa de Peixes... e tinha gostado.

– Enfim – prosseguiu Afrodite – alguém tem alguma idéia de como resolver esse pe-pi-no? – perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

A essa pergunta seguiu-se uma verdadeira bagunça. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e na maioria das vezes coisas sem nexo. Aldebaran queria por todo o jeito fazer um abaixo assinado contra a decisão de Atena. Shura sugeria que dessem um jeito de embebedar Saori fazendo-na assinar um papel em branco, em que posteriormente seria escrita, por eles, uma lei autorizando o namoro entre os cavaleiros.

– Ah, pede pro Milo, pro Aiolia e pro Máscara, eles são bons no quesito bebida! – Marin gritou e todos gargalharam. – Que idéia mais idiota, né, Shura?

E a discussão continuava. Ao fundo ouvia-se Saga sugerir, insistentemente, que simplesmente matassem Saori e colocassem-no no lugar da deusa. Nem é preciso dizer que essa sugestão causou algum incômodo na maioria dos presentes. Shun, que já estava chorando quietinho desde o início da reunião, resolveu abrir o berreiro e procurar por Ikki, que fugiu correndo e sentou-se do outro lado de Camus. Sem o apoio de seu irmão mais velho, recorreu a Hyoga. Camus quase caiu da cadeira ao ver que os dois se acariciavam de forma pra lá de suspeita, e que mesmo Hyoga chorava baixinho. "Mas como, meu Zeus, até esses dois?", o francês pensou. Olhou em volta, toda aquela bagunça! Mu e Shaka, em quem depositava tanta esperança, ainda fitavam o nada com os olhos estatelados, como se tivessem visto os exércitos de Hades a ponto de invadir o Santuário. "Não, se este fosse o caso os dois estariam é em posição de luta e mais alertas do que nunca!", Aquário murmurou para si mesmo. Todos ainda gritavam ao mesmo tempo: Afrodite e Misty se descabelando, Aiolia e Marin brigando por conta da idéia do Shura de embebedar Saori, Saga rindo _maleficamente_ falando em dominar o mundo, Aldebaran recolhendo assinaturas. O cenário era simplesmente desolador. O único que nada dizia era Milo, optando por permanecer calado num canto, como quem estivesse se acostumando com a lei absurda.

Toda aquela confusão estava tirando Camus do sério! O francês, então, dirigiu-se para o meio da sala, não sem antes se desvencilhar de Ikki e Máscara da Morte, que se sentiam protegidos a seu lado. Limpou a garganta e gritou, com toda a força de seus pulmões:

– CALEM-SE, TODOS VOCÊS! – e colocou-se em posição do _esquife de gelo_.

Nesse momento, o burburinho cessou, a não ser por uma frase.

– ... pedir pro Aquário ali congelar a _bacurinha_ dela e o problema tá solucionado! – Seiya cochichava para Shiryu. Entretanto, a frase soou alta e clara, pois a balbúrdia de todos falando ao mesmo tempo foi interrompida por Camus.

Camus ficou ali, parado, em posição de ataque. Seu rosto vermelho, num misto de raiva e vergonha. Todos pararam, respiração suspensa, o medo e a tensão no ar. – _Esquife de ge_-- – Camus começou a gritar mas foi interrompido: Milo colocara-se entre o francês e Seiya. O aquariano, mais que depressa, interrompeu o golpe, embora seu cosmo permanecesse elevado. Milo fitou Camus no fundo dos olhos, e sorriu para ele. – Shiiiiish, Camus, calma, querido. É apenas uma criança – disse o grego, sorrindo – e ainda por cima uma criança burra, burra... deixa estar.

O defensor da décima-primeira casa baixou o cosmo e deixou-se abraçar por Milo. "Zeus, o que tem esse homem pra me desarmar assim?", pensou o aquariano, afundando-se ainda mais no outro. Sentiu o perfume de Milo, a textura de sua pele, o cheiro de orvalho em seus cabelos, o hálito quente da boca do outro em sua orelha. Teve ímpetos de beijá-lo ali mesmo, pedi-lo em casamento, mandar Atena às favas e ir viver em Paris com seu amado. "Meu amado...", pensou Camus. "Então é isso? Eu estou apaixonado pelo Escorpião? Mas não pode ser!", o francês fechou e abriu os olhos repetidamente, caindo finalmente em si. Assustado, desvencilhou-se do outro, apressadamente.

Milo olhava para ele com uma feição marota, como quem tivesse entendido tudo. O grego sentira-se fascinado pelo abraço, pelo contato do corpo que tanto desejava. Pôde sentir a respiração do amigo ofegar, e os dois corações acelerarem quando da proximidade dos corpos. Quis beijá-lo ali mesmo e mandar Atena para um lugar não muito agradável, mas o outro desvencilhou-se dele. "Tarde demais!", pensou o Escorpião. "Agora você percebeu, e eu sei disso...", murmurou para si jogando a cabeça para trás e lambendo os lábios, gestos que deixavam Camus maluco.

Seiya respirou aliviado, e Shun teve oportunidade para correr e pular nos braços de Ikki, que olhava para Máscara da Morte como que pedindo socorro. Máscara retribuía o mesmo olhar para Fênix, visto que Afrodite tinha corrido para sentar em seu colo e chorava baixinho. Hyoga e Shiryu balançavam a cabeça em sinal de desalento, e os outros não esboçavam nenhum tipo de reação.

– O amor é lindo e eu sei – afirmou Aiolia – mas os dois aí no meio querem parar de namorar, afinal temos coisas importantes pra fazer aqui? – continuou, sua voz um pouco alterada, referindo-se ao grego e ao francês que se olhavam como que hipnotizados um pelo outro, no meio da sala da casa de Mu.

Milo olhou para Aiolia como se fosse matá-lo com o olhar, e sua unha do dedo indicador tornou-se ameaçadoramente vermelha. Este encolheu-se atrás de Marin, e foi a vez de Camus sussurrar baixinho para o Escorpião: – Shiiiiis, calma, Milo... não é uma criança, mas é como se fosse uma... e também não é das mais inteligentes, não... – disse o francês no ouvido de Milo, arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo do amigo. Milo riu uma gargalhada sincera, entendendo que haviam feito as pazes. E que ali havia a promessa do início de algo simplesmente maravilhoso. Numa fração de segundos, imaginou-se na cama de Camus, trocando juras de amor eterno com o aquariano. Infelizmente, porém, a lembrança da carta de Saori pairou sobre ele, e seu semblante, que havia se iluminado de felicidade, fechou de repente. Fitou Camus, o desespero estampado em seus olhos. O francês pousou a mão direita no ombro do amigo, transmitindo-lhe calma. O Escorpião acalmou-se e foi se sentar, entendendo que Camus tinha algo importante a falar.

– Hã, mesmo correndo o risco de passar a eternidade num esquife de gelo – afirmou Aldebaran, sentindo-se gelado por antecipação – vou arriscar. Camus, algo me diz que você tem um plano...

O aquariano virou-se para encarar o taurino, e seus olhos brilhavam quase euforicamente, algo um tanto quanto incomum para o francês. Mas então Camus não vinha fazendo coisas totalmente fora do comum nesses dois meses? "Ah, que minha sisudez e racionalidade vão pra Hades que as carregue...", pensou Camus e sorriu para Aldebaran. O brasileiro quase caiu pra trás. "Desde quando esse homem sorri, Zeus?", pensou e foi se sentar.

– Sim, Aldebaran, tenho um plano sim... – ponderou Camus – e é algo extremamente simples e racional. E sendo assim, é óbvio que vocês não pensaram nisso antes... – o francês continuou, antecipando-se ao que seriam os comentários gerais. Olhou de soslaio para Milo, que fitava-o com um olhar que era um misto de desejo e admiração, a boca entreaberta revelando uma língua ávida passeando pelos lábios, uma visão sensual, de fazer qualquer um, até mesmo Camus, perder a cabeça. Olhou para o grego durante alguns segundos, como que magnetizado. Em seguida, lembrou-se do que estava fazendo ali, balançou a cabeça e virou para o outro lado, a fim de não desviar sua atenção com Milo. Escorpião riu baixinho, seu espírito se enchendo da mais pura felicidade.

– A coisa é toda muito simples, _mes cheris _(1) – pontuou o francês, tomando fôlego – pelo que eu saiba, a nossa deusa --

– _Habla derecho_, Camus! Aquela vaca, você quer dizer... – interrompeu Shura, e todos se seguraram nas cadeiras, já sentindo o pó de diamante. Camus simplesmente olhou para o espanhol de canto de olho.

– Tem razão, Shura. – continuou – pelo que eu saiba, a vaca que atende pelo nome de Saori Kido, Atena reencarnada ...

Não conseguiu continuar. Todos riram com gosto ao ver o sempre sério e formal aquariano dizer aquelas palavras. Hyoga murmurou algo sobre seu mestre estar mudado, e Saga sussurrou no ouvido de Milo que não imaginava que ele e Camus estavam "se pegando". A resposta do escorpiano foi um sonoro "pedala", e Saga saiu do lado do outro esfregando a nuca.

Camus esperou toda a balbúrdia passar, maldizendo toda e qualquer reunião. "Coisa inútil!", pensou, antes de prosseguir. – Pois bem, a vaca da Atena, o bolo de noiva bufante, a adolescente mimada que chamamos de deusa, tem uma quedinha pelo Pégasus ali... e tinha que ser por ele, logo o mais burro dos cavaleiros! – afirmou, fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos.

– Ah, Camus, tem razão – disse Afrodite, soltando um gritinho e saindo correndo do colo de Máscara da Morte, aproximando-se do aquariano. Tascou-lhe um beijo no rosto, deixando Camus visivelmente constrangido e Máscara da Morte surpreendentemente com vontade de assassinar o francês. Isso sem contar com Milo, que quase pulou da cadeira e esbofeteou o pobre Peixes.

– Claaaaaaro, Cami! – Afrodite já dera um de seus carinhosos apelidos ao novo amigo, fazendo Camus corar e olhar para o chão, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Milo riu com gosto, pensando em como _seu _francês era sensual quando ficava sem graça. – É só pedirmos ao Pégasus ali pra pegar a deusa (isto é, a vaca) de jeito... aí ela não vai ter como reclamar se nós namorarmos entre a gente... – completou Peixes, batendo palmas.

– Concordo – disse Shaka, manifestando-se pela primeira vez, ele e Mu saindo do estado catatônico em que se encontravam. – Entretanto, acho que Mu e eu deveríamos tentar argumentar com a Saori (perdão, com a vaca) antes de qualquer outra tentativa...

– Shaka tem razão – completou Mu – devemos tentar o diálogo antes de tomarmos essa medida tão extrema...

Todos concordaram e a reunião acabou. Os cavaleiros todos dirigiram-se às suas casas ou às casas em que se encontravam hospedados, no caso dos de bronze. Exceto por Seiya, que permaneceu na casa de Áries.

– Por que ninguém perguntou minha opinião, Zeus? – perguntou, a cara de bobo de praxe demonstrando certa apreensão.

-X-X-X-

Milo tomou o caminho da casa de Escorpião junto a todos os cavaleiros. Abraçado a Shura, cantava uma música espanhola que o capricorniano adorava entoar nas festas, acompanhado de seu violão. _Senhorina, de donde vienes? Que te quiero conocer! Eh, lá, lá, lá, lá, eh! _(2) Aldebaran aproveitou-se da situação para fazer graça.

– Ah, Shura, vai me dizer que não se arrepende de ter quebrado o violão na cabeça do Oria? – perguntou Touro.

– _Yo?_ De forma alguma, amigo! Eu sou é um herói, salvei as noites de sono do Santuário! _Olé_! – respondeu o espanhol, continuando a cantarolar. _Senhorina, de donde vienes? Que te quiero conocer! Eh, lá, lá, lá, lá, eh!_

– Fica tranqüilo, Deba, que o aniversário do nosso amigo aí ta chegando... – respondeu Aiolia – chuta qual o presente que eu e Marin vamos comprar pra ele?

– Outro violão, Shura! – Saga disse e riu daquele jeito que colocava medo em todo mundo.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite riram um riso nervoso e não puderam evitar andar de mãos dadas. Os semblantes dos dois visivelmente carregados, cheios de aflição por conta da proibição de Atena. Mas não diziam nada.

Camus seguia atrás de todos, não querendo fazer parte daquela algazarra. Em seu íntimo, perguntava-se como deveria agir com Milo a partir daquele momento. Haviam trocado olhares cobiçosos e palavras de carinho durante a reunião, não havia como negar. Entretanto, agora, Camus sentia uma ponta de arrependimento por ter se demonstrado assim perante todos. Estava apaixonado por Milo e não conseguia mais guardar esse sentimento dentro de si! Maldisse o grego com todas as suas forças por tê-lo conquistado daquele jeito. Mas não deixava de desejar que o grego o convidasse para entrar quando passassem pela oitava casa...

O aquariano desviou seus pensamentos quando olhou para Milo. Este subia as escadas acompanhado de Shura, aos pulos, ainda cantando. Movia-se sensualmente ao som daquela batida à la capela do capricorniano, batida esta que por si só já tinha a aura cheia da sensualidade própria das canções espanholas. Escorpião vestia uma calça jeans simples, como sempre, e uma blusa cacharrel vermelha, colada ao corpo. Os cabelos azuis levemente ondulados balançavam no mesmo ritmo de seu corpo, e seus olhos cor de safira encaravam o francês. Jogava a cabeça pra trás e lambia os lábios enquanto dançava, o que ia deixando Camus simplesmente maluco. O francês não conseguia desviar os olhos do amigo, hipnotizado pela sensualidade do outro. Desejava-o e pronto. Nada mais importava.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite entraram juntos na casa de Câncer, despedindo-se dos amigos com acenos de mão, desejos de boa sorte e xingamentos a Saori. Logo em seguida, Aiolia, desacompanhado já que Marin descera para os aposentos das amazonas, despediu-se também e entrou na quinta casa, soltando mais uma série de impropérios contra Atena. Mu e Shaka pararam na Casa de Virgem, recebendo cumprimentos e desejos de boa sorte. Iam meditar antes de enfrentar a fúria de Atena!

Assim foram, uns cantando, outros xingando, outros ainda calados. Passaram pela casa de Escorpião e Milo entrou, despedindo-se dos demais. Nem sequer olhou para Camus, que ficou uns dois minutos olhando para a porta da casa do amigo, abobalhado. Não entendia porque o outro não o convidara pra entrar. Shura e Saga a tudo compreenderam, olhando-se cúmplices de soslaio. Foi Saga quem tirou o francês de seu transe:

– Vamos, Camus, vamos andando, amigo.

– Ah, sim, _bien sûre_... – tornou o francês, ainda com cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

Na Casa de Capricórnio ficariam Shiryu e Shura, o capricorniano estava hospedando o Dragão, por quem nutria forte admiração. Hyoga ficava com Camus, obviamente; Ikki com Máscara da Morte e Shun com Afrodite (Seiya costumava hospedar-se com Aiolia, mas naqueles estava ficando mesmo com Saga na residência do Grande Mestre. Exigência de Saori). Naquele dia, entretanto, devido aos acontecimentos da manhã e das resoluções da reunião, decidiram que Ikki e Shun ficariam sozinhos na Casa de Peixes, deixando a quarta casa livre para Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Ao atingirem a Casa de Capricórnio, Shura pousou a mão direita suavemente no ombro do mudo aquariano a seu lado:

– _Mira_, Camus – disse o espanhol – a manhã hoje foi atribulada, e o resto do dia também há de ser cheio. Os _chicos_ parecem bem cansados e assustados... acredito que seria melhor que ficassem juntos. Você se incomodaria em deixar Hyoga dormir aqui e assim fazer companhia a Shiryu?

Camus sentiu vontade de tascar um beijo no capricorniano. Tudo o que queria era mesmo ficar sozinho. Não que Hyoga o tivesse atrapalhado naqueles dias, o aprendiz conhecia o mestre e deixava-o quieto com suas reflexões. No entanto, aquilo era diferente. Muito diferente. O francês precisava digerir as informações daquela manhã, que não foram poucas. E para isso _precisava_ estar sozinho. Fez um gesto de aprovação com a cabeça para Shura e Hyoga, e o garoto russo mais que depressa entrou na casa do espanhol. "Eu, hein, ele tá diferente demais, o Mestre... eu é que não quero ficar lá!", pensou o cavaleiro de Cisne.

Desse modo, pensativo, Camus e Saga, os últimos que restavam, continuaram subindo. Em silêncio. Não trocaram uma palavra que fosse. Ao atingirem a décima primeira casa, Camus acenou com a cabeça para o geminiano e entrou. Saga prosseguiu seu caminho, sozinho, até o salão do Grande Mestre.

-X-X-X-

Na casa de Virgem, Mu e Shaka meditaram por alguns minutos. Tinham uma dura missão pela frente e tudo o que não queriam era falhar. Os dois últimos meses tinham sido um verdadeiro paraíso para os dois, que após mais um dos bilhetes de Aiolia e Milo finalmente se entenderam (3). Não poderiam deixar agora que o romance dos dois fosse por água abaixo por conta dos caprichos de uma adolescente mimada. Isso sem contar a confiança que seus amigos depositaram neles: Aiolia e Marin; Máscara da Morte e Afrodite; e, desconfiavam, Milo e Camus. Isso sem contar as trocas de olhares casuais entre Shura e Shina... Não podiam permitir que esses casais fossem desfeitos por conta de uma bobagem de Atena.

Entreolharam-se, mudos, como se fosse a última vez. Mu agarrou a mão de Shaka com força, como se não fosse soltá-la nunca mais. O virginiano, por sua vez, retribuiu o gesto, apertando os olhos num sinal de desespero. Aqueles dois, tão serenos, tão pacíficos, estavam realmente abalados. Como nunca pensaram ser possível. Amavam-se profundamente, e o simples pensamento de perderem-se um ao outro soava como a morte para ambos. Com um pensamento, Mu teletransportou a ele e ao amante à porta do salão do Grande Mestre. Lá aguardava um Saga visivelmente abalado. "Zeus, dessa vez Atena extrapolou!", pensou o ariano ao perceber que Saga esfregava as mãos freneticamente. "Já pensou se o Saga surta de novo?"

– Vocês estão prontos? – perguntou o geminiano com uma voz que demonstrava apreensão.

– Sim, estamos – disse Shaka, ainda segurando a mão de Mu.

– Pois bem, vou entrar e anunciá-los, então... – disse Saga e entrou no salão, afastando-se dos amantes.

Passaram-se dois minutos, mas para Shaka e Mu pareceram duas horas. "Ora, veja se pode, Shaka, nós dois com pressa...", disse o ariano ao amante, telepaticamente. A resposta do outro foi um olhar apreensivo e nada mais.

– Vamos, entrem – surgiu Saga – ela irá recebê-los. E eu estarei com vocês, apoiando-os no que precisarem! – completou, indicando o caminho para o casal de namorados.

Entraram na sala. Saori estava sentada em seu trono, ao lado da magistral estátua de Atena. Vestia um de seus inúmeros vestidos brancos estilo bolo de noiva bufante. Todos os fios do cabelo da deusa milimetricamente arrumados, e ela usava uma fivela dourada. Na cintura, um cinto também dourado. Segurava seu cetro, imponentemente. Shaka e Mu adentraram o salão seguidos por Saga. Os três fizeram uma reverência respeitosa, e a um sinal de Saori levantaram-se.

– Pois bem, Saga disse-me que vocês queriam me ver... – começou Atena. – Cá estou. Falem!

Shaka e Mu quase tremiam e evitavam encarar a deusa nos olhos, pois sabiam que quando ela se portava assim, toda altiva, não admitia proximidade com _meros mortais _como seus próprios _cavaleiros de ouro. _O cavaleiro de Virgem soltou um longo suspiro, e desatou a falar. Saga e Mu respiravam descompassadamente, sabendo que havia muito em jogo ali, naquela sala, naquele momento, naquelas palavras que seriam ditas.

-X-X-X-

Em sua casa, Milo ria sozinho. Aquele abraço na casa de Áries durante a reunião não saía de sua cabeça. Percebera que o francês sentira todas as reações que ele costumava ter ao pensar em Camus. Comemorava em seu interior o fato de ter conquistado o cavaleiro de Aquário. "Háh, Milo, você é simplesmente demais. Irresistível. Fenomenal! Nem mesmo o Cubo de Gelo resistiu a seu charme!", o Escorpião pensava, nu, em frente ao espelho, fazendo poses. "Agora é só continuar o joguinho. Eu hei de assumir as rédeas da situação, pra desespero do francês", Milo disse alto e sorriu. Nem parecia aquele mesmo homem que se maldizia de dois em dois segundos por ser o "mais idiota dos seres". Foi tomar banho, sua cabeça maquinando uma série de idéias mirabolantes. "Espero que Shura tenha cumprido com o prometido e se livrado do pirralho do Hyoga...", murmurou Milo para si mesmo enquanto lavava os cabelos cor de safira.

Saiu do banho, secou-se e escolheu uma roupa. A mais sensual que pôde imaginar. Ou melhor, a que pensava que Camus fosse achar mais sensual... Calça social preta, sapatos de couro italiano também pretos (dados de presente por Máscara da Morte na ocasião de seu aniversário), uma camisa muito bem cortada, mangas longas, de cor azul-céu. Penteou os cabelos demoradamente, escolheu uma colônia de cheiro doce e sensual (presente do Afrodite). Arrumou os cabelos safira num alto rabo de cavalo, o que permitia que algumas nuances de sua nuca ficassem visíveis. Olhou-se no espelho. "Ah, Milo, seu gostoso!", pensou e riu, feliz.

Foi até a cozinha. Recolheu algumas coisas e fez um embrulho. Saiu de lá caminhando calmamente, em direção à décima-primeira casa do Santuário. Ao passar por Capricórnio, viu que Shura estava na janela. Este fez um sinal de _ok_ com a mão e sorriu, malicioso. "Devo uma pro Shura!", pensou Milo e continuou sua caminhada. Seu pensamento em alguns momentos estava com Mu e Shaka, transmitindo-lhes força para que pudessem convencer Atena a mudar de idéia. Na maioria das vezes, entretanto, seu pensamento era direcionado a Camus: como ele estaria vestido? Será que ia recebê-lo bem? Como o francês encararia tudo aquilo? Milo não queria admitir que, embora tivesse quase certeza de que Camus também o desejava, estava receoso. Afinal, o outro era correto e seguia as regras. E o relacionamento dos dois, se já era contra as regras da natureza (ao menos Milo pensava que Camus assim encararia uma relação homossexual), agora também era contra as regras do Santuário. Perdido em seus pensamentos, chegou na Casa de Aquário. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

-X-X-X-

Camus chegara em casa ainda atordoado. Em seu íntimo, sabia que amava Milo, que queria estar com ele. Mas racionalmente não podia. "Um homem, Zeus! Eu já não encaro bem o fato de estar apaixonado... ainda mais apaixonado por um homem! Ai, Zeus... mas eu quero Milo mais do que tudo. E sou capaz de esganar Atena com minhas próprias mãos se ela se colocar entre nós dois!", pensou. "Mas peraí... ele não me chamou pra entrar na casa dele, mesmo depois do que aconteceu hoje... Será que era tudo um joguinho do Milo? Uma aposta dele e de Aiolia pra ver se o Escorpião era capaz de me seduzir?"

Tirou as roupas e deixou-se ficar embaixo do chuveiro, por horas, desejando com todas as suas forças que a água lavasse seu desejo, que sua paixão por Milo escorresse pelo ralo. Foi então que ouviu alguém batendo à porta. "Ai, Zeus, dai-me paciência. O moleque deve ter resolvido dormir aqui de qualquer jeito, e ainda por cima é capaz de ter trazido o outro com ele...", pensou. – Um minuto, já vou! – gritou ao sair do chuveiro. Mal se secou e colocou um short preto (o mesmo que usava quando socorreu Milo de sua bebedeira) e uma camiseta branca. – Entra, moleque, vai, não me deixa em paz mesmo... – continuou a dizer, calçando os chinelos.

Ao entrar na sala, mal acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Ali estava ele, Milo, seu objeto de desejo, em sua sala, elegantemente trajado e segurando um embrulho convidativo. Sorria sensualmente, jogando a cabeça pra trás e lambendo os lábios instintivamente, deixando Camus maluco.

– Desculpe-me, Camus, não sabia que você estava ocupado. Me desculpe pelo incômodo! – disse o Escorpião, esforçando-se para não rir. "Ah, que deliciosa inversão de papéis...", divertiu-se Milo ao relembrar a noite de dois dias antes, quando tinha sido ele a dar uma bola fora quando Camus chegara em sua casa, todo convidativo. O Escorpião esforçou-se e muito pra sair dali. Virou-se e saiu sem olhar pra trás. "Zeus, ele é simplesmente perfeito!", pensava Milo, lembrando do francês vestindo apenas short e camiseta, os cabelos molhados ainda desgrenhados, revelando um banho recém tomado.

Não andou muito. Aliás, quase não andou. Não chegou nem a subir dois degraus. Atrás dele, ouviu gritos de "Milo! Milo, espere!". O grego parou e sorriu maliciosamente. Estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não fazia.

– Desculpe-me, Milo. Pensei que era o Hyoga... – disse Camus sem encarar o outro nos olhos. – Por favor, acompanhe-me.

Os dois entraram na casa de Aquário. Milo já tinha estado na décima primeira casa antes, mas ainda se surpreendia ao ver que tudo, todos os objetos, sem exceção, estava milimetricamente arrumado. Nada estava fora do lugar.

Um abobado Camus fez as honras e convidou Milo para se sentar. Este, impassivelmente, perguntou:

– Camus, você já almoçou?

O francês balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Não conseguia desviar o olhar do corpo de Milo, tão elegantemente trajado, tão sensual!

– Pois bem, isso que eu trouxe aqui – disse Milo, a voz séria, apontando o embrulho que estava em seu colo. Camus olhava para o outro abobalhado, com uma expressão de terror em seus olhos, como se sua alma tivesse sido trocada de corpo com Milo e estivesse ali enxergando a si mesmo, e não ao outro – é macarrão cru, Cami, porque eu não sei cozinhar absolutamente nada! – completou o Escorpião, rindo gostosamente.

– Ora, ora, Milo – Camus relaxara quase completamente e sorriu – vir aqui e usar da mesma tática que eu eu até perdôo. A incompetência na cozinha, também. Só não posso suportar você me chamar pelo apelido que Afrodite me deu! Peixes vai ficar com ciúmes. – completou o aquariano, mãos na cintura, tentando de alguma forma imitar Afrodite. Ambos soltaram uma longa gargalhada.

Pararam de rir e se fitaram. Olhos safira e olhos esmeralda, penetrantes, profundos, estudando-se mutuamente. Quem daria o primeiro passo? Ambos deram um passo à frente, aproximando-se, a meio centímetro de distância um do outro apenas. Os corpos quase colados, um sentindo a respiração alterada do outro.

– Sabe, Camus... – disse o Escorpião no ouvido do outro – pra quem achava uma vergonha o namoro de Aiolia e Marin, dois _servidores de Atena, _você parece bem preocupado com a proibição da Saori! – completou, abraçando o outro, as mãos de dedos longos percorrendo a nuca do francês, que mal disfarçou um gemido.

– É que, não sei porque, alguém me fez mudar de idéia... – respondeu Camus, afastando-se do abraço e segurando o rosto de Milo entre as mãos. As bocas se encostaram, as línguas se exploraram, numa ânsia de um desejo há muito tempo abafado. Quem foi o primeiro a beijar, o primeiro a ceder, os dois não sabem. Entregaram-se àquilo, simplesmente.

Separaram o beijo e Milo sorriu. Camus sorriu de volta. O Escorpião mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do outro, fazendo-o estremecer, seu corpo sentindo sensações novas. Milo percorreu as costas do francês por debaixo da camiseta, enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto. Camus gemia baixinho, apertando o outro contra si. O Escorpião livrou o francês da camiseta, revelando aquele dorso pelo qual ansiava desde a noite da bebedeira, em que Camus havia se mostrado todo solícito. Afastou-se para admirar aquele corpo e sorriu lascivamente. Lambeu o mamilo direito do aquariano, fazendo-o gemer cada vez mais alto. Camus agarrava-se aos cabelos de safira do amigo, empurrando-o pra si. Puxou a cabeça de Milo e deu-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais selvagem. Por debaixo do short de Camus, Milo podia sentir a excitação do outro, e não fazia nenhum esforço para esconder a sua própria.

O grego separou-se de Camus, embora seu corpo ansiasse pelo do outro. – Háh, querido, você é lindo, sabia?

– Miro, _mon ange_ (4), volta aqui... – sussurrou Camus, arrastando-se na cama e fazendo um gesto delicado com as mãos, chamando o outro. Milo quase desistiu de seu plano, da tortura que planejava impor ao francês.

– Desculpa-me, Cami – disse sorrindo – mas não vai ser hoje que vamos resolver isso. Sofri muito por vocês nesses tempos, sabia? – aquilo doeu pra dizer, mas Milo disse mesmo assim. Sabia que o aquariano havia largado muita coisa (seu orgulho, principalmente) para estar ali, se entregando pra ele. Mas _tinha _de fazer aquilo.

– _Pardon, mon cher_! – exclamou Camus, quase gritando. – _Viens, s'il vous plaît!_ (5) – disse, indicando-lhe o lado vazio da cama.

"Ah, safado. Falar em francês não vale, você sabe que eu não resisto!", pensou. Correu até o outro, abraçou-lhe e deu-lhe outro beijo apaixonado.

– De despedida – afirmou Milo e sua voz demonstrava que havia decidido por aquilo e não havia nada que o outro pudesse fazer para dirimi-lo daquela idéia. – Vou pra minha casa agora, e você não ouse me seguir. Terminaremos isso outro dia, Cami!

– Quando? – foi o que Camus conseguiu balbuciar.

– Quando você fizer algo muito especial por mim – disse o grego – algo que me faça esquecer do quanto sofri por você!

– Safado! – Camus exclamou e o outro riu.

– Eu sou a donzela da relação, Camus, embora não pareça. Você é o príncipe encantado. Aja como tal! – disse Milo, jogando um beijo pelo ar para o francês. Saiu da casa de Aquário sorrindo, sentindo-se leve e pensando no que o aquariano seria capaz de fazer para tê-lo. Nem lembrou mais da proibição de Atena.

Em Aquário, Camus mal acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Então ele se entrega assim, abre-se, expõe sua alma para o outro e ele sai dali feito uma donzela arrependida? Riu com gosto, já abrindo o chuveiro e elevando seu cosmo, a fim de esfriar a água ao máximo que podia. "É uma declaração que você quer, Milo? Pois bem, é uma que você vai ter!", pensou.

Camus queria mesmo era se jogar na cama e dormir, sonhando com as novas sensações que Milo havia lhe feito sentir. Queria dormir para sonhar com o grego! Entretanto, encheu-se de coragem e discou um número. Do outro lado, atendeu uma voz grave porém bondosa.

– Pois não?

– Aldebaran, aqui é o Camus – disse o francês – e eu preciso de sua ajuda. Será que eu posso ir até sua casa para conversarmos?

Ao ouvir a resposta afirmativa do brasileiro, Camus vestiu-se e foi. Passou correndo pela oitava casa, não queria que Milo o visse. Em Touro, um grandalhão bonachão o esperava, e convidou-o para entrar. O francês respirou fundo e contou tudo para o taurino, que sorria demonstrando aprovação e felicidade. "Então aí estava o motivo da mudança de Milo...", pensou o brasileiro. "E que coragem de Camus! Quem imaginaria que ele fosse capaz de se expor assim?"

– Camus, conte comigo! – exclamou Aldebaran quando o francês terminou de expor sua idéia. – E dá cá um abraço!

Aldebaran suspendeu Camus no ar, abraçando-o fortemente. Em outros tempos, Camus teria congelado o brasileiro antes mesmo dele dar o primeiro passo em sua direção. Mas em outros tempos Camus nem estaria ali. "Ah, Milo... como você pôde me mudar assim?", pensou o francês antes de sorrir e retribuir o abraço do novo amigo.

-X-X-X-

(1) meus queridos.

(2) não sei se está grafado corretamente, mas significa "senhorita de onde vens? Quero te conhecer!". Acredito que vocês não se lembrem dessa música, mas era cantada pelo personagem do Alexandre Borges (Dom Guilherme), na minissérie "A Muralha", transmitida pela rede Globo em 2000, se não me engano. Uma das melhores peças da teledramaturgia brasileira, na minha modesta opinião.

(3) conforme afirmado nos capítulos anteriores, uma das maiores diversões de Aiolia e Milo era mandar bilhetes de amor para Shaka assinados por Mu e vice-versa.

(4) meu anjo.

(5) perdão, meu querido. Venha, por favor!

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Bom, eu achava que essa história, que era pra ser de humor, estava se tornando pesada demais, então fiz esse capítulo com ares de comédia. Espero que tenham gostado!

Outra coisa: eu tinha planejado uma história curtinha e leve, mas o monstro cresceu. Tanto é que nem começou a festa ainda (será no próximo capítulo, ao que tudo indica), quem dirá a viagem desses malucos pro Brasil. Mas eles vêm, garanto que vêm. Só desejo que vocês tenham paciência pra esperar.

Vou responder as reviews pelo reply do site, mesmo. Mas deixo aqui publicamente meu agradecimento a todos os que lêem, especialmente àqueles que deixam escritos seus comentários.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça: quem xingou a Saori junto com os meninos põe o dedo aqui... eu com certeza me diverti horrores escrevendo cada "vaca", rs.


	5. Sobre reflexões, planos de ação e uma de

**Cap 5 – Sobre reflexões, planos de ação e uma declaração de amor**

No salão do Grande Mestre, Atena encarava três dos seus melhores cavaleiros. Mu, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Áries, um dos remanescentes de uma raça antiga e sábia, os únicos que detêm o poder de consertar as sagradas armaduras. Shaka, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem, o indiano que era o homem mais próximo de Deus, e em face disso nada mais se faz necessário declarar. Saga, cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Gêmeos e protótipo de Grande Mestre, creditado por alguns como a "reencarnação de Deus", o poder absoluto, maldade e bondade juntas num só corpo, num só cosmo. Todos os três ali, em sua melhor forma, encarando Atena, aquela à qual juraram servir e proteger acima de tudo, acima da própria vida.

Dentro de si, cada um dos três cavaleiros travava uma guerra interna. Pois enfrentavam ali o pior dos inimigos que já haviam enfrentado na vida. E se pensarmos que um desses inimigos foi ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Hades, isso significa muito. Estavam ali, os três, enfrentando... o mau. O mau encarnado. Encarnado nos desejos estapafúrdios de Saori Kido. Que agora, como que por magia, havia proibido o envolvimento amoroso-sentimental entre seus cavaleiros.

– Minha deusa, poderosa Atena – Shaka adiantou-se – Mu e eu estamos aqui a fim de pedir por sua misericórdia. Gostaríamos que a Srta. revogasse a lei que promulgou hoje de manhã. – completou o cavaleiro, quase tremendo. Shaka definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que se abalava com situações mundanas ou problemas pequenos, mas a proibição o estava tirando do sério. Então tinha ele se acertado finalmente com Mu há dois meses para que de repente seu romance se tornasse proibido?

– Shaka de Virgem! – quase gritou Atena, saindo de sua pose até então estática e começando a se mexer em seu trono – Eu não fui bem clara quando escrevi que não aceitaria nenhum tipo de reclamação acerca de meu decreto? – completou a garota, e sua expressão demonstrava indignação.

"Ai, Buda! Dai-me forças!", pensou o indiano antes de prosseguir. – Mas oh, Grande Atena – disse com voz pausada e calma – sei que a Srta é cheia de compaixão e misericórdia. Não as teria então justo com seus servos mais fiéis?

– Pois sim! – tornou Saori olhando com desdém para Saga, que de repente parecia extremamente interessado nos ladrilhos do chão do salão em que habitava há já alguns anos. – Desculpe-me, Shaka, mas não me pronunciarei mais sobre esse assunto. Minha palavra é lei!

"Zeus, não bastassem os surtos do Saga, agora a Saori também vai ter ataque de estrelismo...", pensou Mu. O sempre tranqüilo cavaleiro de Áries tinha permanecido quieto, de olhos fechados, ao lado do namorado. Como que meditando. O lemuriano era um dos seres mais elevados do Santuário. Sua serenidade transmitia calma a todos que procurassem seus conselhos, ou mesmo àqueles que simplesmente olhassem-no mais demoradamente. No entanto, quando o assunto era Shaka ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse o namoro dos dois, o ariano não media forças e se permitia perder as estribeiras (ao menos para o padrão Mu e Shaka de ser). E não era agora, quando tudo se tornava sombrio, que seria diferente. Respirou fundo e deu um passo à frente.

– Atena, deusa da sabedoria e da guerra – disse o ariano, esforçando-se pra não mandar Atena às favas – acredito, humildemente, que essa decisão não seja _sábia_ – Mu não conseguiu dizer essa última palavra sem uma entonação irônica. – Seus cavaleiros a servem fielmente há muitos anos, e não há indício de que o envolvimento entre eles tenha atrapalhado alguma missão.

– Claro que não, Mu! Que eu _saiba _– Saori disse, também enfatizando ironicamente a última palavra – ninguém namorava aqui nesse Santuário há dois meses. Ou estou enganada?

"Xeque-mate!", disseram-se Mu e Shaka ao mesmo tempo, telepaticamente. "Háh, a convivência tem dessas coisas", Virgem tornou na mente do companheiro, o qual apenas sorriu um sorriso triste. Estavam ali, diante de sua deusa, que agora sem mais nem menos proibira o relacionamento amoroso deles e de todos no Santuário. É claro que poderiam renunciar a seus postos, mas tinham treinado a vida toda para servirem Atena. Dedicaram suas infâncias, suas vidas, à deusa. E agora ela queria algo muito maior que suas próprias vidas: queria que renunciassem um ao outro. E isso os dois, por mais que transbordassem serenidade, não iriam suportar.

Saga, que até então permanecera quieto, não mais se conteve. – Oh, Grande Atena, dá-nos um único motivo para proibir que nos relacionemos entre a gente! – inquiriu fitando Saori nos olhos, ameaçadoramente. E esforçando-se muito para não rir daquele jeito que só ele sabia.

– Saga de Gêmeos! Você, como Grande Mestre desse Santuário, deveria me apoiar. E mais, deveria saber meus motivos! – a menina parecia realmente impaciente. – O motivo é um só: numa batalha, onde residiria a lealdade de vocês? Em Atena ou no companheiro?

– Ora essa, Atena, assim a Srta nos ofende! – disse Shaka, soando realmente ofendido. – É claro que jamais deixaríamos de ser leais a Atena! "Mas que eu te salvaria antes dela, não tenha dúvidas, Mu!", sussurrou telepaticamente para o outro, que corou.

– Não quero pagar pra ver. Minha decisão está tomada e pronto! – disse Saori, resolutamente.

– Não é possível, Atena! – Saga parecia inconsolável – a Srta não terá piedade de nós, pobres seres humanos que só desejamos amar e ser amados?

"Ai, não piora, Saga...", pensou Shaka. E, a julgar pelo olhar cúmplice do ariano ao seu lado, o outro também pensara a mesmíssima coisa.

– Gêmeos, que eu saiba os únicos casais, ao menos oficiais, aqui do Santuário, são os dois seres elevados aí (por essa eu não esperava), os que atendem por Mu e Shaka – Atena continuou, e parecia estar se divertindo, fitando sádica seus cavaleiros – e Aiolia e Marin. Você não está entre eles, não... por que toda essa preocupação?

– Ah, Srta Saori, por dois motivos: o primeiro é que eu sou solidário aos meus amigos... – ponderou Saga. – E o segundo, bem, não posso negar... já peguei meio Santuário e morro de vontade de pegar a outra metade...

"Ai, não piora, Saga...", pensou Mu. E, a julgar pelo olhar cúmplice do virginiano ao seu lado, o outro também pensara a mesmíssima coisa.

– SAGA! – gritou Atena, indignada. – Quer dizer então que se eu não manter –

– Mantiver, Atena! – corrigiu Mu.

– Não, Mu, pelo contrário, se eu _não_ manter –

– Mantiver, Atena! – corrigiu novamente Mu.

– Ai, Mu, como você é burro! – a menina tornou, balançando a cabeça e estapeando levemente a testa – Se eu **_não_** manter –

"Tá, desisto!", pensou o tibetano, fitando o chão, resignadamente. "Se ela consegue _me _fazer perder a paciência, realmente é um caso sem solução!"

– Enfim, continuando – Saori disse, sorrindo, feliz por ter ganho a batalha verbal contra o _burro _do ariano – se eu _não manter_ minha proibição, Saga, o Sr vai sair por aí pegando geral, é? Pois bem, proibição man-ti-da! – tornou a falar a menina, com cara de poucos amigos. – E agora saiam. E por favor, Saga, chame-me Mestre Camus, vou nomeá-lo Grande Mestre... tenho certeza absoluta de que ele concorda com minha nova lei!

– Hãn, se me permite, Atena – disse Shaka, disfarçando um meio sorriso – Camus de Aquário na verdade nos apóia!

– Zeus, se até ele é contra, eu estou perdida. Estou mesmo cercada por um bando de inúteis! Vá, Saga, então você continua Grande Mestre mesmo, pelo menos por enquanto! Agora vão, me deixem descansar, porque amanhã teremos uma grande festa e eu quero estar radiante!

Os três cavaleiros de ouro deixaram o salão do Grande Mestre cabisbaixos. Tinham perdido a batalha mais importante dos últimos tempos!

– Pois se é guerra que ela quer, é guerra que ela vai ter! – disse Saga e seus olhos flamejaram, ao passo que seu cabelo começou a reluzir em prata, mas em seguida voltando ao tom de azul normal de sempre.

Mu e Shaka apenas sinalizaram com a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. "Quer saber, eu não vou fazer nada se o Saga surtar...", cochichou Virgem para o amante. "Muito menos eu!", cochichou o ariano de volta. Atena conseguira mesmo tirar os dois seres mais calmos de todo o Santuário (quiçá do mundo) do sério.

– Colocaremos, pois, o plano de Camus para funcionar! – disse Mu aos dois amigos – Afinal de contas, ao menos no quesito burrice Seiya e Saori são compatíveis!

Mu teletransportou a si e ao namorado até a casa de Áries. Ao longe, ainda puderam ouvir as risadas maléficas de Saga.

No salão do Grande Mestre, Atena entregara-se às suas reflexões e pensamentos mais recônditos. "Háh, preocupação com batalha o quê! O lance é que enquanto eu não pegar ninguém, ninguém pega!", murmurou pra si mesma, rindo um riso maléfico, à la Saga mau.

-X-X-X-

Na oitava casa, alguém também havia se entregado de corpo e alma às suas reflexões e pensamentos mais recônditos. Milo chegara da casa de Aquário e dirigira-se diretamente para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho gelado. "Háh, olha só, se ele estivesse aqui, o banho seria realmente gelado!", pensara.

Depois do banho, acalmou-se e jogou-se em sua cama. Abraçado ao travesseiro, deixou fluir todas as suas emoções. Maldizia-se por ter ido embora sem antes satisfazer seus desejos, não só os da carne, mas também – e principalmente – os da alma. Afinal, amava Camus e ponto final.

"Ai, Zeus, por que então não resolvi logo isso de uma vez? Por que tive que sair?", dizia para si mesmo, rolando de um lado para o outro da cama, o simples ato de pensar em Camus fazendo sua pele suar. "Porque você o ama e não quer que isso seja uma simples aventura, Milo!", pensou. "Mas até parece que _Monsieur Glasse_ vai te trazer rosas e te jurar amor eterno... ele quer é te comer e ponto! E agora com essa sua ceninha de donzela de contos de fada, nem isso!", respondeu para si mesmo, levantando-se da cama e dirigindo-se à porta. "Ai, Milo, por Zeus, pára de pensar em Camus ou você enlouquece de vez! Tá até parecendo o Saga, já...", riu e voltou à cama. "Não vou voltar pra lá e pronto! Se ele me quiser, ele que invente alguma coisa!", disse e deixou-se cair sobre o leito. "Ah, Milo... mas e se ele não fizer nada, o que será de você?"

Uma das características mais proeminentes do Escorpião sempre fora a impulsividade. E, tendo a oportunidade de consumar seu amor com Camus pela primeira vez, optara por sair da casa de Aquário. Queria uma prova de amor do aquariano, queria que o homem demonstrasse de alguma forma que o amava. Mas ter se demonstrado tão vulnerável durante a reunião da manhã, na casa de Áries, não tinha sido o suficiente, levando-se em consideração que o homem em questão era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Camus de Aquário, o cavaleiro mais frio entre os 88?

Tudo isso passava pela cabeça de Milo ao mesmo tempo, um turbilhão de sentimentos e idéias. E, no meio de tudo isso, um fato o preocupava mais do que todos. "Atena! Atena proibiu relacionamentos entre os cavaleiros. Logo agora! Mu, Shaka... que vocês sejam felizes em sua argumentação! A batalha não deve estar sendo nada fácil!", pensou num momento de coerência e lucidez, voltando logo em seguida novamente às reflexões desconexas típicas dos apaixonados.

-X-X-X-

Camus andava de um lado para o outro em sua casa, catalogando seus DVDs pela quinta vez desde que chegara da casa de Touro: separando por gênero e entre o gênero, pelo diretor. Catalogava o que já estava catalogado, procurando escapar de ao menos tentar organizar na sua cabeça tudo o que havia ocorrido naquela manhã. Ou melhor, tudo o que havia ocorrido naqueles dois meses.

Milo. Todas as suas inquietações atendiam por esse nome simples, porém forte. Desde que o grego telefonara para ele naquela fatídica noite há dois meses atrás, bêbado, implorando por ajuda, que Escorpião não lhe saía da cabeça. Tinha até cozinhado pra ele, impulsivamente (e impulsividade certamente não era uma das características do francês). Camus todavia não havia compreendido o porquê até aquela manhã. Até ter quase enlouquecido ao ler a carta de Atena. Logo ele, que menosprezava o envolvimento de Aiolia e Marin, e mais ainda de Shaka e Mu. "Dois homens, Zeus! Dois servidores de Atena!", costumava pensar quando via o casal de Virgem e Áries passeando pelos jardins de mãos dadas. Pois logo ele, Camus, tinha se deixado cair em seu sofá, mudo, simplesmente desesperado, ao saber que Atena havia proibido o relacionamento entre seus cavaleiros.

Passado o susto da notícia, entretanto, Camus se refez, voltando à sua impassibilidade de sempre. Perguntava-se, porém, por que tinha dado toda essa importância para aquela lei que, a seus olhos, era a atitude mais racional que Saori tinha tomado nos últimos tempos. Naquela manhã, ainda surpreendeu ainda mais a si mesmo ao atender a convocação feita por Afrodite e comparecer à reunião na casa de Mu. E não só: fora Camus quem conduzira a reunião, fora Camus quem apresentara uma possível solução para o problema. E, durante aquela manhã, percebera o porquê de ter dado tanta importância à lei de Atena: Milo! Milo! Milo!

Num momento de fúria, tinha se deixado desarmar pelo cavaleiro de Escorpião, ali mesmo, na frente de todos, na sala de Áries. "Zeus, que poder tem o Milo, de me deixar sem palavras, sem armas!", pensou o francês. E a simples lembrança do toque do outro, de seu hálito quente e seus dedos brincando por suas costas o fazia suspirar. Deixara-se levar pelo abraço de Escorpião, totalmente enredado, envenenado. Percebera-se perdidamente apaixonado por Milo, naquela manhã, naquela reunião, na casa de Áries.

Pra completar aquela manhã bizarra em todos sentidos, não tinha Milo aparecido ali, em sua casa, algum tempo depois de não tê-lo convidado para ficar na oitava casa, finda a reunião? E ainda por cima brincando com coisa séria: aparecera tal qual ele mesmo dias antes, trazendo "comida"!

Haviam se beijado. E a lembrança daquela boca desde então estava a atormentar o francês. "Ah, Milo, pois te dou razão: quando você dizia nas reuniões que quem prova do veneno do escorpião se inebria, tinha razão. Inebriei-me de você, Milo!", pensou Camus, desistindo dos DVDs, deixando-se deitar em sua cama, sentindo o cheiro do grego que estivera ali pouco tempo antes. "E ainda assim você foi embora... deixando-me aqui, assim. Desejando sem ter!", murmurou o francês.

Em seu íntimo, Camus se maldizia por ter se mostrado, por ter se aberto, por ter recorrido à ajuda de Aldebaran, novo velho amigo. Mas estava disposto a fazer tudo para ter Milo, nem que fosse por apenas uma noite. E se era uma declaração que Escorpião queria, era uma que ia ter!

Sentou-se na cama e abraçou-se a si mesmo, não contendo mais as pequenas lágrimas que teimavam em formar-se em seus olhos esmeralda. Pois tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não passava de um joguinho de sedução de Milo, mais uma conquista, mais um _affair_ sem importância. Ou mesmo uma aposta com Aiolia. Podia até ver Leão rindo-se: "então, Milo, você se julga capaz de derreter o cubo de gelo?"

Maldisse-se uma última vez, dessa vez por ter se apaixonado. Ele, que julgava Hyoga pelo amor que o discípulo sentia por sua mãe falecida, jazia agora perdidamente entregue a um amor proibido de várias formas: proibido pela natureza, proibido por não ser correspondido, proibido por Atena. "Ai, Mu, Shaka, Saga, que vocês consigam reverter essa situação... se não por mim, ao menos por vocês!", desejou o francês.

Ouviu duas batidas à sua porta, e correu para atender. Abriu a porta mais do que rapidamente.

– Ah, é você, Afrodite? – disse Camus, e sua voz e seu rosto demonstrando a mais pura decepção.

– Cruzes, será que o Coração Gelado realmente esquentou, é? Você nunca foi de demonstrar nenhuma emoção... – respondeu Afrodite. – Mas confessa, vai, você esperava o Escorpiãozinho, né, Cami?

Camus sentiu vontade de congelar Afrodite, enterrá-lo num esquife de gelo por toda a eternidade e dá-lo de presente a Máscara da Morte. No entanto, simplesmente sorriu. "Ah, _l'amour_...", pensou Peixes e sorriu de volta.

– Bem, Cami, vim aqui te buscar. Mu e Shaka estão convocando uma reunião lá na casa de Áries, de novo, pra discutir como foi a audiência com a Saori!

– Um minuto, Afrodite, me espere que eu já venho – respondeu Camus.

Pouco tempo depois, o francês surgiu vestindo uma calça jeans tingida de preto e uma camiseta vermelha (algo bem atípico pra ele). Os cabelos esmeralda presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Nos pés, usava tênis pretos. O perfume era cítrico e sensual.

– Uh-lah-lah, Cami, a quem queremos impressionar? – Afrodite praticamente gritou. – Deixa-me ver... Mi-ro! – completou, o nome do grego saindo praticamente num sussurro. – Mas vamos deixar de conversa que só falta você lá embaixo!

– Nossa, já estão todos lá? E por que não me avisaram antes? – Camus indagou.

– Porque tiramos no palitinho pra ver quem enfrentava a fera. Se eu soubesse que a fera em questão já tinha sido amansada, nem tinha me descabelado tanto... – riu-se Peixes, e Camus simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negação, gesto que tinha se tornado típico pra ele naqueles dias estranhos.

-X-X-X-

Camus e Afrodite praticamente correram os dez andares de escadas que separavam a décima-primeira da primeira casa do Santuário de Atena. Não precisaram nem bater à porta, esta estava aberta. Entraram sob comentários de "_nossa, como Aquário está diferente_" e de "_Tá louco, hein, Afrodite, precisava demorar tanto?_" Peixes distribuiu olhares ameaçadores, procurando um certo canceriano com o olhar. Correu para Máscara da Morte e sentou-se em seu colo, fazendo um cacho no cabelo do amante com o indicador direito. Camus, ao entrar, também procurara um certo alguém com o olhar. E lá estava ele, Milo, elegantemente vestido com calça social e sapatos pretos e camisa de mangas compridas azul céu. O aquariano lançou-lhe um olhar quase neutro e foi se sentar do outro lado do salão.

Como na reunião de algumas horas antes, estavam os cavaleiros de ouro, alguns de prata e cinco dos de bronze sentados, em círculo, na casa de Áries. Alguns sentavam-se em sofás, outros em pufes e outros ainda no chão, mesmo.

– Muito bem, agora que estamos todos aqui – Shura começou – acho que Mu e Shaka podem finalmente dizer como foi a reunião!

Shaka adiantou-se e se levantou, colocando-se no meio do círculo formado pelos cavaleiros. – Pois bem, resumindo uma história longa, Atena não nos deu ouvidos. A proibição continua!

Nisso todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo, como acontecera mais cedo naquele dia. Entre protestos, gritos de "morra, vaca, morra" e mais idéias mirabolantes, todas as vozes, exceto três, podiam ser ouvidas. Duas das vozes que não se pronunciavam pertenciam a Milo e Camus. Os dois não mais se interessavam pela reunião e pareciam não fazer a menor idéia do que estavam fazendo ali. Apenas fitavam-se mutuamente, estudando-se, desejando-se. Num canto do salão, Milo pensava que Camus ficava extremamente sensual ao se vestir em roupas esporte. No canto oposto, Camus pensava em quão sexy era o grego trajado assim tão elegantemente.

E a terceira voz que não era ouvida de repente entrou correndo na sala da casa de Áries, bufando. Prostrou-se no meio do círculo formado pelos desesperados cavaleiros, elevando o cosmo e colocando-se em posição de ataque. – CALEM-SE TODOS! – gritou mas seu grito não surtiu o menor efeito. "Ok, vou ter de apelar...", pensou o dono da voz. Então seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos feito fogo e seus cabelos, normalmente azuis, adquiriram uma tonalidade prateada, puxando para o cinza. E então Saga riu. Riu alto e loucamente.

Ao ouvirem aquela terrível gargalhada, todos os cavaleiros retornaram a seus lugares, com medo e pensando em como agir pra livrarem-se do Saga mau. Mas eis que, finda a balbúrdia, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos retornou ao normal.

– Muito bem, agora vocês vão me ouvir, não! – perguntou Saga, calmamente. Todos balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

– Então, acabo de chegar do salão do Grande Mestre... a festa está sendo preparada e a decoração está um luxo! – Saga continuou.

– E quem quer saber de decoração de festa? – perguntou Máscara da Morte – que _cazzo_, vamos direto ao ponto!

– Ai, Masquinha, você tá parecendo o Cami! – disse Afrodite, adocicando sua voz, seu dedo indicador ainda fazendo um cacho no cabelo do canceriano.

– Dite, agora não que a coisa é séria! – ponderou Shura – Continua, Saga, mas sem desviar o assunto desta vez, _hermano_!

– Obrigado, Shura, pode deixar – continuou o cavaleiro de Gêmeos – o lance é esse mesmo que disse o Shaka: Atena está resoluta. E ficou ainda mais _emputecida_ quando eu disse que já tinha pegado meio Santuário e queria pegar a outra metade...

– Dite, ele já te pegou? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, sua voz já se destemperando.

– Ah, Masquinha, isso foi antes de você... – respondeu Peixes, um tanto quanto desconcertado.

– Olha, gente, todo mundo aqui sabe que o Saga aí já pegou geraaaaaaal – disse Shina – nem mesmo eu escapei. E foi bom, né, Saguinha? – Saga mal cabia em si de tanto orgulho, mas Shura de repente parecia extremamente contrariado. Shina prosseguiu. – Então pra deixarmos tudo às claras pra não termos mais interrupções nessa _maledeta_ reunião, vamos às pegadas do Saga: Marin, eu, Misty, Dite e Milo. Esqueci alguém, Saga?

– Não, querida, não esqueceu não! – tornou Saga, orgulhoso. Mas Aiolia estava vermelho feito um pimentão, Shura abobalhado, Máscara da Morte parecia que ia avançar em Saga a qualquer minuto. Milo por sua vez contava até dez mentalmente pra não instigar Máscara a avançar mesmo no Saga enquanto ele mesmo matava Shina com suas próprias mãos. "Pronto, quer ver que agora por causa dessa bobeira toda minha história com o Camus vai por água abaixo?", pensou Milo. Do outro lado do corredor, um aquariano tentava manter ao máximo o autocontrole, tentado a esganar Saga com suas próprias mãos. "Ele não merece nem a glória do esquife de gelo...", pensou. Mas conteve-se.

Camus então dirigiu-se ao centro da sala e deu um "pedala" em Saga. Todos olharam abobalhados para os dois cavaleiros ali no meio do círculo, depois soltaram umas risadinhas frívolas e por fim acalmaram-se. – Obrigado, Camus! – disse o geminiano.

– Disponha – retrucou Camus, lançando um olhar de reprovação para Milo, que se encolheu em sua cadeira.

Mu, que havia esperado e assistido a tudo pacientemente, tomou enfim a iniciativa de lançar um olhar mortal a Saga, que saiu do meio da sala, procurando um lugar pra se sentar. – Não piore a situação que já está ruim, Saga! – disse o ariano em tom de reprovação, e Saga de repente interessou-se por seus próprios sapatos.

– Queridos, só há uma coisa a ser feita – ponderou Mu – precisamos colocar o plano de Camus pra funcionar. O problema é: como?

– Que plano, Shiryu? – perguntou Seiya ao amigo.

– Nossa, Seiya, às vezes sua burrice me surpreende... – disse o Dragão para o amigo. – Você não lembra não?

– Noooooooooooooooooossa, vão me jogar na jaula dos leões! – murmurou Seiya, dois minutos depois, levando em seguida um croque de Ikki, que queria prestar atenção ao que estava sendo discutido.

– Olha, gente, eu acho que a coisa toda é muito simples... – disse Camus – Teremos uma festa amanhã, não é? É só o Pégasus ali levar flores e bombons pra Atena e pedi-la em casamento... duvide-o-dó que ela não se jogue no pescoço dele e tasque-lhe um beijão!

– Milo, fecha a boca e seca a baba! – Aldebaran cochichou pro amigo. E, com efeito, seu queixo teria caído no chão não fosse preso ao crânio, tamanha era sua admiração e desejo pelo francês que se pronunciava no meio do salão.

– Essa é boa! – disse Shura – a aprendiz de _Tomás de Torquemada_ preparando um auto-de-fé pra gente e a gente aqui, arrumando namorado pra ela (1)... _Pero_ _alas,_ que dê certo o plano!

E com essas palavras todos se despediram e retornaram às suas casas. O dia tinha sido demasiadamente cheio, e amanhã haveria uma festa. Precisavam descansar. Saga puxou Seiya pela orelha, murmurando algo sobre ensiná-lo a cortejar uma dama (ou uma vaca, fosse o que fosse); Ikki e Shun correram para a quarta casa; Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, para a décima-segunda; Aiolia, sozinho, para a quinta casa; Marin e Shina, não se sabia se brigando ou conversando, rindo ou chorando, foram para seus alojamentos. E assim sucessivamente.

Milo foi para a oitava casa, sozinho. Camus, para a décima-primeira. E os dois não trocaram uma única palavra.

-X-X-X-

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram apreensivos. Afinal, era o dia da grande festa. O dia em que colocariam o grande plano em ação. Todos os cavaleiros espreguiçavam-se em suas camas, demorando-se a levantar, pois o dia, quer queira quer não, era de folga. Todos descansavam, dispostos a deixar o dia passar morosamente. Todos menos um.

Camus discou um número, sendo atendido por uma voz super amigável. – _Cazzo_, quem é o corno que resolveu me acordar logo de manhã? – Máscara da Morte atendera.

– Câncer, aqui é Aquário. Preciso falar com Peixes e é urgente. Vamos logo com isso que não tenho o dia todo! – Camus retrucou, impassível. Se não era Milo, a impassibilidade era a de praxe.

– _Madonna mia!_ – exclamou o canceriano do outro lado. – Dite, é pra você.

Camus ouviu alguns muxoxos de descontentamento do outro lado da linha, mas enfim Afrodite atendeu ao telefone. – Pois não, Cami?

– Afrodite de Peixes, meu nome é Camus – respondeu o aquariano, calmamente – e eu preciso lhe falar. Posso subir aí?

– Claro, venha – tornou Afrodite. Desligou o telefone e olhou para Máscara da Morte, abobalhado. – O que será que ele quer comigo? – perguntou Peixes ao namorado. O italiano deu de ombros e, vestindo um short pequeno, dirigiu-se à cozinha para preparar o café-da-manhã.

Dois minutos depois Camus bateu à porta de Peixes, que o recebeu com um sorriso. – Venha, Camus, vamos conversar no meu jardim! – disse Afrodite, indicando o caminho ao outro cavaleiro.

O jardim era magnífico, cheio de rosas brancas, vermelhas e negras. Camus encarava as rosas negras com admiração. – Meu poder faz com que elas cresçam da cor que eu quero, Camus. – disse Afrodite, como que lendo o pensamento do francês à sua frente. Pôs-se a regar as rosas, olhando com curiosidade para o aquariano.

– Afrodite, era sobre rosas mesmo que eu queria falar! Será que você poderia preparar um buquê de rosas escarlates, lindo, pra mim essa noite? – o aquariano perguntou como quem perguntava se o outro queria um copo d'água.

Afrodite abriu a boca em sinal de puro espanto. Mas então se refez. – Claro, Camus. Com prazer.

Camus agradeceu e foi saindo. Parou à porta de Peixes e disse para Afrodite. – Se não fosse muito incômodo, gostaria que você me entregasse o buquê lá em casa, antes da festa. – pediu o aquariano e o sueco fez um sinal de _ok_ com a cabeça. – São para o Milo, sabe? – tornou Camus, piscando, e saiu correndo escada abaixo. Conseguiu, entretanto, ouvir Peixes dizer ao amante, boquiaberto, que ele estivera ali para pedir um buquê de rosas para o Milo. "Pronto, o plano anda às mil maravilhas. Daqui a pouco todos, menos Atena e o próprio, saberão que eu gosto do Milo..."

Passou pela décima casa, onde Shura já o estava esperando. – Vamos, _hombre_, vamos que ainda temos muito o que fazer! – disse o espanhol. Desceram os dois correndo até a segunda casa, onde Touro os esperava com a mesa do café posta.

– Comam, amigos! – disse Aldebaran – Comam que hoje o dia há de ser loooongo... – continuou.

Os três comeram, rindo e brincando, quase se esquecendo da proibição de Atena. Na sala da casa de Touro, alguns CDs espalhados e um violão meio velho, caído. "Espero que tudo isso dê certo...", pensou o taurino comendo um enorme pedaço de pão com presunto e desarrumando os cabelos do aquariano que se sentava, comedido e pensativo, a seu lado.

É hoje! _Olé_! – disse Shura limpando a boca. Os três se dirigiram à sala, pois tinham muito trabalho a fazer.

Passaram os três o dia todo na casa de Touro, fazendo algazarra e se preparando para a festa. "Ah, Milo, você não perde por esperar!", pensou Camus.

-X-X-X-

E assim as horas se passaram. Camus, Shura e Aldebaran envoltos em algum projeto secreto na casa de Touro; Afrodite e Máscara da Morte (quem diria?) colhendo rosas e preparando um buquê magnífico; Mu e Shaka meditando na casa de Áries; Aiolia e Marin assistindo a _O Senhor dos Anéis: As Duas Torres, _preguiçosamente no sofá da casa de Leão; Saga dando um intensivão sobre boas maneiras e conquista a Seiya; Hyoga e Shun abraçadinhos na casa de Câncer, enquanto Ikki maldizia a vida e lançava olhares fulminantes ao russo; Shina, Misty e Milo conversando sobre suas aventuras e desventuras amorosas na sala da casa de Escorpião, que telefonara aos amigos pedindo-lhes que lhe fizessem companhia, pois tudo o que não queria era ficar sozinho e morrer de ansiedade. E, nesse meio tempo, entre uma rosa e outra colhida, Afrodite ligava para todos os seus amigos (menos para Milo e Atena, claro), para contar que estava fazendo um buquê de rosas lindo para Camus dar pro Milo.

Touro desligou o telefone. – Era o Dite, Camus! Contando do buquê! – riu-se o brasileiro, no que foi acompanhado por Shura e Camus.

– Háh, tudo está indo conforme o planejado, então... – tornou Camus, sorrindo para os amigos. "Acho que eu perdi tempo demais da minha vida achando que emoções e sentimentos eram besteira...", pensou o aquariano e sorriu novamente.

Algum tempo e trabalho depois, os três em Touro consideraram seu trabalho pronto. – Agora é só esperar o grande momento! – disse Shura aos outros dois. Os três se abraçaram e se despediram, amistosamente.

Camus e Shura subiram correndo até suas casas, respectivamente. E, ao chegar à casa de Aquário, Camus entrou correndo, pois o telefone estava tocando. Era Afrodite, dizendo que o buquê estava pronto. O aquariano subiu as escadas correndo.

– Por Zeus, Afrodite de Peixes, é o buquê mais lindo que eu já vi! – exclamou Camus, verdadeiramente estarrecido pela beleza do buquê, composto por 24 rosas vermelhas, maravilhosamente arranjadas, envoltas num celofane transparente e num lindo laço azul de cetim. – Muito, muito obrigado!

– De nada, querido! Espero que as pétalas dessas rosas cumpram seu intento! – disse Peixes, despedindo-se do amigo. – Vá, Camus, vá e se prepare. Quero você e o Milo lindos hoje à noite!

-X-X-X-

Algumas horas e alguns preparativos depois, estava enfim na hora da tão esperada festa. Foram todos chegando, aos poucos, no salão, que estava realmente um luxo, como dissera Saga. As escadas e as mesas ostentavam tapetes e toalhas em prata, respectivamente. Os lustres reluziam, também em prata, ao passo que nas mesas havia um arranjo de flores brancas e amarelas. Tudo estava divinamente belo, exceto pela enorme estrutura de metal na porta, que parecia um dia ter sido uma tosca estátua de Atena (2).

Camus estava divino. Terno _Armani_ preto, sapatos de couro italiano também pretos, camisa verde esperança. A gravata também era preta, e sóbria como ele próprio. Seus cabelos esmeralda, realçados pelo verde mais escuro da camisa, estavam soltos e refletiam toda a iluminação em prata do local. Os olhos, também esmeraldas, brilhavam num misto de ansiedade, medo e desejo. O perfume era cítrico e sensual.

Milo, por sua vez, não ficava atrás no quesito "desbunde". Pois vestia também um terno preto muito bem cortado, e uma camisa vermelha. Mas segurava o paletó, e a camisa não estava por dentro da calça. Fazia o estilo despojado, e dois botões da camisa estavam abertos, revelando uma pequena parte do dorso firme e bem trabalhado; e não usava gravata. Os cabelos safira levemente ondulados ele os trazia semipresos. Os olhos cintilavam feito duas safiras recém lapidadas, exalando desejo. E o perfume era doce, de rosas, muito sexy.

E enfim, todos estavam lindos e perfumados. E sexies, muito sexies. A não ser por Saori, que vestia um dos seus incontáveis vestidos branco estilão bolo de noiva bufante, um cinto dourado, fivelas douradas nos cabelos lavanda, sapatos também brancos estilo boneca. E Seiya tomara três croques na cabeças, respectivamente de Máscara da Morte, Ikki e Saga, por ter exclamado um "eca!" ao ver a garota. Saga então chutara-o discretamente, fazendo com que Pégasus caísse sentado em frente à deusa. E então saíram dançando e rodopiando pelo salão, enquanto todos os outros riam em cólicas.

E assim algumas horas se passaram. Todos dançavam e se felicitavam. Afinal, era uma comemoração de fim de ano. E estavam todos vivos! Quer motivo melhor pra comemorar?

Camus e Milo se olhavam, mas não se falavam. Se provocavam, mas não se falavam. Se desejavam, mas não se falavam.

Num canto do salão, Shura esfregava as mãos, nervosamente. Shina passou por ali e deu-lhe um beliscão num lugar não muito apropriado. Shura abriu dois olhos enormes, surpreso. – Sabe, espanhol, não fosse pela proibição do bolo de noiva dançante ali – e apontou pra Seiya e Saori, que ainda rodopiavam pelo salão – eu te agarraria aqui e agora!

– Mas não provoca, italiana sangue quente! – tornou Shura – então os espanhóis também não têm o _caliente sangre mediterráneo_?

Num outro canto, Aiolia e Marin conversavam alegremente com Mu e Shaka. Ao menos era o que parecia para quem olhava de longe. Na verdade, estavam ansiosíssimos pra que Seiya agisse logo e pegasse Saori de jeito.

Camus fez um sinal com a cabeça pra Shura. Este sorriu e dispensou Shina, dizendo-lhe que tinha algo muito importante a fazer, mas que retornaria para terminarem a conversa e continuarem se provocando. Pegou então, discretamente, um lindo buquê de rosas que estava na mesa de Camus. Aldebaran, por sua vez, já pedia para que a orquestra parasse de tocar, enquanto Camus subia ao palco e pegava o microfone. Shura entregou o buquê a Aiolia, e pediu que este o levasse discretamente para Milo, quando Camus começasse a cantar. Leão fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, enquanto Shura corria para o palco com o violão velho de Aldebaran. "Quando o Camus começar a cantar? Desde quando esse homem canta? Zeus, que anedota!", pensou Leão, não entendendo mais nada. "Mas que assim seja!"

– _Tenez, atention, s'il vous plaît_! – disse Camus ao microfone. – Atenção, por favor! Não sei se vocês sabem, principalmente a Srta Saori, nossa amada deusa, mas eu canto. E gostaria aqui de cantar uma música brasileira, pra ir nos aclimatizando ao país para o qual vamos viajar dentro em breve! – continuou e todos olharam espantados quando Aldebaran entregou o violão a Shura, que se sentou e apoiou o instrumento em sua perna. Touro sentou-se ao lado do amigo, e tinha um microfone nas mãos. – Pois bem, enquanto eu canto, em português, nosso amigo Aldebaran traduzirá as palavras para o grego, para que todos vocês compreendam! – Camus prosseguiu. – E digo mais: este poeta dedicou essa música para alguém _muito especial_! – o francês disse essas palavras olhando fixamente para Milo, que já se esforçava pra não chorar.

Camus sabia que Milo apreciava boa música. Especialmente músicas de outros países, que para ele soassem exóticas. Por isso recorreu a Aldebaran, pedindo-lhe que lhe ensinasse a cantar uma música brasileira romântica. E Shura acompanharia no violão. E assim foi.

– _Eu sei que vou te amar, por toda a minha vida vou te amar, a cada despedida eu vou te amar, desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar... _– Camus cantava com a voz límpida, linda, enquanto Touro traduzia todas as palavras.

– _E cada verso meu será pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar por toda a minha vida... _– continuava Camus, olhos fixos em Milo, que a essa altura já não disfarçava as lágrimas. Nesse instante, Aiolia trouxe um buquê de rosas vermelhas maravilhosas pro amigo. Milo mal cabia em si de tanta felicidade ao ler o bilhete:

_Milo, mon ange,_

_Se havia alguma dúvida de que eu te amo,_

_espero que agora seja dúvida desfeita._

_Eu sei que vou te amar, Milo._

_Por toda minha vida vou te amar!_

_Com amor,_

_Camus_

_PS – Essas rosas vêm do jardim do Afrodite. _

_Eu contei a ele que eram pra você. _

_Então olhe à sua volta: todos eles sabem_

_que eu sei que vou te amar..._

Milo quase desmaiou. Era felicidade demais para uma noite só! Não raciocinava, não sentia mais nada, a não ser o amor por Camus que lhe apertava o coração. "Zeus, ele está se expondo assim por mim!". Olhou em sua volta e percebeu que muitos dos seus amigos olhavam pra ele sorrindo, felizes. Todos sabiam.

– _Eu sei que vou chorar, a cada ausência tua eu vou chorar, mas cada volta tua há de apagar, o que essa tua ausência me causou. Eu sei que vou sofrer a eterna desventura de viver, à espera de viver ao lado teu, por toda a minha vida! – _Camus parou de cantar, um nó na garganta se formando. Não seguraria as lágrimas por muito tempo.

Todos aplaudiram de pé. Fitavam Camus surpresos e admirados, pois não sabiam que o francês cantava tão bem. E muito menos concebiam a idéia de que ele cantaria para alguém. Mas ele estava lá, cantando para Milo. E só pra ele.

Aquário desceu e sua vontade era correr e atirar-se aos braços de seu amado, mas conteve-se. Atena vinha chegando, sorrindo, toda feliz. – Mestre Camus, que lindo! Não sabia que cantava assim tão bem... e que linda música escolheu. Abrilhantou a festa!

– Obrigado pelos elogios, Grande Atena – respondeu Camus, fazendo uma reverência – espero que essas lindas palavras tenham inspirado a Srta e aos outros apaixonados aqui.

Atena abaixou a cabeça e corou, olhando de soslaio para Seiya, que visivelmente não sabia o que fazer. Mas não era Camus quem iria dizer. Acenou com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para Milo.

Escorpião e Aquário olharam-se demoradamente, sem nada dizer. Palavras não seriam necessárias agora. Ao menos por enquanto. Não ousaram aproximar demais os corpos, a fim de não se entregarem um ao outro ali mesmo, no salão, em frente a todos. Mas sorriam. Sorriam! "Ah, Camus, também sei que vou te amar por toda minha vida!", pensou Milo. Os dois andaram, mudos, em direção ao jardim. Ali, sozinhos, sob as estrelas, entrelaçaram-se as mãos. Alisaram-se os cabelos. E beijaram-se demoradamente, sob a luz do luar.

-X-X-X-

(1) Tomás de Torquemada (1420-1498): monge espanhol, tornou-se Grande Inquisidor em 1487 pelos reis católicos, Isabel e Fernando. Tornou-se conhecido por sua extrema crueldade e pela quantidade de pessoas que condenou à morte na fogueira (estima-se que cerca de 2000 pessoas, em sua grande maioria judeus, morreram queimados durante seu mandato). Organizava enormes atos-de-fé, cerimônias em que os condenados eram queimados. (É, Milo e Camus também é cultura!)

(2) Ver capítulo 4, em que Seiya tropeça com a estátua de Atena e rola escada abaixo pelo Santuário.

-X-X-X-

**A/N**: Finalmente, um pedacinho do baile. E finalmente a declaração de Camus. Espero que vocês gostem.

_Creditando_: a música que Camus canta é Eu sei que vou te amar, de Vinícius de Morais e Tom Jobim. Uma das minhas preferidas (e creio que todos os brasileiros). Grandes poetas!

_Cenas do próximo capítulo_: O baile continua. Será que Seiya pega Saori de jeito? E sim, eles viajam pro Brasil no próximo capítulo.

A todos que lêem, muito obrigada. Aos que deixam reviews, um agradecimento todo especial. 

Até a próxima!


	6. Todos dizem eu te amo

**ATENÇÃO!**

**Esse capítulo contém cenas LEMON (sexo entre dois homens). Se você não gosta ou não se sente confortável com isso, por favor, não leia. Não diga depois que eu não avisei, hein?**

**Para aqueles que gostam assim como eu, divirtam-se. E depois em digam o que acharam!**

**Cap 6 – Todos dizem eu te amo**

Salão do Grande Mestre. Decoração luxuosa. Música. Comida farta. Bebida à vontade. Gente bonita, inteligente e cheirosa dançando e se divertindo. Festa!

– Nossa, que deu na cabeça da Saori esse ano? Todo esse vinho, esse whiskey, essa vodka, e até cachaça brasileira, pra ir dando aquele clima... o que aconteceu com a pão-dura, que anda generosa? – comentou Ikki com Máscara da Morte, segurando um copo de caipirinha que Aldebaran lhe dera.

Máscara deu de ombros. – Quem se preocupa? Eu quero mais é beber! Encher a cara mesmo. – respondeu, olhando fixamente para Afrodite, que rodopiava meio bêbado no meio do salão.

– Aliás, me fala aí, Máscara – Ikki disse, batendo forte nas costas do amigo. – Você, que era todo machão... de repente taí, todo caído pela bixa do Afrodite... como isso aconteceu hein?

– Você não tem amor à vida, não, Passarinho? – tornou Máscara, já fechando a mão pra dar um soco bem dado em Fênix. Mas não fez nada. Suspirou e continuou falando. – Quem entende, não é, Ikki? Eu jamais imaginei que iria me apaixonar, ainda mais por um homem. Mas essas coisas simplesmente acontecem! Se até o Cubo de Gelo tá morrendo de amores pelo Milo, por que eu não posso estar com o Afrodite?

– É, amigo. Você tem razão. – contentou-se Ikki, tomando outro gole da bebida.

No meio do salão, Afrodite dançava sensualmente, brincando com Aldebaran, Shun e Hyoga, que pareciam bem à vontade. De vez em quando Peixes lançava um olhar atrevido para o amante, que sorria e bebericava um gole de alguma bebida alcoólica, a que estivesse à mão no momento. Seiya e Saori dançavam ainda juntos, e Seiya parecia um tanto quanto desconfortável, ao passo que Saori sentia-se no céu, a ponto de nem perceber quando Camus e Milo saíram de lá em direção ao jardim trocando olhares apaixonados.

– Ai, Seiya, não foi lindo Mestre Camus cantando? – sussurrou a menina no ouvido de Pégasus.

"Ai, Zeus... em que eu fui me meter!", pensou Seiya. – Sim, foi. Não fazia idéia de que ele cantava assim tão bem... – respondeu. "Preciso bolar um jeito de me livrar dela", tornou a pensar pra si mesmo. Abraçado à garota, olhava para todos os lados de canto de olho, procurando uma saída estratégica dali.

Em outro canto, encostados no balcão, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e Marin conversavam ainda. Todos os quatro extremamente preocupados com a demora em Seiya tomar uma atitude e colocar o plano em ação o mais rápido possível. Estavam tensos porém pareciam animados, e mesmo Áries e Virgem cederam à bebida.

– Se esse pirralho não fizer alguma coisa agora eu juro que não vou precisar do Satã Imperial pra acabar com ele! – disse Aiolia dando um soco no balcão e pedindo outra tequila pro garçom que estava ali.

– Chamou chamou? – apresentou-se Saga, juntando-se ao grupo.

– E aí, Saga, curtindo a festa? – perguntou Marin, fazendo um carinho maroto e discreto no namorado, acalmando-o um pouco.

– Poderia ser melhor. – respondeu Gêmeos – eu poderia estar pegando alguém...

– Saga, meu caro, você é incorrigível! – Shaka riu alto. Todos riram também, e a tensão dos casais desanuviou por alguns instantes.

Também no meio do salão, totalmente entregues a provocações mútuas e à deliciosa arte da conquista, dançavam abraçadinhos Shura e Shina. Certamente estariam se beijando se Atena não tivesse proibido o namoro entre os cavaleiros. Mas Shina não conseguia evitar fazer alguns carinhos na nuca do espanhol, dedos de unhas compridas passeando displicentemente no pescoço do outro. Capricórnio sorria e se arrepiava todo, apertando a cintura da italiana bem forte, arquitetando um plano para levar Shina às escondidas para a décima casa.

Enquanto isso, no meio do salão, Seiya se desesperava cada vez mais. Já tinha elaborado mil e um planos pra não ter de encarar a Saori: apertar a bunda de Aldebaran para que o brasileiro o enchesse de porrada, saindo dali direto pro hospital; apertar a bunda de Afrodite para Máscara da Morte enchê-lo de porrada, saindo dali direto pro hospital; se jogar entre Shura e Shina obrigando os dois a enchê-lo de porrada, saindo dali direto pro hospital; correr até Ikki gritando "o Shun e o Hyoga se pegam" para Fênix e Hyoga encherem-no de porrada, saindo dali direto pro hospital; entre outras.

"O grande problema", pensava Pégasus, "é que todas essas idéias terminam com _direto pro hospital_. Não que eu não esteja acostumado... mas é que isso vai ser outro motivo pra Saori passar mais tempo comigo, me paparicando, e eu quero é me livrar dela... Zeus, por favor, eu sei que ela é sua filha, mas quebra meu galho?", rezou Seiya. E foi nesse momento que Shiryu passou por ali em direção ao banheiro. "Bingo!", comemorou Seiya internamente.

– Saori, me dá um minuto, sim? Preciso ir ao banheiro! – disse Pégasus e Atena sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, indo juntar-se ao grupo dos casais e Saga, para desespero deles.

Seiya saiu meio que correndo e sorrindo um sorriso falso de canto de boca. Abriu a porta com tudo, acertando as costas de Shiryu em cheio.

– Seiya, credo! – gemeu o Dragão passando as mãos nas costas. Por baixo da camisa branca do amigo, Seiya pôde ver a figura de um dragão começar a aparecer e ficou um tanto quanto preocupado.

– Ai, desculpa, Shiryu! Mas é que eu tô com um problema e você precisa me ajudar... – contou Pégasus, pressionando seu corpo contra a porta do banheiro a fim de impedir a entrada dos outros.

– Nossa, que novidade, hein, Seiya! A gente realmente _nunca_ te livrou de problema nenhum... – tornou Shiryu num tom pra lá de irônico.

Silêncio.

– Não entendi! – disse Seiya dois minutos depois, a cara abobalhada de sempre.

Shiryu suspirou, revirando os olhos. "Não tem solução, sério!", pensou o chinês, desolado. – Ai, desencana, estorvo! Diz o que você quer dessa vez, vai...

Seiya fitou o amigo, seus olhos brilhando num misto de esperança e necessidade. E desandou a falar sem nem respirar.

-X-X-X-

Enquanto isso, nos jardins, Camus e Milo se beijavam. Um beijo doce, demorado, vagaroso. As línguas se exploravam com cuidado, e não com avidez. Os corpos se relaxavam ao invés de se tensionar, os braços envolvendo um ao outro num abraço apertado. Paixão sim, mas mais que isso: carinho.

Separaram o beijo e se encararam durante alguns minutos. Camus acariciou a bochecha esquerda de Milo com as costas dos dedos, enquanto o grego embrenhava as mãos nos cabelos do francês, admirado com a textura que permitia o toque desde a cabeça até a última ponta. Se achavam lindos, admiravam-se. Amavam-se, não havia dúvidas. Nos olhos de ambos, aquela expressão de entrega e súplica. O brilho que vinha da alma. O calor que vinha do corpo. Tudo junto, tudo misturado.

De frente um para o outro, Milo apoiou a cabeça no ombro do francês, voltando ao abraço que haviam desfeito. Camus alisou os cabelos do outro, que entrou num estado lisérgico e quase dormiu. Por quanto tempo Camus ficou acariciando Milo que dormia acordado em seu ombro os dois não saberiam precisar. Só se sabe que, algum tempo depois, Camus suspirou longamente.

– Milo, _mon ange_. Triste dizer, mas temos que entrar... Já devem ter dado por nossa falta, _non_? – perguntou relutantemente.

– Hã? Quê? – Milo murmurou completamente fora de si, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade. Olhou pra Camus, voltando à realidade. – Ah sim, claro. Temos de voltar à festa. Saori não pode nem desconfiar que a gente está aqui... – disse com uma expressão realmente triste.

– Shiiiish, Milo, não fica assim, _chèr_! – respondeu Camus colocando o indicador na boca do grego, pedindo por silêncio. Tomando uma das mãos de Milo e levando-a à boca, deu-lhe um beijo doce. – Hoje não quero saber de tristeza, han?

Milo sorriu. Estava no céu. E o francês tinha razão. Encaminharam-se para o salão, de mãos separadas, meio afastados um do outro.

– "_Ah, ça c'est assez triste!" _(1) pensou o francês olhando as costas daquele ser que tanto desejava.

Milo foi o primeiro a entrar no salão. Sentia uma vontade imensa de olhar pra trás e correr pros braços do francês. "Maldita, maldita Atena!", murmurava pra si mesmo. Nervoso, atravessou correndo a pista de dança improvisada que se tornara o meio do salão, indo de encontro a seu melhor amigo. E Aiolia recebeu-o com um sorriso generoso. Estava realmente feliz pelo amigo. Queria saber coisas, perguntar sobre tudo. Mas não podia. Atena estava na mesma roda que eles. Havia uma eternidade que Seiya estava no banheiro.

Camus, por sua vez, optou por ir sentar-se discretamente ao lado de Máscara da Morte e Ikki, os dois já um tanto quanto bêbados. Simplesmente não agüentaria ficar ao lado de Milo sem poder tocá-lo. – Noite estranha, hein? – perguntou Câncer sem desviar o olhar de Afrodite, que ainda dançava no meio do salão.

– Tempos estranhos, eu diria... – murmurou Camus, recostando-se no sofá e admirando o grego que estava de costas para ele, um pouco mais à frente.

-X-X-X-

– Seiya, você tem noção do que você está me pedindo? – Shiryu perguntou meio que tentando entender o pedido do amigo.

– Claro que tenho, Shiryu. Eu não quero ficar com a Saori... você precisa me ajudar! – Pégasus parecia desesperado.

– Ai, meus sais! – suspirou o cavaleiro de Dragão, revirando os olhos. – Só que eu te digo de coração, Seiya: não há maior prova de amizade nesse mundo!

– Eu sei, Shi! – respondeu Pégasus sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – É por isso que eu te amo taaaaaaaaaaanto...

– Na boa, cara, nem brinca com essas coisas... depois que até o Camus rendeu-se aos charmes masculinos, eu tenho até medo de brincar assim... – Shiryu bateu nas costas do amigo.

– Fica frio, Dragão. Eu só não quero é a Saori... porque essa ninguém merece! – Seiya juntou as duas mãos num sinal de oração e balançou-as juntas, demonstrando uma certa indignação.

– Quer saber, Seiya? Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você no fim das contas vai acabar com ela e por livre e espontânea vontade... – disse Shiryu já saindo do banheiro. Deixou atrás de si um Seiya corado e sem graça. "Será?", pensou Pégasus, indo lavar o rosto.

-X-X-X-

Sentando junto de Aiolia, Marin, Shaka, Mu, Saga e Atena, Milo balançava as pernas freneticamente, visivelmente nervoso. O garçom oferecera-lhe já algumas doses de bebidas, as quais foram devidamente recusadas pelo grego. "Quero manter-me sóbrio hoje. Muito sóbrio!", pensava Milo, lambendo os lábios e jogando a cabeça pra trás, seu gesto típico de desejo.

Aiolia, por sua vez, também estava muito nervoso. Não só devido à proibição de Atena, mas também por querer conversar com Milo em paz sem poder. Atena falava sem parar com eles, algo sobre a implantação da filial brasileira da Fundação. Ou algo sobre BMWs e sorvete. No fundo, ninguém prestava a menor atenção nela. Apenas balançavam a cabeça afirmativamente, soltando um "ah-hã" de quando em quando, intercalados a sorrisos esporádicos. Aldebaran e Afrodite por fim juntaram-se a eles. Dançando agora somente estavam os cavaleiros de prata.

Na roda, Milo ficou de frente para Aldebaran. Atena estava ao lado de Milo, e este piscava e fazia gestos frenéticos com os olhos para o taurino, que não entendia nada. O brasileiro piscava de volta, achando que era algo a respeito da música, de Camus e de como tudo tinha ido tão bem. Não entendera que o que o grego queria era afastar Atena dali o mais rápido possível. Ficaram nesse jogo até que Atena olhou desconfiada para Aldebaran murmurando algo sobre as esquisitices dos brasileiros, logo em seguida do décimo quinto "nossa, como o Seiya está demorando no banheiro... será que ele está bem?".

Foi então que foram todos subitamente salvos. Pois Shiryu aparecera do nada, como que por magia, ostentando uma expressão de "dever a cumprir" e convidou Saori para dançar. A menina sorriu um tanto quanto constrangida mas aceitou o convite. Os cavaleiros ali entreolharam-se entre surpresos e aliviados. Quando Aiolia fez menção de abrir a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, Seiya saiu correndo do banheiro, quase atropelando Shun e Hyoga que esperavam na fila do _toilet_.

Mu e Shaka quase choraram, mas impediram Aldebaran e Shura (que observara a cena de onde estava) de saírem correndo atrás dele. Aiolia debruçou-se sobre o balcão murmurando "eu desisto, eu desisto", e Marin acariciou seus cabelos, desconsolada. Milo só faltou chorar. Afrodite soltou um gritinho e fez uma anotação mental para trucidar Seiya no dia seguinte. Ikki ria escandalosamente, dizendo que "tinha que ser o Seiya mesmo, apelando pro Shiryu...".

Estavam todos assim, tendo suas próprias reações quanto à fuga de Seiya, quando Camus levantou-se de onde estava, passou pela mesa em que Escorpião havia se sentado e pegou o buquê de rosas, dirigiu-se até a roda dos amigos, passou uma das mãos pela cintura de Milo, entregando-lhe o buquê com a mão que estava livre. Colou os lábios na orelha do outro.

– Vem comigo? – murmurou baixinho.

Milo sorriu e não disse nada. Levantou-se e seguiu o francês. E Camus fez jus à expressão "sair à francesa", levando o amante consigo, enquanto os outros riam e comentavam sobre a capacidade de Camus de esfriar as situações mais quentes.

– Se bem que nesse momento eu acho que as coisas vão é esquentar pro Geladinho... – disse Afrodite ironicamente. Todos riram e decidiram sem dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto que iriam ao menos tentar aproveitar o finzinho da noite. E que iriam fazer de tudo para proteger o casal recém formado.

-X-X-X-

Desceram as escadas que separavam o Salão do Grande Mestre da Casa de Aquário correndo e rindo. Milo carregava consigo as flores que Camus lhe dera. Paravam de vez em quando para arrumar as coitadas das flores, aproveitando-se para se beijar, apertando os corpos um contra o outro. Chegaram finalmente à entrada da casa de Camus. Este parou e beijou o amante calorosamente.

– O que a gente ta esperando pra entrar, Camus? – disse Escorpião entre suspiros enquanto seu pescoço era explorado pela língua quente do outro.

– Isso! – Camus abriu a porta e pegou Milo no colo. – Nós, os franceses, somos conhecidos por seguir as tradições, _mon ami_!

Milo riu gostosamente. Estava nos braços do homem que amava. Isso era mais importante que tudo. Mais importante que a proibição de Atena. "Bah, mais importante que a própria Atena!", pensou, sendo a sua vez de explorar o pescoço do outro.

– Enfim, sós! – disse Camus, colocando Milo suavemente em sua cama. Olhou para o grego, que estava simplesmente deslumbrante. A camisa vermelha com dois botões abertos deixava uma pequena parte do peitoral bem trabalhado do grego à mostra. Camus suspirou de puro desejo, e Milo lambeu os lábios jogando a cabeça para trás.

– Você sabia que eu fico louco quando você faz isso? – perguntou Camus, já se deitando ao lado do amante, acariciando o peito do outro por dentro da camisa.

Milo soltou um gemido abafado antes de responder. – Isso o quê?

– Essa coisa de lamber os lábios e mexer a cabeça... Zeus, é muito sensual! – Camus respondeu.

– Jura? – tornou Milo e fez o gesto. Riram os dois. – E eu fico doido quando você fala francês...

– _C'est vrai, mon ange?_ (2) – murmurou Aquário no ouvido do outro.

– _Oui_! – riu-se Escorpião. – Mas agora eu sugiro que a gente pare com os entretantos e parta logo pros finalmentes, porque a gente já adiou isso demais!

Camus riu. "Até agora ele não perde o jeito brincalhão. Zeus, eu amo o Milo!", pensou. E então sua mão pressionou o mamilo esquerdo do amante, ainda dentro da camisa do outro.

Milo soltou um gemido que excitou ainda mais Aquário. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, dessa vez avidamente. As línguas brigavam entre si numa exploração mútua e benéfica para ambas as partes.

Escorpião se levantou e tirou os sapatos e as meias do amante, tirando em seguida os seus próprios. Debruçou-se sobre Camus lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha direita, e foi então a vez do aquariano gemer de prazer. O grego beijou toda a face do amante, a boca, passando então a beijar o pescoço do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que desabotoava a elegante camisa verde de Camus.

O francês se entregou àquelas sensações de prazer, e quando se deu por si já estava sem camisa e Milo envolvia um de seus mamilos com a língua enquanto acariciava o outro. Camus percorria as costas de Milo para cima e para baixo com uma das mãos, e a outra acariciava os cabelos cor de safira do outro. Escorpião levantou o rosto e encarou-o nos olhos, sorrindo, a felicidade estampada em seu rosto.

Então foi a vez de Camus desabotoar um por um os botões da camisa de Milo, libertando finalmente aquele peito que ele tanto desejava explorar. Sorriu e abocanhou um dos mamilos do grego deitado embaixo de si, fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua, fazendo com que o outro soltasse gemidos de puro deleite.

Beijaram-se novamente, Camus por cima de Milo, pressionando as coxas e os quadris no outro. Escorpião então apertou as nádegas de Camus, que soltou um gemido abafado.

Os peitos nus roçavam-se um contra o outro, as línguas se tocavam demonstrando um desejo há muito tempo contido. E as calças pareciam subitamente apertadas demais. Milo então forçou Camus a deitar-se de lado, de frente a ele, e sem quebrar o beijo escorregou os dedos ágeis do peito para a barriga do francês, demorando-se no umbigo, brincando com o botão da calça do outro, que suspirava e gemia já quase sem controle.

Camus tentava raciocinar, mas era em vão. Havia muito que desejava Milo sem saber, e agora estavam os dois ali, prontos para consumar aquilo que há tanto esperavam. O desejo pulsava em suas calças, e aquela tortura de Milo era demais até para ele suportar. O aquariano então não teve dúvidas e, afastando Milo de si, levantou-se e arrancou as calças, ficando apenas com uma boxer preta.

– Como você é lindo, Camus! – Milo não pôde evitar exclamar ao ver o francês ali, em pé na sua frente, seminu, meio suado de desejo e prazer, os cabelos lisos desgrenhados pela avidez de seus dedos, a pele branca com alguns pontos vermelhos demonstrando onde Milo apertara demais, o sorriso lindo e sexy só pra ele, os olhos que exalavam tesão, o volume pulsante dentro da única peça de roupa que ainda ostentava.

O grego ficou de joelhos na cama, arrastando-se de encontro ao amante, que abaixou-se para dar-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – Não, Milo, você que é lindo! – murmurou Camus entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos do outro e olhando-o apaixonadamente. – _Très joli_! (3)

Aquário empurrou delicadamente Milo colocando as duas mãos nos ombros do grego, forçando-o a deitar-se novamente na cama. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e lambeu em volta de seu umbigo com gosto, arrancando um gemido do outro. Passou as duas mãos pelas laterais do corpo do amante, beijando toda a extensão de seu dorso, esfregando os lábios em seus mamilos e mordiscando o braço bem torneado pelos treinos que o grego tão orgulhosamente ostentava.

– Sou lindo e muito vestido, Camus! – quase gritou Milo. Camus sorriu. – Concordo! – respondeu, finalmente tirando as calças do outro, que também ficou só de cuecas. Ajoelhou-se novamente em frente ao amante que jazia em sua cama completamente entregue e massageou seus pés, beijando-os de leve. Foi subindo pelas pernas até as coxas, que apertou com gosto e mordeu quase forte, lambendo a parte interior.

– Por Zeus, Camus, isso é tortura! – levantou Milo e arrancou as próprias cuecas. Camus admirou-se com aquele membro grande que exalava desejo. Mas de repente corou e parou, levantando-se, visivelmente sem graça.

Milo apoiou-se nos cotovelos achando a expressão de vergonha do francês a coisa mais linda do mundo. Percebendo o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, todas as dúvidas, sentou-se na cama e encarou o amante nos olhos.

– Você nunca fez isso, não é? – Milo indagou.

Camus olhou pra baixo, envergonhado. – Com homem, não.

Milo levantou-se e abraçou o amante, as ereções roçando-se uma na outra, separadas somente pelas cuecas do francês, arrancando suspiros dos dois. Escorpião beijou o outro demoradamente, e sem que o francês percebesse encaminhou-o novamente para a cama. Livrou-o da única peça de roupa que ainda separava o contato total entre os dois amantes. Foi então que teve uma idéia sensacional. Ainda beijando o amante, tateou ao lado da cama e alcançou o buquê de Afrodite.

Pegou uma das rosas e, separando o beijo, passou-a por todo o corpo do francês, começando pelo rosto, descendo pelo pescoço, braços, torso, barriga, coxas e pélvis. Camus gemia ao toque sutil da rosa, seus olhos fechados numa expressão de puro prazer. Escorpião demorava-se nos lugares em que Aquário demonstrava ser mais sensível: pescoço, mamilos, interior das coxas. Demorou-se um bom tempo circundando a rosa pela ereção do outro, que gemia descontrolavelmente, o toque suave enlouquecendo-o, o peito arfando. Depois Milo percorreu o mesmo caminho com a boca, uma língua ávida explorando todos os cantos daquele corpo que tanto desejava. Camus percorria as costas do amante com as pontas dos dedos, apertava a cabeça do outro contra seu corpo. Sensações boas e novas percorrendo toda a sua espinha, deixando-o maluco.

Milo então parou por um instante e observou o membro do francês. Acariciou-o com as mãos e Camus quase gritou de tanto prazer. Calou-se ao sentir a ponta da língua do outro fazendo voltas por seu pênis, num movimento que deixava-o maluco.

– Ai, Milo... – gemeu o francês. Milo então abocanhou a ereção do outro de uma só vez, mostrando experiência e desejo, alternando velocidades, ora carinhoso ora voraz. Camus não sabia o que fazer, aquilo era bom demais pra ser verdade. Entregou-se àquele mundo de sensações, acariciando os cabelos do amante, olhos fechados, esperando o momento certo para dar alívio a toda aquela tensão.

E quando o momento ia chegar, Milo parou a felação, olhando fixamente para o outro, que ainda mantinha olhos e dentes cerrados, numa expressão de quase êxtase que fora cruelmente interrompido.

– Milo, _s'il vous plaît..._ (4) – gemeu Camus abrindo os olhos e encarando o amante.

– Oui, _ça me plais beaucoup_! (5) – respondeu Escorpião levantando-se, o corpo nu e másculo todo à mostra, a respiração meio ofegante e aquele sorriso meio cínico de Milo que Camus tanto admirava. – Mas agora a gente vai fazer diferente...

– Milo, eu não sei o que fazer... tenho medo de te machucar, não sei... – disse Camus entendendo a intenção do outro. Milo obrigou Camus a sentar na beirada da cama.

– Não tenha medo, Camus. Tudo o que você não vai fazer nesse momento é me machucar, você vai ver... – disse Escorpião. Tomou a mão de Camus entre as suas e levou os dedos do francês à sua boca, lambendo três dedos em movimentos circulares, encarando Camus que, doido de tesão, perdera a timidez e já brincava meio sem jeito com a ereção do outro, que também gemia de prazer.

Quando os dedos de Camus estavam bem úmidos, Milo encaminhou o dedo indicador do amante ao seu orifício. O dedo entrou com facilidade, Milo e Camus gemendo. Camus, com a outra mão, continuava a massagear demoradamente o membro do amante, que mordia o lábio inferior. Milo guiou mais dois dedos pra dentro de si, e começou a rebolar, acostumando seu corpo ao que estava por vir.

Camus olhava aquela cena extasiado. "Zeus, isso é muito bom!", pensava, ambas as mãos extremamente ocupadas em lugares estratégicos do corpo do amante, enquanto as línguas se exploravam mais uma vez.

Milo delicadamente tirou os dedos do amante de dentro de si, lançou um olhar lascivo para Camus e virou-se de costas para ele, esfregando sua entrada no membro ereto e molhado do amante, que dava mordiscadas em seu ombro. O grego foi então descendo devagar, curtindo a dor e o prazer que aquilo tudo proporcionava. Camus apertava as nádegas do amante, ávido por possuir aquele corpo há tanto desejado, gozando da felicidade de estar dentro daquele espaço tão gostosamente apertado.

Por fim Milo deixou-se preencher completamente pelo membro do francês e começou a rebolar ritimadamente. Camus soltava sons e gemidos sem nexo, lambia as costas do outro à sua frente, uma de suas duas mãos ocupava-se do pênis do companheiro e a outra acariciava todo o dorso do outro, puxando-o junto a si.

Ficaram algum tempo naquele jogo gostoso. Por fim Milo, já não agüentando, mais explodiu de prazer na mão do amante. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez de Camus gozar dentro de Milo. Permaneceram ainda algum tempo naquela posição, as mãos de ambos entrelaçadas, os braços fortes envolvendo a cintura de Milo, o perfil de Camus apoiado em suas costas, repirações ofegantes. Cabelos, pêlos e suor misturados.

Exaustos, finalmente se separaram, deitando-se na cama um de frente para o outro, acariciando-se os rostos e alisando-se os cabelos ternamente.

– E então? – perguntou Escorpião sorrindo.

– E então? Foi a melhor sensação de toda a minha vida, Milo! – respondeu Aquário e deu um beijo nos lábios do amante.

– É, você não decepcionou em nada também, Camus. – tornou Milo, olhos se fechando, sonolento.

– Não brinca comigo. Eu fiquei todo envergonhado, não sabia o que fazer!

– Eu percebi. Mas parece que você aprendeu bem rápido! – riu-se Milo e Camus corou. – Lindo! Adoro quando você fica assim vermelhinho! – continuou Escorpião, deixando o outro ainda mais corado. Os dois riram daquilo e continuaram fazendo mais algumas brincadeirinhas.

Então Milo virou-se ficando de costas para o francês, que entrelaçou sua cintura com as mãos. – Oh, mas não pensa que eu esqueci aquela história de "primeira vez com homem", não, viu? Amanhã hei de cobrar essas história! – disse Milo apagando o abajur que ficava ao lado da cama.

– Amanhã te conto! – riu Camus e fechou os olhos, já pronto pra dormir. Milo então ligou novamente o pequeno abajur e virou o rosto a fim de encarar o francês. – E olha, em caso de eu não ter falado, quero que fique muito claro. Eu te amo, viu, Camus! _Je t'aime! _– afirmou Milo, novamente desligando a luz e recostando-se no travesseiro.

Camus sorriu fazendo carinho no amante, esperando que ele dormisse. Os dois finalmente adormeceram, exaustos, de conchinha, felizes, satisfeitos e amados.

-X-X-X-

Milo acordou sorrindo mas mantendo os olhos fechados. Tateou o outro lado da cama, procurando por aquele ser que tanto amava, que tanto queria, e que agora possuía. Mas suas mãos tocaram os lençóis, não havia ninguém do outro lado. "Mas será possível que foi tudo um sonho? Tava tudo bom demais pra ser verdade, mesmo...", pensou. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, dando-se então conta de que estava nu, seu corpo ainda exalando as sensações da noite anterior. Olhou em volta e reconheceu aquele quarto como sendo o quarto de Camus, e quando seus olhos passaram pelo chão encontrou as roupas dos dois misturadas e amarrotadas. Sorriu. "Ah, Zeus... é sim bom demais pra ser verdade! Mas onde está meu Cubo de Gelo?", tornou a pensar, já vestindo sua cueca que estava no chão.

Caminhou sonolento pela casa de Aquário, sem dizer uma palavra, procurando ser o mais silencioso possível. Ouviu barulhos vindos da direção da cozinha e foi para lá. Encontrou Camus de costas para a porta, encostado na pia, cabelos molhados e corpo cheiroso, indicando um banho recém tomado. O francês vestia o mesmo short preto que havia usado na fatídica noite da bebedeira de Milo, a noite em que haviam começado a descobrir uma paixão há muito abafada.

A mesa estava posta: suco de laranja e de abacaxi, alguns tipos de pães e queijos. Dois pratos, dois copos, duas cadeiras. Tudo ali, pronto para os dois. Andou sorrateiramente de encontro ao francês, que já havia percebido a presença do outro mas optara por continuar lavando a louça, fingindo-se de desentendido. Milo de repente abraçou Camus por trás, um de seus dedos percorrendo o elástico do short, mordiscando de leve o ombro do amante. – Sabia que esse short me é muito caro, Camus? – sussurrou no pé do ouvido do outro, que arrepiou.

Camus sorriu. – Pois é, imaginei. – disse sem desviar sua atenção da tarefa que estava fazendo. – Se você quiser tomar banho, Milo, tem toalhas e uma roupa separadas pra você no meu banheiro. Ah, tem também uma escova de dente nova... a pasta está em cima da pia, deixei lá pra você.

– Francês, não sei se rio por ter me apaixonado justo pelo ser mais organizado, frio e calculista da face da Terra ou me preocupo com meu odor matinal. Tô fedendo é? – perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido.

O aquariano soltou uma gargalhada, virando-se por fim para o amante e dando-lhe um gostoso beijo de bom dia. – Pronto, feliz agora? Excelente hálito matinal! – sorriu Camus.

– Muito feliz! – sorriu Milo. – Até porque me beijar de manhã sem eu ter escovado os dentes é uma prova de amor maior do que a canção e as flores... – continuou Milo dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do francês e dirigindo-se para o banheiro, deixando pra trás um homem lindo que gargalhava de suas piadas. "Esse grego não tem jeito...", pensou Camus terminando de lavar os pratos.

Pouco tempo depois era Milo quem exalava aquele cheiro bom de banho recém tomado e ostentava lindos cabelos cor de safira molhados. Vestia uma calça dessas de abrigo, na cor cinza, que Camus separara para ele e uma camiseta bege clara. Estava descalço assim como Camus.

– Vamos comer? – sorriu Camus. – Não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Aliás, me desculpe por não elaborar um café da manhã melhor pra você, preciso fazer compras ainda...

– Camus, querido. Eu agradeço aos deuses por sua casa ser a mais próxima do salão do Grande Mestre. Caso contrário nós estaríamos na minha casa e não teríamos nem pão duro amanhecido pra comer... eu sempre filo café da manhã na casa dos outros, sabia? – riu Escorpião aceitando o pedaço de pão quentinho que o outro lhe passara.

– Humpf, mas agora você só vai filar café da manhã na _minha _casa, entendeu? Não quero nenhum _outro_... – disse Camus visivelmente enciumado.

Milo riu gostosamente. Não podia acreditar que aquele ser sempre tão frio, distante e racional estava entregue a ele. E que sentia ciúmes! – Ah, querido.. – suspirou o grego acariciando a mão do amante. – Não há outro que sequer se compare a você.

Camus sorriu e olhou languidamente para o amante. Os dois se beijaram longa e carinhosamente. – Mas olha, não pensa que eu esqueci essa história de primeira vez _com homem_, não... – agora era Milo quem posava de ciumento. – Pode ir contando tudo.

– Ah, Milo... Aconteceu num dia em que Máscara da Morte, Aiolia, Saga e você saíram pra uma de suas noitadas. Eu sempre tinha achado aquilo ridículo, mas sempre que vocês saíam e Saga voltava com alguém passava pela minha casa fazendo mil barulhos... eu decidi um dia experimentar aquela sensação que vocês tanto buscavam. Tinha uma serva que sempre me encarava com uma expressão meio estranha...

– A Nicole – disse Milo sem pensar.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Camus surpreso.

– Porque eu sempre tive ciúme dela... – Milo respondeu envergonhado. – E o que é pior, eu nunca soube o porquê! Você nem era páreo pra mim, afinal de contas... – riu-se o grego em tom irônico.

Camus sorriu de volta. – Então, como eu ia dizendo... – olhou para o amante fingindo uma raiva que não tinha – aí eu fui atrás dela. Nós ficamos juntos umas três vezes.

– E foi bom? – perguntou Milo.

– Foi sim. Não vou negar. Mas perdeu a graça logo... – tornou Camus. – Com você é muito diferente! É tudo tão... maravilhoso. Eu fico encantado. E eu falo coisas sem pensar, tomo atitudes que jamais tomaria... eu te amo, Milo! – declarou-se Camus ali, pessoalmente, encarando o amante fixamente, enquanto despejava um pouco do suco de abacaxi em seu copo.

Milo sorriu e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – E você diz isso assim, displicentemente, como quem diz que vai tomar o ônibus das seis horas? – perguntou o grego. – É incrível como você me tira do sério com esse jeito de indiferença pra tudo e pra todos... esse jeito frio, essa distância, essa barreira quase impenetrável que você impõe. Não é assim que se diz "eu te amo" Camus. É assim, ó! – disse o grego e levantou-se, colocando-se de joelhos na frente do outro.

O grego tomou uma das mãos do francês nas suas e olhando-o nos olhos disse em alto e bom som:

– Eu te amo, Camus. Mais do que tudo no mundo!

Camus sorriu e os dois começaram a aproximar os rostos a fim de trocar mais um beijo apaixonado. Foi então que um ser entrou correndo pela casa de Aquário indo parar na cozinha, passando por cima de Milo que estava ajoelhado e tomando um baita tropeção, escorregando para a mesa, derrubando tudo no chão, o maior estrago.

– Mas o que é is--? – começou a perguntar Camus enquanto Milo esfregava as costas onde o ser tinha tropeçado e tirava um pedaço de queijo de cima da cabeça do amante. Não conseguiu completar a frase pois uma turba ensandecida, aos gritos de "pega, mata, esfola!" chegou correndo atrás da figura que agora estava trêmula no fundo da cozinha de Camus coberto por todo o suco de laranja que havia na jarra do francês, os pedaços da peça espatifados pelo chão.

– Mas será possível? – perguntou Milo observando Seiya todo molhado de suco tremendo no fundo da cozinha, agarrando as próprias pernas aos berros de "Shiryu, me ajuda!". Na porta da cozinha, algumas pessoas com olhares agressivos e sede de sangue ameaçavam entrar. Eram elas Saga, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia, Marin, Shun, Hyoga, Shura, Shina, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Atrás deles corriam Albedaran, Shiryu e Ikki, os dois primeiros tentando em vão acalmar os outros ao passo que o último tinha ido atrás só pra assistir o circo pegar fogo mesmo.

Ikki, o observador, gargalhava da cena. Camus e Milo separando Seiya que choroso clamava por Shiryu dos outros que, ostentando olhares assassinos e punhos cerrados, ameaçavam matar Pégasus. – Ih, Seiya, acho que agora nem a gente consegue te livrar dessa... até porque até o Shun e o Hyoga tão no meio disso e... – parou por uns instantes. – Nossa, Shun, é mesmo, você tá aqui por conta do Hyoga. Eu te pego moleque! – gritou também cerrando os punhos e com o olhar assassino (mas esse era de praxe).

– _ÇA C'EST ASSEZ_! _SUFFIT_! (6) – berrou Camus, posição de "trovão aurora". – CHEEEEEGA!

Pararam todos já se acostumando com as intervenções convenientes de Camus.

– Mas será o benedito que não se pode nem namorar sossegado? – foi a vez de Milo berrar, sua unha já perigosamente escarlate. Os dois amantes encaravam a todos com cara de poucos amigos, os cosmos se elevando assustadoramente.

– Ai, caramba, Marin, se um não acalmar o outro não sei como a gente vai resolver isso não... – cochichou Aiolia para a namorada, que concordou com a cabeça. Todos foram recuando, dando passos para trás, enquanto Milo e Camus avançavam prontos para o ataque.

Mas Milo de repente soltou uma gargalhada enorme. Dobrou-se sobre a barriga, apoiando-se no amante. Chorava de tanto rir. – Ai, ai, é muito engraçado, olha essa cena... Olha Camus! – dizia.

Camus encarou os rostos assustados à sua frente e virou-se para encarar Pégasus que chorava baixinho chamando ora por Shiryu, ora por Marin e ora apelando pra Atena mesmo. O francês não agüentou e também explodiu numa gargalhada. E todos olharam perplexos para os dois amantes que se contorciam de tanto rir.

Algum tempo depois, todos tomavam chá e café na sala da casa de Aquário, rindo amigavelmente. Mas Seiya estava com um olho roxo bem visível. Pois os cavaleiros tinham tirado no palitinho pra ver quem dava um soco de aviso em Pégasus e o sorteado fora Shura. O espanhol era conhecido por ter o melhor soco do Santuário e acabou estatelando o pobre cavaleiro de bronze que voou contra a parede. Mas tudo bem, ele estava acostumado.

– Mas olha, Seiya, se lá no Brasil você não pegar Saori, juro que a Excalibur vai fazer um estrago que vai te impedir de pegar qualquer outra pessoa, se é que você me entende... – disse o espanhol e Seiya somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ficaram ali comentando a festa, fazendo comentários engraçados sobre Milo e Camus. Milo sempre muito à vontade quanto a isso, mas Camus se mostrou um pouco incomodado no começo. Mas foi consolado por Máscara da Morte.

– Liga não, Camus. Olha bem pra mim. Se eu me apaixonei pela bixa louca do Afrodite (e que fique muito claro que só eu posso chamá-lo assim), qual o problema de você estar com Milo? – perguntou para o amigo, arrancando gargalhadas de todos. E a partir dali Camus também relaxara.

Shura e Shina aproveitaram aquela reunião para assumir um romance também proibido.

– _Si, por supuesto, estoy enamorado de la chica!_ (7) – exclamou o espanhol.

– _I io por questo bello uommo_! (8) – tornou Shina.

Máscara da Morte deu um beijo em Afrodite desses de tirar o fôlego, assim do nada. – Te amo, Dite! – disse. Peixes sorriu um sorriso lindo e enorme. – Também te amo demais!

– Nossa, os brutos também amam! – riu Shina.

– Todos dizem eu te amo, amiga! – tornou Afrodite e todos riram. Estavam extremamente felizes. Afinal, não é a felicidade feita de pequenos momentos?

– Gente, eu detesto estragar esse momento kodak... – começou Mu.

– Iiiiiiiih, lá vem o estraga prazeres... – exclamou Aldebaran, recebendo um olhar um tanto quanto ameaçador de Shaka. O taurino então pareceu interessar-se subitamente pelos quadros que adornavam as paredes da sala de Aquário e Mu, após lançar um olhar apaixonado para o virginiano, prosseguiu.

– Mas temos de convencer Atena a nos deixar em paz! Somos muitos casais agora!

– Ah, eu não sei porque a gente se estressa, afinal... estamos todos aqui, numa boa. Escorpião passou a noite com Camus; Shina com Shura; Mu com Shaka; Aiolia com Marin e eu com o Dite. Qual o trampo afinal? Ela proibiu mas não vê mesmo... cadê a fiscalização? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Nossa, esse aí já ta totalmente aclimatizado com o Brasil. E olha que a gente ainda nem chegou lá!", pensou Aldebaran.

– Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu me preocupo! – afirmou Mu.

– Eu também! – disse Camus. – Sei que estamos todos bem, mas se de repente isso aqui vaza... – disse olhando fixamente ora para Seiya ora para Afrodite, os dois mais conhecidos fofoqueiros do Santuário – acabou-se o que era doce!

Todos concordaram, meio amuados, até mesmo Máscara da Morte.

– Mas não é caso para pânico, amigos! Tenho certeza que o Seiya irá colaborar dessa vez, não é mesmo? – inquiriu Shura, seu braço esticado apontando para uma parte pra lá de sensível do cavaleiro de Pégasus, que engoliu em seco e limitou-se a concordar com um aceno de cabeça, voltando em seguida a encarar o chão. – Acho bom! – concluiu o espanhol.

-X-X-X-

Dois dias depois, não sem muita confusão, tomaram o avião com destino ao Brasil. Ikki murmurava algo sobre a murruguice de Atena que tinha comprado passagens econômicas pra eles e de primeira classe para ela e Seiya. Milo, sentado ao lado de Aiolia e Marin, soltava suspiros de aborrecimento, pois Camus tinha sido obrigado a sentar com Saga numa poltrona dupla e os dois não paravam de discutir e estudar pilhas de papéis. Marin dormia no ombro de Aiolia e Shina no de Shura. Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Aldebaran jogavam truco animadamente. Shaka e Mu discutiam com a aeromoça pois queriam acender incensos no avião. E assim foram, voando em direção às terras tupiniquins.

-X-X-X-

(1) Ah, isso é muito triste!

(2) É verdade, meu anjo?

(3) Muito lindo!

(4) e (5): Em francês, o obrigado (_s'il vous plaît_) significa numa tradução literal "se isso te dá prazer". Assim, Milo responde ao "obrigado" de Camus com um "sim, isso me dá muito prazer!"

(6) É o bastante! O suficiente!

(7) Sim, com efeito, estou apaixonado pela menina!

(8) E eu por esse belo homem! (não sei se a grafia está correta, se alguém souber e me informar eu agradeço)

-X-X-X-

**N/A: Gente, é meu primeiro lemon. Espero que tenha ficado bom.**

**Agradeço a todos os que lêem. E peço encarecidamente que deixem reviews. Quero saber a opinião de vocês, o que está bom e o que está ruim. E, além do mais, preciso de um incentivo pra continuar escrevendo, non? ;0)**

**Cenas do próximo capítulo: a chegada dos cavaleiros ao Brasil e as primeiras confusões em solo tupiniquim**.


	7. Bem vindos a São Paulo!

**A/N: Esse capítulo contém cenas lemon. Se você não gosta ou não se sente à vontade com isso, por favor, não leia!**

**Cap. 7 – Bem vindos a São Paulo! O trânsito é cortesia da casa!**

O vôo 347 da _Greece Airlines_ (1) era pra ser um vôo super tranqüilo. E realmente foi, nada fora do normal aconteceu. Ao menos em termos de vôo. O céu estava "de brigadeiro", como os comandantes costumam dizer. Não houve nenhuma turbulência. Por fora. Porque por dentro, o bicho pegou.

Foram tantas as confusões que pensaram em chamar a polícia no aeroporto pra prender aquelas pessoas esquisitas. Especialmente um com cara de bobo que viajava na primeira classe junto a uma menina que se vestia muito mal e que parecia ser extremamente apaixonada por ele. Isso porque Seiya, tentando evitar Saori mais uma vez, reciclou o truque do banheiro. Só que saiu correndo em disparada rumo à classe econômica, berrando por Shiryu. Claro que tropeçou no carrinho de bebidas que estava no meio do corredor, derrubando a pobre comissária e ainda por cima ganhando um galo enorme na cabeça.

O tombo de Seiya não assustou os cavaleiros, que nem se mexeram. O que os assustou foi a cena que se seguiu. Pois atrás de Seiya Saori vinha correndo, tropeçou no menino, no carrinho, na comissária e espatifou-se nas bebidas que tinham quebrado quando da queda de Pégasus. Resumo da ópera: empapuçou-se de whiskey e vodka. Voltou pra primeira classe correndo e chorando.

– Ai, caramba, Seiya, não faz nada certo, tá louco! – disse Hyoga dando um "pedala" no amigo, no meio do corredor do avião. O russo estava com cara de poucos amigos e de repente o avião tornou-se frio demais.

Ikki fez menção de se levantar e dar uma porrada em Cisne, enquanto Shun chorava baixinho encorajando Hyoga e desencorajando Fênix, as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, deixando Andrômeda desesperado.

– Olha, Saga, isso já está começando a me irritar, sabia? – disse Camus para Gêmeos e, soltando um suspiro de resignação, deu a pilha de papéis que examinava para Saga segurar e levantou-se, caminhando até Hyoga, Ikki e Seiya, a confusão instaurada no vôo.

– Hyoga, por favor, queira dirigir-se ao seu lugar – disse Camus ao Cisne que, fitando o rosto de seu mestre, simplesmente obedeceu àquela ordem.

– Quanto a você, Ikki, por favor pare de uma vez com todas de implicar com Hyoga e entenda que quem se mete com meu pupilo se mete comigo, certo? – tornou a falar Camus, aquela voz impassível e racional de sempre que metia medo em todos os outros cavaleiros. Ikki ainda fechou as mãos em sinal de raiva, mas fechou os olhos e, murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível, retornou à sua poltrona.

– Já você, Seiya, cada dia que passa eu acho que você não tem mais solução mesmo... – ponderou Camus – entretanto, persistência é uma qualidade que eu tenho, _mon enfant _(2). Portanto, se eu continuar olhando pra essa sua cara aparvalhada em 3 segundos você será um Pégasus enterrado num esquife de gelo. Volte pra Atena já! – continuou. – Um... Dois...

Camus nem precisou contar até três, porque Seiya desaparecera dali. Resignado, o francês suspirou e revirou os olhos, voltando em seguida a seu lugar, mergulhando novamente nos papéis da Fundação.

Ao lado de Aiolia e Marin, Milo sorria abobalhado, todo admirado pela atitude do amante.

– Milo, fecha a boca e limpa a baba! – comentou Aiolia com o amigo, rindo gostosamente. Logo em seguida acomodou Marin em seu ombro novamente, já que toda a bagunça havia acordado a moça.

Alguns minutos depois da confusão que Seiya aprontara na classe econômica, a comissária veio conversar com Camus.

– Sr., pelo que vejo o Sr. é o mais sensato desse grupo... – começou, reclinada ao lado do francês mas encarando Saga com um olhar pra lá de maroto. – Assim sendo, vim aqui dizer-lhe que se acontecer mais alguma coisa com algum de vocês seremos obrigados a chamar a polícia quando chegarmos em terra...

Milo encarava a moça como quem quisesse matá-la, doido de ciúmes. Seu cosmos já se elevava e sua unha se tornava perigosamente escarlate. Seus olhos brilhavam num misto de ódio e raiva injustificáveis. Não agüentou quando viu Camus reclinar-se para falar com a moça mais de perto. Levantou-se correndo.

– Olha aqui, mocinha, você não acha que é muito errado dar em cima dos passageiros não? Ainda mais de um compromissado? – perguntou Milo obrigando a moça a levantar-se puxando-lhe os cabelos.

– Ah não, assim não dá. Sr., por mais sensato que o Sr seja, isso não posso aturar! – disse a moça para Camus. – Chamarei a polícia em terra e todos vocês serão levados a se explicar!

– Isso, mocinha, desvia mesmo o assunto... – continuou Milo sem nem pensar no que a moça havia dito.

"_Mon Dieu_!", pensou Camus. "Agora danou-se tudo!"

A situação ficou bem tensa, pois Milo continuava querendo brigar com a comissária, que já estava quase perdendo as estribeiras também. Mas todos ali não contavam com a astúcia de um certo cavaleiro de ouro.

Saga levantou-se e, sem chamar atenção, deu um bilhete para a aeromoça enquanto pedia-lhe licença para ir ao banheiro. A moça, meio embasbacada, leu o bilhete e, sorrindo, esqueceu-se de Milo de repente e partiu em direção ao banheiro. Alguns minutos depois ela e Saga estariam aos beijos na área do avião reservada à tripulação.

– Milo, você precisa aprender a se controlar e urgentemente! – disse Aquário, encarando o outro e novamente mergulhando nos papéis. – Ah, _je ne mérite pas_ (3), tudo bem que o Saga salvou a situação, mas agora tenho o dobro de coisas para ler! – murmurou o francês para si mesmo, sem nem perceber que Milo continuava em pé no meio do corredor. Escorpião, envergonhado e fazendo biquinho, voltou para seu lugar. Não mais abriu a boca durante o vôo, olhando de vez em quando de soslaio para Aquário, que não levantava nem para ir ao banheiro, todo compenetrado em seu trabalho.

Nesse momento, Mu e Shaka chegaram. Vinham da primeira classe, tinham ido conversar com Saori e Seiya e ver se estava tudo bem.

– Vocês acreditam que chegamos lá e a Saori estava chorando no ombro do Seiya dizendo que a gente não a compreendia? – disse Shaka para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que estavam no banco de trás do seu e de Mu.

– Nossa, mas o que a gente fez pra ela, _cazzo_? – perguntou Máscara.

– Boa pergunta! Eu não entendo mais nada! – disse Mu.

– Por Zeus, se você não entende, Muzinho, imagina a gente, que não tem metade dessa sua "_zenbudisse_"! – exclamou Afrodite.

– Afrodite, você se enganou. O budista sou eu! – pontuou Shaka.

– Ai, Masquinha, esses dois não entendem uma piada, mesmo... – riu-se Peixes.

– Com certeza, Dite! – exclamou Máscara. Áries e Virgem encaravam-nos como se realmente não estivessem entendendo nada, com cara de ponto de interrogação mesmo. – Ah, mas deixa pra lá! – continuou Câncer. – O importante é que daqui a algumas horas vamos estar numa bela praia, daquelas bem paradisíacas, ouvindo boa música, tomando _drinks_ diferentes e comendo comida gostosa. E tudo isso enquanto Camus e Saga trabalham. Tem coisa melhor nessa vida?

– Ai, essa idéia de praia me preocupa, Masquinha... Eu sou tão branquinho, né, neném? – disse Peixes, beijando a bochecha do amante.

– Neném, Máscara? Quem diria? Todo cuti cuti... – disse Aldebaran, que passava por ali para ir ao banheiro e ouvira a conversa. Nem parou para ouvir todos os palavrões dos quais Câncer lhe xingou, em pelo menos três línguas diferentes. "Será que eu conto pra eles que São Paulo não tem praia? Que é uma metrópole maior que Atenas?", pensou Touro. – Nããããão, deixa quieto! – disse alto para si mesmo, entrando no banheiro, gargalhando ao pensar na cara de decepção de Máscara da Morte ao ver o rio Tietê.

Longas horas depois chegaram finalmente ao aeroporto de Cumbica. O comandante queria de tudo quanto é jeito mandar prender os cavaleiros, mas a comissária convenceu-o do contrário. Despediu-se de Saga com uma piscada marota.

– Ae, Saga, salvando a pele da gente! Gostei de ver! – disse Shina espreguiçando-se já no saguão do aeroporto, esperando as malas chegarem.

– Eu sabia que um dia essa minha habilidade na pegação serviria pra alguma coisa! – exclamou Gêmeos, convencido, correndo para pegar sua mala que já surgia na esteira.

Os cavaleiros riram gostosamente. Até mesmo Atena deu graças a Zeus pela intervenção de Saga, caso contrário estaria tendo de usar de toda sua influência em alguma salinha escusa do aeroporto numa hora dessa. Milo e Camus, entretanto, não sorriram. Estavam ocupados demais num canto afastado do aeroporto, fingindo esperar pelas malas.

– Precisava ter falado comigo daquele jeito, Camus? – indagou Milo, visivelmente chateado.

– E você precisava ter armado um piti pra cima da coitada da comissária? – Camus tornou sem mudar o tom de voz.

– Achei que ela estivesse dando em cima de você! – Milo gritou, chamando a atenção de todos. Inclusive de Saori, que olhou para os dois muito desconfiada.

– Isso, Milo, grita mais alto. Acho que o policial do guichê da imigração não conseguiu ouvir! – Aquário estava saindo do sério.

– Ah, Camus, que culpa tenho eu se eu tenho ciúme de você? – Escorpião sussurrou gritando, levantando uma mala da esteira com uma força descomunal, claramente enraivecido.

– Nenhuma. Você tem culpa por ser impulsivo e escandaloso. – tornou Camus com desdém.

– E você por ser esse poço de insensibilidade! – Milo terminou a discussão assim e foi correndo carregando sua mala, colocando-se ao lado de Aiolia, fazendo biquinho e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Saori providenciou um microônibus e finalmente tomaram a direção do hotel. Demoraram cerca de duas horas para atravessar os cerca de 30 km que separam o aeroporto Internacional de Guarulhos da Avenida Paulista.

– Bem vindos a São Paulo! – exclamou Aldebaran. – O trânsito é cortesia da casa!

– Tá doido, Deba, terra de maluco! – quase gritou Shura. – Nunca vi um trânsito desses. _Coño_!

– Ikki, eu quero fazer xixi! – pedia Andrômeda.

– O que você quer que eu faça, Shun? – perguntou Ikki.

– Hyoga, eu quero fazer xixi... – continuou Andrômeda.

– Sinto muito, Shun, não posso fazer nada. Agüente um pouco mais, sim? – ponderou Hyoga, enquanto Shun afundou-se mais em seu ombro, apertando as pernas, desesperado.

– Quero muito! – continuou Shun.

– Ai, Zeus, essa viagem há de ser insuportável! – Máscara da Morte disse. – Cadê a praia que eu ainda não vi, Deba? Só esse rio fedido...

– Máscara, São Paulo não é no litoral. Aqui não tem praia não. Estamos no coração financeiro da América Latina. Uma cidade de negócios! – explicou o taurino.

– Claro, foi por isso que escolhi abrir a filial aqui! – exclamou Atena.

Soltaram todos expressões de descontentamento e decepção. Exceto por Camus, que pareceu se sentir mais à vontade com a situação. O trânsito não o incomodava, ele tinha mil coisas para fazer, mesmo. No entanto, seu coração doía e ele tinha dificuldade para se concentrar, um mal do qual nunca havia sofrido. Mas seus pensamentos se voltavam toda hora para Milo, e Camus lhe olhava de canto de olho. O grego, emburrado e sentado longe de si, não falava nada, não sorria, não esboçava nenhuma reação a não ser a cara de tristeza. Olhava triste para o rio através da janela.

– Mas, porém, todavia, contudo... – continuou Aldebaran, com uma expressão sapeca – São Paulo é uma cidade conhecida por sua noite! Restaurantes, os melhores do mundo. Teatros e cinemas aos borbotões, especialmente na região em que vamos nos hospedar... mas, principalmente, baladas sensacionais! – completou o taurino, dando uma piscadinha pra Máscara da Morte.

– Ah, agora você está falando nossa língua, Deba! – exclamou Aiolia, já se animando. – Aaaai! – gritou Leão. Marin havia lhe dado um baita beliscão no braço, um pouco enciumada.

"Ai, Zeus!", pensou Camus. – Será que vocês poderiam falar um pouco mais baixo? Saga e eu precisamos resolver as coisas aqui com os papéis da Fundação... – pediu o aquariano, visivelmente mau-humorado. E tendo em vista que o humor do defensor da décima primeira casa havia melhorado bastante nos últimos dias, os cavaleiros estranharam a reação do francês.

– Isso, estraga mesmo o momento dos outros, seu estraga prazeres. Picolé Humano. Você se alimenta da infelicidade dos outros, né, Coração Gelado? – gritou Milo, pegando a todos de surpresa.

– Milo, eu... não quis ser rude... – ponderou Camus. Milo olhou para trás, encarando o francês pela primeira vez desde que discutiram no aeroporto. Seus olhos, que exalavam raiva, encontraram olhos que exalavam indiferença. Irritou-se ainda mais. Cruzou os braços e soltou um belo palavrão, assustando ainda mais os outros. Camus suspirou chateado e voltou sua atenção novamente aos papéis. Mas se antes era difícil se concentrar, agora era impossível. Milo não saía mais de sua cabeça. "Ai, Milo, você me tira do sério!", pensou o aquariano.

O clima ficou tenso. Os cavaleiros ficaram tristes e preocupados, pois ficara claro que os dois novos amantes já haviam brigado. – Seiya, o que aconteceu? Milo sempre foi tão cordial com Camus... o único cordial com ele, na verdade! – perguntou Atena.

– Não faço a menor idéia, Saori! – respondeu Pégasus.

E assim continuaram até chegarem finalmente ao hotel.

-X-X-X-

A divisão dos quartos não podia ter sido mais favorável para os cavaleiros. Mu e Shaka; Máscara da Morte e Afrodite; Shura e Aiolia; Shina e Marin; Ikki e Shun; Hyoga e Shiryu; Camus e Milo; Aldebaran e Saga; Saori e Seiya.

– Peraí, Saori, eu e você no mesmo quarto? – perguntou Seiya atordoado.

– Sim, eu precisava dividir o quarto com alguém, não? E como eu fico mais à vontade com você, foi a escolha óbvia... – ponderou a menina.

Os casais comemoraram internamente a decisão da menina, que parecia toda convidativa. Batava Seiya dar um passo, somente _um_ passo, e todos poderiam finalmente assumir seus romances publicamente, sem medo da retaliação de Atena.

– Saori, se me permite... – disse Milo para Atena, que virou-se para ele soltando um "pois não". – Eu não gostaria de dividir o quarto com Camus. Como a Srta. deve ter percebido enquanto vínhamos para cá, nós não nos entendemos muito bem. – continuou Milo e parou e suspirou tentando evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. – Minha sugestão é que me troque de quarto com Saga, já que ele e Camus são os mais envolvidos com a implantação da filial e têm muito a discutir. E eu não me importaria em dividir um quarto com Aldebaran.

– Olha, Milo, se você tem desavenças com Camus acho que aqui é um bom lugar para resolvê-las! – ponderou a moça. – Esses são os quartos que eu designei e assim será. Se eu descobrir que tem gente trocando de quarto, haverá punições! – completou fazendo um sinal para Seiya indicando que deveriam ir para o quarto.

– Cavaleiros, nos encontramos no café da manhã amanhã às oito! Pontualmente! – instruiu Saori, olhando fixamente para Milo, Aiolia, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, os mais atrasados do Santuário.

Foram Atena e Seiya andando para o quarto dos dois. Ou melhor, para a suíte enorme dos dois. – Saori, você é rica, não poderia ter reservado um quarto só pra você? – perguntou Seiya.

– Sou rica mas não esbanjo, Seiya. E pare de reclamar! – ordenou Saori.

– Olha que essa menina está me surpreendendo! – exclamou Aldebaran quando Saori e Seiya sumiram das vistas de todos. – As atitudes dela aqui foram extremamente sensatas!

– Mas quem se preocupa com a sensatez do bolo do noiva, Deba? – inquiriu Shura. – Eu quero é cair na gandaia! – completou abraçando Shina que deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– BA-LA-DA! – gritou Saga.

– Opa, tô dentro! – exclamou Ikki.

– Nós também vamos, não é, Hyoga? – perguntou Shun.

– Claro que sim! – tornou Cisne. – Trouxe até nossas identidades falsas!

– Nós vamos dormir! – disse Shaka. – Boa balada pra quem vai, boa noite pra quem fica! – continuou o virginiano e subiu com Mu.

– Vocês vão, né, Aiolia? – indagou Saga.

– Claro, você acha mesmo que íamos perder a noite brasileira, meu caro? – respondeu Marin.

– Quem diria, hein, Aiolia, olha só a namorada já respondendo por você... – debochou Máscara. – E eu quero ir. Vamos, Dite?

– Mas é lógico, _amore_! – piscou o pisciano para o amante.

– Maravilha! Vamos nos trocar então. Nos encontramos em uma hora aqui no saguão, que tal? – perguntou Saga.

Os cavaleiros fizeram que sim com a cabeça e correram para se arrumar.

– Milo, você vem? – perguntou Leão.

– Não, eu estragaria a noite de vocês! – respondeu Escorpião, enfezado.

Saga, você acha mesmo apropriado você sair com eles? Temos coisas a fazer amanhã. – disse Camus, entre suspiros. Na verdade, desejava mesmo era que Saga ficasse e que as preocupações com a Fundação o fizessem esquecer a dor que sentia no peito, que começou a aumentar em progressão geométrica desde que ouvira Milo pedir para Saori para trocar de quarto.

– Ah, Camus, não enche. – respondeu Saga. – Esquece a Fundação e se resolve com teu namorado que você ganha mais! – tornou a dizer Gêmeos, mas só Camus ouviu, pois Milo já se encontrava a caminho do quarto há algum tempo.

-X-X-X-

Camus encontrou a porta de seu quarto fechada. Bateu na porta e entrou, pois também tinha uma chave. Encontrou Milo desfazendo as malas, colocando as roupas no armário, tomando todo o espaço. O francês suspirou mas resolveu não discutir por causa do espaço no armário. Sabia que era birra do outro. E tinha uma discussão mais séria para resolver.

Milo nem olhava para Camus. Estava morrendo de raiva. De ciúme. Sentia-se rejeitado, humilhado, mal amado. Mas principalmente sentia-se um ridículo por estar se sentindo daquele jeito. Escorpião era isso mesmo, um turbilhão de sentimentos. Culpava-se por ter se exposto e a Camus daquela maneira. Um deslize que podia significar a descoberta do romance dos dois. Mas culpava-se principalmente por ter pedido, impulsivamente como era de praxe, para trocar de quarto com Saga. "Isso, Milo, fala sem pensar, dá nisso!", pensou Escorpião, continuando a colocar suas roupas no armário, sem deixar espaço para Camus. Sem ao menos olhar para Camus.

"Ai, Zeus, eu tinha que me apaixonar justamente pelo homem mais impulsivo do Santuário? Como eu vou resolver isso agora?", pensou Camus. Mas precisava resolver aquilo. Não conseguiria dormir sem se acertar com Milo. Culpava-se por ter sido duro com ele. No fundo, tinha gostado da crise de ciúme do outro. Porém Milo tinha que aprender a se controlar, principalmente se o romance dos dois fosse continuar um segredo para Atena. Suspirou fundo, tomando coragem.

– Você não vai mesmo falar comigo, Milo? – perguntou o francês.

– Não, não vou! – respondeu o grego, bufando.

– Já falou! – ponderou Camus, se aproximando do outro.

– Não falei não! – tornou Escorpião e continuou balbuciando um monte de coisas.

– Falou sim! Está falando agora, resmungando feito uma velha maroca! – exclamou Camus aproximando-se ainda mais do amante.

– Ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Fica aí mudando todo meu discurso! – brigou Milo sem olhar pra trás, mas percebendo o outro se aproximar e não fazendo absolutamente nada para evitar essa aproximação.

Camus chegou por trás do amante, agarrando Milo, prendendo-no num abraço apertado. – Me perdoa? – pediu o francês beijando o pescoço do amante.

– Não! E me solta! – respondeu Milo, mas não fez o menor esforço pra se soltar.

– Sabia que me machucou te ouvir pedir pra Saori te mudar de quarto? Tivemos somente uma oportunidade de ficar juntos e você querendo desperdiçar essa... – Camus disse apertando ainda mais o outro.

– Caso você não tenha percebido, nós estamos brigados! – tornou o grego. – E vê se me solta!

– Está bem, se você quer assim... – Camus suspirou e soltou o amante. Mas fez tudo de caso pensado. Pois sabia que Milo continuaria brigando com ele _ad eternum_, fazendo com que ele se sentisse culpado até o último instante. E, como já dissera para o grego, tinham tido somente uma oportunidade para ficarem juntos, e tudo o que Camus queria era ter o namorado novamente em seus braços. Resolveu assim apressar o fim daquele joguinho.

– Ai, Camus, como você é idiota! – disse Milo virando-se para o outro. – Era pra você insistir mais! Bem se vê que você é um insensível mesmo! – retrucou Milo fazendo bico.

O aquariano soltou uma gargalhada. "Incrível como eu conheço Milo a ponto de prever suas reações. Fantástico!", pensou. Aproximou-se do amante e deu um abraço apertado nele. – Isso significa que você me perdoa, _mon ange_?

– Só se você me perdoar também! – pediu Milo e sorriu quase infantilmente.

Não precisaram dizer mais nada. O beijo selou o fim da primeira briga do casal. Um beijo longo e voraz. Camus explorava a boca e a língua do amante como se quisesse devorá-lo por inteiro, numa necessidade que não calava nunca. Milo por sua vez adorava aquilo, retribuindo o beijo com paixão. Mais que depressa, os dedos longos e esguios do grego livraram Camus de sua discreta blusa cinza, deixando à mostra os músculos bem delineados do francês. Milo suspirou de desejo, afundando sua boca nos mamilos do amante.

O francês suspirou de prazer, mal acreditando que sentiria todas aquelas boas sensações de novo. Puxou delicadamente Milo para si para um novo beijo. Alguns minutos depois, já estavam os dois nus, as ereções pulsando de desejo, exclamando por atenção. Milo já ia descendo para tomar o membro do amante em sua boca quando foi interrompido por Camus.

Milo ficou boquiaberto quando percebeu que Camus forçou-o a sentar-se na cama e ajoelhou-se no chão, de frente a ele. O francês beijou as coxas do amante, apertando a cintura do outro com força. Milo acariciava os cabelos do namorado, mal acreditando nas intenções dele. Mas finalmente Camus tomou o membro de Milo com a boca e, meio desajeitado, começou a sugar. Aos poucos, tomou ritmo e seu trabalho foi melhorando. Milo arfava, o peito subindo e descendo, a respiração ofegante.

– Zeus, Camus! Muito bom! – exclamou Milo. Camus não parava, sua língua quente dando voltas pela ereção do amante, uma das mãos envolvendo a base do membro do outro, subindo e descendo. Instintivamente, o francês aumentava o ritmo cada vez mais, praticamente enlouquecendo o escorpiano. – C-c-camus, pára! Pára senão não agüento! – implorou Milo no que foi prontamente atendido pelo amante.

Camus encarou Milo nos olhos e sorriu. Este pegou em seu queixo chamando-no para um beijo apaixonado. E o grego gemeu de tesão ao sentir seu gosto na boca do amante. Separaram o beijo. Milo sorrindo deitou-se de costas para Camus que, entendendo o recado, posicionou-se atrás dele. Lambeu dois dedos e colocou devagar no grego, umedecendo-no. Milo gemia alto e virava a cabeça em direção a Camus, sua língua procurando pela do amante, num movimento impossível. Aquilo foi excitando Camus cada vez mais a ponto do francês não mais agüentar aquela brincadeira deliciosa e, retirando seus dedos, começar a entrar devagar no amante.

Assim que Camus percebeu que Milo acostumou-se a tê-lo mais uma vez dentro de si, começou a se mexer, ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas mãos dava atenção à parte do corpo de Milo que mais pedia por ela. A outra mão do francês ocupava-se ora dos cabelos, ora da orelha, ora dos mamilos do outro, em movimentos que endoideciam o grego. O ritmo lento aumentava gradualmente até que, numa última e forte arremetida, Camus explodiu de prazer dentro do amante, gritando alto o nome do grego. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez de Milo gozar nas mãos de Camus.

Ficaram juntinhos até que as respirações alteradas voltaram a se regularizar. Camus acariciava os cabelos meio ondulados de Milo num misto de adoração e contemplação. Milo somente sorria. Separando-se por fim, Milo virou a fim de fitar Camus. Selaram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

– Pra quem não sabia como transar com homem até anteontem, você foi muito ousado hoje, Camus! – disse Milo sorrindo lindamente.

– Isso é porque você me deixa louco, seu grego de uma figa! – Camus sorriu e abraçou o amante, aproximando novamente os dois corpos. – Me promete que não briga mais comigo?

– Lógico que não! Eu quero mais é brigar várias e várias vezes! – tornou Milo como se aquela fosse a resposta óbvia para a pergunta do francês. Camus ficou encarando Milo abobalhado. "Essa reação eu não previ!", pensou o francês. – Lógico, Camus! – continuou Escorpião a fim de explicar seu ponto de vista – se toda vez que brigarmos eu ganhar esse tratamento especial, vou é brigar todo dia. Nunca te disseram que o melhor da briga é a conciliação, não?

– Safado! – riu-se Camus.

– Tolinho! – riu-se Milo.

E continuaram assim, abraçadinhos, fazendo brincadeiras bobas até adormecerem um nos braços do outro.

-X-X-X-

– Milo, acorda! – exclamava Camus impacientemente. – São 7:30h da manhã e nós temos de estar no café da manhã às 08:00h!

Milo nada dizia, somente gemia coisas incompreensíveis. Camus abriu a janela do quarto, deixando os primeiros raios de sol da manhã paulistana encontrarem a pela bronzeada do grego que adormecia meio acordado. Milo puxou o lençol pra cima, cobrindo seu rosto, evitando a luz. Camus que apesar de não ser brasileiro não desistia nunca, arrancou os lençóis do grego. Ficou ali alguns instantes parado, observando o corpo nu do amante, algumas marcas roxas em pontos nada discretos do corpo que havia possuído na noite anterior. O francês sorriu estalando os lábios. Aquele homem perfeito era seu, e só seu.

Enquanto Camus contemplava, Milo acordava aos poucos. Espreguiçou-se sem abrir os olhos, num gesto quase felino. Camus sorriu ainda mais. "Zeus, como ele é perfeito!", pensou o francês admirando os belos cabelos de safira do amante, que desgrenhados contrastavam com o travesseiro branco. Milo abriu os olhos vagarosamente, somente para encontrar em pé diante de si um homem extremamente bonito e elegantemente trajado em um dos seus indefectíveis ternos pretos e uma camisa salmão, gravata cinza chumbo e sapatos pretos de couro italiano. O francês exalava um delicioso perfume cítrico e seus cabelos lisos e bem penteados estavam molhados. A luz do sol, fraquinha, refletia na pele branca de Camus, que apertava os olhos a fim de contemplar o amante. O quarto todo cheirava a sabonete e a perfume cítrico, inebriando o grego.

– Zeus, estou no paraíso! – exclamou Milo. Camus sorriu e sentou-se ao lado do amante. – Vamos, _mon ange_, acorde e se troque, sim? Precisamos descer... – disse Camus.

– Não quero! – tornou Milo. Camus sorriu. – Bem, eu preciso descer de qualquer forma. Você pode chegar atrasado, Saori até espera por isso. Mas eu não posso nem sonhar em não estar lá na hora marcada. – completou o francês.

Milo sentou-se na cama e acariciou com as costas da mão direita a pele alva do rosto do francês. – Não quero que você vá! – disse o grego.

Camus riu alto. – Não aja como uma criança birrenta, Milo! – completou, tomando a mão do amante nas suas e dando-lhe um beijo suave.

– Vai, então, chato! – disse Milo fingindo uma raiva que não tinha. – Vai lá babar ovo pra birrenta!

Camus deu um beijo estalado nos lábios do amante e saiu do quarto. "Esse daí não tem jeito mesmo!", pensou revirando os olhos.

Pouco tempo depois atingiu o salão em que era servido o café da manhã. Surpreendentemente, estavam todos lá, menos Saori, Seiya e Milo. Camus encarou Saga demonstrando surpresa. – Nossa, vocês não saíram ontem? E estão todos acordados?

– Saímos, na verdade nem dormimos... – disse Saga displicentemente, levantando-se logo em seguida rumo à mesa do café.

Camus deu de ombros e seguiu Gêmeos. Demorou um tempo entre pães e frios, café, leite, suco e chá. Quando ia pegar um pão de queijo, iguaria sugerida por Aldebaran, percebeu que Hyoga estava aflito atrás de si. – Hyoga, algum problema? – perguntou ao pupilo.

– Mestre, eu preciso lhe falar. Coisa séria. – disse o russo, os olhos demonstrando preocupação.

– _Bien_, sente-se comigo então. – ofereceu Camus e os dois foram se encaminhando para uma das mesas do salão. Sentaram-se e quando Hyoga fez menção de falar, esfregando as mãos nervosamente, Milo apareceu todo radiante acompanhado por Seiya e Saori. Obviamente, Milo dirigiu-se para a mesa de Camus, constrangendo o garoto russo que, pedindo licença, levantou-se e foi se sentar junto aos cavaleiros de bronze. Saori no entanto dirigiu-se a Camus. – Mestre Aquário, esta manhã nós olharemos o escritório da nova filial, não é longe daqui. À tarde, todos faremos um _city tour_ pela cidade. – disse a deusa, sentando-se com o francês e o amante.

Milo colocava as mãos nas coxas de Camus, apertando e estimulando o amante, enquanto Saori dizia mil coisas sobre a Fundação e a filial. De quando em quando, Camus soltava um gemido abafado e Milo ria divertindo-se, deixando Atena pra lá de confusa. "Esses dois estão muito estranhos ultimamente", pensou Saori para si mesma.

Pouco tempo depois, todos de café da manhã tomado foram novamente ao microônibus. Camus não conseguia acreditar que os baladeiros estavam acordados, que simplesmente não haviam dormido à noite. "Impressionante!", pensava o francês.

– Máscara, como foi a balada ontem? – perguntou Milo, acomodando-se em seu assento ao lado de Aldebaran, já que não podia nem pensar em sentar-se ao lado de Camus, este não pretendia desgrudar de Saga naquela manhã. Nem nas seguintes. Não enquanto tudo não estivesse certo com a maldita filial brasileira da Fundação.

– Excelente, nossa! – respondeu Câncer de maneira irônica. – O Deba, com tanta balada nessa cidade, resolveu levar a gente justo para A Loca (4). Balada gay, Milo, você acredita? – continuou Máscara soando inconformado. Encarou Milo que ostentava uma expressão de "ué, qual o problema?". – O lance é que o Afrodite surtou, subiu no palco durante o show, apertaram a bunda dele, um auê que você não faz idéia!

– Quem diria, Câncer, que você ia ser assim tão ciumento? – ponderou Milo.

– Você também é! – tornou o italiano.

– Eu sei! Mas e no fim das contas, a balada foi boa? – indagou Escorpião.

– Boa, Milo? Foi ó-ti-ma! – resumiu Afrodite dando uma piscadela para o grego. – Você deveria ter ido!

– Háh, Dite, te garanto que a minha balada foi muuuuuuuuuuuito mais interessante... – disse Milo virando-se para Camus, que se encontrava no banco atrás de si. E o francês, sempre tão alvo, de repente ficou vermelho feito um pimentão. – Tá vendo, Dite, se a gente espetar uma agulha agora no rosto do francês jorra sangue... – gargalhou Milo.

– Pelo jeito vocês se entenderam, então. E muito bem! – resumiu Aldebaran.

Camus continuou seu trabalho, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir de quando em quando, lembrando da noite maravilhosa que tivera com o amante. Mas percebia que seu pupilo olhava-lhe de tempos em tempos, esfregando as mãos num gesto típico de nervosismo. "Estranho, Hyoga não é de se abalar assim... a não ser quando o assunto é a mãe dele, e esse não parece ser o caso... preciso dar um jeito de falar com ele...", pensou o Mestre do Gelo.

-X-X-X-

A manhã transcorreu normal. Visitaram o escritório da Fundação no Brasil. Tratava-se de um andar de um elegante prédio de escritórios na Av. Paulista. Camus sentiu-se absolutamente à vontade no lugar, apesar do cheiro forte de tinta que demonstrava que o escritório havia sido reformado recentemente. O ar condicionado extremamente frio fez com que o francês se sentisse em casa. Isso sem contar que o próprio ambiente de trabalho em escritório era confortável para Camus. Principalmente as pequenas mesas individuais, cada qual com sua cadeira e seu computador, separadas umas das outras. "Perfeito, assim os empregados não perderão tempo com conversas inúteis entre si. Eu adoraria trabalhar num lugar assim!", pensou Camus.

Milo e os outros, entretanto, acharam tudo aquilo muito... "chato!", como murmurava Máscara da Morte. "Dispensável!", como dizia Mu. "Nada disso: in-su-por-tá-vel!", ponderou Milo recebendo gestos de aprovação de Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Aiolia e Shura. As meninas bocejavam, quase dormindo em pé. E Hyoga demonstrava uma impaciência que não era de seu feitio.

Mas a manhã passou rápido, e logo o almoço revigorou o ânimo dos cavaleiros. Foram enfim ao _city tour_, começando pela própria Av. Paulista mesmo: conheceram o Masp, que encantou o gosto apurado de Camus, e a Casa das Rosas. Adoraram a Av. longa e larga, com toda a vida da metrópole pulsante ali, as pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro feito formigas ocupadas num trabalho interminável. Prosseguiram para o Parque do Ibirapuera, visitaram a Oca e o Planetário, onde puderam ver as estrelas protetoras de cada um, os cosmos elevando-se de júbilo. Visitaram também o Memorial da América Latina e o Parlamento Latino Americano, onde Shura encantou-se com a enorme escultura de uma mão com o mapa da América Latina esculpido em vermelho na palma. Visitaram ainda o Pátio do Colégio, onde São Paulo nascera nos idos tempos de 1554, lugar onde Aldebaran emocionou-se mais. Encantaram-se com as peças de arte sacra que compunham o acervo do Pátio. Aproveitaram a proximidade do local para passear pelo Solar da Marquesa de Santos.

Ainda no centro da cidade, Máscara da Morte demonstrou uma sensibilidade artística fora do comum ao comentar sobre os detalhes arquitetônicos da Catedral da Sé, marco zero da grande cidade, informando ainda que na Basílica de São Pedro, em Roma, há o nome da catedral paulistana esculpido no chão, entre os de muitas igrejas ao redor do mundo. Deram uma passada pelo Mosteiro de São Bento, onde assistiram a um recital de canto gregoriano e compraram deliciosas trufas e um pão de mandioca, cuja receita os monges não dariam nem sob tortura, por mais que Shiryu tivesse tentado.

Terminaram o passeio no Museu Paulista, mais conhecido como Museu do Ipiranga. Saga encantou-se com o antigo carro de bombeiros de 1920 e Milo com o quadro "Independência ou Morte", de Pedro Américo. Já Saori gostou mesmo da pequena mecha de cabelos dourados da Princesa Isabel. Compraram uma série de _souvenirs_ e, exaustos, voltaram ao hotel, felizes. Máscara da Morte até esqueceu que a cidade não tinha praia e que os rios eram todos poluídos. Estavam todos encantados com aquela metrópole tão maluca, tão maltratada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão rica, cosmopolita e convidativa.

– Cavaleiros... – começou Saori à frente do microônibus – quero informar que, no final de semana, vamos todos à praia!

Todos adoraram a notícia, exceto Camus que não suportava a idéia de torrar ao sol. Mas ao pensar em Milo em trajes de banho, quase gostou da idéia. Afrodite, embora animado, tinha um quê de preocupado, sabe-se lá porque. E Hyoga não se manifestou.

-X-X-X-

Naquele dia, à noite, depois que todos já haviam jantado, Camus, resistindo aos protestos de Milo, dirigiu-se até o quarto que seu pupilo dividia com Shiryu. Bateu à porta e pouco tempo depois o jovem russo de cabelos loiros atendeu-lhe. Sorriu nervosamente ao ver quem estava ali. – Entre, Mestre, por favor! – convidou Hyoga, convite que foi prontamente aceito pelo francês. – Aceita algo para beber? – perguntou Cisne.

– Uma água, se não se importa, Hyoga. – pediu Camus, sentando-se em uma das camas do quarto. Olhou em volta e notou que Shiryu não estava presente.

– Claro que não me importo, é a Saori quem vai pagar no fim das contas! – afirmou o cavaleiro de bronze rindo nervosamente. Começou a esfregar as mãos e Camus estava realmente preocupado com o menino. – Que bom que você veio agora, Mestre, parece que adivinhou. O Seiya acabou de ligar aqui há uns cinco minutos chamando pelo Shiryu. Quase que eu fui atrás de você! – disse o jovem entregando o copo d'água para o cavaleiro mais velho.

– _Bien_, Hyoga, quer me contar o que te aflige, de uma vez por todas? Você nunca foi nervoso desse jeito, hoje mal prestou atenção nos lugares em que passamos, todos muito interessantes! – argumentou Camus.

– Sabe o que é, Mestre? – começou Hyoga e seu nervosismo só aumentava. – Sabe, eu fico meio sem jeito de falar... não sei como começar...

– Que tal pelo começo? – disse Camus tomando um gole da água e lançando um olhar compreensivo para o russo. "Gosto muito do Hyoga, espero que não seja algo que o esteja fazendo sofrer!", pensou o francês. Depois sorriu. "Ah, Camus, quem diria, você assim todo preocupado com que seu pupilo está sentindo... logo você, que sempre achou que sentimentos eram bobagem... hah, o que o amor não faz. O que Milo não faz!", pensou.

– Bom, Mestre, como você deve saber, todos sabem que você e o Milo... bem... que vocês dois... eu não sei como dizer... – Hyoga corara e sorria desajeitadamente.

– Hyoga, meu caro, um dos maiores problemas de pessoas brancas como nós dois é que quando temos vergonha nada consegue esconder. Nossas faces ficam vermelhas como um pimentão, como Milo gosta de dizer! – riu Camus. – Pode dizer com todas as letras, meu caro, contanto que a Saori não esteja perto, claro. Eu e Milo estamos apaixonados e somos namorados!

– Sim, Mestre, exatamente! Apaixonados! – Hyoga afirmou e suspirou aliviado. – Pois bem, eu queria na verdade era pedir um conselho... não sei se você sabe, mas eu também... – pigarreou – estou apaixonado.

– Deixa-me ver... pelo Shun, certo? – Camus afirmou sorrindo.

– Nossa, Mestre, é tão bandeiroso assim? – Hyoga já relaxara quase que completamente, percebendo a solicitude e abertura de seu Mestre para o assunto.

– Claro que é, Cisne! Só não percebe quem não quer... Saori por exemplo! – disse Camus e os dois riram. – E pelo que eu sei o mocinho de cabelos verdes também é apaixonado por ti, não?

"Nossa, quem diria que um dia o Camus falaria assim? Ele está muito mudado. E pelo que parece, pra melhor. Bendito Milo!", aprovou Hyoga em pensamento. – Sim, estamos juntos já há algum tempo... antes de você e Escorpião, pra dizer a verdade.

– Imaginei... – disse Aquário lembrando-se de um dia há algum tempo atrás, em que vira Hyoga e Shun trocando carinhos suspeitos, antes mesmo dele se perceber apaixonado por Milo. – Mas enfim, _mon enfant_, qual é o problema?

– Ah, Mestre... – começou Hyoga, corando novamente. – Eu e o Shun estamos juntos, mas nunca passamos de uns beijos e abraços mais fortes... eu queria ir mais além, mas o Shun tem medo... se é que você me entende...

Camus suspirou. "Pronto, o que que eu respondo agora, Zeus? Se até eu fiquei morrendo de medo de machucar o Milo... eu ainda sou inexperiente nesse assunto, afinal de contas, de uma certa forma. Duas vezes contam pra alguma coisa? Por mais intenso que tenha sido, não me sinto confortável com a situação a ponto de aconselhar o menino. Por outro lado, não posso deixar o Hyoga na mão... literalmente falando, nesse caso... que saia justa! Não sei o que fazer, definitivamente...", pensava o francês.

Hyoga olhava para o mestre totalmente atordoado. Camus parecia totalmente entregue a seus pensamentos, e assim permaneceu por uns cinco minutos. Até que finalmente, soltando um suspiro longo, começou a falar. – Olha, Hyoga, não sei o que te dizer, na verdade... Entendo seu lado e sua vontade por descobrir coisas novas. Do mesmo jeito que também entendo o Shun, o medo é mais que natural nessa hora...

– Mas eu o amo tanto... – suplicou Hyoga.

– Eu sei, e não duvide que ele também te ame, meu caro. Mas você precisa dar tempo ao tempo. Não force o Shun a fazer o que ele não quer. Vai com calma. E faça coisas inusitadas para demonstrar que você o ama... – aconselhou Camus.

– Como por exemplo oferecer uma canção romântica brasileira pra ele? – riu o cavaleiro mais jovem.

– Exatamente! – riu Camus também. – Mas isso eu sabia que seria especial para o Milo. O fato de eu me expor, justo eu que sempre fui tão frio e distante de todos, foi a maior prova de amor que ele poderia ter de mim. E por isso foi especial pra ele. Você tem de pensar no que seria especial para o Shun...

Hyoga ficou alguns segundos pensativo. – Boa idéia, Mestre. Vou pensar no que seria especial pra ele. Se eu precisar você me ajuda? – perguntou o russo.

Camus levantou-se e ficou de pé ao lado do pupilo. Pousou a mão direita sobre a cabeça do russo, num gesto quase paternal. – Hyoga, conte sempre comigo. Pra isso e pra tudo! – sorriu e dirigiu-se à porta, deixando Hyoga feliz da vida arquitetando mil planos e agradecendo aos deuses por ter um mestre tão compreensivo. – _Spaceeba _(5), Camus! – disse alto, embora seu mestre já estivesse longe dali.

-X-X-X-

O resto da semana transcorreu normalmente. Saga e Camus (principalmente o último) trabalhando, indo a reuniões intermináveis com advogados e políticos locais, a fim de regularizar a situação da filial da Fundação no Brasil. Os outros divertiam-se muito, indo a teatros (Shun gostara especialmente de O Fantasma da Ópera, em cartaz no Teatro Abril), museus, bares, restaurantes e exposições. E, é claro, a muitas baladas. Mal dormiam e isso os deixava felizes, o que Camus definitivamente não compreendia.

Milo acompanhava os amigos, e à noite indefectivelmente travava uma briga interminável com Camus, dizendo que o francês não lhe dava atenção, que só pensava em trabalho. Camus chamava Milo de infantil e irresponsável. Ao que Milo respondia chamando o amante de insensível, frio e calculista. E no fim das contas os dois acabam na cama, trocando juras de amor eterno, num jogo que sempre terminava prazerosamente empatado.

Hyoga continuava pensando no que seria especial para Shun, o que faria o lindo menino de cabelos verdes emocionar-se e sentir-se verdadeiramente amado, como realmente era. Saori passava os dias entretida com a implantação da filial e as noites suando, pensando em Seiya que dormia numa cama perigosamente perto da sua própria. E maldizendo Pégasus por ser devagar demais. Seiya, por sua vez, tivera um sonho estranho na noite de quarta-feira, sonhando com Saori suando a seu lado, desejando-o fortemente. E surpreendera-se ao sentir-se extremamente excitado com aquilo. E daquele dia em diante, embora ainda tivesse medo de aproximar-se dela como queriam seus amigos, não via mais a idéia com a repulsa que via antes.

E assim foi. E assim passou aquela semana. E assim, na sexta-feira à tarde, em meio a uma grande bagunça e euforia geral, todos tomaram o microônibus. O destino? Ilha Bela!

-X-X-X-

(1) Greece Airlines, claro, é uma cia. aérea inventada pela mente insana dessa autora que vos fala.

(2) Minha criança

(3) Eu não mereço!

(4) A Loca, conhecidíssima balada gay de São Paulo, localizada na Rua Frei Caneca, lado centro, reduto dos alternativos da cidade. Trata-se da balada mais antiga ainda aberta de São Paulo. Domingo é a noite mais conhecida, e sempre há shows de travestis.

(5) Obrigado

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Ufa, demorou mas saiu. Pensei que não conseguiria escrever. E esse lemon nem era pra ter existido. De verdade. Mas simplesmente veio. Um lemon curto pra selar o fim de uma briga. Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

As descrições de São Paulo saíram todas da minha cabecinha. São lugares que eu conheço, coisas que eu gosto, pedaços dessa cidade que eu amo de paixão, minha cidade.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo**: Ilha Bela. Praia. E borrachudos. Será que eles vão sobreviver?

_**Aos que lêem, muito obrigada! E um obrigada super especial àqueles que deixam reviews, dando-me sugestões. Podem ficar certas de que elas estão anotadas e algumas serão utilizadas daqui em diante. Aliás, quem quiser sugerir o "algo especial" que Hyoga deve fazer pro Shun, sinta-se mais que à vontade!**_


	8. Sobre uma mudança de planos

A/N: Longo tempo sem escrever e só sai esse capítulo minúsculo. E só para muda-los de rumo. Bom, espero que gostem de qualquer forma.

-X-X-X-

Cap. 8 – Sobre uma mudança de planos 

Saíram da cidade em meio ao caos típico das sextas-feiras, em que todos saem de carro a fim de aproveitarem os _happy hours _e o trânsito, sempre difícil, torna-se insuportável. Demoraram um bom tempo para chegar à estrada, mas a algazarra e euforia era tanta que nem perceberam o tempo passar.

Máscara da Morte era um dos mais felizes com a viagem, e não parava de falar. Afrodite, ao seu lado, sorria de vez em quando, mas não parecia tão feliz quanto seus colegas. No fundo do microônibus, Aiolia e Marin e Shura e Shina conversavam animadamente, as meninas fazendo planos do que comprar na praia e os rapazes sobre a quantidade de cerveja gelada que iriam tomar. Mais à frente, Milo e Camus conversavam e riam, como sempre nos últimos tempos. Hyoga fingia dormir no ombro de Shun, mas percebia o olhar assassino de Ikki para si, e subitamente teve uma idéia, que posteriormente deveria ser amadurecida em conversa com seu Mestre. Na frente, Saori deu instruções ao motorista e regressou ao seu assento – ao lado de Seiya, lógico. Este, por sua vez, não mais tentava fugir da garota. Mu e Shaka meditavam. E assim todos seguiam.

– Aldebaran, sentado ao lado de Saga, estava verdadeiramente inquieto. – Oh Deba, ta doido! Que foi? – perguntou Gêmeos ao amigo, que se contorcia no banco.

– Pegamos a estrada errada, amigo! – disse Aldebaran. – Saori nos disse que iríamos a Ilha Bela, mas nós estamos pegando a Anchieta.

– Olha, Deba, você está falando grego cara! – disse Saga e o amigo olhou pra ele com cara de "dã, mas é lógico que estou!". Saga revirou os olhos. – Quis dizer que não entendi absolutamente nada do que você disse!

– É... – disse Aldebaran e se levantou, indo conversar com a Saori. Algum tempo depois voltou sorrindo. – Realmente é a estrada errada, mas a certa!

– Deba, você bebeu? – ponderou Saga.

– Nããããão. É que não vamos mais para Ilha Bela. Vamos para Peruíbe. – continuou o brasileiro.

– Ta, é praia? – perguntou o geminiano. Aldebaran balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Então que se ¨&, ué! – continuou Saga e o taurino resolveu não mais dizer nada.

Duas horas de estrada depois, chegaram finalmente a Peruíbe.

– Chegamos! – gritou alto Aldebaran e a confusão instaurou-se no ônibus novamente. Como se fosse uma excursão colegial, todo mundo se levantou, colando o rosto na janela, para ver o mar.

"_Af, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça_?" (1), pensou Camus revirando. Milo estava agachado em seu colo, com a cara colada na janela, a fim de ver a praia. E acenava para as pessoas nas ruas feito uma criança. Camus estapeou a testa em sinal de desalento. – Ai, Milo desce daí, já! – exclamou o francês.

– Calma geladinho. Assim você esqueeeeenta! – sussurrou o grego no ouvido do outro, ambos se arrepiando. Camus sorriu mas ainda assim forçou o outro a sentar-se decentemente a seu lado.

Nesse meio tempo, Saori berrava no meio do corredor do ônibus, tentando dar um aviso. Obviamente sem sucesso. Então a menina percebeu que havia um microfone desses de guia turístico.

– CALEM-SE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODOS! – berrou com toda a força de seus pulmões.

Alguns cavaleiros soltaram gritos de dor, e Shaka e Mu, que até então vinham meditando calmamente, deram um pulo no banco que bateram a cabeça no teto. Mas fez-se o silêncio.

A garota pigarreou e continuou, dessa vez mais calmamente. – Então, queridos, não se animem, porque ainda temos um bom caminho pela frente. Eu andei pensando...

– Ih, essa aí quando pensa, sai de baixo... – cochichou Afrodite para Shina, sentada no banco atrás de si. A garota soltou um risinho e concordou.

– Então, eu andei pensando que seria interessante se nós acampássemos numa praia deserta... por isso que desviei o caminho pra cá. Nós vamos para a Barra do Una, uma praia selvagem que fica na Serra da Juréia. Ainda temos mais ou menos uma hora de viagem.

– Afe, mais uma hora? – injuriou-se Milo e Camus sorriu.

– Masquinhaaaaa, acampar? O que vou fazer com meus produtos de beleza, querido? – perguntou Afrodite fazendo biquinho.

Num outro canto do ônibus, no entanto, um certo russo adorou a idéia.

-X-X-X-X-

O ônibus percorreu a estrada íngreme e perigosa pela Serra da Juréia. Os cavaleiros foram parando de quando em quando, pois a vista era espetacular. Gostaram principalmente do "rio do Cipó". Isso porque todo mundo – menos Saori, que não quis vestir-se em roupas de banho – pendurou-se no bendito cipó – na verdade uma corda com um pedaço de madeira na ponta – e mergulharam no rio gelado. A gargalhada foi geral quando Afrodite caiu na água e saiu correndo gritando que estava se congelando, tropeçando numa pedra e espatifando-se de bunda no chão. Riram ainda mais quando Aldebaran, com todo seu corpanzil, resolveu brincar também e acabou por romper a corda, dando uma bela barrigada na água. Camus e Milo, por sua vez, após pularem do cipó dirigiram-se para um cantinho meio escondidinho, onde trocaram algumas carícias, a temperatura da água realmente agradável ao francês.

E assim foram, até que finalmente chegaram à Barra do Una, de noitinha. A praia era realmente paradisíaca, o rio que serpenteava e encontrava o mar, o morro ao lado, tudo muito bucólico. E muito deserto, o que incomodava os cavaleiros.

– O que a Saori estava pensando quando resolveu trazer a gente aqui? – bufava Máscara da Morte enquanto montava a barraca que dividiria com Afrodite. – Ai, Nossa Senhora de Aquerupita, daí-me paciência! – bufava ainda mais o italiano.

Camus já havia montado sua barraca e veio ao socorro do italiano. Em pouco tempo, o problema estava resolvido. E assim foi Camus montando todas as barracas, pois era o único ali que tinha para do cinco minutos para ler o manual de instruções.

Nesse meio tempo, os meninos de bronze vieram trazendo alguma lenha, e uma fogueira foi montada. Shura apoderou-se do violão de Aldebaran e cantou umas duas músicas.

– _Cazzo_, cadê o viado? – Máscara estava realmente incomodado com a ausência de Afrodite; não o via desde que começara a montar a barraca. – Oh, Shura, Aiolia, vamos comigo procurar o Dite? – perguntou e os amigos já iam se levantando ao som de lamentos pois Shura parara de cantar.

Nisso um vulto branco pelado passou correndo por eles, gritando, saltitando, em desespero total.

– Zeus, é o viado! – berrou Máscara e saiu correndo atrás dele. – Diteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, que foi?

– Tira tira tira tira tiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – berrava Dite sacudindo-se, sacolejando-se, e todos foram atrás do pobre do sueco.

– Tira o quê, homem? – perguntou Máscara, atônito e sem saber o que fazer. Dite chorava feito criança com febre.

– Os borrachuuuuuuuuuuuuuudos! – gritou Dite.

Então todos perceberam que o coitado do Afrodite tinha o corpo coberto de borrachudos. Máscara desesperou-se e começou a tirar os borrachudos da única maneira que sabia: estapeando. Em pouco tempo, Dite viu-se livre dos mosquitos. Mas empipocado de picadas e vermelho dos tapas.

Depois do susto, todos menos Máscara da Morte e Afrodite riam da situação. Os dois dirigira-se para sua barraca, Máscara desculpando-se e Afrodite chorando.

Os cavaleiros voltaram então a cantar em torno da fogueira e, após muitas piadas sobre como Camus armava bem a barraca, foram todos dormir. Amanhã seria outro – e movimentado – dia.

-X-X-X-

(1) Af, meu Deus, que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

-X-X-X-

**A/N:** **Ok, gente, capítulo pequeno e sem graça. O fato é que estou enfrentando crise de criatividade mas não queria deixar a história ainda mais tempo parada. Então aí vai. Tomara que o próximo capítulo seja BEM melhor.**

**Ah, e por favor, deixem reviews. Capítulo anterior ninguém escreveu nada. Vai ver foi por isso que deu crise, hehe.**


	9. Lost

**A/N: Aí vai outro capítulo. Pequeno, é verdade, mas acho que melhor que o anterior. Espero que gostem!**

-X-X-X-

**Cap 9 – Lost**

– Caaaaamus, querido... – disse Milo assim que entrou na barraca que dividia com o amante – vem cá, vem... – continuou fazendo gesto de "vem cá" com o dedo indicador da mão direita, todo convidativo.

– Af, Milo, seu maluco... estamos muito próximos das outras barracas dos outros pra ficarmos brincando, não acha não? – tornou Camus meio irritado.

As barracas que Saori tinha providenciado eram realmente pequenas, cabendo somente duas pessoas. No chão, dois sacos de dormir, desses com zíper. Cada barraca também vinha equipada com um pequeno lampião a gás e um mini fogão desses de duas bocas que funciona com um micro bujão de gás. A divisão das barracas era a mesma que fizeram nos quartos do hotel, e portanto Milo e Camus dividiam a sua.

Milo sentou-se sobre o seu saco de dormir e encarou Camus, o francês deitado a seu lado com uma expressão um tanto quanto preocupada. – Posso saber o que está te deixando tão preocupado assim, amor? Não gosto quando você faz essa carinha... isso dá rugas, sabia?

Camus riu um riso preocupado, de canto de boca. – Milo, todos nós conhecemos a Saori de longa data, não é verdade? – o outro fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem – continuou o francês – desde quando o bolo de noiva bufante, a birrenta como você gosta de dizer, traria a gente pra acampar numa praia deserta, Milo? A pirralha sempre foi o ser mais fresco do mundo!

O grego de repente ganhou uma ruguinha de preocupação, fazendo com que Camus se apoiasse nos cotovelos e passasse a mão por sua testa, soltando um sorriso sincero. – Agora é você que vai ganhar rugas, _mon chèr_! – Milo sorriu também, mas realmente se preocupara. – Agora que você tocou no assunto, amor, a menina tem agido estranho ultimamente, não acha?

Aquário fez que sim com a cabeça e soltou um "ah-hãn". – Pois é, desde que começou com essa história de filial brasileira da Fundação, e logo em seguida essa idéia maluca de proibir o namoro entre os cavaleiros... – continuou Camus.

– Agora que você está dizendo, Camus, sim, é verdade! – ponderou Milo. – O que você acha disso?

– Sei lá, Milo, preferiria nem achar nada... – continuou Camus – mas que aí tem, tem.

– Você está realmente preocupado... desconfia de alguma coisa? – perguntou o grego.

– Tendo em vista todos os males que a gente já enfrentou, _mon ange_, você não desconfiaria? – tornou o defensor da décima primeira casa, e a resposta foi o silêncio de Milo, que parecia mergulhado em reflexões.

– Mas ah, vamos dormir agora, querido! Venha, deite-se! – convidou Camus. O grego deitou a seu lado, e embora fossem dois sacos de dormir separados, Camus manteve o seu aberto (o calor estava insuportável, era fim de ano, verão) e deu um jeito de abraçar o grego. Milo foi adormecendo aos poucos, pensando em como era reconfortante e seguro estar nos braços de seu francês. Este, entretanto, não conseguia pregar os olhos, pensando em como seria enfrentar uma batalha agora que tinha um novo fator em sua vida. Se lutasse e morresse, seria o fim de seu romance. Se Milo lutasse e morresse, não conseguiria mais viver.

Lá fora, o cricrilar dos grilos parecia monótono e ao mesmo tempo pesado. Era como se o ar tivesse se tornado mais denso e perigoso, como se aquele lugar maravilhoso de repente tivesse se tornado estranhamente sinistro.

-X-X-X-

Numa barraca não muito longe dali (na verdade, as barracas estavam todas bem próximas umas das outras)...

– Oh Shina... – começou Marin.

– Que foi? – tornou Shina, já com cara de poucos amigos. "Ai, Zeus, que karma!", pensou a Amazona de Cobra.

– Oh Shina, como estão com o Shura? – perguntou Águia, já se sentando em seu saco de dormir.

– Ai, Zeus, a noite vai ser longa pelo visto... – murmurou Shina revirando os olhos. – Vão bem, ué, não fosse a papagaiada da Saori, seria melhor ainda...

– É mesmo... – tornou Marin. – Shina, quer um chá?

– Ah, já que você se ofereceu, quero sim! – disse Cobra, também já se levantando. – Parece que o ar ficou pesado de repente... aliás, como estão as coisas com Aiolia?

– Também estão ótimas... eu amo meu Leãozinho! – disse Marin.

– Credo, Marin, isso lá é jeito de falar de um cavaleiro de ouro? – tornou Shina meio irritada.

– Ah, vá, vai me dizer que você não tem um apelido especial pro Shura? – perguntou Marin dando uma piscadinha para a amiga, revirando as bolsas de bagagem. – Me ajuda a achar o chá, Shina!

Shina se levantou de vez e também pôs-se a procurar o bendito chá. – Já que você tocou no assunto... chamo ele de cabritinho! – disse Shina corando. As duas riram alto e continuaram a procurar o raio do chá, pensando em quão estranha era a vida, que havia tornado duas rivais em melhores amigas.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca também não muito longe dali, embora mais afastada um pouco, Hyoga virava de um lado para o outro, tentando dormir, buscando um sono que simplesmente não vinha. Ao seu lado, Shiryu dormia feito um bebê, o que deixava o russo ainda mais nervoso, dificultando ainda mais o sono, num efeito bola de neve desesperador. Não agüentou aquilo e sentou-se em seu saco de dormir, acendendo o pequeno lampião, iluminando toda a barraca. Mas Shiryu nem se mexeu.

"Ta, vou ter de ser menos sutil...", pensou Cisne. – Oh SHIRYU! – berrou.

Dragão levantou-se de um pulo já se colocando em posição de ataque. Mas a barraca era muito pequena e o pobre do chinês deu com a cabeça no lampião, quase colocando fogo em tudo. Passado o susto, deu um croque bem dado na cabeça do russo. – Que foi, Zeus? Quando não é o Seiya é você... que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – tornou o chinês indignado.

Hyoga sorriu meio encabulado. – É que eu não consigo dormir... – disse fazendo carinha de coitado.

– E eu com isso? – tornou Shiryu, ainda irritado.

– Ah, me ajuda, vai? – disse Hyoga.

– Ah, você quer dormir então? Nada que um Cólera do Dragão não resolva! – disse o Chinês já se colocando em posição de ataque novamente. Ao ver Hyoga se encolher e fazer cara de medo, riu com gosto. – Fala Hyoga, por que você não consegue dormir?

– Tô com saudade do Shun! – disse Hyoga mais aliviado.

– Af, Hyoga, mas o Shun está na barraca do lado! – ponderou Dragão.

– Eu sei, mas sinto saudade dele... queria dormir com ele... queria estar abraçadinho com ele, fazendo carinho, trocando beij--

– Ai, me poupa dos detalhes, já entendi, já entendi... Mas oh, enquanto a gente não resolver esse lance com a Saori, não sei não... – Shiryu interrompeu a fala do russo bem a tempo de ouvir coisas que realmente não fazia a menor questão de saber.

– Ela está estranha, não é, Shi? Quer dizer, você imaginaria ela trazendo a gente pra acampar numa praia deserta? – perguntou o russo.

– É, com certeza não! – respondeu Dragão num tom meio preocupado. – Mas se o Mestre Ancião estivesse aqui, ele diria pra dormirmos e aproveitarmos a praia amanhã, porque seja o que for, cedo ou tarde saberemos!

– Tem razão, Shi! Vou tentar dormir! – disse Hyoga.

– Só vê se não me confunde com o Shun no meio da noite, pelamordezeus! – sorriu Shiryu. Os dois riram e apagaram a luz, deitando-se para tentar dormir novamente.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, não muito longe dali, Ikki dormia pesadamente. Não sonhava com nada, não se preocupava com absolutamente nada, a não ser em curtir a praia sossegado no dia seguinte, e quem sabe até zoar um pouco com o Afrodite, coisa que tinha ficado bem mais difícil e perigosa desde que o sueco engatara seu romance com Máscara da Morte.

A seu lado, Shun dormia um sono mais leve. Sonhava com Hyoga, os cabelos loiros do menino emoldurando um belo rosto juvenil; os olhos azuis sobressaindo-se como dois pequenos lagos que refletiam a luz do sol do dourado de seus cabelos. Murmurou o nome do russo baixinho, já começando a suar. E Ikki, que embora dormisse pesado ainda assim velava o sono do irmão, não pôde deixar de ouvir. "Ah, mas eu ainda encho esse russo de porrada!", pensou Fênix, prometendo a si mesmo não deixar Shun sozinho com Cisne em hipótese alguma.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, também não muito longe dali, incensos queimavam e o som era o silêncio. Mu e Shaka meditavam em posição de lótus, como que alheios a tudo e a todos.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, não muito longe dali...

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Aldebaran e Saga dormiam sossegadamente, não dando a mínima pra absolutamente nada.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, não muito longe dali...

– _Coño_, Olia, não se pode dormir! – reclamava Shura.

– Caramba, Shura, eu vou lá dar uma porrada nesses dois pra ver se eles param de roncar, porque simplesmente não dá! – tornou Leão também em tom irritadiço.

– Apoiado! – completou Shura e se sentou em seu saco de dormir. Aiolia levantou-se, saiu da barraca, demorou uns cinco minutos e voltou com uma expressão meio de surpresa, meio de descrença.

– E aí, Olia, problema resolvido? – perguntou Shura.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

– Taí sua resposta, amigo! Vou te contar que até sapateei pelado na frente deles, bati panela, mas não teve jeito... os dois não acordam nem por decreto! – disse Aiolia, cobrindo os ouvidos com o travesseio.

– _Madre de Diós_! – exclamou Shura fazendo a mesma coisa que o grego a seu lado. Os dois passaram o resto da noite tentando dormir, sem sucesso.

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, não muito longe dali...

– Mas Dite, por que raios você tinha que se meter a andar no morro sozinho? – perguntou Máscara virando-se para o companheiro.

– Não OUSE me olhar ou você é um homem mooooorto! – berrou Peixes.

– Mas Dite... o que pode ser tão ruim? – Câncer estava desesperado diante das recusas do amante.

– O que pode ser tão ruim? O que pode ser tão ruim? Ah, mas eu só não te mato agora porque... – e continuou a frase murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

"Mas o que será agora, Zeus?", pensou Máscara da Morte de Câncer. E assim passou a noite um dos cavaleiros mais temidos do santuário, a Morte em pessoa: preocupado com os _pitis_ de Afrodite!

-X-X-X-

Em outra barraca, esta bem afastada das demais... Seiya olhava para o lado, a menina dormia tranqüila. Vestia uma pequena camisola branca que deixava vislumbrar de relance o seio pequeno e firme. As bochechas um tanto quanto rosadas e os cabelos lavanda davam-lhe um ar surreal, deixando tudo aquilo ainda mais estranho do que já era. A respiração pausada fazia o peito levantar e abaixar ritimadamente, hipnotizando Pégasus, que suava em bicas. Do nada, a menina murmurou seu nome, sorriu, virou-se para o lado: estava sonhando.

"Zeus, será que ela é realmente apaixonada por mim? E o pior, será que eu estou me apaixonando por ela? Desejo eu tenho; isso é fato! Mas como tomar uma atitude? Essa chata é Atena reencarnada, por Zeus! E ainda por cima toda essa pressão dos outros pra que eu tome uma atitude logo... ai, ai, isso tudo está estranho demais...", pensava Seiya. E assim, pensando, foi relaxando. Acabou adormecendo.

-X-X-X-

E assim passaram a noite, cada qual a seu modo. A madrugada quente correu tranqüila, e os primeiros raios de sol começaram a despontar no horizonte, iluminando o mar sereno e azul. As gaivotas aos poucos começaram a chegar à praia; os pássaros todos soltavam seus piados. Tudo estava tranqüilo, era o prenúncio de um dia sossegado e ameno de praia para os cavaleiros de Atena.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ou não?

-X-X-X-

Saíram todos sobressaltados. O grito tinha sido alto e ensurdecedor. A pessoa parecia realmente desesperada.

– Parecia a voz do Máscara! – corria Ikki.

– Pra mim, era o Deba! – exclamou Shura.

E qual não foi a surpresa de todos ao encontrarem em meio ao acampamento, abraçados, Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte. Os dois pareciam se consolar mutuamente, e estavam realmente desesperados.

– _Mon Dieu de la France, qu'est-ce que c'est ça_? (1) – correu Camus, percebendo que a situação era realmente ruim. A seu lado, Milo passava as mãos nos olhos, como que para acordar.

Mas Aldebaran e Saga nem se mexiam; somente olhavam para o nada, olhos estatelados, atônitos.

– Falem, peloamordezeus! – Aiolia exclamou, já correndo e dando dois tapas em Touro. Mas não obteve nenhum tipo de reação.

E assim foram todos estapendando Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran, mas os dois simplesmente não falavam.

– Sabem, estou ficando meio cansado disso... – disse Camus já se dirigindo para o meio do acampamento. Parou em frente aos dois cavaleiros em posição de ataque. – Falem já ou... Esquife de Gel--

Mas os dois permaneceram paradinhos. – Minha nossa, a coisa é séria! – murmurou Aquário e os outros simplesmente concordaram com a cabeça. – E agora? – perguntou o francês, pela primeira vez sem saber o que fazer.

– Nossa, se nem você sabe a gente tá perdido mesmo... – disse Saga já desistindo dos dois. Mas Shaka, que até então permanecera quieto, dirigiu-se até os dois e murmurou coisas incompreensíveis. E estalou os dedos. E assim os dois se levantaram como que por magia, sobressaltados.

– NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaram novamente. E começaram a berrar os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Cheeeeeega! Deba, fala você! – berrou Saga.

– A comida simplesmente sumiu! – finalmente disse Touro o que lhe afligia tanto.

– Nossa, eu até entendo o Deba ficar emputecido com o sumiço da comida, mas você, Máscara? – perguntou Ikki visivelmente irritado.

– É que o Afrodite sumiu também, _cazzo_! – disse Máscara da Morte.

– Mas então é óbvio... o Dite sumiu com a comida! – argumentou Milo.

– Até seria óbvio mesmo, se fosse qualquer um dos outros cavaleiros a sumir com os mantimentos. Mas Afrodite? – perguntou Shun meio incrédulo

– Impossível, Milo! Shun tem razão – continuou Câncer. – Dite vive de dieta sei lá eu porquê! Ele não sumiria com a comida!

E então, como de praxe, começou uma discussão interminável entre os cavaleiros, uma balbúrdia sem sentido. Todos falando ao mesmo tempo coisas sem sentido, brigando uns com os outros.

– CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! – gritou uma voz feminina.

– Também se não fosse aquela vaca da Sao-- – era Seiya que pra variar um pouquinho dera uma de Chavez. Ficou vermelho como um pimentão e sem saber o que dizer. A menina no centro do acampamento ficou roxa e estava prestes a explodir.

– A vaca da São Paulo, Seiya, o que tem a exposição das vacas a ver com isso? – surgiu Hyoga com uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas Saori se acalmou e sorriu, aparentemente acreditando naquilo. Shun suspirou de admiração, levando um belo "pedala" do irmão. Mas Hyoga percebeu a reação do outro e ficou mais do que feliz. Até porque já tinha seu plano todinho arquitetado. Já sabia o que provaria para Shun que o amava mais que tudo. Só faltava descobrir _como_ colocar o plano em prática.

– Ah, mas também não sei porque ficarmos discutindo aqui... É só acharmos o Afrodite e ligarmos para o motorista do ônibus vir buscar a gente... e pronto, problema resolvido! – constatou Mu a solução mais fácil e lógica para o problema.

– Só tem um problema, Áries. – disse Saori – aqui não pega celular e eu combinei com o motorista para vir nos pegar somente daqui uma semana. Portanto, se ficarmos sem os mantimentos...

– Zeus! – murmurou Camus para o amante – Milo, isso está muito estranho, definitivamente. A Saori trazer a gente pra acampar já é estranho, mas trazer a gente pra acampar durante uma semana num lugar em que os celulares não pegam já é demais! – continuou.

– E mais essa agora do sumiço do Dite e dos mantimentos! – completou Milo. A feição dos dois amantes se fechou em sinal da mais pura preocupação.

– Eu não ia dizer nada... – começou Aiolia. – mas ontem eu saí da barraca pra tentar fazer o Saga e o Deba pararem de roncar pra gente poder dormir – pausou e olhou feio para os dois, que abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados – e senti uma espécie de vulto correndo atrás de mim. Achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas sei lá, de repente poderia ser o Dite... – continuou Leão.

– Ou o ladrão de comida! – completou Aldebaran com os punhos fechados.

– Eu ainda acho que os dois são a mesma pessoa... – tornou Shura fazendo um gesto de desdém.

– Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh não! Eu até aceito que vocês me vejam todo em-pi-po-ca-do de picada de mosquito, mas daí a falar que eu roubei comida já é de-mais! – disse Peixes saindo de uma moita em que estava escondido. Vestia somente uma bermuda rosa e suava em bicas, afinal era sueco e não se acostumava com o calor de jeito nenhum. Os cabelos azul piscina completamente desgrenhados, duas olheiras enormes em volta dos olhos da mesma cor. A pele branca toda empipocada de calombos vermelhos enormes com pontinhas amarelas. Enfim, o cavaleiro mais belo dos 88 estava um horror!

Silêncio.

Todos encaravam Peixes como se aquela fosse a visão mais horrenda que tivessem visto na vida. E olha que a maioria ali conhecia o Inferno pessoalmente! Então Máscara da Morte saiu correndo e abraçou Afrodite, e quase que ia dando-lhe um beijo na boca, mas conteve-se. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Dite! Entendeu? – disse emocionado. Afrodite retornou o abraço também emocionado.

Silêncio. Dois minutos do mais puro silêncio.

E de repente, do nada, todos os outros, sem exceção, começaram a gargalhar. Deitaram no chão, dobraram-se sobre as barrigas, choraram de rir. Afrodite foi ficando vermelho, azul, roxo, cor de rosa, realmente enraivecido.

– PAAAAAREM agora, ou mando vocês todos para o Infeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerno! Literalmente! – berrou Máscara da Morte. Todos pararam, afinal tinham amor à vida. Mas Shun (japonesinho esperto!) tinha trazido uma máquina digital e registrou a cena do Afrodite todo destruído. Aquilo ainda daria pano pra manga de volta ao Santuário.

– Ok, agora que já estamos mais calmos, que o Afrodite voltou... ainda ficamos com um grande problema. Onde está a comida? E o que é pior, como sobreviver sem ela? – perguntou Camus.

– Ah, Camus, sempre o chato, trazendo a gente de volta à realidade, estraga prazeres, coração geladooooo! – refutou Peixes fazendo beicinho.

– É, mas ele tem razão, Dite! – disse Shaka. – E agora?

Encararam-se todos com cara de ponto de interrogação. O que fazer naquela situação? Estariam perdidos numa espécie de Ilha Deserta? E por que Saori estava tão estranha? E quem tinha roubado os mantimentos? Mistérios começavam a surgir e, por mais que estivessem todos interligados, não havia uma única pista que pudesse ajudá-los.

– Isso aqui está parecendo aquele seriado de TV, o _Lost! _– comentou Marin.

E a esse comentário ninguém respondeu. Todos assistiam o seriado e sabiam que se aquela situação fosse parecida, estavam encrencados. Shura abraçou-se com Shina; Aiolia com Marin. Hyoga pousou a mão no ombro de Shun, e Ikki colocou-se entre os dois. Milo recostou o ombro em Camus e este discretamente alisou-lhe os cabelos. Aldebaran e Saga entreolharam-se assustados. Mu e Shaka apertaram-se as mãos, meio escondidinhos. Saori abraçou-se a Seiya. Afrodite ainda estava abraçado a Câncer. E Shiryu pensou no Mestre Ancião, em como seria bom que o velho cavaleiro de Libra pudesse estar ali para dar-lhes algumas respostas.

O sol já estava alto, e os estômagos roncavam, propondo-lhes o desafio: quem iria atrás de comida?

"É, com certeza essa é a pior viagem da minha vida!", pensou Camus. "E se não fosse por Milo seria pior ainda! Zeus, algo me diz que ainda vem coisa por aí... _Lost_, perdidos, era só o que me faltava!"

-X-X-X-

(1): Meu Deus, o que é isso?

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Alguém imagina o que está acontecendo? Palpites são super bem vindos.**

**Queria agradecer MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO as 4 reviews que eu tive no capítulo anterior. Todas fofíssimas, me ajudaram muito a escrever esse capítulo. Espero que gostem!**

PS – Não estou conseguindo deixar reviwes nem modificar a descrição dessa história. Será que deu problema no 


	10. Os Exploradores

**Cap. 10:**

**Os Exploradores**

**Ou **

**Em busca da comida perdida**

-X-X-X-

– Pessoal! Então, pessoal... eu não queria ser chato... aliás, eu nuuuuuuuuuuuuunca quero ser chato né? Mas é que, tipo assim... sei lá, não sei como dizer, mas... então, ééééé... --

– Nossa Seiya, desembucha! – disse Ikki dando um pedala em Pégasus que falava abobalhado.

– Ah, povo, eu tô com fome! – desembuchou Seiya.

O cenário era desolador. No acampamento, que tinha sido montado em círculo com uma fogueira ao meio, bem no centro da praia, pairava um silêncio constrangedor desde que Marin se referira à situação que estavam vivendo como similar àquela dos personagens do seriado _Lost_. Perdidos em suas reflexões, os cavaleiros talvez tivessem passado assim mais tempo do que saberiam precisar. Mas o fato era que não só Seiya, mas todos os outros, tinham muita fome – especialmente Aldebaran, que iria começar a ficar perigoso logo, logo.

– Bom, Seiya, até aí nenhuma novidade. Mas contente-se: não há comida! Precisamos, antes de mais nada, organizar-nos em uma expedição para caçarmos, pescarmos, ou sei lá o quê que pessoas nessa situação fazem! – disse Camus e deixou-se cair sentado no chão. Sentia-se impotente por não saber como ajudar os amigos, e principalmente por não saber se seria capaz de proteger Milo. Em seu íntimo, sentia que talvez uma batalha importante estivesse se aproximando, e que não estava preparado para ela. Não agora que seu coração e mente estavam totalmente tomados pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião. "Será que no fim das contas a Saori está certa em proibir o namoro no Santuário?", pensou Camus. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos e com a outra apoiou o queixo. Assim ficou.

– Zeus, a coisa tá feia mesmo, até o Geladinho está sem ação! – ponderou Saga.

– Bom, o fato é que enquanto estivermos com essa fome absurda ninguém será capaz de raciocinar para resolver o problema! – disse Shiryu esfregando o estômago.

– Oh, Marin, vamos pegar aquele chá que a gente tomou ontem! Pelo menos dá uma tapeada e podemos partir pra caçar ou sei lá o quê! – argumentou Shina.

– Ótima idéia! Um minuto! – disse Marin e saiu correndo para sua barrada, acompanhada pela Amazona de Cobra. As duas demoraram alguns minutos e voltaram pálidas e desconcertadas. – Vocês não vão acreditar! O chá sumiu! – replicou Shina, desolada.

– Como o chá sumiu? – agora era Ikki quem começara a ficar injuriado com tudo aquilo.

– Sumindo ué! Evaporou! – disse Marin.

– Mas isso já está virando palhaçada! – pontuou Hyoga. – Vai, Seiya, desembucha logo onde você escondeu a comida! – continuou visivelmente de mau humor.

– Eeeeeeei, Pato, quem disse que fui eu? – tornou Pégasus num tom indignado.

– Ah, Seiya, isso é a sua cara, moleque! – disse Saga levantando-se e já puxando a orelha do pobre Cavaleiro de Bronze.

– Larga ele, Saga! – disse Marin e já foi se levantando, com cara de poucos amigos.

– Olha aqui, oh, só não falo que cara feia pra mim é fome porque nesse caso é mesmo! Mas abaixa a bola aí, oh, Águia, porque meu assunto ainda não chegou lá nos bobões de prata ainda não! – continuou Saga em tom de deboche e provocação.

– Opa! Opa! Opa! Pó pará! – Aiolia se levantou em tom ameaçador. – Quem você pensa que é, oh, protótipo de Grande Mestre, pra falar assim com a moça? – completou Leão.

"Pronto, pra isso aqui virar um caos só falta o Mu e o Shaka darem uma de turma do deixa disso!", sussurrou Camus para Milo que assistia a essa cena sentado ao lado do amante.

– Calma, gente, por Buda! Não briguem! – chegou Shaka para tentar apaziguar os ânimos. – É, gente, deve haver uma solução plausível, basta pararmos um pouco para pensar! – completou Mu.

Milo olhou de soslaio para o amante e não pôde conter um sorriso quando Máscara da Morte, que até então estivera calado ao lado de Afrodite, soltando um "Pro inferno com a solução plausível!", pulou em cima do Cavaleiro de Áries enfurecido. "Você e sua grande boca!", murmurou Milo para o amante. Camus olhou de volta com a expressão de "e agora?", que havia se tornado tristemente familiar para Aquário desde que chegaram ao acampamento, logo ele que sempre tinha uma solução racional para todas as coisas.

Mas o fato é que, com o pulo de Máscara da Morte, começou uma briga enorme que se deslocava para todos os lados do acampamento, passando por cima dos restos da fogueira que jaziam no centro. Alguns gritos eram distinguíveis dentre os muitos barulhos de socos, pontapés, ais e uis. "Paaaaaarem todos vocês!", berrado por Atena ininterruptamente sem surtir o menor efeito. "Mooooooooooooooooorte!", o grito de guerra de nosso querido Cavaleiro de Câncer. "Hauauahauahauahaahauuahahauhauauahauhauahauh", a risada assustadora de Saga. "Cólera do Dragão!", nem é preciso dizer de quem. "Venha Cobraaaaa!", de Shina. "Ae, Shura, tua mina tá te chamando!", o sempre zombeteiro Ikki.

– Você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Milo a Camus que olhava a tudo impassivelmente.

– Eu não – respondeu Aquário.

– Como não? – Milo, boquiaberto, sem entender porque Camus não mexia um músculo.

– Não, ué! – tornou Camus.

– Isso significa o quê? Que eu tenho que dar um jeito? – Escorpião perguntou meio incrédulo.

Camus olhou para os dois lados e deu de ombros. – Estamos só eu e você aqui. Eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada. Se você quiser, vá em frente!

Milo se levantou de um pulo murmurando um "humpf!". Dirigiu-se aos poucos até a massa de seres humanos que se movimentava em bloco, rolando de um lado para o outro. Parou a poucos metros dos amigos, e coçou a cabeça. "E agora?", pensou. Foi chegando perto, dizendo "Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se todos!", quando sem saber onde, como ou porquê, uma mão saiu do meio do bolo de pessoas e deu-lhe um soco bem no olho. "Ah, eu pego vocês, seus miseráveis!", berrou Milo. E então, mais um som conseguiu se distinguir: "Agulha Escarlate!"

"Ai meus sais!", pensou Camus e se levantou muito a contragosto, chacoalhando a areia da bermuda. "Vou ter de tirar esse doido daí antes que todo mundo se exploda e..."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Camus não conseguiu completar seu pensamento, tão alto foi o barulho. Os cavaleiros pararam, assustados. Olharam-se meio de soslaio.

– Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Shun já agarrado às pernas de Ikki, que se sacudia para tentar livrar-se dele. Mas ao ver Hyoga se aproximando, tomou Shun nos braços e o aninhou em seu peito, fazendo o loiro soltar um suspiro de descontentamento.

– Putz, só falta aqui ter criaturas como no _Lost_! – murmurou Marin já pendurada no pescoço de Leão.

– Credo, Marin, que obsessão com esse seriado, por Zeus! – disse Camus com um olhar de reprovação, e a moça se encolheu mais nos braços do namorado, soltando um risinho sem graça.

– Mas o que foi isso então? – perguntou Afrodite desconjurado e ainda mais feio do que antes por conta da briga.

– Ah, mas só tem uma coisa que faz esse barulho e eu e o Aiolia sabemos muuuuuuuito bem o que é, não é, _Hermano_? – disse Shura dando um tapinha no ombro de Leão.

– Com certeza, Shura! Isso só pode ser o Aldebaran e o Saga roncando! – constatou Aiolia. – Cadê aqueles dois? Estão dormindo de novo?

– Não, Olia, não pode ser isso não, olha os dois aqui! – disse Milo abrindo espaço pra que todos pudessem ver Aldebaran e Saga, que realmente estavam um do lado do outro.

– Hã, foi mals aí, galera, não foi ronco meu não! – disse Touro.

– Ah, ufa, por um instante pensei mesmo que o ronco de vocês fosse tão alto a esse ponto! – retrucou Hyoga.

– Foi meu estômago! – revelou Aldebaran, as faces vermelhas, todo encabulado. – Desculpa aí!

– O quê? Você tá querendo dizer que esse barulhão foi seu estômago? – berrou Máscara da Morte, gesticulando como um bom italiano. O taurino fez que sim com a cabeça. – _Mamma mia_!

– _Madre de Diós, _Deba, acho bom arrumarmos comida logo pra você antes que você acabe comendo um de nós e não no bom sentido! – disse Capricórnio e todos caíram na gargalhada.

– Opa, Shura, não quero saber desse tipo de brincadeira! Não se esqueça de minhas leis! – disse Saori em tom inquisitorial.

– Desculpa aí, oh, Vossa Divindade, mas esqueci de sua graciosa presença! – replicou Shura, fazendo uma reverência, debochado. As gargalhadas aumentaram ainda mais.

"O que ele quis dizer com isso, Seiya?", cochichou Atena. Pégasus, meio sem saber o que dizer, até mesmo porque ele também não tinha entendido a piada do espanhol – convenhamos, inteligência não é uma das especialidades de nosso amigo – pousou delicadamente a mão no ombro da garota e sorriu. "Não sei, mas não se importe com isso, sim?" Saori sorriu de volta, e se não fosse pela fome pensaria estar no céu.

Nesse meio tempo, Camus chegou até Milo e deu-lhe um abraço delicado por trás, aproveitando-se da distração de Atena. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha direita e chamou seu nome mansinho. Escorpião arrepiou do dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo, virou-se para Camus, olhou para os lados e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, que felizmente Atena não viu. Riram também. – Sabe o que mais me encanta em vocês, Milo? Todos vocês, cavaleiros, eu quero dizer. – perguntou Camus. Milo fez que não com a cabeça. – A facilidade que vocês têm de brigar e se reconciliar. Há dois minutos atrás estavam todos tentando se matar e agora estão aí, fazendo piada juntos! – completou o francês. Milo sorriu. – Tá vendo o que você estava perdendo, Cubo de Gelo? Ainda bem que eu te salvei e te levei pro maravilhoso mundo dos cavaleiros de ouro! – riu-se Escorpião. – Convencido! – encerrou assim Camus o diálogo e dirigiu-se até sua barraca, deixando os outros conversando animadamente a respeito da fome e do ronco de Aldebaran. Hyoga, sorrateiramente, seguiu seu Mestre.

Cinco minutos depois, Camus e Hyoga estavam de volta. Aquário vestia uma bermuda de praia azul até os joelhos e uma camiseta branca larga; os cabelos verdes presos num enorme rabo-de-cavalo e calçava chinelos. Hyoga, ostentando um sorrisinho meio sarcástico, diluiu-se no meio dos amigos, esperando pelo pronunciamento de seu Mestre.

– Pois bem, pessoas! Agora que estamos todos mais calmos – começou Camus – quero propor que façamos um reconhecimento da região, a fim de ou encontrarmos os mantimentos ou encontrarmos qualquer coisa comestível! Ah, e água também, porque a nossa já era!

– Zeus, a água também? – desesperou-se Afrodite. – Eu já estou todo horrorozinho desse jeito, sem água pra tomar banho então... – completou, fazendo beicinho. Mas Máscara da Morte sorriu e cantou baixinho em seu ouvido "_you're beautiful, no matter what they say_!" (1), fazendo Peixes suspirar e dizer "bobo!" bem baixinho.

– Enfim – continuou Camus, e todos ouviam atentamente – acredito que a melhor forma de fazermos isso seja nos separando em pequenos grupos ou duplas, como eu disser. Todos de acordo? – perguntou e todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Estou começando a achar que fiz uma péssima escolha para Grande Mestre... – disse Saori olhando feio para Saga, que sorriu.

– Também te amo, Atena! – disse Saga.

– Bah! Prossiga, Mestre Camus! – disse a menina mostrando a língua para Gêmeos, que riu com gosto.

"Ai, Zeus, será que isso vai dar certo?", pensou Camus. Pigarreou. – Pois bem, vamos à divisão. Máscara, Afrodite, Olia, Shura, vocês vão se embrenhar na floresta aí atrás e ver se encontram algo comestível. – começou finalmente.

Os quatro cavaleiros fizeram que sim com a cabeça, embora Peixes tivesse reclamado um pouquinho, e se afastaram dos outros. Ouviram Shun sussurrar "que time forte!", e Leão meio disfarçadamente deu um croque no menino, que esfregou a cabeça dolorido.

– Marin e Seiya, vocês vão atravessar o rio, aproveitando para pegar água na volta, e ver se há algum vestígio de civilização do outro lado – continuou Aquário. Águia e Pégasus também concordaram e foram se juntar aos quatro já escolhidos.

– Deba e Saga, vocês sobem o morro pra ver aonde vai dar, ok? Eu e Milo vamos com vocês – continuou Camus. Os cavaleiros em questão também aprovaram.

– Mu e Shaka, vocês vão... – Camus começou, procurando os dois com o olhar. – Ué, cadê os dois?

– Zeus, ou melhor, papai, o ladrão roubou o Mu e o Shaka! – gritou Saori. Os outros cavaleiros se olhavam meio que tentando entender onde afinal teriam se enfiado Virgem e Áries, mas não havia uma única pista.

– Ah, me poupa, Saori, o que o ladrão ia fazer com o Mu e o Shaka? Meditar? – perguntou Saga.

– O Saga tem razão! Vamos prosseguir logo com isso, achar comida agora é mais importante do que achar os dois! – constatou Milo, fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos.

– Quanta consideração! – ponderou Marin.

Camus revirou os olhos. "Ai, Zeus, dai-me paciência!", pensou. Soltou um longo suspiro e prosseguiu. – Shiryu e Shina, vocês dois ficam encarregados de tentar bolar uma maneira de pescarmos, certo? – prosseguiu o Mestre do Gelo. Os dois também concordaram com a cabeça e se afastaram dos que ainda não haviam sido escolhidos.

Ikki olhou para os lados; faltava somente ele, Hyoga, Shun e Saori para serem escolhidos. "Minha nossa, o que será que ele vai mandar a gente fazer? Que divisão mais esdrúxula!", pensou Fênix. – Hyoga, você e Ikki também vão se embrenhar na floresta, mas na direção oposta em que forem Máscara e companhia, com a mesma missão: encontrar algo comestível! – constatou enfim Camus.

– O quê? Quatro pra um lado e só eu e esse inútil desse Pato pro outro? – Fênix estava furioso.

– Ai, Ikki, não fala assim do Hyoga! – gemeu Shun.

– Fica tranqüilo, Shun, ele não me ofende! – sorriu Cisne para o belo menino de cabelos verdes. – Está com medo, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, cruzando os braços, num tom altivo.

– Medo, eu? Claro que não! – respondeu Ikki indignado.

– Pois bem, tomarei isso como um sim! – disse Camus. – Quanto a você, Shun, sua missão é ficar aqui e proteger a Saori e o acampamento. Confiamos em você!

Andrômeda fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça e Saori aproximou-se dele com um sorriso. – Não há defesa melhor que a Corrente de Andrômeda, Mestre Camus, tenho certeza de que com Shun estarei protegida! – disse a deusa firmemente.

Camus olhou para ela com um sorriso nos lábios. "Ah, conheço essa expressão, ele acaba de ter uma grande idéia!", pensou Milo ao observar o brilho nos olhos do amante. – Cavaleiros, vocês têm duas horas. Quero todos aqui em duas horas! E sem atrasos, certo? – terminou Camus. E, com essa afirmação, todos se puseram a caminhar para cumprir suas missões.

-X-X-X-

Seiya e Marin caminhavam em direção ao rio sem dizer uma só palavra. E, mesmo assim, era visível a cumplicidade entre os dois. Ficava claro ao vê-los caminhar lado a lado que ali existia algo, algo muito forte. Amor, diriam os menos observadores, e com razão. Mas não o amor que nasce entre um homem e uma mulher, e nem mesmo o amor entre mestre e aprendiz. Era algo mais, algo mais forte. Com certeza se ali fossem Ikki e Shun, a mesma cumplicidade seria sentida, pois o amor que Seiya e Marin compartilhavam não era outro senão o fraternal. Marin amava a Seiya como uma irmã ama o irmão mais novo; Águia sentia que era seu dever proteger o menino de todos os males – e isso ela tinha feito na medida do possível, não há como negar. Já Seiya sentia em Marin uma confiança cega, e uma proteção enorme. Pégasus olhou para a companheira e sorriu.

– Marin? – disse Seiya. – Eu andei pensando...

– Nossa, chamem a todos que isso é novidade, o Seiya pensando! – gritou a amazona rindo em tom de deboche, esfregando a mão nos cabelos do outro.

– Ai, pára, o assunto é sério! – disse Seiya passando a mão na cabeça soltando um "ai!" mas sem evitar um sorriso. Marin fitou-lhe curiosa, mas ambos apertaram o passo. – Então, Marin, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa... – continuou o cavaleiro de bronze.

– Fala logo, Seiya, odeio quando você começa com esses rodeios! – disse Águia impaciente.

– Tá bom, Marin, credo! – exclamou Pégasus. – Eu acho que estou apaixonado pela Saori! – completou, de supetão.

Marin parou e olhou para ele boquiaberta – O quê? Moleque! E ainda não fez nada porquê, posso saber? Todo mundo aqui, inclusive eu e o Olia, só esperando você tomar uma atitude com a birrenta e você vem me dizer que está apaixonado por ela e não faz nada? Ora, francamente, Seiya! – indignou-se a amazona.

– Ah, é que eu não sei se ela gosta de mim... – disse Pégasus encabulado.

– Zeus, em que mundo você vive, Seiya? – perguntou Marin de olhos arregalados, demonstrando a mais pura indignação.

– Tá, Marin, você eu não engano mesmo... a verdade é uma só... eu nunca peguei ninguém nessa minha vida e to é morrendo de medo de chegar junto dela e fazer merda! Ufa, pronto, falei! – disse Seiya, e pareceu aliviado pela primeira vez desde que entrara no avião com destino ao Brasil.

Marin parou e suspirou, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não cair às gargalhadas no chão. Olhou fixamente para o rapaz em frente a si, e acariciou-lhe a face. – Querido, isso não é vergonha nenhuma! Você acha que todo mundo nasce sabendo? Por quantos anos de treinamento você passou até ser o guerreiro que é hoje? Por quantos ainda não terá de passar para vir a ser um cavaleiro de ouro? Essa é a vida, Seiya: tudo se aprende. O que não se pode é desistir antes de tentar.

Seiya sorriu e apertou a mão de Marin, levando-a à boca e a um beijo doce. – Você tem razão! Aliás, como sempre!

A Amazona de Águia sorriu também. – Além do mais, duvido que ela tenha uma vasta experiência no assunto. E que ela é apaixonadíssima por você, disso não resta a menor dúvida! – completou Marin. Os dois se puseram a caminhar em direção ao rio novamente.

– Marin, mais uma coisa. Não sei se eu já te disse isso alguma vez, mas você é com certeza o melhor mestre que eu poderia ter nessa minha vida! Muito obrigado por tudo! – disse Pégasus, meio emocionado.

– Ah, Seiya! – disse Marin e não evitou uma lágrima. – Te amo, tá? – disse e abraçou o menino, forte. Pégasus sentiu toda a segurança e aconchego do mundo naquele abraço, esquecendo-se inclusive que tinha fome. – Eu também, Marin! Eu também! Mas agora vamos correr antes que nos atrasemos e Camus nos enterre pela eternidade num Esquife de Gelo... – completou o menino.

– Ah, ele não faria isso! Pelo menos não depois de Milo! – riu Marin e os dois correram em direção ao rio.

-X-X-X-

– Oh, Diteeeeeeeeee, sabia que você fica lindo todo empipocado? – começou Aiolia.

– Não provoca, Leão! – Máscara da Morte olhou feio pro amigo.

– Pelo menos de uma coisa esse episódio serviu, Olia! Provou que o amor é cego! – disse Shura e caiu na gargalhada.

– Olé! – gritou Aiolia e também caiu na risada.

– Olha, só não te dou uma porque... – disse Máscara da Morte no melhor estilo Seu Madruga. – Liga não, Dite, é inveja deles!

– Inveja do quê, das picadas? – perguntou Shura.

– Ora seu! – disse Máscara da Morte e saiu correndo atrás de Shura e Aiolia, sendo seguido por Afrodite que gritava "isso Masquinha, pega mata esfola!". Até que de repente todos pararam, tropeçaram uns nos outros.

– Você está vendo o que eu estou vendo? – perguntou Leão.

– E como! – respondeu Câncer, esfregando os olhos.

– Comida! – berrou Shura.

Estavam todos em frente a uma área cheia de coqueiros. Mais que depressa, Afrodite subiu em Máscara da Morte e começou a colher os cocos, atirando-os para Aiolia e Shura. De repente, entretanto, Máscara da Morte começou a se mexer, balançar as pernas, pular.

– Pára, amor, pára que senão eu caio! – Afrodite dizia equilibrando-se de pé nos ombros de Câncer.

– Não dá, Dite, socoooorro! – berrou Máscara e largou Afrodite, jogando-o para o alto. O coitado do Cavaleiro de Ouro de Peixes caiu de bunda estatelado no chão, enquanto Máscara da Morte corria, gritava, pedia por socorro. De repente, Afrodite também começou a gritar, levantou desesperado, esfregando a bunda e gritando por socorro. Aiolia e Shura assistiam à cena catatônicos, sem saber o que fazer.

– Mas o que deu neles? – perguntou Leão.

– E eu que sei? – respondeu Capricórnio.

Então tanto Máscara da Morte quanto Afrodite começaram a tirar suas bermudas desesperadamente.

– Aí, oh, é vontade de dar! – disse Shura indignado.

– Mas será possível que vocês não podem fazer isso em reservado, não? – perguntou Aiolia indignado.

– Sua besta, será que você não ta vendo que a gente ta é cheio de formiga? Faz alguma coisa! – berrou Máscara da Morte.

Aí finalmente Shura e Aiolia perceberam que Máscara da Morte tinha ficado em pé bem em cima de um enorme formigueiro de lava pés. E que Afrodite tinha caído de bunda bem em cima do mesmíssimo formigueiro. Os dois corriam de um lado pro outro, pelados, cobertos por formigas, se estapeando um ao outro para tentarem se salvar do tormento. Shura e Aiolia, ao invés de ajudarem os amigos, puseram-se a rir também. Riram tanto, tanto, que rolaram no chão. Adivinhem aonde? Por cima do formigueiro. Não demorou muito tempo para que os quatro, nus, começassem a se estapear uns aos outros.

Algum tempo depois, todos empipocados, mas finalmente livre das formigas, _los quatro amigos _se vestiram e se puseram de volta ao acampamento, carregando quantos cocos podiam.

– O que aconteceu aqui morre aqui! – disse Aiolia.

Máscara da Morte deu um pedala bem dado em Leão e em Shura. – E vocês rindo da gente, vê se pode! E eu ainda derrubei o Dite, desculpa amor! – disse Câncer e, aproveitando que Saori não estava ali, deu um beijo no namorado. – É claro que desculpo, você não teve culpa nenhuma. Só que meu bumbum tá todo ferrado, e você sabe o que isso significa né? – disse Peixes fazendo beicinho. Máscara da Morte fechou a cara na hora.

– Ih, o Máscara vai ficar na secaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Na na na na na! – cantou Shura fazendo careta e Aiolia caiu na risada.

– Só não te dou uma porque... – Máscara da Morte grunhiu.

– Pelo menos achamos cocos! – concluiu Afrodite.

-X-X-X-

– Oh Shina, como é que a gente vai fazer pra pescar? – perguntou Shiryu coçando a cabeça.

– E eu que sei? Você é o chinês, treinado pelo Mestre Ancião. Ele não te ensinou a pescar com a mão, não? – disse a amazona.

– Bah! – resmungou Shiryu.

–Vem comigo, Dragão! – intimou Shina. Shiryu acompanhou a menina e os dois se esgueiraram sorrateiramente até a barraca que Saori dividia com Seiya.

– O que você quer aqui? – murmurou o chinês.

– Shish, calaboca! – repreendeu Shina. A amazona então foi até o baú de roupas de Atena, pegou um dos vestidos, arrancou o saiote (que era desses durinhos, brancos, com pequenos furinhos), e foi saindo, fazendo com que Shiryu a acompanhasse. Correram bastante para longe do acampamento, e Shina exibia alegre o pedaço grande de tecido.

– Shina, você destruiu o vestido da Saori, isso vai dar merda! – disse o Dragão.

– Vai nada! E oh, isso aqui é uma rede de pescar perfeita! – replicou a Amazona de Cobra.

– Uia, e não é que é mesmo! Shina, empresta isso aqui! – disse Shiryu e pegou o pedaço de tecido. Caminhou um pouco pela praia encontrando uns gravetos, em que amarrou o saiote. – Olha que beleza, Shina! – o chinês exibiu a rede de pescar para a amiga. A italiana sorriu feliz. – Me dá um tempo! – completou Shiryu e mergulhou no mar. Quinze minutos depois voltou com quatro peixes de tamanho médio.

– Até que fazemos uma boa dupla, Dragão! – disse Shina sorrindo.

– E não é que é? – sorriu também Shiryu.

Foram caminhando displicentemente até o acampamento quando ouviram um berro lancinante.

– O ladrão estragou meu vestidooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! – era Saori.

– Ops, falei que ia dar merda! – constatou Shiryu.

– Acho bom a gente esperar pelos outros sentados aqui! – ponderou a menina, e assim fizeram.

-X-X-X-

– Oh, Camus, seu idiota, tinha que escolher o mais difícil pra gente? – reclamou Saga bufando. – Logo a subida?

– Paciência, Saga, pelo menos lá de cima vamos ter uma visão legal da ilha! – disse Milo.

– E quem disse que isso aqui é uma ilha? – perguntou Aldebaran. – Nós estamos em Peruíbe, saco, na Serra da Juréia. Tem que ter uma estrada não muito longe daqui!

– Tudo isso está muito estranho! Muito estranho mesmo! – ponderou Camus.

– Ah, calem a boca e continuem a andar! – berrou Saga mau humorado.

Subiram e desceram o morro somente para encontrar uma pequena enseada do outro lado, um lugar muito bonito, mas com cara de ser ainda mais deserto do que onde estavam.

– Bela bosta, subimos até aqui pra nada! – Saga estava realmente de péssimo humor.

– Eu não diria isso! Veja! – gritou Milo e apontou para a praia, descendo correndo. Lá havia uma série de siris, desses bem graúdos.

– Nossa, Milo, você é um gênio! Eu sei cozinhar isso! – disse Aldebaran tomando Milo nos braços e dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– Opa, larga que ele é meu! Desencosta! – reclamou Camus abraçando Milo.

– Hum, conquistou mesmo o Picolé, hein, Milo? – sorriu Saga de canto de boca.

– Isso é pra quem pode, Saguinha! Pra quem pode! – gabou-se Escorpião.

Puseram-se a marchar de volta ao acampamento, Aldebaran praticamente correndo à frente do grupo levando os siris. Camus e Milo ficaram um pouco para trás. – Camus, eu acho que a gente podia vir tomar um banho de mar aqui essa noite, só nós dois, o que você acha? – cochichou Milo para o amante, lascivamente.

– Seu pervertido! – exclamou Camus. – Mas eu topo! – completou, piscando.

-X-X-X-

Hyoga e Ikki embrenhavam-se na floresta sem trocar uma única palavra. Cisne, entretanto, estava visivelmente nervoso, e não dava a mínima para procurar comida. Sequer sentia fome. A verdade é que ele pedira para seu Mestre que se fosse dividir os cavaleiros para explorarem as imediações, que ele fosse com Ikki. Pois Fênix fazia parte da surpresa que queria fazer para Shun, provando que realmente o amava (e assim, quem sabe, ganhando a noite que planejava já há algum tempo). Assim, tomando coragem, Hyoga respirou fundo e simplesmente parou de caminhar.

– Que foi, Pato? Tá cansado? – perguntou Ikki em tom de deboche.

– Não, é que eu quero conversar com você – disse Hyoga.

– Ah, essa é boa... todo mundo morrendo de fome, esperando que a gente ache alguma coisa pra comer, e o Pato quer conversar! – tornou Fênix, sarcástico.

– Seu sarcasmo não vão me fazer ter medo de você, Ikki. Que tal você parar e tentar conversar comigo como gente civilizada? – ponderou Cisne, com os braços cruzados.

"Zeus, o que esse moleque quer comigo? Tenho até medo só de pensar...", pensou Ikki. No fundo, Fênix sabia e muito bem o que Hyoga poderia querer com ele, e seria capaz de matar o russo se ele dissesse uma palavra a respeito. "Mas se eu faço isso o Shun nunca me perdoa!", pensou. "Ah, Shun, que bela enrascada essa em que você me meteu!", murmurou para si mesmo, em pensamento. Respirou fundo. – Bom, já vi que não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Vai, desembucha, Hyoga!

– Sente-se! – convidou o russo. Ikki, que já estava mais curioso do que furioso com a coragem do menino, resolveu atender ao pedido do loiro e sentou-se, Hyoga fazendo o mesmo. Encararam-se. Hyoga suspirou profundamente e contou até três mentalmente antes de começar. – Ikki, o que você sente pelo Shun? – perguntou o russo.

– Ora, seu moleque! Eu amo o Shun, ele é minha única família, meu irmãozinho, tudo o que eu tenho nessa minha vida! – exclamou Ikki, e havia muita sinceridade em sua voz.

– Pois bem, Ikki. Eu posso dizer que, tirando a parte do irmão, faço minhas as suas palavras! – disse Hyoga.

– O quê? Moleque, vamos parando essa conversa por aqui, porque acho que sei onde você quer chegar e sinceramente não quero ouvir! – enfureceu-se Ikki, já se levantando. Hyoga levantou-se de supetão, encarando Ikki com uma força que Fênix não imaginava que o russo possuía.

– Eu vou falar e você vai ouvir, Fênix! Faça isso pelo Shun! – gritou Hyoga assustando um pássaro que voou piando. Surpreendentemente, Ikki se sentou novamente e encarou o russo nos olhos. – Ikki, quer você queira, quer não, eu amo seu irmão! Amo! Sou apaixonado! Faria qualquer coisa por ele! – continuou o loiro.

– Mas que pouca vergonha, isso! Mas também, com toda essa viadice espalhada pelo Santuário, não me surpreende... – debochou Fênix fazendo cara de enojado. – O que você, minha aprovação? – riu.

– Exatamente, Ikki. Exatamente. – concordou Hyoga.

– Ora, mas que petulância! – exclamou o mais velho olhando para os lados, com a boca aberta.

– Ikki, me entenda! Olha pra mim! – Hyoga forçou Ikki a encará-lo nos olhos novamente. – o Shun também me ama. Nós namoramos escondido.

– Pára, Hyoga, por favor pára! – disse Ikki desviando o olhar, e Hyoga podia jurar que os olhos do outro estavam rasos d'água. – Eu não quero ouvir que meu irmão é um... é um...

– Gay, Ikki. Gay. Ele é, eu sou, o Camus, e até mesmo o Máscara da Morte. Gay! E não tem mal nenhum nisso, Ikki. Me escuta, eu estou dizendo que amo seu irmão. Que namoro com ele. Que morreria por ele! – Hyoga, este sim, já estava emocionado, e enxugou as lágrimas com as mãos fechadas.

– O que você quer de mim, Hyoga? – perguntou Fênix, encarando o russo. Mas estranhamente o brilho em seus olhos não era o de raiva, que lhe era característico. Não fosse Ikki, Hyoga juraria que era um olhar de ternura.

Hyoga sorriu. – Quero sua aprovação, Ikki. Para que possamos namorar abertamente. Shun vive infeliz, e é por não poder conversar com você a nosso respeito. Zeus sabe quantas vezes eu o peguei chorando, dizendo ser uma vergonha pra você, e que jamais se perdoaria por isso. Você me entende, Ikki? – perguntou Cisne. Ikki fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem, é isso que eu quero. Sua aprovação. Quero a mão do seu irmão em namoro, Ikki, em casamento, Ikki! O que você diz? – tornou Hyoga, emocionado.

Ikki sorriu. – Jamais pensei que isso fosse acontecer comigo... com meu irmão... ah, Hyoga, mas meu amor pelo Shun é tão grande... e, pelo visto, o seu também... senão não estaria aqui, de peito aberto, encarando Ikki de Fênix! O que eu digo? Que o namorado do meu irmão é muito corajoso!

– Isso é um sim? – perguntou Hyoga sorrindo.

– Isso é um vou pensar sobre o assunto... – tornou Ikki.

– Pra mim já basta! – respondeu o russo.

– E quer saber, que se dane a comida, o maldito do Camus mandou nós dois virmos aqui sozinhos enquanto os outros estão em quatro e... peraí, seu russo duma figa, você arquitetou isso! – entendeu Ikki. Hyoga sorriu em anuência. – Espertinho, você! Vamos embora, vai! – completou Ikki, e os dois puseram-se a caminhar de volta ao acampamento.

-X-X-X-

Surpreendentemente, todos estavam no acampamento na hora prevista. Aldebaran fervia feliz os siris que trouxera, enquanto Shiryu limpava os peixes. Marin e Seiya separavam o resto da água que haviam trazido do rio em duas grandes panelas: uma delas serviria para cozinhar, a outra para banhos improvisados. Enquanto isso, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Aiolia e Shura, coçando-se de quando em quando, furavam os cocos e separavam a água, abrindo-os logo em seguida, pois dariam uma ótima sobremesa.

– Gente, queria lhes dizer que o ladrão esteve aqui enquanto vocês não estavam! – disse Saori.

– Mas não é possível! – Camus replicou, impaciente. – Shun, e você não fez nada?

– Não senti nenhum cosmo diferente, Camus, e a corrente continuou quietinha, portanto não suspeitei de inimigo! – explicou Shun.

– Huuuum, então o ladrão só pode ter sido um de nós! O que ele roubou? – perguntou Camus.

– Nada, somente um saiote de um de meus vestidos! – disse Saori.

– Um saiote! – assustou-se Milo. Então olhou para Shiryu, que limpava o peixe, e para Shina, que meio que se escondia atrás de Shura. – Oh Shina, como é que você e o Dragão conseguiram esses peixes, hein? – perguntou Escorpião.

– Tá, eu confesso! Peguei mesmo o saiote, e olha, deu uma rede perfeita! – disse Shina mostrando o artefato.

– Ora, sua, sua, eu te pego! – gritou Saori.

– Calma, Atena, foi por uma boa causa... estávamos todos mortos de fome! – disse Mu.

– Mu? – todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. – Onde você estava? – perguntou Shura em um tom que era um misto de surpresa e indignação – E cadê o Shaka?

– Aqui! – surgiu Shaka do nada, com os cabelos todos desgrenhados e a face vermelha.

– Ah, sei, e posso saber o que as moçoilas estiveram fazendo enquanto todo mundo se estrepava por aí? – disse Aiolia.

– Meditando, ora! – respondeu Mu calmamente, embora estivesse com uma camiseta meio rasgada no ombro, os cabelos em desalinho e os lábios inchados.

– Ai, fofos, e desde quando meditação faz ficar com esse afogueado todo na cara, hein? – zombou Afrodite.

– Calaboca, Dite! Ou então eu abro o olho! – ameaçou Shaka.

– Cruzes, não tá mais aqui quem falou! – tornou Afrodite, dando um gritinho.

– O que eles estavam fazendo, Seiya? – perguntou Saori, ingenuamente.

– Não sei, não sei... – respondeu o menino, pensando se aquilo tudo era ingenuidade mesmo ou era só fachada.

Todos se deliciaram com os siris, os peixes e os cocos. Banquetearam-se, mataram a fome que os estava matando, e sentaram-se em círculo em volta da fogueira.

– Pessoas, eu tenho um plano! – disse Camus.

– Oh, novidade! – gabou-se Milo.

Camus olhou feio para Escorpião e prosseguiu. – Enfim, Shun, esta noite você envolverá o acampamento com sua corrente. Se o ladrão vier atacar, com certeza o poder de Andrômeda sentirá! E, caso não sinta e suma mais alguma coisa, ficará claro que o ladrão é um de nós! – disse Camus.

– Perfeito, Mestre Camus, muito bom! – Saori disse batendo palmas. – Realmente, não sei porque escolhi o Saga pra Grande Mestre...

– Porque eu sou mais bonito! – disse Saga e levantou-se, fazendo pose.

– Bah! – disse Atena mostrando a língua.

"Ah, esses meus amigos!", pensou Camus. Depois, reclinou sua cabeça no peito de Milo, assim mesmo, sem cerimônia, e tirou uma bela de uma soneca. "Como ele é lindo! Zeus, como estou apaixonado!", pensou Milo, deixando-se hipnotizar pelo subir e descer da respiração relaxada do francês que dormia sobre si.

-X-X-X-

(1) Você é lindo, não importa o que eles dizem!

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Ufa, esse capítulo deu um trabalhão, mas aí está. Comentem, pls!**

**E muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos comentários anteriores, sempre!**


	11. Essa noite preciso de voce!

**A/N: Queria dizer que, por um problema no meu computador ou sei lá o quê, não consigo responder às reviews. Me desculpem!**

**Esse capítulo contém cenas lemon. Se você não gosta, por favor, não leia!**

-X-X-X-

**Cap 11 – Essa noite preciso de você!**

Satisfeitos, os cavaleiros puderam enfim relaxar. Passaram uma tarde agradável, tomando banhos de mar, em que todos exibiram seus físicos invejáveis, causando ataques de ciúmes generalizados, bem como tomando banho de sol, graças ao magnífico protetor solar sueco de Afrodite. "Passem isso, amores, e poderão tomar sol sossegados! Palavra de sueco _e_ viado!", dissera Peixes passando o protetor de mão em mão – longe de Saori, é claro – arrancando risadas de todos os amigos.

Mas algumas pessoas destoavam da animação geral, com caras amarradas e expressões preocupadas. Ikki passara a tarde inteira num canto, meio amuado, tentando digerir os acontecimentos daquela manhã. "Tá, e agora, o que eu faço? Hyoga ama Shun e Shun ama Hyoga. E Ikki só atrapalha... ao mesmo tempo, se eu ceder agora, não serei mais Ikki de Fênix! Devo renunciar à minha fama, ao meu temperamento, às minhas convicções, pela felicidade de meu irmão? Eu jamais me perdoaria! Mas ao mesmo tempo, se Esmeralda fosse viva e Shun por algum motivo não aprovasse nosso namoro, eu seria muito mais infeliz do que já sou! Zeus, o que eu faço? Que bela enrascada! E que Pato atrevido!", pensava Ikki. Hyoga, por sua vez, passara a tarde em outro canto, desenhando na areia com um graveto de madeira. Porventura escrevera "Hyoga ama Shun", mas apagou logo em seguida. "Só espero que Ikki aceite... que deixe essa pose de menino mau de lado... o importante é que ele não me atacou, é um bom começo... e o amor dele por Shun pareceu grande demais... é, Hyoga, vamos esperar para ver...", pensava o russo. Shun, alheio a tudo isso, caminhava de um canto para outro, abobalhado, dividido entre ora conversar com Hyoga ora com Ikki, tentando entender, em vão, o que estava se passando.

Para todos os outros, entretanto, foi uma tarde leve e cheia de brincadeiras. Divertiram-se muito – até Camus, mais relaxado e entrosado do que nunca, participara de tudo. Inclusive deu a idéia de colocarem moedas na barriga de Máscara da Morte que dormia embaixo do sol. Mas a brincadeira não deu certo graças ao poderosíssimo protetor solar de Afrodite, fazendo com que Shura e Aiolia culpassem Camus. "O francês nunca participa de nada, quando participa dá nisso!", dissera Shura decepcionado, e todos riram despreocupadamente.

À noite, Marin e Aldebaran prepararam o que restava dos peixes e dos siris, e os cavaleiros puderam novamente deliciar-se com um banquete tropical. Após a janta, todos se revezaram e, com a água restante, tomaram um banho super improvisado. Em seguida, todos limpos dentro do possível, Shura tomou emprestado o violão de Aldebaran, e um luau teve início. Cantaram algumas músicas alegres, e Capricórnio era capaz de tirar melodias incrivelmente bem executadas do violão velho do brasileiro.

– Mestre Camus, por que você não canta pra gente? – pediu Hyoga. O russo estava sentado ao lado de Shun, e este por sua vez estava ao lado de Ikki. O pobre do Andrômeda ainda continuava meio pasmo, sem saber muito bem o que fazer para animar tanto Ikki quanto Hyoga.

– É, Hyoga, boa idéia! Cante, Camus! – aprovou Aldebaran.

– Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta, Cami! – pediu Afrodite batando palmas. Máscara da Morte assobiou alto, e logo um coro de "canta! canta!" começou, acompanhado de palmas e assobios. Camus, visivelmente encabulado, as faces vermelhas feito um pimentão, balançava a cabeça negativamente.

– Canta, vai, Camus! Por mim! – pediu Milo, encostando a cabeça no ombro do francês. Camus suspirou profundamente.

– Ok, eu canto! Mas eu escolho a música! – afirmou Aquário. "Zeus, mas será que eu nunca nessa vida vou conseguir me negar a realizar qualquer pedido do Milo?", pensou.

"A coisa está cada vez mais explícita, Mu!", murmurou Shaka telepaticamente para o amante. "Concordo, estou com medo de Saori desconfiar de todo mundo!", completou Áries. "Será que ela não sabe? Não é possível alguém ser tão cego assim!", tornou Virgem. "Não sei, amor. Só sei que isso está tudo muito esquisito!", ponderou o lemuriano. "Mas agora, vamos prestar atenção em Camus...", continuou Mu e os dois "silenciaram".

Camus se levantou e foi até Shura. Os dois cochicharam durante algum tempo e Camus voltou a seu lugar: ao lado de Milo, claro! Shura começou a dedilhar o violão, e os primeiros acordes anunciaram uma melodia suave mas ao mesmo tempo carregada de emoção. – Vou cantar uma música de que gosto muito. Tenho certeza _absoluta_ – disse o francês, encarando seus amigos um por um – que todos aqui irão gostar e se emocionar com ela! – continuou. "Ai Milo, não vai dar bandeira!", pensou Escorpião para si mesmo já sentindo um nó na garganta antes mesmo de Camus começar a cantar.

– _Look into my eyes and you'll see, I'm the only one... You've captured my love, stolen my heart, changed my life... every time you make a move, you destroy my mind, and the way you touch, I lose control and shiver deep inside... You take my breath away!_ – começou Camus com a voz límpida e cristalina que havia surpreendido a todos na festa do Santuário.

Já com as primeiras estrofes, pôde-se notar um certo movimento no acampamento. Marin encostou-se no ombro de Aiolia e segurou a mão do namorado, os dois completamente entregues a um maravilhoso contemplar mútuo. Mu e Shaka, esquecidos de suas preocupações, também se deram as mãos, acariciando-se. Shina olhava para Shura com olhos brilhantes e apaixonados, olhar este que lhe era retribuído por olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam como se a moça fosse o mais valioso diamante do mundo. Saori, sem perceber, reclinou a cabeça no ombro de Seiya e este, meio que involuntariamente, não pôde deixar de acariciar o rosto da menina. Hyoga passou o braço pelo ombro de Shun que, completamente entregue ao namorado, esqueceu-se da proximidade do irmão, afundando-se no abraço do outro. Ikki, ao lado, percebeu o que se passava, mas optou por fingir-se de morto: seus pensamentos voaram para longe, para Esmeralda, e dos olhos de Ikki de Fênix quase escapou uma lágrima. Shiryu estranhamente se pegou pensando em Shunrei, e balançou a cabeça como que para tentar entender o porquê. Máscara da Morte, que já estava deitado no colo de Afrodite, tomou a mão do outro nas suas e deu um beijo suave, ao que o sueco retribuiu com cafunés em seus cabelos. Aldebaran e Saga olharam-se com carinho, e logo depois sacudiram a cabeça e foram se sentar longe um do outro.

– _You can reduce me to tears with a single sigh... Every breath that you take, any sound that you make, is a whisper on my ear... I could give up all my life for just one kiss, I would surely die if you dismiss me from your love... You take my breath away!_ – continuou Camus.

Milo, ao lado do amante que cantava divinamente, estremeceu quando percebeu a mão de Camus pousar sobre a sua. Repassou mentalmente os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida, começando com a (agora bendita) bebedeira, dia em que ele e Camus começaram a se perceber apaixonados um pelo outro. Revisitou o dia em que o francês estivera em sua casa com o jantar e ele o expulsara num gesto infantil e sem sentido. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar da reunião na Casa de Áries, quando se abraçaram e finalmente percebera que seus sentimentos talvez fossem correspondidos. E quase riu alto ao recordar de sua visita à Casa de Aquário, a brincadeira com o francês, momento no qual trocaram o primeiro beijo e em que ele exigira do outro uma declaração de amor. Suspirou apaixonadamente ao rememorar a noite em que Camus se declarara para ele, cantando aquela música maravilhosa, dando-lhe flores. E suou ao recordar-se de todas as tórridas noites vividas com o amante. "Eu preciso ficar com ele essa noite, de qualquer jeito!", pensou Milo.

– _I'll be right behind you, right until the ends of the Earth, to tell you that I love you! You take my breath away!_ (1) – terminou Camus com uma voz tremida que dava toda a emoção que a canção demandava. Apertou forte a mão do amante enquanto Shura dedilhava os acordes finais da música. Suspirou fundo. "Como eu mudei de tempos pra cá... Milo virou minha vida de cabeça para baixo... e pra melhor, claro! Eu amo o Escorpião, Zeus, como pode ser? Mas eu amo, amo muito, amo demais, preciso, quero, venero!", pensou para si mesmo. Então disfarçadamente soltou a mão do amante e passou o braço pela cintura do outro, pousando seu nariz e boca no pescoço de Milo. Sentiu o perfume do grego e afundou-se em seus cabelos, mordendo de leve o pescoço do outro, inebriando-se de seu cheiro. "Preciso ter o Milo esta noite! Preciso!", pensou já começando a suar, o desejo forte demais para conter.

Capricórnio terminou a música mas todos permaneceram quietos, como que hipnotizados. Perdidos em pensamentos, os cavaleiros de Atena se esqueceram de suas preocupações, do acampamento bizarro, das esquisitices da deusa, do ladrão misterioso, da falta de comida para o dia seguinte. Concentrados, pensavam somente no que importava, naquele ou naquela que lhes era mais caro. Não havia dúvidas de que Cupido tinha feito um belo trabalho ali!

– Hã, gente, eu acho que devemos ir dormir, não? – pontuou Saga algum tempo depois. "Eu, hein, esse clima tá me fazendo até olhar pro Aldebaran com carinho, credo!", pensou o geminiano.

Camus abriu e fechou os olhos algumas vezes, e mexeu-se sobressaltado ao se perceber afundado no pescoço de Milo. – Saga tem razão! Vamos dormir! – disse. – E Shun, não se esqueça de envolver o acampamento com sua corrente. Se o ladrão atacar hoje, nós o pegaremos! – continuou o aquariano. Shun, mais que depressa, obedeceu à ordem de Camus. Pouco tempo depois estavam todos em suas barracas.

Ao entrar em sua barraca, Milo jogou-se nos braços de Camus dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... – foi dizendo e a cada "te amo" dava um beijinho no francês, que sorria feliz. – Camus, a gente precisa ficar junto hoje de qualquer jeito, pelamordezeus! – quase gritou Escorpião. Camus riu e pousou o dedo indicador na boca do amante, indicando que ele deveria fazer silêncio. – Vamos esperar! Quando o Deba e o Saga começarem a roncar, a gente sai daqui, atravessa o morro e pode finalmente ficar junto sossegado! – disse Camus mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Milo, arrancando suspiros do outro. – Tá, mas então fica longe senão não respondo por mim! – constatou Milo obrigando Camus a ficar longe de si.

Algum tempo depois, o barulho característico veio da barraca que Touro e Gêmeos dividiam. Rindo feito dois adolescentes que faziam coisa errada, Camus e Milo deram-se as mãos e fugiram do acampamento, pé ante pé. Não sem receio atravessaram o bloqueio da Corrente de Andrômeda, suspirando aliviados quando finalmente viram-se fora do perímetro traçado por Shun. Correndo e parando de quando em quando para se beijarem na ânsia do desejo contido, atingiram finalmente a pequena enseada em que estiveram pela manhã.

-X-X-X-

Em sua barraca, Ikki, de olhos arregalados, admirava o teto. Não conseguia dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos, um filme passava em sua cabeça. A tenra infância e o pouco tempo naquela época que foi possível passar com Shun. A troca para salvar seu irmão. A Ilha da Rainha da Morte. O maldito Cavaleiro do Diabo. Esmeralda! E, depois de tudo, o ódio. O ódio. O reencontro com o irmão. E a descoberta de que ainda o amava, e muito. Shun, seu único irmão, sua única família, somente o que lhe restava nessa vida. Shun.

Olhou para o lado, o irmão dormia tranqüilo. Ikki sentia seu peito encolher ao velar pelo sono do irmão e recordar-se da conversa com Hyoga. Fênix não entendia, não aprovava. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava até Máscara da Morte apaixonado por um homem? Seria tão errado assim? Fazia tanto gosto que seu irmão namorasse com June... ou com qualquer outra menina. Mas Shun escolhera Hyoga. O que fazer quanto a isso? Deixar seu irmão infeliz? Ou entender de uma vez por todas que não, o amor não escolhe sexo? Sentou-se em seu saco de dormir num movimento brusco: havia finalmente tomado sua decisão.

– Shun, acorda irmão! – disse Ikki sacudindo o menino que dormia a seu lado.

Andrômeda se mexeu, virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Ikki sorriu. "Zeus, mas ainda é uma criança, apesar de tudo!", pensou. – Oh Shun, acooooorda que eu tô chamando! – falou mais alto mas ainda assim sem gritar. Mas alto o suficiente para Shun pular sobressaltado.

– Que foi, Ikki? Algum problema? O ladrão atacou? Mas eu não senti nada, a corrente nem se mexeu... – disse Shun em pé no meio da barraca, já em posição de alerta.

– Não, Shun, senta aí! – tornou Ikki rindo. – É que eu preciso conversar com você!

– Conversar, você? Nossa, a coisa é séria mesmo! – disse Shun já se sentando de frente para o irmão.

– Bom, Shun, hoje pela manhã eu fui procurar comida com o Hyoga, como você sabe... – começou Ikki. Shun balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Pois bem... Cisne me contou sobre... bem, ele me contou sobre o namoro de vocês! – continuou o rapaz.

As faces de Shun ficaram vermelhas e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Então é por isso que vocês dois estavam tão estranhos hoje... e bem, Ikki, eu... eu não queria que você soubesse, não mesmo, eu... eu... – o menino, embaraçado, não sabia o que dizer.

– E como eu não saberia se em sonho você chama por ele, irmão? Hein? – disse Ikki soltando um suspiro. Shun encarava o irmão sem dizer uma única palavra, os olhos estatelados. – Você não diz nada? – perguntou Ikki.

– Ikki, eu... me desculpa por te envergonhar, irmão! – completou Shun e abaixou os olhos.

– Você o ama, Shun? – indagou Ikki.

– Sim, irmão, amo muito. Demais. Como amo minha própria vida... – começou Shun. – Mas também te amo demais, Ikki. Mais que minha própria vida. E não conseguiria viver comigo mesmo te envergonhando desse jeito. Vou sofrer muito, irmão, mesmo. Mas amanhã pela manhã terminarei tudo com ele, se for de seu desejo! – afirmou Shun.

Ikki encarou o irmão no fundo dos olhos. – Eu não pediria isso, Shun. Não para você. Te amo muito, irmão, para te ver sofrer por algo imposto por mim! Fique você sabendo que o seu namoradinho me pediu sua mão em namoro, vê se pode! – disse Fênix de olhos marejados.

– Não creio! Ikki, ele teve coragem? – perguntou Shun visivelmente admirado.

– Teve, sim! Loucura, não? Mas Hyoga encarou Ikki de Fênix de peito aberto! E a coragem dele, Shun, veio do amor que ele sente por você. Hyoga me disse que não agüentava te ver sofrer por não poder contar para mim sobre vocês dois... e ele me pediu aprovação, Shun. Minha aprovação para o romance de vocês! – respondeu o mais velho.

Shun admirou-se ainda mais com a coragem que seu namorado tivera. "Zeus, ele me ama mesmo, e muito, para encarar assim meu irmão! Se o Ikki tivesse perdido a cabeça, Zeus sabe o que teria acontecido...", pensou o menino. Então encarou Ikki, sorrindo. – E tudo isso, toda essa conversa, quer dizer que você aprova? – perguntou Shun quase chorando.

Ikki suspirou profundamente. – Aprovar, irmão, não aprovo. Mas entendo! E eu te amo demais, pivete, pra te fazer sofrer. Que se dane! Se você quer namorar o Hyoga, que namore! Que vocês sejam felizes juntos! – disse Ikki e sorriu.

– Ikki, eu não acredito! É bom demais pra ser verdade! Eu te amo, meu irmão! Demais! – gritou Shun e pulou nos braços do irmão. Os dois trocaram um longo e silencioso abraço. Dos olhos de ambos escorriam lágrimas de emoção. Ikki se sentia extremamente aliviado, como se o peso do mundo de repente tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. E Shun sentia que seu peito ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

– Agora, moleque, se você contar pra alguém que me fez chorar, eu te mato! – disse Ikki enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos e dos olhos de seu irmão.

– Prometo que não digo nada! Prometo! – respondeu Shun ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Ah, agora acho que eu consigo dormir! Dorme você também, Shun! Boa noite! – disse Ikki. – E oh, vê se amanhã conversa com seu Patinho e agradece, viu, porque não é todo dia que alguém me enfrenta com tanta determinação! – completou. Shun sorriu e se virou para o lado; ia tentar dormir, mas seu pensamento foi povoado por Hyoga e por uma vontade louca de se entregar finalmente ao namorado. Ikki aos poucos também foi adormecendo, pensando em como todo mundo no Santuário estava mudando, principalmente ele mesmo. E para melhor. "Esmeralda, você ficaria orgulhosa de mim!", pensou antes de finalmente entregar-se ao sono.

-X-X-X-

Milo e Camus chegaram finalmente à enseada deserta. Olharam-se no fundo dos olhos, encararam-se desejosos. E Camus, sem mais conter sua vontade, atacou a boca do amante vorazmente. Beijou Milo como se fosse o último beijo. Sua língua invadiu a boca do outro cheio de lascívia. E Milo respondeu à altura. Os corpos, pressionados um ao outro, reagiram imediatamente. Era como se houvesse uma corrente elétrica e os corpos fossem condutores naturais de eletricidade. As mãos percorriam as costas um do outro, passeando livremente, numa exploração de lugares já conhecidos mas nunca cansativos de se visitar.

Quebraram o beijo em busca de ar. Milo encarou o amante com um olhar cheio de desejo e foi caminhando, afastando-se dele. Tirou primeiro a camiseta, deixando à mostra o dorso moreno e bem trabalhado. Os músculos de suas costas movimentavam-se conforme o grego ia andando, dando um ar extremamente sensual à cena. Camus seguia o amante com olhos cobiçosos, livrando-se ele também de sua camiseta.

Milo continuou, tirando agora a bermuda e a sunga, ficando finalmente nu. E de costas, virou o pescoço, lançando um olhar faceiro para Camus. Milo piscou e continuou de costas, agora olhando para a frente. Camus por um momento parou para admirar o corpo do homem à sua frente: a pela morena de sol contrastando com os cabelos azul safira que, presos num alto rabo de cavalo, revelavam uma nuca que pedia para ser beijada. As costas bem trabalhadas por anos de treinamento e os braços fortes e poderosos, cuja melhor função sem dúvida era abraçar-lhe forte e amorosamente. As pernas grossas e bem desenhadas, revelando uma coxa forte cujos músculos, tensos, revelavam o desejo do outro. A bunda, empinada, que pedia para ser apertada e beijada. Enfim, o conjunto perfeito.

Doido de desejo e paixão, Camus correu e abraçou o amante por trás. Milo soltou um suspiro ao sentir a ereção do outro lhe roçar onde era mais desejada. Mas Camus ainda queria prolongar, e muito, aquela noite. Soltou o cabelo do grego e afastou as mechas para o lado, deixando à mostra um ombro deliciosamente sensual. Começou a mordiscar e beijar aquele ombro, subindo aos poucos para o pescoço do outro, indo terminar sua exploração naquela nuca linda, dando uma gostosa lambida. Milo jogava a cabeça para trás, não se cabendo em si de tanto desejo, seu braço envolvendo a cabeça do francês. Tentou virar para beijar o amante, mas este não deixou: ainda queria torturar e muito o outro!

As mãos do francês, ávidas, passeavam pelo corpo do amante, dando especial atenção aos mamilos que, durinhos, já apontavam o estado de excitação do grego. Camus, com as mãos, foi descendo pela lateral do corpo do amante, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro das costas do outro. Milo arfava, louco de tanto tesão, tentando desesperadamente virar-se e beijar o francês, acelerando logo todo aquele processo. Mas Camus era bem convincente, e Milo não ousou desobedecer suas mudas ordens.

Camus foi descendo, ajoelhando-se atrás do amante. As pernas de Milo retesaram-se quando o francês abocanhou com gosto uma de suas nádegas, apertando a outra com mão. Quase se desesperou quando Camus continuou sua exploração, descendo por suas coxas, beijando a parte de dentro delas, mordendo e apertando. O grego, já em desespero, tentava alcançar Camus com as mãos, mas não conseguia. Milo somente arfava, suando, gemendo. Camus, por fim, deu-se por cansado daquela exploração. Levantou-se e andou até ficar de frente para Milo, entregando-se ao beijo pelo qual o outro tanto ansiava. As ereções finalmente se encontraram, e ambas pulsavam de desejo e necessidade. Milo fez menção de descer a fim de tomar o membro do francês em sua boca, mas Camus não deixou. Com dedos fortes, segurou o outro pela nuca, obrigando-o a aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Enquanto isso, sua outra mão desceu e encontrou a ereção pulsante do outro, massageando-a, fazendo Milo dobrar os joelhos, quase caindo, perdendo as forças.

– Agüente, _chèr_, você ainda não viu nada! – disse Camus no ouvido do outro, mordiscando-lhe a orelha, e Milo quase morreu de tanta vontade. Mas conteve-se. Mal pôde acreditar quando Camus começou novamente a tortura, dessa vez pela frente. Lambeu-lhe o mamilo direito em movimentos circulares, enquanto a mão forte acariciava o outro. Milo acariciava os cabelos de Camus, numa ânsia que achava que não iria agüentar. Gemia e arfava, quase não se controlando mais. Camus foi descendo e ajoelhou-se de frente a Milo, detendo-se na barriga bem trabalhada do amante, beijando, arrastando os lábios pela pele já banhada de suor. Lambeu o umbigo demoradamente, arrancando um grito do outro. O francês olhou para cima e lançando um olhar extra malicioso para Milo, e sorriu lascivamente. Milo, esperando pelo que estava por vir, fechou os olhos. E quase gritou em desespero quando o francês, ao contrário do que pensava, não lhe tomou o sexo, mas sim sua coxa, lambendo vagarosamente.

– Camus, por Zeus, tortura é crime contra a humanidade, sabia? – conseguiu dizer Milo já não se agüentando mais. Camus riu e lambeu-lhe a virilha, demoradamente, com gosto. E depois, displicentemente, passou a ponta da língua pela ereção do outro, em movimentos circulares. Milo estremecia a cada toque, a cada carícia. Camus esfregou o rosto no membro do outro, arrancando mil gemidos de sua boca. Milo agarrava os cabelos do outro com força e desejo, e Camus resolveu por fim dar cabo àquilo. De uma vez só, engoliu a ereção de Milo, seus braços dando a volta pelo quadril do outro, suas mãos apertando-lhe a bunda, forçando o outro de encontro a si. Continuou aquilo vorazmente até que Milo não mais agüentou e seu corpo foi sendo tomado por uma série de espasmos que por fim explodiram na boca de seu amante.

Camus, então, engolindo lascivamente o líquido do outro, levantou-se e beijou o amante, fazendo com que Milo provasse um pouco de seu próprio gosto. Mas agora era Camus quem pulsava de desejo contido. O francês sorriu e não precisou dizer mais nada, pois Milo já abocanhava sua ereção. Lambeu com gosto, chupou; suas mãos percorrendo as pernas do outro, que jogava a cabeça para trás e acariciava os cabelos do grego, murmurando "Milo!". Então Camus obrigou o outro a parar: queria possuir o amante, estar dentro daquele corpo que agora era só seu.

Milo entendeu o recado e levantou-se, beijando o amante vorazmente. Então, sem cerimônia, ficou de quatro no chão. Camus quase gozou ao ver aquela bunda empinada só para ele. Ajoelhou-se por trás do amante e, passando os dedos pela linha da coluna do outro, entrou com cuidado. Milo soltou um grito que era um misto de dor e prazer ao se sentir sendo preenchido pelo amante, e suas mãos agarraram a areia, fazendo dois pequenos montes. Camus esperou um pouco parado, quase morrendo de tesão, até que seu amante se acostumasse consigo. E então os dois começaram, Camus arremetendo e Milo rebolando, num ritmo que os dois aprenderam a sincronizar ao longo de outras tantas noites. Milo, já excitado novamente, gemeu com gosto ao sentir uma das mãos de seu amante massagear-lhe a ereção, enquanto o outro braço agarrava-lhe pela cintura, empurrando-o para trás, afundando-o ainda mais no amante. O barulho dos corpos se chocando um contra o outro, das respirações ofegantes e descompassadas, somente aumentava ainda mais o desejo dos dois. Milo foi o primeiro a gozar, embebendo a mão do amante. Não muito tempo depois Camus, com uma grande estocada, gozou dentro do amante.

Respirando ofegantes, os dois se separaram e se deixaram deitar na areia, um do lado do outro. Milo apoiou a cabeça no peito de Camus, e este começou a fazer-lhe carinho no rosto. Ficaram ali, encarando as estrelas, e sorriram apaixonados ao notarem o brilho peculiar de duas constelações conhecidíssimas no céu. (2) Ficaram ali algum tempo e depois se levantaram.

– Nossa, Camus, estamos totalmente sujos de areia... ainda bem que não estávamos sujos assim na hora H, já pensou que dor, credo! – disse Milo se batendo, tirando a areia do corpo.

Camus gargalhou. – Ai, Milo, só você mesmo! Vem, vamos tomar um banho de mar, querido!

E os dois mergulharam e ficaram algum tempo ali, abraçadinhos, trocando juras de amor eterno. Voltaram à praia e foram se vestir a fim de retornar ao acampamento.

– Oh Camus, cadê nossas roupas? – perguntou Milo revirando a areia.

– Ué, não estão aqui? – indagou Camus, meio preocupado.

– Deveriam estar mas não estão! – respondeu o grego. Abraçou-se ao francês. – Camus, eu acho que fomos atacados pelo ladrão! – continuou.

– Mas por Zeus, não é possível! Milo, esse ladrão deve ser um pervertido pra ficar assistindo a gente aqui e ainda por cima levar nossas roupas! – gritou Aquário fora de si só de pensar que alguém tinha invadido dessa forma a privacidade dos dois.

– Camus, eu tô com medo. De verdade! – balbuciou Milo agarrado ao amante.

– Calma, amor! Calma! O importante agora é voltarmos para o acampamento e tentarmos passar desapercebidos pra que ninguém veja a gente nesse estado, digamos, comprometedor! – completou Camus. Assim, abraçadinhos e preocupados, os dois amantes puseram-se a caminhar de volta ao acampamento. E Camus, embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, também estava morrendo de medo.

-X-X-X-

– Shura, acorda, Shura! – sussurrou Aiolia.

– Que foi, Olia! Que saco, agora que o ronco finalmente parou e eu consegui dormir vem você chatão me acordar! – disse Shura bem enfezado.

– Oh, Shura, é que eu to com um mal pressentimento... não sei, tem alguma coisa muito esquisita... – falou Aiolia se sentando.

– Lógico que está tudo esquisito, Olia! Nós estamos no Brasil, acampando numa praia deserta por sugestão da Saori, a menina mais mimada que já colocou os pés nessa Terra. Isso por si só já é a coisa mais esquisita que eu já vivi nessa vida, e olha que coisa esquisita foi o que não faltou pra gente! Como se não bastasse, tem um ladrão maluco que fica roubando mantimento por aí, deixando todo mundo louco... E pra completar, a chata da Atena ainda por cima fez questão de proibir namoro no Santuário justamente quando todo mundo resolve se entender, até – quem diria? – o Camus e o Milo. E você ainda vem me acordar pra dizer que acha que tem alguma coisa esquisita? Ora, francamente, Olia! – exclamou Shura. – Não me surpreenderia nem se daqui a pouco a histérica da Saori desse um berro acordando todo mundo e --

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Socoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

– Por Zeus, o que foi isso? – perguntou Aiolia assustado.

– Não sei, só sei que eu não abro a boca pra falar mais nada, porque isso com certeza foi a Saori! Vem, _hermano_, vamos ver o que ta pegando com a birrenta... será que o ladrão atacou de novo? – disse Shura.

O espanhol e o grego mais que depressa se levantaram e saíram de sua barraca. Mal acreditaram no que viram. No centro, totalmente envolvidos pela Corrente de Andrômeda, jaziam Camus e Milo, nus. As faces de Camus não estavam mais vermelhas, mas sim roxas, e parecia que o francês iria explodir a qualquer momento. Milo trazia a cara amarrada e os punhos cerrados, e sua unha já estava completamente vermelha, quase da cor de seu rosto. Atena, desesperada, andava de um canto para outro, somente de camisola, seguida por Seiya, e gritava: "Eu não acredito, Milo e Camus são os ladrões!" Shun, com cara de choro, segurava a corrente e visivelmente se sentia culpado e sem saber o que fazer.

Shura e Aiolia se olharam, e depois olharam para os amigos, que já tinham saído de suas barracas, todos prontos para o combate devido ao grito enlouquecido de Saori. Os bravos cavaleiros de Atena se encararam, e depois encararam a Milo e a Camus, e depois à deusa, e depois a Shun. E então riram. Gargalharam. Choraram de tanto rir, contorceram-se.

– Riam, riam mesmo da desgraça alheia, seus traíras! – berrou Milo arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas dos amigos.

– Shun, se você não soltar a gente agora você não vê a luz do sol de novo, moleque! – gritou Camus, os olhos semicerrados, a veia do pescoço pulsando. Shun, mais que depressa, obedeceu à ordem de Camus.

– Não Shun, seu idiota! Você acaba de soltar os ladrões! – gritou Saori batendo com seu cetro na cabeça do menino, que soltou um "ai!" e recolheu de vez a Corrente para esfregar a cabeça.

– Ai, Saori, você acha mesmo que o Camus e o Milo são os ladrões? – perguntou Shaka mal acreditando no que estava vendo.

– Ué, mas eles entraram sorrateiramente no acampamento, acordando a corrente, é óbvio que são eles! – exclamou Atena batendo o pé e fazendo bico, arrancando ainda mais risadas do grupo.

– Sua... sua maluca! – berrou Milo e se levantou, esquecendo-se que estava nu. – Sua doida! Você acha mesmo que eu e o Camus estamos roubando comida, sua birrenta! – gritava e gesticulava, andando de um lado para o outro. Camus o seguia, batendo a palma da mão na testa, e falando "Milo, Milo fica quieto, Milo volta aqui!". Mas Milo estava fora de si.

– Deusa de quinta! Doida! Maluca! E se diz a Deusa da Sabedoria, bah! Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Achar que eu e o Camus estamos roubando comida, ora francamente! – esperneava. – E ainda por cima faz umas leis malucas... proíbe o nam-- – não conseguiu terminar de falar. Encarou Saori e percebeu que a menina estava em transe, vermelha, olhando justamente para onde balançava, e muito, enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro. – Ai, minha nossa! – exclamou Milo e tomou Camus pelas mãos, correndo para sua barraca. Os que assistiram à cena ainda se lembram dela como o que de mais engraçado viram em todas suas vidas.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto todos se contorciam de tanto rir e Saori chorava magoada, Camus e Milo, devidamente vestidos, saíram de sua barraca dispostos a se explicar. E a entender o que tinha acontecido afinal. Sentaram-se todos em volta da fogueira que fora novamente avivada.

– Pois bem, alguém quer por favor parar de rir e explicar o que aconteceu? – Camus perguntou, e sua voz demonstrava uma irritação que fez com que os amigos entendessem que era hora de falar sério.

– Eu explico, Mestre Camus! – começou Shun meio que tomando coragem. – Senti dois cosmos se aproximando, e ambos cheios de medo. Aí eu imaginei que fosse o ladrão... ou os ladrões, no caso... saí de fininho e a ponto de ouvir a Saori gritando. Não tive dúvidas e ataquei. Me desculpem! – continuou o menino, a voz trêmula de medo e culpa.

– Sossegue, Shun, você não teve culpa. Saori, nós não somos o ladrão, pode ficar tranqüila! – continuou Camus e sua voz já demonstrava aquela impassibilidade que agora, ao invés de causar provocação, era tranqüilizadora. E Milo continuava puto demais para falar qualquer coisa.

– Mas o que você queria que eu imaginasse, Mestre Camus, ao ver duas figuras nuas se esgueirando no meio da noite? – perguntou Saori. Todos soltaram uma risada presa ao imaginar Saori pegando Milo e Camus no flagra.

– Peço desculpas, Saori, mas a verdade é que Milo e eu fomos atacados pelo ladrão! Nós atravessamos o morro para aquela enseada porque, bem, queríamos nadar sossegados sem acordar vocês... sabe como é, o calor é tanto, eu não agüento... e Milo, para ser gentil, resolveu me fazer companhia... – começou a explicar Camus.

– Quanta _gentileza_, hein, Venenoso? – berrou Máscara da Morte e todos riram.

– Posso prosseguir? – Camus perguntou fuzilando Câncer com o olhar. O outro, ainda rindo, fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem, nadamos tranqüilamente durante algum tempo e --

– Foi um mergulho _prazeroso_, Camus? – perguntou Saga.

– Cheeeeeega! Quem falar mais alguma gracinha vai tomar um Antares bem no meio das fuças! – berrou Milo com cara de poucos amigos.

– Ih, Saga, pelo visto o mergulho não foi tão bom quanto a gente imagina... – Touro exclamou também fazendo troça.

Milo foi ficando verde, azul, roxo, rosa, de tanta raiva. Camus, embora parado, também parecia que ia perder o controle logo, logo. E os amigos perceberam que tiraram do sério dois dos mais perigosos cavaleiros dentre os 88.

– Hum, pessoal... vamos deixar Camus prosseguir sem interrupções, sim? – disse Mu e todos agradeceram mentalmente pela calma, paciência e jeitinho do lemuriano.

– Antes dele continuar, Mu, se me permite dizer... – interrompeu Milo – a água estava deliciosa e o banho foi super relaxante. Tenho certeza que muita gente aqui gostaria muito de ter ido tomar banho também! – completou já bem mais calmo.

– Ai, mas que insistência com esse banho! Que um banho tem de mais? Vai, continua, Mestre Aquário! – disse Saori visivelmente indignada.

"Nossa, será que ela é tão tontinha assim mesmo?", pensou Afrodite para si mesmo, mas não disse uma palavra. E, a julgar pela expressão de surpresa geral que tomou conta de seus amigos quando a garota falou, todos pensaram a mesma coisa.

– Enfim... – Camus respirou fundo – quando saímos da água para pegar nossas roupas, quem disse que elas estavam lá? Fomos roubados! – terminou Camus.

– Nossa, isso está ficando realmente preocupante! – disse Ikki. – Quem afinal é esse ladrão? E o que ele pretende roubando essas coisas?

– Acho que nos desestabilizar, Ikki, só pode ser! – argumentou Shura.

– Parece terror psicológico! – exclamou Marin. E ninguém percebeu, mas Saori deu um pulinho quando Águia disse aquilo.

Nesse meio tempo, Shina, que tinha ido até sua barraca buscar os cocos que sobraram, voltou branca feito cera. – Gente, vocês não vão acreditar! Os cocos sumiram!

Todos se encararam num misto de surpresa e medo.

– Mas será possível? – perguntou Aldebaran e jogou os braços num gesto de desalento, verbalizando a indignação de todos.

-X-X-X-

(1) Essa música se chama Take my breath away, e é do Queen. Traduzo aqui as partes que eu usei na fic.

"Olhe nos meus olhos e você verá que eu sou o único

Você capturou meu amor, roubou meu coração, mudou minha vida

Cada movimento que você faz

Me faz perder a cabeça

E o jeito que você toca

Eu perco o controle e tremo lá dentro...

Você tira meu fôlego!

Você pode me levar às lágrimas

Com um único suspiro

Cada suspiro que você dá

Cada som que você faz

É um sussurro em meus ouvidos

Eu desistiria de minha vida

Por somente um beijo

Eu certamente morreria

Se você deixasse de me amar

Você tira meu fôlego!

Eu estarei sempre com você

Até os confins da Terra

Pra te dizer que te amo

Você tira meu fôlego!

(2) Nem sei se as Constelações de Escorpião e Aquário são visíveis no hemisfério sul, mas achei que a imagem ficaria bem poética.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Bom, como sempre, muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! E me desculpem por não responde-las propriamente, mas como eu disse, estou com problemas no site.**

**Não preciso nem dizer, não é? Comentem, pls!**

**Ah, e espero que tenham gostado do lemon!**


	12. O plano do Grande Mestre

**A/N: Esse capítulo é centrado em cada um dos cavaleiros, em como eles estão se sentindo. E peço perdão se às vezes foge um pouco do universo "real". Espero que gostem!**

-X-X-X-

**Cap 12 – O plano do Grande Mestre**

**Ou**

**O mistério revelado?**

Após o conturbado acontecimento envolvendo Milo e Camus, bem como o roubo dos cocos, os bravos cavaleiros de Atena resolveram que o melhor a fazer era mesmo voltar a dormir e tentar pensar o menos possível nas bizarrices dos últimos tempos. Fato difícil tendo-se em vista principalmente o comportamento estranho de Saori: com tantas ameaças a Atena, alguns dos cavaleiros começaram a desconfiar de tramóia de algum deus maligno ou coisa que o valha. E, como bons protetores de Atena, começaram a ficar mais alertas do que nunca. O mistério precisava ser solucionado, afinal a paz na Terra poderia estar em jogo!

E assim todos se encaminharam para suas barracas e lá ficaram, tentando dormir e colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Entretanto, em uma barraca especial, um cavaleiro mais que especial olhava o teto e remoía os últimos acontecimentos, como que para achar o fio da meada, a pista perdida que levaria à solução daquele mistério de uma vez por todas. "Ah, por favor, somos ou não somos cavaleiros de ouro?", pensou o cavaleiro em questão, e sua feição se iluminou: tivera uma idéia.

– Oh, Deba, acorda, Deba! – chamou o companheiro, chacoalhando o outro. "Nossa, o Olia e o Shura têm razão, como ele ronca, por Zeus!", pensou Saga. Aldebaran relutou um pouco, mas por fim se levantou.

– Que foi, Saga? Que saco, não se pode dormir sossegado! – tornou o taurino, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando felinamente. "Nossa, como ele fica bonito assim!", pensou Saga e ficou olhando fixamente para o amigo.

– Oh, Saga, me acorda e fica me olhando aí com cara de bobo! – pontuou Aldebaran meio enfezado.

"Nossa, acho que eu preciso pegar alguém e logo logo, isso tudo tá me fazendo mal, credo!", pensou o geminiano e sacudiu a cabeça, como que para afastar estranhos pensamentos. – Bom, Deba, eu quero que você me faça um favor, sim? Vá até a barraca de Mu e Shaka e os chame aqui, por favor!

– Ah, Saga, vai catar coquinho na descida, vai! – respondeu Aldebaran já completamente enfezado.

– Deba, eu não estou pedindo... – argumentou o Grande Mestre, baixinho, mas num tom que fez o sangue de Touro gelar.

– Ok, Saga, estou indo... – respondeu Aldebaran e já foi saindo da barraca, se arrastando para não chamar atenção. "Eu hein, contrariar esse aí é morte na certa...", ainda pensou o taurino antes de chegar na barraca de Mu e Shaka.

-X-X-X-

– Oh, Shura, acorda, Shura! – chamou o grego. Shura se virou para o lado e não fez a menor menção de acordar. Mas Aiolia, apesar de não ser brasileiro, não desistia nunca, e cutucou o amigo. – Shuraaaa, Shurinhaaaaaa, acorda! – chamou mais uma voz, afinando a voz.

Capricórnio foi abrindo os olhos devagar. Fitou Aiolia que estava sentado em sua frente. – Olia, o que foi agora? – perguntou, já se acostumando com os chamados noturnos do amigo.

– Shura, você não está notando nada estranho? – perguntou Leão.

– Oh, Olia, mas será possível agora que você sempre vai me chamar no meio da noite pra me dizer que tem algo errado e... peraí, cadê o barulho de ronco? – tornou Capricórnio surpreso.

–Pois é... – respondeu Aiolia sorrindo – Agora vamos poder dormir sossegados!

Shura se levantou, sentou-se ao lado do amigo, sorriu, levantou uma das mãos e deu um belo de um pedala na nuca do outro, que olhou para ele espantado. – Olia, então você me acordou pra me dizer que agora podemos dormir? Francamente! – disse meio indignado, e então voltou a seu lugar a fim de se deitar.

"Cavaleiros, cavaleiros, aqui é o Shaka...", disse uma voz na cabeça de nossos amigos. "E aqui é o Mu...", tornou outra voz. "Mu, nós não combinamos que eu daria o recado?" "Ah, Shakinha, é que eu sempre achei tão legal invadir a cabeça dos outros..." "Do mesmo jeito que você invadiu a minha cabeça e meu coração, não é Mu?" "Com certeza!" "Mas ah, bom, o fato é que o Saga está convocando uma reunião e quer a presença de todos vocês. Saiam devagar e sem fazer barulho: nos encontraremos no alto do morro aqui do lado, no meio do caminho até a enseada de Milo e Camus!" "O que, Mu? Ah, sim, o Mu me lembrou de dizer que o Saga não está pedindo, se é que me entendem...", e assim as vozes mentais se silenciaram.

– Sabe, Olia? Ás vezes eu me pergunto por que não virei advogado... – pontuou Shura.

– Hum, e eu não? – respondeu Aiolia levantando os ombros e soltando um longo suspiro.

-X-X-X-

Alguns minutos depois, os bravos defensores de Atena – menos a própria e Seiya, é claro – se encontraram no alto do pequeno morro que separava a praia principal da pequena e escondida enseada do outro lado. Esfregavam os olhos, bocejavam, e tinham vontade de esganar Saga por aquela interrupção das poucas horas em que podiam dormir sossegados. Mas Saga, altivo, encarava um a um nos olhos. Os cabelos azulados e os olhos brilhantes davam ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos um ar de mistério e ao mesmo tempo firmeza.

– Ahn, Saga, sem querer ser chato e já sendo... posso saber o motivo dessa convocação? – perguntou Ikki com cara de sono e de poucos amigos.

– Calado, Fênix. Só se dirija a mim quando eu mandar... – "pediu" Gêmeos. Todos os outros cavaleiros se entreolharam amedrontados. Afinal, aquele homem era ninguém mais e ninguém menos do que Saga de Gêmeos. E parecia estar bem irritado. Os amigos então decidiram mentalmente não dizer absolutamente nada, e somente aguardar pacientemente o pronunciamento de Saga.

– Bom, meus bravos... – começou o geminiano, caminhando de um lado para o outro e encarando um a um. – Vocês sabem, tão bem quanto eu, que a Saori está mais do que esquisita ultimamente... Essa coisa de filial brasileira da Fundação, de proibir o namoro entre nós, de trazer a gente pra uma praia deserta, logo ela... isso está tudo muito estranho, e com certeza esses fatos se ligam ao ladrão misterioso... digam, o que leva alguém a roubar mantimentos e roupas? – perguntou. Os outros, mudos, continuavam encarando Saga, que soltou um longo suspiro. – Respondam! – permitiu o Grande Mestre.

– Bem, Saga, se me permite... – começou Camus, desvencilhando-se do abraço de Milo e dando um passo à frente. Saga fez um aceno com a cabeça, indicando que aprovava o comentário do francês. – O motivo para os roubos, para mim, é um mistério. Mas acredito que, a partir de algumas deduções, podemos traçar um perfil desse ladrão...

– Ah, falou o Sherlock Holmes do Santuário, agora... – exclamou Máscara da Morte ironicamente. Milo, calmo, andou displicentemente até o lado do canceriano e deu-lhe uma bela cotovelada no estômago, fazendo o amigo curvar-se. Escorpião sorriu feliz, enquanto Afrodite lançava-lhe o olhar mais mortal que pôde.

– CALEM-SE, vocês! – gritou Saga. – Continua, Camus...

– Ih, Saga, já nem me importo mais, é como nas reuniões com a Saori, todo mundo desvia o assunto e o que é pra durar uma hora dura seis... aliás, eu vivo me perguntando... por que a chata faz essas reuniões mensais? Realmente não faço a menor idéia... – Camus dizia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

– Ah, Mestre... sem querer ser chato e já sendo... agora quem está desviando o assunto é você! – pontuou Hyoga, encarando Saga que já estava bem vermelho, numa raiva meio contida.

– Ca-hãn – pigarreou Aquário. – Perdoem! Mas enfim, como ia dizendo... podemos traçar um perfil do ladrão... com certeza não é alguém comum, pois nunca o encontramos... e além do mais, é alguém que sabe esconder seu cosmo e muito bem, pra poder passar incólume pela Corrente de Andrômeda... – continuou Camus.

– E também por vocês dois, não é, Camus? – perguntou Shina. – Afinal, por mais, hum, digamos, ocupados que vocês dois estivessem, são dois cavaleiros muito bem treinados e teriam percebido a aproximação de alguém, não? – continuou a moça.

– Shina, por mais que eu odeie admitir, você tem razão... – interveio Milo, olhando para Saga para ver como o geminiano reagiria, mas Saga pareceu aprovar o comentário, encorajando Milo a prosseguir. – Camus e eu jamais teríamos sido pegos de surpresa por alguém comum...

– Do que vocês suspeitam? Algum deus maligno ou coisa parecida? Pois eu sim! – disse Shaka. Àquela afirmação, todos sentiram um friozinho correr pela espinha, imaginando a possibilidade de novas e difíceis batalhas em nome de sua deusa.

– Não sei, Shaka. Só sei que temos de fazer alguma coisa, e já! – exclamou Saga. – E eu sei exatamente o que vamos fazer... – completou com um sorriso de canto de boca, meio maroto, que o deixava simplesmente lindo. Milo abriu a boca ao admirar o geminiano, e Camus mais que depressa correu para seu lado e o abraçou, fechando a cara. Perceber que o francês realmente tinha ciúmes de si foi um dos momentos mais felizes da vida do Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

– Oh, Saga, fala logo, qual é o plano? – perguntou Aldebaran já meio impaciente.

– O plano é mais simples do que vocês pensam... já ficou muito claro que tudo o que está acontecendo aqui está ligado a Atena, certo? E que de nada adiantou a Corrente de Andrômeda... então, o que devemos fazer é muito simples... alguns de vocês voltarão para suas barracas, e fingirão dormir... enquanto isso, eu e mais alguns nos posicionaremos em pontos estratégicos do acampamento... esperando para que o ladrão dê o bote. Simples, mas deve funcionar... – expôs Saga.

– Sabe, é nessas horas que eu entendo porque o Saga ainda é o Grande Mestre... – disse Mu, e todos concordaram com acenos de cabeça. – Quem faz o quê, Saga? – perguntou o lemuriano.

– Bom, Áries, preciso de você posicionado na praia, perto do mar... seus poderes psíquicos e de teletransporte serão muito úteis na captura do ladrão. Shaka, você ficará do lado oposto de Mu: qualquer coisa a gente dá um sinal e você abre os olhos e resolve tudo... Milo, quero você ao lado da barraca de Shina e Marin, escondido atrás de uma moita que tem lá; seus olhos felinos te fazem enxergar bem no escuro, e você será aquele quem dará o sinal para a captura: um longo assobio. Shun, você ficará do lado oposto a Milo, preparado para acorrentar o ladrão se não for preciso matá-lo... Eu ficarei aqui no alto do morro, e pularei assim que vir o ladrão. Mas ninguém deixa suas barracas sem uma ordem minha! Todos compreenderam? – perguntou o Grande Mestre. Todos assentiram com movimentos de cabeça.

Camus sentia seu coração apertar. Então ia Milo enfrentar o ladrão sozinho? Afinal, "ladrão" não passava de um eufemismo barato... com certeza tratava-se de um mal enorme, que queria vê-los mortos e enterrados a fim de dominar Atena. E Milo ia enfrentar esse mal sozinho. Camus pensou em ir até Saga e discutir com ele, desobedecer suas ordens. Mas um olhar do amante o dirimiu dessas idéias. Era como se Milo dissesse-lhe com seu olhar: "deixa, Camus, eu sei me virar bem sozinho... e mais, vamos então dar razão à Atena e provar que envolvimento sentimental no Santuário pode comprometer as missões?". E, entendendo esse recado, resignado, Camus dirigiu-se sorrateiramente à sua tenda.

Mas não foi sozinho. Em pouco tempo, todos os cavaleiros estavam posicionados como Saga mandara. Entretanto, Hyoga o havia acompanhado. Pois em seus pensamentos pesavam as mesmas preocupações que afetavam Camus. Ia deixar Shun sozinho para enfrentar a ameaça, fosse ela qual fosse. Poderia ser uma brincadeira, sem dúvida; porém e se o pressentimento de Shaka de que fosse algum deus ameaçador fosse verdade? Mas Andrômeda o havia encarado com o mesmo olhar revelador que Milo dirigira a Camus, e assim Cisne entendeu que o outro sabia se cuidar – e muito bem – sozinho. Refugiados um no outro, Mestre e Aprendiz esperavam, resignados.

-X-X-X-

À beira da praia, Mu, deitado, queixo colado à areia, espreitava sorrateiro. Sua mente, poderosa, devia concentrar-se em captar qualquer tipo de movimento suspeito; Saga o tinha escalado justamente por suas habilidades mentais. Entretanto, para isso, o lemuriano deveria limpar sua mente e focar-se em sua missão: algo impossível nos últimos tempos. Em seus pensamentos, foi surgindo a imagem de uma figura alta, esguia: um homem. Um homem cujos longos cabelos loiros o levavam à loucura. Um homem pelo qual morreria, e que o ladrão ou o que fosse não duvidasse disso! Pensou em sua paixão por Shaka e suspirou. Tinha medo do que estava acontecendo, e muito. E, por essa mesma razão, sacudiu a cabeça e focou-se em sua missão. "Saga confiou em mim e eu não ousarei decepcioná-lo!", pensou o ariano. E então sua mente se esvaziou: Mu voltara a ser o cavaleiro concentrado e eficiente de sempre.

Exatamente do lado oposto a Mu, mas escondido o bastante para que não fosse notado, os pensamentos de um certo indiano também foram invadidos por uma presença um tanto quanto perturbadora. Shaka não conseguia evitar, era mais forte que ele: e olha que o cavaleiro é o homem mais próximo de Deus! Mas mesmo assim seus pensamentos se voltavam toda hora para o companheiro, para sua pele alva e seus cabelos graciosamente lavanda, o conjunto de um ser tão magnífico que parecia divino. Aliás, como ele próprio. O indiano teve ímpetos de travar contato mental com o namorado, mas se conteve. "Não, não é momento para isso. Agüente firme, Shaka. Vamos provar para a Saori que namoro nenhum interfere em nossas missões!", pensou o Cavaleiro de Virgem. E então, não mais se focou em Mu e no relacionamento dos dois, mas sim em sua missão.

Shun, por seu lado, também focava seus pensamentos naquele a quem amava, claro. Mas eram pensamentos diferentes. Shun agora desejava mais do que nunca se entregar ao namorado. Cada vez que pensava em Hyoga, sentia seu sangue ferver, sua pele suar, sua boca salivar no mais puro desejo. Lembrou da conversa com Ikki e de como Cisne se provara corajoso. "E tudo isso por mim!", pensou o menino. "E Zeus, ainda não tive a oportunidade de falar com ele, revelar pra ele que tudo deu certo... ser dele!", continuou a pensar, soltando um suspiro baixinho. No fundo, nesse momento, Andrômeda mal ligava para a ameaça que podia pairar sobre Atena e seus defensores: sua única preocupação a respeito disso era dar cabo logo daquela situação bizarra para poder se dedicar ao namorado como ele de fato merecia. E então, a postos, Shun se concentrou. "Ah, mas dessa vez a Corrente pega esse engraçadinho e a gente acaba com essa história de uma vez por todas! E então, Hyoga, eu serei seu. Só seu. Hoje e sempre! Eu prometo!", tornou a pensar Shun com as mãos agarradas à Corrente de Andrômeda.

Ao lado da barraca de Shina e Marin, camuflado por uma moita, estava Milo: exatamente como Saga mandara. Não é necessário nem dizer o que os pensamentos do Escorpião focavam: obviamente, o conjunto perfeito que lhe pertencia, para seu bel prazer, ao qual costumava chamar de Camus. Amava o francês, e a cada lembrança dos dois juntos seu peito se apertava de ansiedade. Sim, ansiedade. Assim como Shun, Milo queria que aquilo se resolvesse o mais rápido possível. Não via a hora de exibir-se por Atenas e pelo Santuário de mãos dadas com seu amante, ostentando Camus para todos como se o amante fosse um troféu. Exibi-lo mesmo. Milo se achava simplesmente sensacional por ter conseguido domar Camus – e, cá entre nós, ele tem razões para isso. Afinal, não é qualquer um que consegue fazer Camus de Aquário dizer eu te amo, é? E sentir ciúme, então? Milo sorriu: em seu íntimo, gabava-se para si próprio pela conquista. Que, claro, não era uma simples conquista, um _affair_e qualquer: era o homem de sua vida. Da mesma forma que Shun, Milo também pensava no namorado naquela hora, mas sem nenhuma culpa. E Milo custava a admitir até a si próprio, mas havia algo mais inflando seu ego naquela noite: o fato dele ter sido escolhido por Saga para a armadilha, e não Camus. "Hum, dessa vez os papéis se inverteram: eu me arrisco e ele assiste. Adoro!", pensou Escorpião, sorrindo de canto de boca. E então, fechando e abrindo os olhos sucessivamente para acostumá-los à visão noturna, Milo se concentrou. "Há, é hoje! É hoje que a gente pega o filho da puta que tá atravancando a vida de todo mundo!", prometeu a si mesmo.

No alto do morro, alheio aos pensamentos de seus cavaleiros, Saga observava. Mas quem estava ali não era o Saga do dia a dia, brincalhão, sarcástico, luxurioso e despretensioso. Quem estava ali era o Grande Mestre. Saga, acreditava-se, era a reencarnação do próprio Deus. Fosse isso verdade ou não, o fato é que ali, naquele momento, Saga agia como o líder que era. Cabia a ele, como Grande Mestre, solucionar os problemas do Santuário, e principalmente liderar seus amigos nas batalhas. "Grandes poderes trazem grandes responsabilidades", costumava repetir a si mesmo, como um mantra, toda vez que estava sozinho. Pois os amigos não desconfiavam, mas o geminiano sabia muito bem das responsabilidades que tinha como Grande Mestre. Apesar de ter traído Atena uma vez, recobrou a confiança de todos. E não era uma situaçãozinha qualquer de perigo que ia tirá-lo do sério. Com olhos de lince, Saga observava, pronto para dar o bote quando fosse preciso. Morreria por Atena e pelos amigos, sem sombra de dúvidas. Conforme dissera Mu, era nessas horas que ficava evidente porque Saga ainda era o Grande Mestre do Santuário. E, como todos sabiam, Saga sabe ser letal quando quer!

-X-X-X-

Quanto aos cavaleiros que ficaram em suas barracas, as preocupações não eram muito diferentes daquelas dos que participavam da armadilha. Shina e Marin, por exemplo, prontas para a batalha, conversavam com o olhar. Anos de rivalidade em pouco tempo transformados em uma amizade e respeito profundos. Ou melhor, numa grande cumplicidade. O fato de as moças começarem um romance quase ao mesmo tempo com dois grandes amigos (desses amigos-irmãos, mesmo) fez com que as duas fossem cúmplices uma da outra. Quantas vezes trocaram de lugar para passar a noite com seus namorados! Quantas vezes saíram juntos os quatro! Perceberam então que a rivalidade era uma grande bobagem, uma forma um tanto quanto infantil de se admirarem mutuamente. E desde esse momento, passaram a se conhecer tão bem que um simples olhar valia por mil palavras. E os olhares das moças, em suas barracas, prontas para a batalha, eram olhares que significavam muita coisa: ansiedade, respeito, temor, preocupação e amor.

Aldebaran, sozinho em sua barraca, sentia-se um pouco infeliz. Com todo o clima de romance inebriando seus amigos, ficava ainda mais patente o quão solitário era o Cavaleiro de Touro. Solidão esta que o fazia lembrar de sua infância, de sua infância no Brasil. Estava em sua terra natal agora, e achava que essa seria a melhor viagem de sua vida. Mas para o poderoso defensor da segunda casa, a viagem representou um passo rumo ao autoconhecimento. Pois Aldebaran jamais imaginara que pudesse se sentir sozinho e desejoso de alguém para amar como estava agora. Suspirou resignado, e prometeu para si mesmo que, resolvida aquela situação, encontraria alguém para amar.

Numa outra barraca, Shura e Aiolia esperavam pelo pior. Como sempre dizia Capricórnio para o amigo, é sempre melhor esperar pelo pior: assim não há surpresas desagradáveis. Entretanto, o simples pensamento de que naquela batalha que estava por vir pudessem vir a perecer as mulheres pelas quais haviam se apaixonado enlouquecia os dois amigos. Mas os dois eram cavaleiros de Atena, e não se permitiam fraquejar: não num momento como esse. Com um simples olhar, Shura e Aiolia deram a entender que estavam preparados para tudo. Para tudo mesmo. "_Hasta la muerte, hermano! Hasta la muerte!" _(1), disse o espanhol para o amigo, bem baixinho. "Até a morte, irmão!", concordou o amigo. Ambos concentraram-se plenamente na missão, encarando fixamente o centro do acampamento pela fenda entreaberta da barraca.

Em outro canto, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite já estavam completamente preparados para a batalha. Antes de vestirem suas armaduras, abraçaram-se e juraram amor eterno, como deveria ser. Máscara da Morte, emocionado, disse a Afrodite o quanto o sueco havia mudado sua vida. "Sou uma pessoa melhor, querido, e devo isso a você!", dissera ao amante. Afrodite, emocionado, somente conseguiu murmurar um "eu te amo!" para o outro. Mas que não se enganassem com a beleza de Peixes: o cavaleiro era um dos mais letais dos 88. E estava preparado para enfrentar o mal de peito aberto. Quanto a Máscara da Morte, este parecia tranqüilo. "Se eu morrer hoje, morro feliz! Vivi, amei e fui amado. Nada mais importa!", pensou.

Os cavaleiros de bronze também foram tomados por pensamentos sombrios. Ikki, em seu íntimo, queria ser o primeiro a pular. Queria morrer. Morrer e encontrar Esmeralda. Fênix sentia agora que seu irmão estava finalmente protegido, mesmo sem ele: o menino tinha a Hyoga. "E, além disso, Shun sabe se virar e muito bem sozinho...", pensou Ikki. Já Shiryu somente pensava em Shunrei: ali, em meio a todo aquele caos, descobrira finalmente o óbvio. "Zeus, eu amo Shunrei!", disse para si mesmo. "E me recuso a perecer agora. Seja lá o que for, não vai me vencer!", prometeu a si mesmo. Quanto a Seiya, este estava completamente alheio a tudo o que estava acontecendo: devido a sua proximidade de Saori, não fora convocado para a reunião. Mas Pégasus não dormia: somente encarava a menina adormecida a seu lado, cheio de desejo contido.

Na tenda que mestre e aprendiz dividiam, pairava o silêncio. Devidamente trajados para a batalha, ambos simplesmente aguardavam. Sabiam o que se passava na cabeça um do outro: compartilhavam os mesmos medos, as mesmas angústias, as mesmas sensações. Camus cerrou os olhos e assim permaneceu, como era de seu costume antes de uma batalha. Hyoga fez o mesmo.

– Não agüento estar aqui enquanto ele está lá. Mestre, eu só desejava que isso fosse mais uma de suas lições... – sussurrou Hyoga, desabafando.

– Bom, não deixa de ser... – murmurou Camus, abrindo os olhos e encarando a cara de surpresa de seu aprendiz. – É bom saber que, às vezes, devemos contar com os que amamos, em vez do contrário. – continuou Camus numa voz tão baixa que quase não se ouviu. Hyoga respirou fundo e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sabia que devia estar sendo um martírio para Camus ficar ali, aguardando uma ordem que ele não sabia quando viria, enquanto Milo estava lá fora, exposto ao perigo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos do mais absoluto silêncio: nem o monótono cricrilar dos grilos, nem os piados dos pássaros noturnos, o farfalhar das folhas das árvores, nem mesmo as ondas do mar: nada se ouvia.

– Mestre, estou assustado! Esse silêncio... – cochichou Hyoga, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

– É o último suspiro antes do mergulho, meu caro! (2) – respondeu Camus numa voz quase inaudível.

-X-X-X-

Lá fora, de repente, Milo parou de respirar por um segundo e sentiu seu coração falhar por um momento. Uma figura aparecera do nada, bem no centro do acampamento, e se esgueirava, arisca. Mais que depressa, emitiu o sinal que combinara com os amigos: um longo assobio. Mu se teleportou e apareceu bem em frente à pessoa, mas o ladrão, ladino, esquivou-se, sumindo como que por magia. Apareceu em outro canto, bem de frente a Shaka, que quase colocou as mãos nele, mas o dito cujo escapou mais uma vez. Shun então lançou a Corrente ao encalço do ser, que fugia meio sem rumo.

– Cavaleiros, AGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORA! – ordenou Saga.

O Grande Mestre saltou do alto do morro, dando uma cambalhota no ar, pousando agachado no chão, em movimentos incrivelmente bem executados. "Uau! Que fantástico! Belíssimo!", pensou Aldebaran que já saíra de sua barraca. Saga parou bem em frente à ladina figura, enquanto todos os outros cavaleiros saíram de suas barracas, divinamente trajados em suas sagradas armaduras. A figura pareceu bem desbaratinada, sem saber para onde ir ou o que fazer: os cavaleiros faziam um círculo a seu redor. Hesitou por um momento, e esse momento foi o suficiente para que fosse envolto pelo cruel abraço da Corrente de Andrômeda.

– O que está acontecendo aqui, por Zeus? – gritou Saori, assustada, abraçada a Seiya.

– Aconteceu, Atena, que finalmente vamos saber quem ou o quê está por trás das bizarrices que vêm acontecendo conosco... – ponderou Saga. – Marin, acenda o lampião!

Quando a Amazona de Águia obedeceu à ordem de Saga, finalmente o grande mistério foi revelado. Com os corações disparados, os nobres cavaleiros de Atena enfim puseram os olhos naquele ser que vinha influenciando suas vidas.

– VOCÊ? – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo ao encarar a pessoa que, trêmula, jazia envolta pelas correntes de Shun.

-X-X-X-

(1) Até a morte, irmão! Até a morte!

(2) Alguém sabe de que filme essa frase foi tirada?

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Alguém tem um palpite? Quem será a misteriosa figura?**

**Gente, muito grata pelas reviews, mesmo. Eu queria tanto poder respondê-las como vocês merecem, mas meu computador realmente não está deixando. Preciso mandar pro conserto. Mas posso dizer que eu AMO os comentários que vocês deixam, tá? Valeu!**


	13. O principio do fim

**A/N: Alguns apostaram em Kanon... Será?**

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 13 – O princípio do fim**

**Ou**

**De volta pra casa**

– Eu não acredito nisso! Só pode ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto! – exclamou Saga, visivelmente irritado, olhando incrédulo para a pequena criatura que, trêmula, tentava em vão se desvencilhar da Corrente de Andrômeda.

A feição de todos era da mais pura surpresa. Pois poderiam esperar que o misterioso ladrão fosse qualquer um, menos aquele que estava ali, preso, pego no flagra. Saori, entretanto, andava de um lado para o outro, ostentando um porte mais preocupado do que surpreso, mas esse fato não era reparado por ninguém.

– Agora eu me pergunto, Mu... – começou Camus, chegando perto do Cavaleiro de Áries. O ariano mantinha os olhos abertos, estatelados, num estado meio catatônico, e a boca aberta na mais pura surpresa. – Como raios você não percebeu que era seu próprio aprendiz o tempo todo?

Aquelas palavras do francês pareceram despertar algo dentro do até então mudo lemuriano. Shaka estava a seu lado, preocupado com tudo aquilo, pois Mu não parecia nada bem. O tibetano então deu alguns passos e prostrou-se ao lado da criança que sorria meio abobada. – Kiki, seu moleeeeeeeeeque! Você vai se ver comigo, seu, seu... – exclamou Mu e foi ficando vermelho, a veia do pescoço pulsando, os punhos cerrados.

– Aaaah, Mestre Mu, tenha piedadeeeeee! – começou Kiki já abrindo o berreiro. O menino chorava copiosamente, e olhava para todos os cavaleiros como que buscando apoio em algum deles. Mas todos o encaravam com uma raiva colossal, titânica, digna dos deuses.

– Ah, moleque, você vai ter um castigo daqueles! Ah se vai! – gritou Mu já meio fora de si, e foi partindo pra cima do menino.

– Socorrooooooooo! – gritou o pobre Kiki, e tentou em vão proteger-se do golpe de Mu, que vinha correndo para cima de si. Mas a Corrente impossibilitava seus movimentos, e Kiki somente fechou os olhos, esperando pela dor. – Ué, não doeu? – perguntou o menino, abrindo um olho de cada vez.

Shaka agarrava Mu, impedindo o namorado de matar o próprio aprendiz. – Calma, Mu, calma! Vai matar o menino!

– Ah, Shaka, me deixa! Ele merece mais é morrer mesmo, onde já se viu? Aliás, Sr. Shaka de Virgem, quando eu falei que estava sentindo um cosmo conhecido, lá no dia em que todo mundo foi caçar, e pedi pra você vir junto comigo procurar, se me lembro bem foi o Sr. que falou que eu estava era doido e me arrastou pruma moita qualquer, né? – esperneou Mu, tentando se desvencilhar do forte abraço do namorado. O ariano estava completamente fora de si, coisa que definitivamente não era nada normal para ele.

"Ai, minha nossa, situação saindo do controle... preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que a Saori encha o saco por causa do namoro...", pensou Camus. – Calma, gente, é só uma criança... vamos com calma... – Aquário tentou colocar panos quentes.

– Ah, vai à merda, Camus! – berrou Aiolia. – O fedelho até tuas roupas roubou e você fica aí defendendo... tem mais é que dar porrada mesmo! – continuou Leão. – Se o Mestre dele não tem força o suficiente pra isso, quero ver quem me segura!

– Aiolia, pelamordezeus, é só uma criança! – interveio Marin. – Se acalma, homem!

– Ah, me poupa, Marin! Vamo pro pau! – pediu Shina.

– É isso aí! – completou Ikki. – Que palhaçada é essa afinal?

– Ai, Ikki, se controla! O menino tá se matando de chorar... dá um tempo, vai? – pediu Shun.

– Ah, não, Shun, dessa vez eu sou obrigado a concordar com teu irmão: vamo pro pau! – concordou Hyoga.

– Muito bem, Pato! Apoiado! – tornou Fênix.

– Ikki! Hyoga! Por favor! – pediu Andrômeda com carinha de coitado.

– Nem vem, Shun! Nem vem que hoje não tem... esse pirralho causou demais! – constatou Hyoga e Ikki balançou a cabeça em concordância.

– Vamos parar de conversa e partir logo pra porrada! – exclamou Afrodite, com os olhos tão abertos que pareciam que iam pular das órbitas.

– Isso, Dite! Vou matar esse pivete de porrada. Que _cazzo_ de calma o quê! – afirmou Máscara da Morte com os punhos cerrados e um brilho nos olhos típico de quando o canceriano estava prestes a matar alguém.

– Muita calma nessa hora, gente. Coitado do Kiki! – falou Shiryu.

– Ih, nem vem, oh Dragão! Nem vem que não tem! – tornou Shura. – O moleque tem que levar umas boas palmadas pra aprender que não se deve mexer com gente grande. Onde já se viu? – continuou o espanhol.

E então, como sempre, os bravos Cavaleiros de Atena entraram numa discussão sem fim. Uns querendo matar o pobre Kiki; outros, mais sensatos, tentando defender a criança que ainda permanecia presa pela Corrente de Shun. Saori, entretanto, não se meteu na briga (coisa que não era de seu feitio), e somente ficava andando de um lado para o outro, com um semblante carregado de preocupação – coisa que ninguém, além de Seiya, pareceu notar.

Dois cavaleiros, porém, permaneciam alheios a tudo isso. Camus havia se deixado sentar, completamente entregue, o horror estampado em seus olhos. O aquariano estava pálido e parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Milo, obviamente, correu para acudir o amante.

– Camus, que foi? Que foi, querido? Fala comigo! – disse Milo, fazendo um carinho na bochecha esquerda do namorado.

– Milo, é só uma criança... e viu a gente naquela situação na praia... eu nunca vou me perdoar! – disse o francês, esfregando a própria testa com a palma da mão.

– Zeus, não tinha pensado nisso! Somos dois monstros, Camus! – disse Milo, deixando-se sentar ao lado do outro. E agora seus olhos também exibiam o horror que exalava dos olhos de Camus.

– CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA, todos vocês! Calaaaaaaaaaaados! – berrou Saga com toda a força de seus pulmões, colocando fim à briga.

"Ufa, ainda bem que quando não é o Camus é o Saga!", pensou Aldebaran, aliviado. E, obviamente, todos se calaram e encararam o Grande Mestre.

– Muito bem! – disse Gêmeos, um pouco mais calmo. – Todos vocês, sentados em círculo, por favor! – ordenou, e todos obedeceram. – Excelente! Shiryu, Hyoga, acendam a fogueira, sim? – continuou, e os dois obedeceram. – Muito bom! Camus, Milo, que cara é essa? Vamos deixar qualquer outro tipo de preocupação pra depois e se concentrar aqui, sim? – disse Saga, imaginando o porquê da cara de desalento dos dois amigos; incrivelmente, os dois se recompuseram e voltaram sua atenção a Saga. – Cada vez melhores, vocês! Muito bom! – completou. – Agora... Kiki, eu acredito que você nos deva uma explicação... – pediu. A atenção de todos foi desviada do Grande Mestre para o menino que ainda jazia no meio do círculo.

– Buáááááááááá, Saga... – começou o menino. – Eu não tive culpa! Eu disse que não ia dar certo... Buáááááááááá... Srta. Saori, por favor, me ajude! – implorou Kiki.

Atena deu um longo suspiro, como quem se prepara para um grande desafio. – Meus cavaleiros, acredito que seja eu quem lhes deva uma explicação... – iniciou a menina.

– Você? Como assim? – perguntou Seiya espantado.

– Bom... eu nem sei como dizer... mas é que, bem... – gaguejou Saori – fui eu quem pediu pro Kiki sumir com os mantimentos e todo o resto...

– Ah mas que palhaçada! – exclamou Milo. – Será que você poderia dizer por quê?

– Bem, Milo, eu, como Atena, zelo por vocês, não é mesmo? Pois bem, eu achei que vocês estavam precisando mudar um pouco... vivenciar situações extremas para encontrarem seu verdadeiro eu, ultrapassando limites e vencendo desafios internos! – disse Saori.

– Mentira, gente! Alguém diz que isso não é verdade... – gritou Máscara da Morte. – Eu não estou ouvindo isso! – continuou, colocando as mãos sobre os ouvidos e balançando a cabeça em negação.

– Enfim, então achei que seria uma boa idéia fazer vocês viverem um psicodrama... uma situação limítrofe em que os verdadeiros sentimentos de cada um aflorariam sem nenhuma barreira psicológica imposta pela sociedade! – explicou Atena.

– Gente, alguém dá um gardenal pra essa maluca! Prozac na veia! – implorou Afrodite. – Não pode ser!

– Pode sim, Peixes... não só pode como foi! – continuou Saori, andando de um lado para o outro.

– Shun, solte o Kiki, sim? – pediu Saga e Andrômeda, queixo caído, obedeceu. – Agora por favor quer explicar desde quando a gente está vivendo esse "psicodrama", Saori? – perguntou num tom que era um misto de ironia e raiva.

– Pra falar a verdade, Saga, desde que decidi abrir uma filial no Brasil achei que seria o momento certo para colocar meu plano em prática. Proibir o namoro no Santuário foi a primeira medida que eu tomei nesse sentido – continuava a menina, em tom professoral.

– E por que logo o Kiki, Atena? – perguntou Mu. O ariano estava indignado, não mais com seu pequeno aprendiz, mas sim com a audácia de Saori de envolver uma criança naquele plano horrível.

– O Kiki se teleporta, tem telecinese, é ágil e portanto poderia passar desapercebido até para vocês... foi a escolha óbvia! – ponderou a menina. – Em suma, foi isso!

– Ah, e você diz isso com a maior cara lavada desse mundo? – perguntou Shina, pronta para avançar na própria deusa.

– Sim, ué, eu sou Atena! – disse a menina como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – E pelo que eu sei todo mundo aqui deu suas escapadelas... ou vocês pensam que eu sou tão idiota assim pra achar que Milo e Camus foram tomar banho nus na enseada? Entre outras coisas mais... – completou, olhando de soslaio para Mu e Shaka, que coraram levemente.

– É que você é tão idiota na maior parte do tempo que até acreditamos que sim, _Vossa Divindade_! – exclamou Shura em tom irônico, fazendo uma falsa reverência.

– Ué, Srta. Saori, mas quando eu roubei as roupas de Camus e Milo eles estavam somente nadando, mesmo... – disse Kiki inocentemente.

"Ufa! Ainda bem que ele não viu nada!", pensou Milo já completamente aliviado. Olhou para o amante e viu que ele sorria; estava sentindo o mesmo alívio. Mas então Milo se deu conta de toda a situação. Um filme dos últimos tempos passou pela sua cabeça, todos os momentos perdidos com Camus, toda a convivência tranqüila com seus amigos que foi para o ralo devido à proibição de Atena.

– Ah, sua deusa de quinta categoria! – berrou Milo completamente fora de si. – Então quem você pensa que é? Uma criança! Você tem noção de que o Kiki poderia ter visto cenas impróprias para menores por aí? Ora essa, fazendo o pobre menino se esgueirar por aí pra roubar comida e roupa... ah faça-me o favor, tem o rei na barriga! – continuou Escorpião, indignado, andando de um lado para o outro, com a unha já completamente vermelha. – Ah que situação! Eu vou ser General Marina que eu ganho mais! Deusa maluca! E se alguém tivesse sofrido um acidente aqui nesse fim de mundo?

– Milo, acalme-se! Eu tinha tudo sob controle! – disse Saori, correndo para sua barraca e voltando com um _walk-talkie_ nas mãos. – Câmbio, Tatsumi! Eles descobriram tudo! Pode vir nos pegar, por favor! – pediu a menina através do aparelho. Do outro lado uma voz solícita respondeu "sim senhora!".

Saga correu, saltou, passou por cima de Saori e agarrou o _walk-talkie_. – Tatsumi, se você vier pra cá você morre! Entendeu? – disse em tom ameaçador. Do outro lado, a voz já não mais solícita, mas sim amedrontada, soltou um "sim senhor!".

– Quer dizer que essa maluca tinha uma base montada por aqui, é? – perguntou Milo, mais indignado do que nunca por conta do logro de Saori.

– Sim, Escorpião. E não muito longe, na verdade a base está a uns 10 km daqui... precisava me prevenir caso alguém se sentisse mal ou houvesse algum acidente ou se o Saga pirasse... – explicou a menina.

– Zeus, vou fingir que nem ouvi... – ponderou Aldebaran. – Eu sabia mesmo que isso tudo estava muito esquisito, como que alguém fica completamente isolado em Peruíbe, por Zeus? – perguntou o brasileiro para si mesmo.

Gêmeos encarou Saori com o olhar mais mortal que podia. A menina estremeceu da ponta do dedo do pé até a última raiz de cabelo, sentindo o sangue gelar. – Estou achando que o Satã Imperial seria uma boa idéia agora, amigos... o que vocês acham? – perguntou, rodeando a deusa, encarando-a de cima abaixo.

– Boa, Saga! – aprovou Aldebaran.

– Sabe, Saori... se o Deba pede, eu faço... – sorriu Saga maliciosamente.

"Ai Zeus, acho que eu fui longe demais...", pensou a menina, lembrando-se do quão perigoso era Gêmeos. E sentiu as pernas bambearem ao perceber que todos os outros cavaleiros apoiavam o Grande Mestre. – C-c-c-calma, Saga! Pensemos pelo lado positivo... – falou Saori.

– Se você me der um lado positivo pra isso tudo... – ponderou Ikki, cerrando os punhos.

– Você, Ikki, é um bom exemplo. Com certeza Shun e Hyoga não estariam ali de mãos dadas se você não tivesse aprovado o namoro dos dois, certo? E isso só aconteceu nessa situação extrema, não? – completou a menina. Fênix concordou com um aceno de cabeça, meio sem graça, mas Saga continuava a rodeá-la.

– Saori tem razão nesse sentido, meus caros! – surgiu uma nova figura por entre as árvores.

– Mestre? Que bom ver o Sr! – exclamou Shiryu correndo para abraçar Dhoko.

– Não me diz que o Sr está envolvido nisso também? Que decepção! – disse Shiryu.

– Não, meu querido, não estou. Mas acompanhei toda a situação através de meu cosmo... e pressenti que hoje vocês saberiam a verdade, por isso vim pra cá... e olha que não é qualquer coisinha que me tira dos Cinco Picos Antigos, não... mas me deixa dizer que, além de Ikki, outros também mudaram. Shina e Marin se tornaram grandes amigas, o que parecia impossível. Aldebaran conheceu melhor a si mesmo e entendeu o que falta em sua vida. Shura e Aiolia aprofundaram uma amizade que já era grande, e aprenderam o que é amar. Saga despontou como o grande líder que é, merecidamente o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Hyoga e Shun finalmente puderam se assumir... e Mu e Shaka aprenderam mais sobre as coisas mundanas. Máscara da Morte e Afrodite a duras penas aprenderam que para amar não é preciso muito, muito menos beleza. Milo, nosso querido libertino, começou a dar atenção ao que realmente importa nessa vida... e Camus – ah, Camus! – se desfez de toda a pose de Cavaleiro do Gelo e aprendeu a amar, isso sem contar que também exerceu grande capacidade de liderança, provando-se o braço direito de Saga. E Seiya deixou de ser tão bobo... – completou o Cavaleiro de Libra dando uma risada alta. – E quanto a você, Saori... – disse encarando a menina. – você aprendeu que nem tudo nessa vida pode ser controlado por você e seus caprichos! – completou, e Atena olhou para baixo, ruborizada. – Agora, com licença que eu me vou! Fiz minha parte aqui! – finalizou, desaparecendo do mesmo jeito que aparecera.

– Nossa, ele me dá medo... – disse Kiki meio de lado, já agarrado às pernas de Mu.

Saori respirou profundamente e coçou a cabeça. – É, acho que exagerei!

– Ela acha, Dite! Acha! – gritou Máscara, gesticulando como um bom italiano.

– Bom, para compensar vocês e pedir desculpas... vou pagar uma estadia num bom _resort_ para todo mundo, que tal? – perguntou a menina.

– NÃO! – disseram todos em uníssono. Atena pareceu confusa e sem saber o que fazer.

– Saori, você quer mesmo nos compensar por tudo isso? – perguntou Camus e a menina fez que sim com a cabeça. – Pois bem, então nos mande de volta para o Santuário e vai passar uns meses no Japão... deixa a gente em paz por um tempo, pelamordezeus! – completou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos fechadas como se estivesse rezando.

– Se é isso que vocês querem... – disse a menina com lágrimas nos olhos. – Vou mandar preparar meu jatinho então para me levar pro Japão. O resto de vocês pode comprar passagem de volta pra Atenas... e de primeira classe! – completou, andando meio cabisbaixa em meio aos apupos de comemoração de seus bravos cavaleiros. Sentiu uma mão pousar levemente em seu ombro e virou-se. Pégasus a encarava com um olhar profundo e compenetrado.

– Saori, você vai para o Japão, mas não sozinha... eu vou com você! – disse o Cavaleiro de Bronze.

– Não precisa, Seiya. Pode ir com seus amigos! – tornou a menina com um olhar tristonho. Mas então Seiya muniu-se de toda a coragem do mundo e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado. – Acredite, eu prefiro ir com você! – disse Pégasus. – Ah! Seiya! – suspirou Saori, sorrindo.

E assim, Saori e Seiya foram para o Japão, e o resto de nossos heróis dirigiu-se, alegremente, para Atenas.

-X-X-X-

"Ai, nem acredito que se passaram já cinco dias desde nossa volta ao Santuário... cinco dias da mais pura felicidade!", pensou Milo enquanto ensaboava seu tórax bem definido. Pensativo, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião tomava seu banho, descansando o corpo das sensações intensas que tivera com o namorado horas antes. "Eu preferia tomar banho com ele, mas o Camus é chato mesmo... quis tomar banho sozinho e antes que eu... humpf! Fala sério, poderíamos estar fazendo mais algumas loucurinhas agora e... nossa, que cheiro bom é esse?", continuou a pensar Milo. Terminou o banho e foi para seu quarto, secando os longos e ondulados cabelos cor de safira com uma toalha branca e felpuda. Vestiu um short vermelho e depositou a toalha molhada no cesto de roupas sujas. "Ah, Zeus, como minha vida mudou por causa dele... agora minha casa tem até cesta de roupas sujas, vê se pode... Zeus, que cheiro delicioso!", disse Escorpião para si mesmo.

Caminhou a passos silenciosos, seguindo o cheiro. Parou em frente à porta da cozinha, apoiando-se no batente, e observou. Camus, vestindo apenas um short azul e um avental vermelho com um escorpião bordado (que tinha sido presente de aniversário de Afrodite para Milo – bordado pelo próprio Peixes, rezava a lenda), ostentando as longas e lisas madeixas esmeralda molhadas coladas às costas, mexia numa panela que estava à sua frente. O ambiente estava naturalmente quente devido ao calor que emanava do fogão. – _Merde_! – exclamou o francês, limpando uma gota de suor que teimava em descer de sua testa. – _Quelle chaleur incroyable! _(1)

Um sorriso veio naturalmente aos lábios de Milo, e este caminhou até Camus, abraçando-o por trás e dando uma leve mordiscada em seu ombro. – Ai, ai, meu lindinho fica tão mais lindo quando resmunga em francês... – disse Escorpião.

Camus lhe encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Como você sabia que eu estava resmungando, Milo? – perguntou.

– Há, querido, você sempre resmunga no mesmo tom, seja em grego, seja em francês... – constatou Milo sorrindo. – Mas posso saber o que você está cozinhando? O cheiro está ótimo... – perguntou, abraçando ainda mais forte a cintura do amante.

– _Coq au vin_! – exclamou Camus estalando os lábios. Riu alto quando viu a cara de espanto de Milo. – Brincadeira, _chère_! – disse dando um beijo na bochecha do amante. – É risoto de champignon com filé ao molho madeira!

– Nossa, Camus... às vezes eu me pergunto de onde vem tanta criatividade na cozinha... isso deve dar um trabalhão pra fazer... mas te confesso que eu adoro champignon e molho madeira! – disse Escorpião com água na boca.

– Eu sei, Milo! E minha criatividade na cozinha vem da minha vontade de te agradar... – constatou Aquário, arrancando um suspiro do amante.

– Bobo! – exclamou Milo. – Vou pôr a mesa e pegar o vinho...

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Os dois conversavam animadamente e trocavam carícias de quando em quando. Camus fingiu brigar com Milo quando este comentou que era pouco higiênico cozinhar de cabelos soltos. Milo fingiu que acreditou que Camus brigava com ele. E assim os dois prosseguiram, na mais pura felicidade. De vez em quando ainda lembravam das loucuras de Saori, e ora sorriam, ora se enraiveciam. Comentaram ainda sobre seus amigos, sobre os namoros, sobre as brigas, sobre as fofocas, enfim, sobre o Santuário. Ou melhor, sobre o Santuário sem Atena. Terminado o pequeno banquete, Escorpião correu para lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha, no que Camus ajudava secando e guardando os pratos. Tinham quase terminado o serviço quando ouviram alguém bater à porta.

– Ué, quem será? – perguntou Milo surpreso. – Ninguém se dá ao luxo de bater, eles já vão entrando com tudo... – murmurou e o amante deu de ombros. Correu e atendeu a porta.

– Aiolia, Marin, entrem, entrem! – atendeu Escorpião sorrindo. – Por que bateram, o Olia sempre entrou aqui sem bater... – completou, secando as mãos com um pano de prato. – Camus, é o Olia e a Marin! – gritou em direção à cozinha. Voltou para encarar Leão. – Olia, por que você está rindo? – perguntou.

– Milo, você está a perfeita dona de casa! – riu Aiolia. – Oi Camus! – cumprimentou.

– Oi Aiolia, oi Marin! – Aquário cumprimentou de volta sem evitar um sorriso, pois Milo fechou a cara ao comentário de Aiolia, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho. – Sentem-se! – convidou o francês. – Vou pegar um vinho...

– Não precisa, Camus, obrigada! – disse Marin. – Viemos chamar vocês para irmos até o Salão do Grande Mestre... Estão rolando uns snacks e umas bebidas por lá... e dizem que o Saga achou um videokê nas coisas da Saori... O Saga disse que tentou ligar pra vocês mas ninguém atendeu... – completou a menina.

– Ih, querida, é que estávamos... hum... ocupados... – disse Milo com um sorriso sarcástico, piscando para a amiga.

– Milo! – repreendeu Camus. – Bom, deixa só a gente trocar de roupa e já vamos... – completou o francês, despedindo-se do casal de amigos.

-X-X-X-

Chegaram ao Salão do Grande Mestre meia hora depois. Camus vestia uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta básica de algodão azul, e calçava tênis all star pretos; os cabelos os trazia semipresos. Quanto a Milo, este vestia uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa vermelha com um escorpião desenhado em preto; calçava também um par de all star, mas vermelhos, e trazia os cabelos presos num alto rabo de cavalo. Foram entrando, caminhando seguindo a música alta, de mãos dadas.

– Nossa, Camus, como você está diferente... achei que fosse vir de terno! – exclamou Shura comendo um punhado de amendoins.

– É, Shura, eu já falei pro Milo que preciso deixar umas mudas de roupa na casa dele, mas sempre esqueço... aí tenho que apelar pras roupas dele, né, fazer o quê? – explicou Aquário.

– Ah, mas ele fica lindo assim, não, Shura? – disse Milo encostando os lábios nos lábios do amante. – Agora me diz, onde eu pego uma cerveja? – continuou, já fazendo festa.

Uma pequena festinha informal acontecia no Salão do Grande Mestre. Muito amendoim e salgadinhos de todos os tipos, muita cerveja, muito vinho, e drinks variados. A música, alta, era de algum grupo de rock que Camus desconhecia. Em frente ao telão que Atena havia comprado recentemente, Máscara da Morte, Ikki e Aiolia brigavam com os fios do velho videokê. Enquanto isso, Shina, Marin e Afrodite conversavam animadamente num canto e Shura e Milo jogavam ping pong no outro, tomando cerveja. No meio do salão, Aldebaran tentava em vão ensinar Mu e Shaka a jogar capoeira. Hyoga, sentado no sofá, olhava de um lado para o outro, como que procurando por algo ou alguém. Viu Camus e, sorrindo, veio ao seu encontro.

– Olá, Hyoga! Procurando alguém? – perguntou Camus dando um abraço no menino.

– Oi, Mestre! Na verdade, estou esperando pelo Shun... ele, o Shiryu e o Saga saíram faz algum tempo pra buscar não sei o quê e ainda não voltaram... – explicou Cisne.

– Aliás, Hyoga, queria te parabenizar... soube que você enfrentou Fênix, não deve ter sido fácil! – disse Camus.

– Não mesmo... mas fiz isso porque você me disse para fazer algo pelo Shun que provasse que eu o amava de verdade. E nada como conquistar a permissão do irmão dele pro nosso namoro, não é? – ponderou Cisne.

– E valeu a pena? – perguntou o mais velho.

– E como! Nós temos tido noites maravilhosas, Mestre! Muito obrigado pelo apoio, Camus! – disse Hyoga sorrindo.

– Disponha, Hyoga! Sempre! – Camus sorriu de volta, alisando os cabelos loiros de seu aprendiz.

Nesse meio tempo, Shun chegou e correu para os dois com algo nas mãos. Ninguém percebeu quando Saga, discretamente, chamou Shura e Aiolia de canto, e os três saíram sorrateiramente do salão, ostentando sorrisos maliciosos. Uns dez minutos depois, os três voltaram soltando risinhos de quando em quando.

– Shun, passa aqui as fotos! – pediu Saga. Pegou o embrulho das mãos do outro, manuseou com cuidado. Quase ninguém notou, mas o habilidoso geminiano tirou duas fotos do monte. – Pronto, pode mostrar agora... – permitiu, e Shun sorriu, mostrando para todos as fotos do acampamento bizarro.

– Olha, gente, a cara da Saori nessa daqui... – ria Ikki.

– Foi bem quando a Shina contou que tinha destruído um dos vestidos dela... – explicou Shiryu mostrando a foto de Atena com cara de choro e Shina rindo sarcástica.

– Nossa, foi um bem à humanidade que você fez, Shina, destruindo um daqueles vestidos horríveis... – ponderou Afrodite. – Agora olha essa daqui, olha a cara de bocó do Seiya...

– Oh, Dite, falar que o Seiya tá com cara de bocó é redundância, né? – pontuou Shaka, rindo. – E quem diria que ele iria viajar com a deusa pro Japão?

– Ainda bem que foi junto. Aqueles dois se merecem! Valha-me Zeus! – tornou Aiolia.

E assim todos animadamente viram as fotos, que iam passando de mão em mão. Quando se cansaram, puseram-se a conversar animadamente, a dançar e, claro, a beber. Lá pelas tantas, todos já mais pra lá do que pra cá, os meninos conseguiram finalmente instalar o videokê. Cantaram algumas músicas (entre as quais uma tentativa frustrada de "eu sei que vou te amar": Camus e Milo expulsaram Marin e Shina do microfone a tapas).

– Ca-hãn – pigarreou Aldebaran ao microfone. – Eu quero cantar!

– Afe, gente, tapem os ouvidos... se o ronco dele parece serra elétrica, imagina o canto... – disse Afrodite soltando gritinhos, e todos caíram na risada.

– Bem, vou fingir que nem ouvi... – continuou Touro fazendo um gesto de desdém com as mãos. – Dedico essa música ao nosso queridíssimo Grande Mestre, Saga, salve salve! – continuou Aldebaran, reverenciando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

– Xiiiii, da última vez que alguém dedicou música aqui deu em casamento... – disse Mu dando uma piscadinha para Milo que, sentado no colo de Camus, sorriu.

– Ah, todo mundo vai entender porque essa vai pro Saga... – disse, e Gêmeos encarava o outro sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo. – Oh Milo, vem fazer segunda voz, sei que você curte essa música... – convidou Aldebaran.

Milo se levantou sorrindo e olhando com uma feição curiosa para os amigos. Cochichou algumas palavras com Touro e, ainda sorrindo, chamou Aiolia. Os dois dividiram um dos microfones, deixando o taurino com o principal.

– _Ladies and gentlemen_, Aldebaran de Touro! – apresentou Escorpião, e os primeiros acordes da música anunciaram uma melodia animada.

– _Welcome to your life... there's no turning back. Even while we sleep, we will find you acting on your best behaviour. Turn your back on mother nature... – _começou o taurino, andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo caras e bocas, e Saga, percebendo qual era a música, corou e riu, levando a palma da mão à testa. – _EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! – _cantou Aldebaran acompanhado de Milo e Aiolia, que faziam as segundas vozes.

– Ah, nada mais apropriado! – ria Shina, batendo palmas ao ritmo da música.

– _It's my own design, it's my own remorse. Help me to decide, help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure. Nothing ever lasts forever..._ – continuou Aldebaran. – _EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! _– cantaram Touro, Escorpião e Leão.

– Ai, ai, minha barriga tá doendo de tanto rir... – dizia Máscara da Morte, divertindo-se muito da cara constrangida e ao mesmo tempo divertida de Saga.

– _There's a room where the light won't find you holding hands while the walls come tumbling down. When they do I'll be right behind you! So glad we almost made it... so sad they had to fade it... – _prosseguiu Touro, dessa vez circundando Saga, fazendo caras e bocas para o geminiano. – _EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! _– completaram os três cantores, abaixando os troncos para encarar Saga, que estava sentado, face a face.

– Você me paga, Deba! Ah se me paga... – disse Saga fazendo um sinal com as mãos que podia ser interpretado como "me aguarde". Mas o Grande Mestre ria muito, como todos os companheiros, e divertia-se com a atuação de Aldebaran, Aiolia e Milo.

– _I can't stand this indecision, married with a lack of vision, EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! Say that you never never need it, one headline why believe it? EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! _ – continuou Aldebaran, acompanhado pelos meninos. Touro subiu no balcão do bar e andava de um lado para o outro, fazendo graça.

– Sensacional! – divertia-se Shura. – Isso, Shun, tira bastante foto! – pedia para o menino, que não parava de clicar.

– _All for freedom and for pleasure, nothing ever lasts forever... – _prosseguia Touro. – _EVERYBODY WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD! _(2) – completou, acompanhado de Milo e Aiolia, e pulou, caindo de joelhos em frente a Saga, na maior pose de rock star.

– Muito bom! Bravo! – exclamavam os cavaleiros, batendo palmas, assobiando. Aldebaran, à frente, e Milo e Aiolia um pouco mais atrás, fizeram reverência, agradecendo os aplausos.

– Ah, é um complô, né? – disse Saga, levantando e encarando os amigos. Nesse momento, o videokê deu a nota 99 aos cantores. – É, é um complô mesmo... até essa máquina está contra mim... – completou gargalhando, no que foi acompanhado por todos.

E assim a festa foi se passando, animada e divertida. Todos dançaram, cantaram, comeram e beberam noite adentro. Até que, de repente, Afrodite entrou correndo no salão, gritando, acompanhado por Máscara da Morte que ostentava uma feição de pouquíssimos amigos.

– Nossa, o que aconteceu, Máscara? – perguntou Camus, correndo para socorrer os amigos.

– O que aconteceu? Você acredita, Camus, que tem uma foto do Dite todo empipocado de picada de mosquito e eu segurando o rosto dele, quase chorando... uma foto do exato momento em que eu achei o Dite que tinha sumido lá no acampamento, lembra? Pois bem, o desgraçado do Andrômeda teve o dom de registrar aquele momento e alguma besta fez o favor de ampliar... – disse Máscara da Morte com os olhos crispados.

– Ai, essa eu faço questão de ver! – disse Milo e foi correndo para fora, no que foi acompanhado por todos, inclusive Câncer e Peixes.

Deram de cara com um _banner_ gigantesco, com a foto ampliada. Riam às gargalhadas, inclusive Camus, compreendendo finalmente o porquê do sumiço momentâneo de Saga, Shura e Aiolia. Milo gargalhava e parabenizava os amigos pela brincadeira, quando então um vento bateu e girou o _banner_, virando-o ao contrário. E qual não foi a surpresa geral ao encarar uma foto de Camus e Milo nus, presos à Corrente de Andrômeda. Milo estava com o rosto vermelho e os olhos tão abertos que parecia que iam pular das órbitas, e Camus tinha o rosto também vermelho, mas cabeça baixa e uma palma da mão na testa. Coincidentemente, era a mesma posição que traziam neste exato momento, ao verem a foto.

– Moleque dos infernos, como conseguiu tirar foto da gente quando era você mesmo que nos prendia com a corrente, Shun? – perguntou Milo dando um pedala no Cavaleiro de Bronze, que soltou um "ai!".

– Oh Venenoso, quem tirou essa foto fui eu! – exclamou Ikki. – Sabia que a câmera do meu irmão ia servir pra alguma coisa! – gargalhou Fênix.

– Ora seu! – disse Máscara da Morte de punhos cerrados, fazendo menção de partir pra cima de Ikki e de Shun. E de Aiolia, Shura e Saga, claro.

Mas então, ao invés de começarem uma briga, todos se encararam e gargalharam da situação. As fotos ampliadas, penduradas à entrada do salão, estavam realmente muito engraçadas, fazendo com que Milo, Camus, Máscara e Afrodite rissem e parabenizassem os amigos pela brincadeira bem feita. Algum tempo depois, cansados, aos poucos os amigos começaram a voltar para suas casas.

Camus e Milo andavam preguiçosamente, demorando-se para descer as escadas. Pretendiam parar na Casa de Aquário, que era a mais próxima do Salão do Grande Mestre. Abraçadinhos, Camus acariciava a face de Milo. Chegaram em casa, abriram a porta. Correram para o quarto, despiram-se, tomaram outro banho... e deitaram-se para dormir.

– Milo... – chamou Camus no ouvido do amante, que já estava quase dormindo e soltou um gemido baixinho.

– Que foi, Camus? – balbuciou Escorpião meio contrariado.

– Só pra te lembrar que eu te amo... – exclamou Aquário.

Milo virou-se na cama a fim de encarar Camus. Deu um inocente beijo em seus lábios e abriu os olhos azuis, devagar. – Também te amo, meu lindo! – disse, virando-se novamente.

Dormiram abraçados, relaxando os corpos cansados e agarrados à segurança daqueles que amam e são amados.

-X-X-X-

(1) Que calor inacreditável!

(2) A música é "Everybody wants to rule the world", do Tears for Fears. Segue a tradução. **Ao final, mais um A/N.**

Bem vindo a sua vida

Não há como voltar

Mesmo quando dormimos

Vamos vê-lo

Agindo da sua melhor forma

Dê as costas à Mãe Natureza

TODOS QUEREM DOMINAR O MUNDO

É meu próprio desenho

É meu próprio remorso

Ajude-me a decidir

Ajude-me a conseguir o máximo

De liberdade e prazer

Nada nunca dura para sempre

TODOS QUEREM DOMINAR O MUNDO

Há um quarto em que a luz não vai te encontrar

De mãos dadas enquanto as paredes desmoronam

Quando elas desmoronarem eu estarei bem atrás de você

Tão feliz que quase fizemos isso

Tão triste porque tinha que acabar

TODOS QUEREM DOMINAR O MUNDO

Não posso agüentar essa indecisão

Casada com essa falta de visão

TODO MUNDO QUER DOMINAR O MUNDO

Diga que você nunca nunca vai precisar disso

Uma manchete, pra que acreditar?

TODOS QUEREM DOMINAR O MUNDO

Tudo por liberdade e prazer

Nada dura para sempre

TODOS QUEREM DOMINAR O MUNDO

-X-X-X-

**A/N: Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelas reviews! Como sempre, só lamento não poder agradecê-las como merecem!**

**Esse foi um dos capítulos que mais gostei de escrever! Espero que vocês gostem de ler!**

**A seguir, o último capítulo! Ufaaaaaaa!**

**Obrigadaaaaaa e até a próxima!**


	14. Passado, presente e futuro

**A/N: Peço para por favor lerem os agradecimentos ao final.**

**ATENÇÃO: Esse capítulo contém cenas lemon. Se não gosta, não leia!**

-X-X-X-

**Cap. 14 – Passado, presente e futuro. **

Abriu os olhos e encarou o pequeno rádio-relógio que ficava em cima do criado-mudo. 4:45. "_Merde_!", pensou, encarando o teto. Inconscientemente, tentou com o braço sentir aquela presença já tão conhecida ao seu lado, mas só encontrou os lençóis amarrotados pela noite insone. Levantou – e essa era a palavra, pois não havia dormido absolutamente nada. Sentou-se na cama e curvou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos e lisos. Mas não era aquele toque que ele queria.

Respirou fundo e, a passos lentos, caminhou até o banheiro. Despiu-se da única peça que vestia – o indefectível short preto que lhe trazia ternas lembranças, já surrado por tanto tempo de uso. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água fria percorrer todo seu corpo, que aos poucos foi se recobrando da noite não dormida. Deixou-se ficar ali por um bom tempo. Em sua cabeça, as palavras da manhã anterior ainda ecoavam, martirizando-o. "Saia da minha casa, Camus, saia da minha vida! Não quero ver você nunca, nunca mais. Não te amo mais, vá embora! Acabou e é para sempre! Se possível, faça o favor de não se dirigir a mim nunca mais!"

Claro que tinham tido algumas brigas, mas nunca como aquela. Nunca daquele jeito tão forte, tão doído. Lembrou-se do último olhar de Milo. Os olhos rasos d'água do outro ao lhe dizer aquelas palavras que tanto machucaram. "Nunca devia ter me envolvido com você! Você foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em toda minha vida, e olha que até morrer eu já morri...", foi o que conseguiu dizer Camus. Com o orgulho ferido, passara o resto daquele dia e toda aquela noite pensando no amante. Foi capaz de lembrar de cada cena, de cada gesto, de cada carinho, de cada noite... e de cada briga.

Fazia algum tempo que a relação vinha se desgastando, as diferenças entre os dois sobressaindo-se de uma maneira que a cada dia se tornava mais forte. "Infantil!", ele dizia. "Insensível!", o outro respondia. Mas as diferenças acabavam sempre sendo resolvidas no lugar mais apropriado para isso: a cama. Entretanto, aquela briga foi diferente. Foi mais... intensa. Machucaram-se um ao outro. E o mais engraçado é que, por mais que Camus se esforçasse, não conseguia precisar o real motivo, o que tinha causado aquela tempestade toda.

Deixara a Casa de Escorpião decidido a nunca mais sequer olhar para Milo. Claro que essa decisão durou somente o tempo necessário para que Camus entendesse o que estava se passando. "Se possível, faça o favor de não se dirigir a mim nunca mais!". Nunca mais? _Nunca mais_? Nunca mais falar com ele, nunca mais abraçá-lo, nunca mais beijá-lo, nunca mais? Impossível! Chorou antes mesmo de chegar à Casa de Aquário.

Passou o dia inteiro trancado em casa, revirando antigas lembranças. Entre lágrimas e risos, pegou a velha foto de dentro da caixa em que guardava as memórias dos dois. "Camus, sempre o organizado... tem até caixinha pra guardar nossos melhores momentos!", costumava dizer Milo toda vez que os dois se metiam a vasculhar aquelas lembranças tão queridas. E aquela velha foto: os dois, nus, completamente envergonhados, presos pela Corrente de Andrômeda, em pleno acampamento no Brasil, cerca de um ano e pouco atrás. Virou a foto. "Nossas desventuras no Brasil: para Camus, uma lembrança de quando quebramos o gelo! Te amo!". A velha dedicatória saltou aos olhos do francês. "Também te amo, _mon chère_. Hoje e sempre!", murmurou, sozinho.

Agora, a água gelada continuava a cair sobre suas costas. "Lembranças... passado... _passado_? Não, isso não pode ser passado. Precisa ser passado, presente e futuro. Sempre!", dizia para si mesmo. Decidiu que ia terminar o banho e correr para a Casa de Escorpião, esclarecer as coisas com Milo. Pensou em mil coisas para dizer, em implorar de joelhos se fosse preciso. Mas não poderia terminar assim. Não mesmo.

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, secando os cabelos com outra. Pensava no que vestir, queria estar deslumbrante, irresistível para o amante. Ou ex amante. Ou melhor dizendo, para o amor de sua vida. Olhou rapidamente para o relógio novamente – 6:30. Abriu a porta do armário, cuidadosamente revirando todas as suas roupas, procurando aquela que fosse perfeita para a ocasião. "Humpf, ele deve estar dormindo ainda, o preguiçoso...", pensou. E então levou um baita susto. Como que por magia, a luz de seu quarto se acendeu. Mas não era a luz de sempre, era mais como uma penumbra. Como se alguém tivesse envolvido a lâmpada com algum tipo de papel escuro ou coisa que o valha.

Olhou pelo quarto e encontrou aquele que procurava encostado na parede, sorrindo daquele jeito cínico que o fazia bambear as pernas. Sorriu e ia dizer algo, mas um olhar do outro o fez desistir da idéia. Milo apontou a cama para Camus, dando a entender que ele se deitasse. O francês, meio sem saber se estava dormindo ou acordado, se aquilo era sonho ou realidade, obedeceu à muda ordem. Sentou-se em sua cama e percebeu que os lençóis haviam sido trocados: eram os lençóis de seda branca que o amante tanto apreciava. Percorreu com as mãos o tecido macio, desejando percorrer a pele do outro. Encarou Milo que ainda estava na mesma posição, com o mesmo sorriso.

Ao perceber que Camus havia se acomodado, sentado na cama com as costas apoiadas na parede atrás de si, Milo saiu daquela posição estática e virou-se para trás. Foi caminhando até o som e, sorrindo, apertou o _play. _Ainda de costas para Camus, começou a rebolar ao som da música dançante. O francês não se conteve e riu. À primeira estrofe, Milo virou-se para encarar Camus, fazendo um _showzinho_ particular.

– _I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through... didn't know how lost I was until I found you!_ – Escorpião começou a cantar junto com a Madonna, apontando para Camus quando disseram "you". O francês não se agüentou e começou a rir ainda mais alto.

– _I was beat incomplete! I'd been had, I was sad and blue... But you made me feel... yeah! you made me feel shiny and new_! – continuou Milo, dançando sensualmente e fazendo carinha de menino safado, com o dedinho na boca. A essa altura Camus já gargalhava.

– _Like a virgin... touched for the very first time... Like a viiiiiirgin, when your heart beats next to mine_! – piscou Escorpião e começou a tirar a camiseta vermelha aos poucos, passando a mão pelo tórax trabalhado. Camus parou de rir por um momento quando Milo atirou-lhe a camiseta, expondo parte daquele corpo que – agora sabia! – lhe pertencia.

– _Gonna give you all my love, boy_ – continuou Milo, aquele "boy" saindo da forma mais sensual que pôde. Camus suspirou. – _My fear is fading fast, been saving it_ _all for you, 'cause only love can last..._ – completou Escorpião, passando a língua pelos lábios. Aproximou-se um pouco mais da cama, e atirou um beijo para Camus. O francês, entrando na brincadeira, pegou o beijo no ar e colocou no coração, depois cheirando a camiseta que Milo lhe atirara.

– _You're so fine, and you're mine!_ – Milo cantou, forçando bem aquele "mine". – _Make me strong, yeah you make me bold... __Oh your love thawed out, yeah your love thawed out, what was scared and coooooold... _– continuou, ora fazendo-se de sensual, ora fazendo graça, arrancando suspiros e gargalhadas do francês sentado na cama.

– _Like a virgin, hee_! – prosseguiu o grego, dobrando os joelhos e se abraçando quando soltou aquele quase suspiro típico dessa música, o que fez Camus não se agüentar e gargalhar cada vez mais alto. – _touched for the very first time... like a viiiiiiirgin, when your heart beats, next to miiiiiiiiine... oh oh oh... oh oh oh... _

Quando começou o pequeno solo instrumental, Milo continuou a dançar sensualmente. No ritmo da música, livrou-se da calça larga de moletom, ficando apenas com o short apertado que usava nos treinos – e que Camus achava a peça de roupa mais sexy que Milo tinha. O francês soltou um longo suspiro ao encarar aquele grego, corpo moreno e másculo que se mexia sensualmente, short apertado revelando formas para lá de degustáveis, rosto delicado emoldurado por longos cabelos ondulados, tudo na penumbra provocada por Milo que envolvera a luz do quarto em papel celofane roxo, dando bem o clima da música e de todo aquele show montado para Camus. Ainda dançando, Milo foi se aproximando do amante, engatinhando por cima dele. Mas Camus não se atreveu a lhe tocar.

– _You're so fine, and you're mine! I'll be yours, till the end of time..._ – cantou Milo no ouvido de Camus, fazendo o outro arrepiar todos os pêlos do corpo. O francês não resistiu e ia puxar Milo para um beijo, mas o escorpiano foi mais rápido e desviou-se, não deixando o outro tocá-lo. Arranhando o peito nu do francês, continuou. – '_cause you make me feel, yeah you make me feeeeeel, I've nothing to hiiiiiide!_

Ficou de pé na cama, uma perna de cada lado de Camus. O francês lambeu os lábios com aquela visão, aquele a quem mais amava ali, em sua frente. Sem parar de dançar, Milo desceu e se sentou ao lado de Camus, cruzando a perna e fazendo cara de inocente. – _Like a virgin, ooooh oooooh, like a virgin... feels so good inside... when you hold me, and your heart beats and you love me... _– foi cantando e se aproximando de Camus, até que as duas bocas ficassem tão próximas que um podia sentir a respiração quente do outro.

– _Oooooh oooooh ooooooh oooooh_ – levantou-se Milo antes do beijo, continuando a dançar, piscando e fazendo caras e bocas, arrancando mais umas gargalhadas do francês. – _Oooooh baby..._ (1)

Felinamente, subiu no colo de Camus, ajoelhando-se de forma a deixar o amante entre suas pernas, sentando-se em seu colo. Colou sua boca no ouvido de Camus, que já lhe abraçava, percorrendo com seus dedos longos as costas firmes do doce cantor. – _Can you hear my heart beat for the very first time?_ – completou, a última frase saindo num sussurro.

Olharam-se, e parecia que havia um mudo acordo entre os dois, como se nada precisasse ser dito. Ao menos não naquele momento. Camus com uma mão segurou o queixo de Milo, afastando umas mechas rebeldes do cabelo macio. Cheirou a pele do pescoço do outro, inebriando-se daquele perfume tão querido e tão presente em suas lembranças mais gostosas. Acariciando os longos cabelos azuis do amante, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, longo. As línguas se exploraram calma e tranqüilamente.

Separaram o beijo e se encararam mais uma vez. Os olhos de ambos brilhando, cintilantes, demonstrando sem palavras todo o sentimento que os unia e os uniria para sempre. Para sempre. Passado, presente e futuro. Mais uma vez Camus com uma das mãos acariciou o rosto do outro, pausadamente indo de encontro ao pescoço. Milo afundou-se ainda mais nele, espalhando beijinhos pelo pescoço alvo do francês. Beijaram-se mais uma vez, e agora o beijo era um pouco mais ávido, mais desejoso.

Escorpião passou as mãos pelos ombros e braços do francês, sentindo aquele corpo que era seu por direito. Afastando-se um pouco, tomou um dos mamilos do outro com a boca. Camus estremeceu ao sentir aquela língua quente fazendo voltas em um dos pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo, e gemeu baixinho, relaxando um pouco mais; os músculos, antes tensos, soltando-se aos poucos. Aquário acariciava as costas do outro, percorrendo a espinha com o dedo, e com a outra mão apertando a lateral do corpo do grego com vontade.

Milo mexeu-se no colo do outro, sentindo a ereção já pulsante de seu amante. Sorriu lascivamente, e foi descendo seu rosto pelo peito de Camus, traçando um caminho de beijos, língua e saliva. A respiração de Camus aos poucos começou a ficar entrecortada, e ofegou ainda mais quando aquelas mãos de dedos ágeis de uma só vez puxaram a toalha que lhe cobria a cintura. Cobiçoso, Milo olhou para o membro do amante, sentindo também sua própria ereção crescer incômoda dentro do short apertado. Levantou-se um pouco e tirou o short como pôde, demonstrando uma incrível habilidade. Com aquele lindo sorriso cínico nos lábios, desceu e mordeu uma das coxas do francês, apertando a outra, arrancando um grito da boca do amante.

Beijou a ponta do membro do aquariano e o sentiu estremecer àquele toque. Internamente, Milo vibrava com a visão daquele corpo de homem bem definido, totalmente entregue a seus carinhos. Não mais se contendo, arrastou-se um pouco mais para trás, ficando sentado sobre as coxas de Camus. Dobrou o corpo e abocanhou a ereção do amante de uma vez.

Enquanto sugava em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, Camus arfava e acariciava os cabelos de Milo, enlouquecendo com a boca que o envolvia e com a sensação gostosa de sentir o pênis do outro, duro, a roçar-lhe nas coxas. O grego continuou aquilo e quando percebeu que o aquariano ia explodir em sua boca, experientemente segurou a base do membro, impedindo o orgasmo, fazendo com que Camus gritasse mais uma vez.

Interrompeu a felação e lançou ao amante o olhar mais lascivo que pôde, o olhar que demonstrava todo o desejo que sentia. Sorriu mais uma vez daquele jeito que enlouquecia Camus, enquanto distribuía mais beijos pela pele quente e molhada de suor do amante. Encarando o francês nos olhos, arrastou-se por sobre ele, posicionando-se em seu colo. Desceu devagar, sentindo a dor e o prazer de ser preenchido aos poucos pelo aquariano, enquanto este lhe apertava as coxas na ânsia de possui-lo. Encaixando-se perfeitamente, prendeu a cintura de Camus com suas pernas, abraçando-o forte. E começou a cavalgar, primeiramente em movimentos lentos, mas apressando-se cada vez mais. Camus apertava Milo contra si, ajudando o trabalho do outro levantando seus quadris no ritmo imposto pelo grego. Milo, por sua vez, sentia a cabeça rodar, envolvido pela sensação de ter Camus dentro de si e de sentir seu pênis esfregando-se na barriga do amante. Aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo, Milo não agüentou mais e gozou, molhando-se a si e ao outro. Camus, logo em seguida, em uma grande arremetida, acabou também explodindo dentro do corpo do amante.

Algum tempo depois, Camus saiu com cuidado de dentro de Milo, mas Escorpião permaneceu sentado em seu colo, as pernas fortes do defensor da oitava casa a envolver-lhe o quadril. Aquário abraçava-lhe forte, no que era correspondido. Afundados um no outro, boca colada a ouvido, nariz sentindo o perfume do pescoço, pele deliciando-se com a maciez dos cabelos, permaneceram.

– Promete pra mim que nunca mais vai terminar comigo... – por fim conseguiu dizer Camus no ouvido do amante, baixinho, num sussurro. Queria disfarçar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos, mas não conseguiu, a voz saindo embargada.

– Promete que nunca mais vai me deixar terminar com você... – respondeu Milo, que por sua vez não fazia a menor questão de fingir que não estava chorando.

Eram mesmo diferentes. Mas naquele abraço ensejava-se justamente o amor pela diferença. Dizem que quando um homem ama outro homem, ele ama na verdade a si mesmo. Para os dois amantes abraçados ali, nada era mais falso do que aquilo. Eram como água e óleo: mas mesmo assim misturavam-se de forma perfeita, sendo por vezes impossível distinguir o que era um e o que era o outro. Amavam-se, e isso bastava. Sempre bastara. No passado, no presente e no futuro.

Sem se darem conta, adormeceram abraçados.

-X-X-X-

– Oh Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! Camuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus! – chamava Aiolia, caminhando pé ante pé pela sala da décima-primeira casa do Santuário.

– Uuuuuuu-huuuuuuuuu – completava Shura.

Três Cavaleiros de Ouro sorrateiramente se aproximaram do quarto, parando à porta fechada.

– E agora, Olia? A gente bate, a gente entra... que a gente faz? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, que até então permanecera quieto.

A resposta de Leão foi um barulho estrondoso e uma porta aberta, revelando um casal que adormecia abraçadinho.

– Oh, galerinha, vamo acordá! – foi dizendo Shura batendo palmas.

Relutantemente, Milo e Camus foram abrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando, tomando coragem para levantar e mais coragem ainda para perguntar aos amigos o que faziam ali.

– Não falei, Máscara? Ganhei! – comemorou o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, batendo no ombro do italiano a seu lado. Com a cara amarrada, Câncer tirou umas notas do bolso e estendeu-as a Shura que, sorrindo, meteu-as no bolso.

– Mas não se pode mesmo ter paz nesse Santuário... – murmurou Milo, sentando-se na cama. Olhou para Camus que cobria os olhos com o lençol e sorriu. – Levanta, francês, com eles aqui não tem como dormir não... – completou. – Oh Shura, por que essa felicidade toda hein, posso saber? – disse, virando-se para o espanhol.

– Ganhei a aposta! – sorriu Shura.

– Que aposta? – perguntou Camus, dando-se por vencido e sentando também.

– _Questo maledeto_ apostou que a briga de vocês durava entre 24 e 48 horas. Acertou na mosca! _Porca miséria_! – grunhiu Máscara da Morte, arrancando risos de Shura e Aiolia.

– Muito bonito, espanhol de _mierda_! Fica aí tomando conta da vida dos outros ao invés de ir pra casa cuidar da mulher e do filho, ora essa... – disse Milo fingindo-se de ofendido. – Mas já que estão aqui, a que devemos a _honra _da visita? – perguntou Escorpião.

– Eu queria entender porque eles acham que eu sou você e entram na minha casa sem bater, Milo... – resmungou Camus levantando-se enrolado em um lençol e pegando uma calça qualquer para vestir.

– Ah Gelado, fica na sua, vai? – disse Aiolia divertindo-se com a cara fechada do francês. – Viemos contar fofoca... – continuou com uma feição faceira.

– Vocês estão pegando a mania das suas _mulheres... _Tão parecendo a Marin, a Shina e o Dite... quando se juntam, sai de baixo... – o francês tornou a resmungar, atirando uma calça para o amante, que ria de suas atitudes zangadas.

Máscara da Morte grunhiu qualquer coisa inintelegível, arrancando risadas dos outros quatro cavaleiros.

– Mas o que tá pegando afinal? – perguntou Milo curioso.

– Ah, esqueci. Quando o Milo se junta com a mulherada então... aí sai de baixo meeeeeeesmo... – disse Camus atirando uma almofada em Escorpião, que lhe mostrou a língua, todos se divertindo com aquilo.

– Enfim... acreditem se quiser, depois do casamento da Saori e do Seiya, essa é a bomba do ano... – começou a contar Shura. – Saga recebeu uma carta do Kanon dizendo que vem pro Santuário pra visitar todo mundo e ta lá, surtado! – continuou o espanhol, divertindo-se.

– Valha-me Atena! Isso aqui vai pegar fogo... – atinou Camus. – Aliás, cadê o Deba?

– Está lá, cuidando do _Saguinha _– comentou Máscara da Morte. – O que acontece entre esses dois, hein? – perguntou curioso.

– Quem é que sabe? – Milo deu de ombros. – Oh Olia, e minha menina? Como está?

– Ah, está linda, Milo, cada vez maior... parece que eles comem fermento essas crianças, credo... – respondeu Leão. – O meninão do Shura tá enorme também!

– E posso saber por que os senhores não trouxeram os pequenos, hein? – perguntou Milo com as mãos na cintura.

– Ih, Milo, a Marin e a Shina agora andam com essas crianças penduradas para cima e para baixo e só falam de cocô de neném... – respondeu Shura. – Zeus me livre!

– Aliás, falando nesse assunto... tenho outra novidade... – começou Leão. – Marin está grávida de novo!

– Tá doido, hein, Leão, como trabalha hein? – comentou Máscara da Morte, espantado com a novidade.

– Ah mas eles estão certos, com toda essa viadagem espalhada pelo Santuário, se eles não povoarem isso aqui os Cavaleiros de Atena serão extintos... Porque se formos depender da cria da Saori de do Seiya... já imaginaram o filhote de cruz credo? – riu Milo. – Parabéns, Olia! – abraçaram-se os dois gregos, felicitando-se.

– Todos convidadíssimos pra um jantar de comemoração hoje lá em casa, certo? – disse Aiolia, já se levantando para sair junto de Máscara e Shura. – Camus, Milo... queremos vocês pra padrinhos... – completou. Milo, emocionado, abraçou o melhor amigo, sendo seguido por Camus, que sorria feliz.

Despediram-se e Milo ficou parado, pensativo.

– Camus, vamos adotar uma criança? – perguntou de supetão.

– Ai, Milo, me poupa, vá! – riu Camus.

– Estou falando sério... eu seria uma ótima mãe... – disse Escorpião fazendo bico.

– Milo... só você... – riu Aquário. – Seria uma ótima _mãe _de uma criança desequilibrada por ter dois _pais... _eu já estou pensando no coitado de nosso afilhado que terá dois padrinhos...

O grego não se agüentou e riu também. – O Hyoga não reclama... – disse, mostrando a língua pro outro, que gargalhou.

– Ah, Escorpião... – suspirou Camus, aproximando-se do outro e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, ternamente.

-X-X-X-

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilo, todos super envolvidos com as crianças que já davam os primeiros passos e balbuciavam as primeiras palavras pelo salão da Casa de Leão. E também com a barriguinha de Marin, que já despontava pequenina.

Saga passou o jantar inteiro agitado, sendo paparicado por Aldebaran: a vinda de Kanon o estava tirando do sério, pois nunca se dera bem com o irmão, embora desejasse sempre fazer as pazes com ele.

Shun e Hyoga exibiram contentes o cartão postal recebido de Ikki. Passaram de mão em mão o cartão, que mostrava nada mais e nada menos do que a Praia dos Ingleses, em Florianópolis. Atrás, podia-se ler os dizeres: "_Shun e Hyoga, cá estou eu neste país maravilhoso, curtindo essa praia magnífica em companhia de alguém muito especial... espero que esteja tudo bem por aí. Mande abraços e notícias a todos. Com carinho, Ikki."_

Mu e Shaka distribuíram os presentes que haviam trazido de sua longa viagem, em que percorreram juntos a Índia e o Tibet. Para Camus e Milo, o presente não poderia ter sido mais apropriado: uma edição ilustrada do Kama Sutra. Camus corou, mas Milo fez cara de safado e saiu exibindo o presente para todos.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite brincavam com os bebês, fazendo uma algazarra sem tamanho, especialmente por conta do jeitão estabanado do canceriano, que sempre provocava gargalhadas de Peixes.

Shura exibiu ainda as fotos que recebera de Shiryu, que construíra uma casa nos Cinco Picos Antigos onde estava morando com Shunrei. Shina comentou que assim que seu filho estivesse maiorzinho gostaria de visitar o chinês.

Marin e Aiolia estavam radiantes, e a alegria dos dois tomou conta de todos os seus amigos.

Quanto a Seiya e Saori, estavam dando a volta ao mundo em lua de mel, deixando os cavaleiros livres ao menos por um tempo das bizarrices da deusa e seu companheiro.

-X-X-X-

Voltaram para casa já com o sol nascendo. Subiram devagar as escadas, arrastando os corpos cansados até a Casa de Escorpião. Camus entrou e foi direto para a cozinha a fim de tomar um copo d'água, e Milo permaneceu na sala. Abriu a janela e caminhou até a sacada, debruçando-se no balcão e respirando fundo o ar frio da manhã.

O francês foi chegando devagarinho e sorrateiro abraçou o amante por trás. Os dois ficaram abraçados admirando o nascer do sol. Até que Camus começou a se mexer num ritmo calmo, como se estivesse dançando.

– _Eu sei que vou te amar... por toda minha vida eu vou te amar, a cada despedida eu vou te amar, desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar..._ – começou a cantar com a voz cristalina aquela música que tanto significava para os dois. O casal ficou balançando ao som da música que Camus cantava à capela.

– _E cada verso meu será pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar, por toda minha vida..._ – continuou Camus e Milo virou-se para encará-lo de frente, os dois se abraçando e continuando a dançar.

– _Eu sei que vou chorar... a cada ausência tua eu vou chorar... mas cada volta tua há de apagar... o que essa tua ausência me causou..._ (2) – cantava o francês com a boca colada ao ouvido do amante.

Mas Camus foi obrigado a se calar naquele momento, pois Milo tomou-lhe a boca em um beijo terno e desprovido de malícia, selando o sentimento enorme que fazia encolher o peito dos dois.

– Te amo, Camus!

– Te amo, Milo!

– Pra sempre, Camus!

– _Pour toujours_, Milo! Passado, presente e futuro, sempre serei seu e você sempre será meu.

– Não importa o que aconteça...

– Te amo, Milo...

– Te amo, Camus...

Não importavam as desventuras pelas quais haviam passado e por certo ainda passariam. As vozes sussurradas na sala vazia, aos primeiros raios de sol da fria manhã, ecoariam pelo passado, pelo presente e pelo futuro. Sempre. Sempre juntos. No passado, no presente, e no futuro.

**FIM**

(1) Like a virgin, Madonna – como inglês não tem muito essa de feminino e masculino, traduzo aqui com o ponto de vista de nosso amado Milo.

Consegui vencer a selvageria

De alguma forma consegui

Não sabia o quão perdido estava até que te encontrei

Eu era incompleto

Eu estava "passado", estava triste e magoado

Mas você me fez sentir

Sim, você me fez sentir

Brilhante e novo

Como um virgem, tocado pela primeira vez

Como um virgem, quando seu coração bate perto do meu

Vou te dar todo meu amor, garoto

Meu medo está morrendo rápido

Vou poupar tudo isso pra você

Pois só o amor pode durar

Você é tão bom, e é meu

Me faz forte, sim me faz bem forte

Oh seu amor derreteu

Sim seu amor derreteu

O que era assustado e frio

Você é tão bom, e é meu

Serei seu até o fim dos tempos

Porque você me faz sentir

Sim, você me faz sentir

Que não tenho nada a esconder

Como um virgem, é tão bom... quando você me abraça, e seu coração bate, e você me ama...

Pode ouvir meu coração bater pela primeira vez?

(2) Eu sei que vou te amar, de Vinicius de Morais e Tom Jobim. Ver Cap. 5.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: **Bom, me desculpem mas terei de me estender hoje nas considerações finais. Afinal, agora são _finais _mesmo...

Acabou Desventuras. A fic que me motivou o tempo todo, logo eu que tinha parado de escrever há tanto tempo que nem lembro mais a senha de meus outros pen names... É com um carinho imenso que me despeço aqui, tanto da fic, de Milo e Camus (pelo menos por enquanto), quanto de vocês, que me acompanharam nessa jornada. Quero fazer aqui um pequeno agradecimento...

A _Caliope Amphora_, cuja fic Santuário Times me inspirou a escrever novamente.

A _Bia, Harumi Chan, Tenko-no-Miko, Patin, RaposaDreams, Jujum, Ayame Yuy, Cardosinha, Gemini Kaoru, Bibi-chan, Caroline-sana, Danny e MilaNessa_: muito obrigada pela força, mesmo. Acredito que todo autor escreva uma parte para si mesmo, mas a maior parte esperando que alguém vá efetivamente ler e apreciar aquelas palavras escritas ali com tanto trabalho e carinho. Por isso, valeuzão pela força, mesmo!

A minhas queridas _Mi-Chan e Enfermeira-Chan_, meu muito obrigada do fundo do coração, pela força, sempre. E não nos esqueçamos que parte desse capítulo nasceu inspirada lá na comunidade... (jabazinho básico, gente, quem gostar e quiser entrar... sobre Milo e Camus, claaaaro: http/ Queridas, espero encontrá-las sempre por aí, em novas fics e lá no orkut... vocês são ótimas! E além de tudo ainda escrevem fics excelentes, recomendo!

Por último, vamos a meus planos para o futuro:

Uma side history mostrando a primeira noite de Hyoga e Shun, claro que no universo de Desventuras;

Talvez uma outra side history estrelando Deba e Saga, mas ainda não me decidi a respeito;

Um U.A. (que seria meu primeiro), estrelando claaaaro os fofuchos Milo e Camus, mas que acho que só eu vou gostar e ler. Tara minha. carinha de perva, ai, ai, perdoem...

E o que pintar... estou sempre aberta a sugestões e/ou pedidos...

Desculpem meu maledeto computador ou internet, ou sei lá o quê (como eu sou tapada pra essas coisas) que não me permitiu responder às reviews, e nem postar histórias novas... agora vou começar a postar do trabalho, escondida, e espero que ninguém me pegue... pelo menos até achar um bom técnico pra esse meu PC...

É isso, gente! Ciao! Au revoir! Tchau! E, o principal: _até a próxima_!


End file.
